


Family Vacation

by Nanerich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, SELFHARM WARNING!!!, Teen and up rating because I have a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 88,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: The annual Lightwood family vacation is something Alec immensly dreads. After all, his family doesn't know he's gay, and it gets exhausting, being the only one without a partner there. At least his cousin Aline goes through the same shit he does. To make this year a little more bearable, Alec brings his best friend Helen as his pretend girlfriend, same with Aline, who introduces the Lightwood family to the magnificent Magnus Bane.





	1. Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is my way of dealing being a closeted Bi in my not exactly pro-LGBT+ family, majorly projecting myself onto Alec here, including some self-harm tendencies - SO WARNING!!! Sadly, a whole bunch of that stuff has happened to me, and since I'm a neurodivergent mess, this is the only way I really know how to deal with it. But don't worry, it's quite funny inbetween as well :)

It was that time of year again; the time Alec dreaded more than anything else: the annual family vacation.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad…”, Helen tried to console him.

“Not that bad? Helen, it’s a nightmare!”, he groaned. “Only partners allowed. And everybody is bringing someone, even Max is bringing his girlfriend! And I’ll be sitting by myself again. Awesome.”

With a loud groan, he dropped face first onto the couch. Helen sat down next to him, gently patting his back. “There, there… There might be a way to get them off your case…”

“I’m all ears.”

“Just come out. That should do the trick.”

“You mean, they’ll never talk to me again”, he mumbled against the pillow, before he sat back up.

“And that’s bad because…?”, she grinned.

“Listen, Blackthorn…” Alec tried to sound stern, but couldn’t help cracking a grin as well.

“Fine”, she held her hands up, I’m just trying to help you… If you don’t want to come out, you could just bring me. Tell them I’m your girlfriend.”

“What?” Wow, Helen was on a roll today, one awesome idea after the next.

“You tell them we’re dating, they get off your back and you don’t have to sit there all by yourself between all the happy couples”, she shrugged.

“Hmmm…” It wasn’t the worst idea.

“Alright.” She got up, took his hand and got down on one knee in front of him. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you take me to be your pretend girlfriend, so you don’t have to suffer through your parent’s homophobia by yourself?”

She had the widest grin on her face, and Alec couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Yes”, he sighed, “yes, I do!”

“Oh!”, Helen squealed and went straight for a hug. “We should celebrate! Got anything to drink?”

“I think there’s still the champagne I got for Christmas.” And, so they toasted to their new-found love.

“I should tell my parents the good news”, he grinned.

.

 **Alec** : Hey Mum, I know it’s spontaneous, but I’d like to bring someone to our vacation.

 **Maryse** : Oh, Alec, that is wonderful! Who is she?

 **Alec** : I met her at work.

 **Maryse** : How fantastic! I cannot wait to meet her!

.

Within minutes, Alec’s phone almost buzzed itself off the table.  
“I bet those are my siblings.”

“Wow”, Helen snickered, “news travel fast in your family…”

“Probably, because for the first time ever, I’m bringing a girl home”, he scoffed. He did hold out on checking the messages, until the champagne was empty, and he had a nice buzz going.

.

 **Jace** : You’re bringing someone? I didn’t even know you were dating anybody!

 **Jace** : Who is she?

 **Jace** : Come on, tell me!

 **Jace** : Alec?

.

 **Izzy** : Oh my god, my big brother has a girlfriend!!!!

 **Izzy** : Who is it?

 **Izzy** : How did you meet?

 **Izzy** : How long have you been together?

 **Izzy** : Why did you never tell me about her?

 **Izzy** : Alec?

 **Izzy** : Don’t you dare ignore me!

 **Izzy** : You’re ignoring Jace, too?

 **Izzy** : Alexander Gideon Lightwood!

 **Izzy** : Answer me right now!

 **Izzy** : You know, this is so unfair, I told you immediately, when Simon and I got together!

 **Izzy** : Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease just tell me!

 **Izzy** : Alec?

 **Izzy** : ALEC!!!

.

“Final tally, four messages from Jace and fourteen from Izzy”, he giggled, definitely a little drunk.

“Why don’t you answer them?”, Helen asked, just as drunk as Alec.

“Because I don’t know what to tell them…” He took another sip from his glass, to find it empty. “Did you drink everything?”

“Nuh-uh, that was you”, Helen protested. “I only had some beer and some schnapps.”

“Did you finish it all?”

She held the bottle out to him, both of them swaying so hard, it took Alec a few tries to grab it. “Thank you!”, he snickered, before he emptied the bottle. “I think we’re out now”, he pouted, disappointed in himself that he didn’t have any more alcohol.

“It’s ok, I think we’re already plenty drunk”, she slurred.

“Mhm…” Alec stared a little longer at the empty bottle. “Thank you, Schnapps, you were nice. I am sorry, we killed you.” With that, he dropped it and watched, as the bottle rolled under the couch.

“It was a good Schnapps, very good.” Helen patted his shoulder. “It’s done well.”

“I know”, Alec nodded and turned back to her. “But what do I tell my family? I can’t exactly tell them, we met at pride…”

“Mhm, good point…”

.-.-.-.-.-.

When Alec told his mother they were working together, he wasn’t lying. When he started working at the institute about eight months ago, he did sometimes see her around, but their paths never really crossed, with Helen working in Sales and Alec in the legal department.

It was Alec’s first time far away enough from his family that he wasn’t worried about hiding his true self, being true to who he really was; he did not have to keep his homosexuality a secret anymore.

One day, Alec felt especially courageous and he decided to go out, discover the LGBT community. He lived in New York after all, if he couldn’t find something here, where else?  
Things were awkward for a moment, when he walked into a gay bar and ran right into his cousin Aline.

“I would ask you, what you’re doing here, but I have a feeling that might be a little redundant.”

“Yeah, ditto”, he grinned a little sheepishly. “I’m guessing Aunt Jia doesn’t know?”

“Do the Lightwoods?”, she countered.

“Good point…”

Before long, they were in a tight hug, and Alec couldn’t even describe how relieved he was, knowing Aline went through the same thing he did, was in the same position!

“Did you tell Izzy and Jace?”

“No”, he shook his head”, “I almost have, a couple of times actually, but…”

“Yeah, I get it. I was so close, coming out to Izzy a few times as well.” She took a deep sip of her cocktail before she started chuckling. “Man, if I knew you were queer, I’d brought you here instead of the coffee shop we usually meet up!”

“Yeah”, Alec smiled, “this isn’t really my scene though… I prefer the coffee shop.”

“So, why come here then?”

“Because I can!”, he smiled, feeling his eyes lighting up at the thought.

Aline seemed to get exactly what he meant. “You should come along to Pride then!”, she beamed, “trust me, you have not felt true joy and confidence in your identity until you’ve been to a parade.”

So, he went out, even painted rainbow-flags on his cheeks. It was fantastic. For the first time in his life, he felt truly accepted for who he was, no questions asked! More than that, being different was a cause for celebration! He was free, away from stigma, discrimination and fear.

And then, a familiar voice was behind him. “Hey, Alec!”

He turned around and saw Helen behind him. “Hi.”

“It’s so nice to see you here!” She smiled from ear to ear, dressed from head to toe in pink, purple and blue.

“Let me guess: you’re bisexual”, he chuckled.

“How did you get that idea?”, she grinned.

And just like that, a wonderful friendship was born. And now, apparently, a relationship.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It looked like he ignored his sister for too long; suddenly his phone started ringing.

“Ugh, I’m too drunk to talk to her right now…”

“I can talk to her!” Helen grabbed his phone and answered the video call. “Hey, are you Izzy?”

“Uhm yeah. And you are…” He didn’t see the screen, but Alec could hear how confused his sister sounded.

“I’m Helen, I’m Alec’s girlfriend.” Damn, that sounded so weird…

“Oh, wow, hi, it’s so nice to meet you!”

Alec was so focused on trying to digest the fact that he was now dating Helen, he didn’t even realize the girls speaking to him, at least not until Helen shoved the phone into his face.  
“Alec, are you with us?”

“Mhm? Oh, hey, Iz, how are you?”

“Wow, you’re really drunk, aren’t you?”, she commented drily.

“What? No, how do you even… I barely didn’t even drunk! I think, you are the drinking one!”, he giggled. He was aware of how he slurred his words and either he was swaying, or the room was moving. Was that even possible? That would be so freaky!

“Fine, I guess, I won’t get anything out of you until next week”, she grumbled.

“I am really looking forward to meeting you all”, Helen smiled.

“Believe me, not even half as much as I am to get to know you!”

.

Alec’s family had a beach house, up in Maine, close to Portland, where he grew up. As long as Alec could remember, they had spent every vacation there and his parents planned to move there once they retired.

Alec and Helen sat in the car, on their way up North, trying to get the story of their relationship straight.

“Oh, by the way, I talked to Aline yesterday, and she’s bringing someone, too”, Alec grinned.

“Wait, what?”

Through him, the two women had met and got along great. Really great, actually; blurring the lines between just hanging out and dating.

“Don’t worry”, Alec was quick to reassure her, “apparently it’s the same arrangement as ours. I mean, Aline wants to come out as much as I do.”

“Huh…” A grin spread over Helen’s face. “Maybe her guy’s cute, then you’d get something out of this.”

“Are you proposing a partner switch?”

“Not in front of your family, but they don’t have to find out what happens after dark…”, she smirked.

“I thought nothing is going on between you and Aline?”

“I never said nothing….” A slight flush rose on her cheeks.

“I know. You two are really good together. And, not that you need it, but you have my blessing”, he smiled.

“Aw, aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend!”, she squealed, before breaking out in laughter, infecting Alec, who had to stop by the side of the road, he was laughing so hard.

“This is so freaking weird!” He dropped his head in his hands, before he turned to the still laughing Helen.

“I know. But we just need to keep it cool. We can do this, right?”

“Right”, Alec nodded, as he drove off again. “What could go wrong?”

.

“Ready, girlfriend?”

“Yes, boyfriend.”

He rang the bell, and Helen reached over and grabbed his hand. It was so soothing, no romantic attachment needed to be close. Maybe this would be easier than he feared.

“Alexander, there you are!” His mother opened the door and wrapped herself around him.

“Hey, Mum.”

She took a step back and held her hand out to Helen. “It is so wonderful to meet you!”

“You too. Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs Lightwood.”

“Please, call me Maryse. Come on in, everybody is waiting for you.”

“We’ll just put our bags upstairs.”

“Alright. You should hurry, though, everybody is so anxious to meet the girl that stole Alec’s heart…” With a wide smile, she turned around.

“Yeah, right… Come, follow me upstairs.”

He had a nice big room including a big balcony, overlooking the sea.

“Wow, I could get used to this…”

“You might have to”, Alec chuckled, “if the rest of my family likes you as much as my mum, they’ll have the flowers for our wedding picked out by the end of the week.”

“As long as it’s not red roses”, Helen shrugged and held her hand out to Alec. “Shall we?”

With a grin, he took her hand. “Into the lion’s den!”

“ALEC! Finally!” He was barely in the door, when his sister jumped into his arms.

“I missed you, too, Iz!” As she let go of Alec, he addressed everybody else. “Everyone, this is Helen.”

She shily waved, and Alec squeezed her hand a little. He could understand that she was nervous.

Izzy’s attention went straight to her, time Alec used to greet his brothers. Even though he was sixteen, and actually way to cool for something like that, Max almost ran in for a hug. Jace was a little more chill, but their reunion was intense, too. They hadn’t seen each other in four months, and sure, they facetimed regularly, but still.

“Hey Clary, Simon. And you’re Lizzie, right?”, he addressed Max’s girlfriend.

“Yes, hi, nice to meet you”, she smiled. Cautiously, Max took her hand and she looked like she swooned, her blue eyes lighting up. Aw, young love! Not that he ever been through that, but he had seen it on Jace and Izzy, and now Max, too, and he was really happy for them.

“Didn’t the Penhallow’s drive with you?”

“No”, Alec shook his head as he sat down next to Helen, who immediately grabbed his hand. Alec couldn’t help but smile, as she softly squeezed it. “They left NY earlier than us, and went to pick Jia up in Boston.”

“Hope, they’re here soon, I really want to meet Aline’s mystery hunk! Do you guys know him?”

“Nope.”

That was the exact moment the doorbell rang.

“I guess that’s them.”

Maryse could have barely opened the door, when Jia stormed in. “All you kids under one roof, how wonderful!”

“Hey Aunt Jia.” And the next round of hugs started.

“Don’t worry, Mum, we got your luggage”, Aline called from the hallway, dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s alright, we got it”, Alec nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Helen, who knew exactly what he was hinting at, if the grin on her face was anything to go by.

“Thank you, honey”, Maryse smiled as she walked back into the living room.

“Hey you guys, you took your time…” Alec stopped midsentence. Next to his cousin stood the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. It took all his willpower to keep his chin from dropping. The man smiled back, locking eyes. Wow, those were some beautiful, golden eyes. Black hair up in spikes with a blue highlight, matching his eyeliner. Alec realized he was staring, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Hi, I’m Magnus”. He introduced himself to them, smiled at Helen, before he locked eyes with Alec again.

“Uhm, hi, I’m Alec.”

“It’s so nice to meet you”, he smiled, and damn, that was a beautiful smile.

“You gonna help us with the bags or what?”, Aline shot over.

“Oh yeah, sorry, right. Uhm, just follow me.” Alec grabbed Jia’s bag and went up the stairs. Oh god, he was such a cliché! A good-looking guy and all of Alec’s eloquence was gone. He heard Aline and Helen giggle somewhere behind him, but Alec just focused on making it up the stairs without tripping and making a complete fool of himself.

Alec took the bag to Jia’s room, the other three headed to their room already. As he walked into Aline’s room, he saw Magnus sitting on the bed, smiling to himself, while Aline and Helen were embracing tightly, deep in a kiss.

“Yeah, so I think that’s their room”, Magnus chuckled, “but where will I be staying?” He shot Alec a provocative grin. “In your room?”

“Uuuuh…” Alec swallowed very visibly.

“I think that’s a yes”, he winked and turned back to the girls. “Ladies, I’m all for love and happy reunions, but I think we should get downstairs.”

“Fine”, Helen mumbled, before pressing a last soft kiss on Aline’s lips. “But we’re so switching rooms tonight.”

.

As they sat around the dinner table a little later, Izzy just seemed to burst with curiosity. “Are you finally going to tell us how you met?”

“You talking to us or them?” Aline gestured between her and Alec.

“All of you”, she squealed.

“I already told you, we’re working at the same company”, Alec shrugged.

“Yeah, but how did it happen?”, Clary threw in.

“He just asked me out.”

“Alec? Ask somebody out? Please!”, Jace scoffed.

“Shut it”, Izzy shushed him. “And then?”

“And then we went on a date.”

“And another one and another one…”, Helen grinned, beaming up at him.

“Wow, you do seem like a wonderful partner to have”, Magnus commented, a flirty glint in his eye.

_Breathe, just breathe._

“How come, we never heard of… this?”, Jace gestured at Alec and Helen.

“Honestly? Because of all… this.” Alec gestured right back. “I don’t need you guys picking out colour schemes for our wedding.”

“Alexander!”, Maryse sounded enraged, “we would never pressure you to…”

“Really?”, he interrupted his mum, “because I do remember plenty of bridal magazines just happening to show up, not even two weeks after Jace and Clary started dating. And Simon, didn’t she ask you for your size because – and I quote – you’d look so stunning in Grampa Lightwood’s tux?”

He heard a snort from Aline, as Simon nodded and Maryse sounded defeated. “Fine. I might be a little premature at times. But once you have kids yourself, you’ll know what it feels like… Your child in a serious, committed relationship, in love and happy…” She gave everybody the warmest smile and to Alec it felt like a punch in the stomach.

Sure, Maryse was happy now that he brought Helen home. It would be a completely different story, if Alec had shown up here with a guy; no matter how much in love they would be, it wouldn’t be the same, it never will be. He recognized the forced smiles on Aline, Magnus and Helen’s faces, mirroring his feeling.

Under the table, he clawed his fingernails into his palms, a stupid habit he picked up a long time ago, but something he couldn’t get over. In the moment, it helped him get the pressure out, give his emotional pain a physical out. It wasn’t a good thing, and Helen worked hard to get him to stop.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, hoping it’d get both of them through it. She squeezed it back, but her eyes were on Aline. Alec looked up and saw Magnus’ eyes on him, a shy smile on his lips.

“How did you two meet?” Everybody else’s looks darted to Magnus and Aline now, too.

“At a bar”, Magnus answered, breaking eye contact with Alec and looked at Aline instead.

“Some creep showed up who didn’t understand the meaning of ‘no’. Magnus swooped in and saved me”, she smiled.

“Aw, a real knight in shining armour!”, Clary squealed.

“Hey!”, Jace protested, “I’m a Prince Charming, too!”

“Sure you are, honey.” Clary’s condescending tone made the entire round laugh, and Alec was really glad about this change of topic. Not because he didn’t want to be Helen’s pretend boyfriend, but having all the attention on their lies, and be convincing at that, was really hard, while that pair of piercing golden eyes burned into his soul. Alec looked everywhere but Magnus, because there was one thing he was certain of: if he were to lock eyes with Magnus, he’d never stop gazing at him.

.

“Come on, do you really have to go to bed already?”, Izzy moped.

“Yeah, well, we drove here from New York, right after work, I haven’t seen a bed since 6am and I just want to go sleep.”

“I thought New Yorkers are supposed to be fun…”, Izzy grumbled, “but fine, go to bed you spoilsports.”

“I love you, too. Good night!”

With that, he, Helen, Magnus and Aline went upstairs.

“How are we going to play this?”, he mumbled as they reached their room.

“Switch rooms around five am?”

“Alright. Just don’t wake me”, he grumbled.

“I promise, I won’t”, Helen chuckled. “Well then, boyfriend, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Same goes for you, my boyfriend”, Aline snickered, and put a peck on Magnus’ cheek and with that, the two girls disappeared in Aline’s room and Alec was alone with Magnus.

“Over here.” He led Magnus into his room, who let out an impressed whistle. “Nice.”

“Yeah… So, I can just sleep on the floor.”

“Nonsense”, Magnus threw in, “we’re two grown men, we can share a bed.”

“Uhm, ok.” Alec felt his face flush and quickly turned away from Magnus. Get it together, Lightwood!

“The bathroom is just across the hall”, he broke the awkward silence.

“And my bag is still in the other room… Well, I guess, I have to interrupt our lovey-dovey girlfriends”, Magnus shrugged and quickly slipped out the door.

Alec just fell back on his bed, exhaling loudly. What was happening? He stared blankly at the wall, his mind completely empty.

“Bathroom is yours.” Magnus voice ripped him out of his trance.

“Thanks.” He got up and made the mistake of looking up at Magnus. All the makeup and gel were gone, and damn, he was just as stunning. Especially in these green silky PJs… Very aware, that he was about to put on an old ratty shirt and shorts, he pushed past Magnus and headed to the bathroom.

As he got back, Magnus was already tugged in, and quickly, Alec disappeared under a blanket as well, trying to hide his sleep wear and keeping as much distance as he could.

“Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander.”

.

He was in deep sleep, when Alec’s alarm went off.

“Ugh…” He barely managed to open his eyes. That was, until he felt Magnus next to him. They weren’t spooning or anything, but through the night, they had moved closer together, arms touching, fingers brushing.

“I think, I have to get back to my girlfriend”, Magnus yawned.

“And tell my girlfriend to come back to me”, Alec managed to chuckle.

“I will.”

Alec watched, as Magnus swung his legs out of bed and slumped towards the door. “I will see you at breakfast.” He shot Alec a smile and slipped out the door, almost silently.

Ugh, Alec was way too tired to deal with the anticipation of seeing Magnus again.

“Hey boo.” Helen tiptoed in and slipped under the blanket, cuddling up to him.

“How was your night?”

“So good!”, she beamed. “I am so smitten!”

“Yeah, no kidding”, he scoffed, for which she boxed his shoulder.

“How about you?”

“I just slept. Nothing more”, he added as she shot him an inquisitive stare.

“Alright… Come on, let’s get a few more hours of sleep.”

And, with an arm around her, he dozed off again.

.

“Good morning!” With Helen on his arm, Alec walked into the dining room.

“Good morning son!” Earlier this morning, Robert must have arrived, he got up and greeted him with a hug.

“Dad, this is Helen”, he introduced them.

“It is so nice to meet you, Helen. I’m Robert.” He shook her hand and she smiled back. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Alec sat down next to Max, who was the resident family morning grump. It used to be Alec, but he wasn’t mad about passing that title on to Max.

“I mean, it doesn’t work on spiders, so why would it work on him?”

“What kind of bullshit insect spray do you use that it doesn’t work against spiders?”

Simon and Izzy walked in, engaged in a heated discussion.

“What’s happening with spiders?”

“No, we were talking about Spider-Man and whether he’s… DADDY!” Izzy suddenly cried out, when she saw their father and flung herself at him.

“Hey sweetheart.”

Ever since they were little, Izzy was a daddy’s girl through and through and Robert loved his little girl just as much.

Eventually, everybody showed up, and everybody dug in the fantastic breakfast, Maryse had prepared. Alec focused all his attention on the plate in front of him, to keep himself from staring at Magnus, who sat opposite him, his perfectly fitted dark green shirt perfectly hinting at what was hiding underneath.

“What has everybody planned for today?”, Jia asked around the room.

“I was thinking Alec and Aline could show the two of us around”, Helen smiled.

“That’s a wonderful idea”, Maryse nodded, “just make sure to be back in time for dinner. Izzy and Simon are cooking.”

“Oh god.” Alec felt his face drop. “Why?”

“Hey, not nice”, Izzy protested.

“But true”, Jace agreed, looking rightfully nervous.

“We’ve practiced”, Sime assured everyone, “never even burned down a kitchen.”

“That’s not high enough a standard!”, Clary explained, “besides, do you really want to scare off the newbies?”

“Come on, I’m not that bad a cook!”

“Don’t worry”, Alec leaned over to Max, “I’ll bring you a burger back from town.”

“Thanks”, Max whispered back, “you’re the best!”

“Can I get in on that burger action?”, Jace hissed over the table.

“What’s in it for me?”, Alec grinned back.

“Come on, you’re bringing one for Max!”

“Yeah, but Alec loves me more than he loves you”, Max grinned, and Alec couldn’t help but snort a laugh.

“You traitor!” Overdramatically, Jace clutched his chest. “What happened to the best-brothers-club?”

“Oh god”, Helen squealed, “best-brothers-club? That is so adorable!”

“They were ten”, Maryse explained, “Max was just born and Jace was nervous that Alec would prefer his biological brother to his adopted one. So, the best-brothers-club was created.”

“And they were legit”, Izzy continued, “they had a secret handshake and even a clubhouse.”

“Oh that is so freaking cute!” A squeal went all around the room and Alec felt himself flush and smiled over at Jace.

“They actually never told us where their hideout is”, Izzy moped.

“Not even I am allowed in there”, Clary threw in.

“Because you’re not my brother”, Jace explained, “thank god for that, otherwise I couldn’t do this.” With a grin he leaned in and kissed her.

“And that’s why no girls are allowed in the club house”, Alec gestured.

“Does that mean, I’m not allowed in either?”, Helen looked up.

“Sorry, darling”, he shook his head.

“Fine…”, she shrugged, “maybe we’ll just make our own super-secret girlfriend-of-the-best-brothers-club. What do you think, Clary?”

“I definitely agree!”, she laughed. “How about we plan tonight, after your guided tour of the area?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You don’t mind if we don’t join your tourist expedition, do you?”, Simon threw in.

“No, of course not!”

“We can’t blame you for not wanting to spend the afternoon with two couples in their honeymoon phase”, Magnus chuckled and shot Aline the widest smile.

“Awww”, she squealed and leaned in.

Helen and Alec mirrored their behaviour, her grinning up at him and Alec almost bursting out laughing, trying to be romantic with his best friend, who was also dating his cousin.

“Oh god, please tell me we weren’t that bad”, Jace grumbled.

“Nope”, Alec answered without breaking eye contact with Helen, “you were a lot worse.”

.

It was early afternoon, when the four were sitting in a coffeeshop, enjoying a nice little lunch and taking a break from walking around town.

“Uhm, Aline, this weekend is already weird enough, you playing footsie with me is not gonna make this better”, Alec commented. “Helen’s is the one to the right.”

“Whoopsie”, she pulled a grimace and the foot disappeared.

Helen snorted out a laugh and the other three joined .

“This is so freaking bizarre”, she eventually managed to giggle.

“I know”, Aline sighed, “Clary almost walked in on us earlier.”

“Could you imagine the scandal?”, Alec snorted, “for the first time ever, I finally bring a girl, who goes right ahead to cheat on me. With my cousin!”

“If you want revenge, count me in”, Magnus smiled, that damn flirty grin in his eyes.

“You do have my blessing”, Helen snickered.

“And mine too”, Aline nodded, grinning just as widely.

“Well, Alexander, since our respective girlfriends are ok with it, can I ask you out?”

“Uuuh…” Alec’ mind went completely blank and he could just stare at Magnus.

“Dude, keep it together”, Helen groaned and boxed his arm.

“Uh, yeah, right, sure.” He couldn’t help but crack a smile as he nodded. “I’d like that. Maybe we can postpone till we’re back in New York?”

“What?”, Magnus played outrage, “I already had the double date with your parents planned!”

“Oh my god”, Aline laughed, “Can you imagine? Robert and Maryse at a gay bar!”

“Put Aunt Jia in the mix and the disaster’s complete.”

.

“So not even your siblings know?”

“Nope.”

“Huh.” Magnus was quiet again.

In front of them, Helen and Aline were chatting, not holding hands, but all up in each other’s personal space.

“How about your family?”, Alec asked.

“I don’t really have any family, not biologically at least. Kinda hopped from foster family to foster family, not really giving you any opportunities to develop any flamboyance, mostly out of fear they’d give you back…” Damn. Magnus’ flirty façade dropped for a moment, pain and even fear shining through. But, as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
“As soon as I was 18, I got my own place and started to act on my feelings, tried getting to know who I really was and found the most amazing family. I’m sure, they’d welcome you in, too”, he smiled over.

“That sounds really great.”

.

Just before they got back in view of the house, they switched their partners again. Alec feared the worst, as they walked back in, but to his surprise, it actually smelled really delicious.

“Maybe Izzy didn’t cook after all”, Aline shrugged.

“She can’t be that bad!”

“Oh, believe me, she can.”

“Whose birthday cake did she substitute sugar with salt?”

“Max’s”, Alec laughed. “Oh, one Thanksgiving Mum asked her to wash the potatoes, which she did. With dish soap.”

“Oh damn.”

“Trust me, Izzy can burn salad.”

Cautiously, Alec peeked into the kitchen, where Izzy stood, in her Wonderwoman apron, gently stirring whatever was in the pot.

“Hey guys”, she smiled over, “you’re just in time! Go and wash up, we’ll eat out on the terrace.”

Only ten minutes later, everybody sat around the table on the terrace, actually enjoying Izzy’s cooking.

“Izzy, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this is freaking delicious!”, Jace complimented, “Simon, no idea how you did it, but great job on teaching her.”

“Aww, thanks”, they squealed in unison.

“Who’s cooking tomorrow?”

“Really? We’re doing the ‘different couple every night’ thing?”

“We’ll do it”, Max quickly called, “so we can get it over with.”

“Sure, we can cook tomorrow”, Lizzie smiled, “it’s just… I can only make pancakes…”, she admitted contrite.

“I can help you two out”, Jia smiled, “if you want that.”

“That would be so nice!”, Max nodded, visibly relieved, they didn’t have to do it alone.

“Great. And tonight, no excuses from the New Yorkers, you’re staying up with us, until I allow you to go to bed”, Izzy commanded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

So, after the dishes were done, everybody sat outside, cuddled together, each a glass of wine, except for Lizzie and Max, who only were allowed coke.

“This is really nice”, Helen whispered, as to not disturb the heated discussion, whether Star Wars was better (Simon) or Star Trek (Max).

“It is”, Alec answered, tapping their fingers together.

“Don’t start a thumb war, you know you always lose…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah”, she grinned back.

“Oh, challenge so accepted!” He pushed Helen off his lap, and she turned around, both ready to destroy the other one.

“You sure you want to do this? Last time I almost dislocated your thumb…”, she smirked.

“Fine.” He put his elbow on the table. “You still worried you’ll hurt me?”

“Just your pride”, she grinned and put her hand against his.

“On three. One, Two, Three!”

The words had barely left his mouth, when she leaned in, pressed a kiss on his lips. Alec was completely overwhelmed and before he knew what had happened, she slammed his hand on the table, took a step back and victoriously lifted her hands. “BAM!”

“That was cheating!”, Alec jumped up in protest, “not fair!”

“There are no rules in love or war”, she shot back.

“Not cool, Blackthorn”, he grumbled as he fell back down.

And only now, Alec noticed everyone staring at them.

“Well, she’s as competitive as Alec”, Robert remarked.

“Yeah”, she chuckled as she sat back on Alec’s lap, “I heard that he’s like that because of you”, she looked at Jace.

“No, you misheard, I’m like this because of him”, Jace countered.

“No, it’s Jace”, the other three Lightwood siblings agreed.

And now Jace started the discussion, who the best Lightwood was.

Helen just looked over. “I can take this one.”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Alec leaned back and watched Helen and his siblings discuss, who the best of them was. Ok, that was a lie, he only watched Magnus, who sat on the other side of the terrace, an arm around Aline, gently stroking her arm.

Alec’s stare was returned, with that breath-taking smile. Alec still couldn’t believe, Magnus actually asked him out!

“Right Alec? ALEC!” Helen boxed his shoulder.

“What?” Alec had no idea for how long he was lost in Magnus’ eyes.

“Right, I can totally see the intelligence just oozing off him”, Jace deadpanned.

“Are we still on that?”, Alec moaned, “who cares about who got straight A’s in high school, has never had a car accident and graduated college top of their class? Oh wait”, he smirked, “all of that was me.” Victoriously, he looked at his siblings, before he emptied his wine.

“There you go, babe!” Helen high fived him and snuggled back into his arms.

“What, competing for best couple now as well”, Jace scoffed.

Alec and Helen exchanged a glance. The weird thing was, it wasn’t weird to pretend. Sure, they normally didn’t cuddle as much, but Helen was actually one of the few people, Alec didn’t mind sharing his personal space with.

“We don’t have to compete”, Helen smiled, “we already are the best.”

.

“You and Helen are really convincing”, Magnus smiled, as he closed the door behind him.

Alec, already in bed, looked up at him. “We’re just that comfortable around each other, it’s not really that big a deal”, he shrugged. “But so are you and Aline.”

“I mean, we don’t know each other as well as you and Helen do. But we’re both very… affectionate people, so hugging and snuggling is just up our alley.” He slipped under the blanket and turned to Alec. “Knowing she’s a taken woman does prevent things from getting weird. Besides, I kinda have my eye on somebody else…”, he added with a smirk.

“Oh?” Alec turned to his side, their faces not far apart, not really knowing what else to say.

“Yeah”, Magnus smiled, “I only met him yesterday, but he’s really cute. And just between the two of us, a total hottie.”

Alec felt his face flushing and his breath hitching. “Lucky you”, he eventually managed whisper, a little hoarsely, he had to admit.

“I’m really looking forward to see how this plays out”, Magnus whispered before he reached for the night light and switched it off. “Sleep well, Alexander.”

.

When his alarm woke Alec the next morning, he found himself face to face with Magnus, who groggily opened his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Alec could just stay like this, but no, he had to let Magnus get back to his girlfriend. Though he stayed where he was, not even trying to get out of bed.

“Morning, darling.” Helen slipped in through the door and made for their bed. “Magnus, I’m sorry, but your girlfriend is just yearning for your presence”, she snickered. “And I am longing for Alec.”

“Right”, Magnus grumbled, as he turned around, “that hickey on your neck says something different, though…”

“Whoops”, she grinned and pushed Magnus out of the bed. “Now go get yourself a few more hours of sleep.”

“Good luck with that”, Magnus scoffed and tiptoed out of the door.

“Magnus thinks I’m hot”, Alec burst out the moment the door closed behind him, not able to help the grin spreading over his face.

“Yes, babe, get some!”, she giggled and snuggled a little closer.

“That is some really weird cheer to get from your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but after the night I just had you deserve that, too.”

“Is it weird, I’m happy about my cousin doing my girlfriend?”, he shook his head, with a grin, though.

.

“I would like to make a proposition.” As everybody enjoyed their breakfast, Jia looked almost expectantly around the room. “How about we have a family beach day. We can get to know the new people in our kids’ lives and bond as a family.”

“Great idea, Jia. It doesn’t happen every day that Aline and Alec bring a partner…”, Maryse laughed.

“Those two really must be something special”, Clary smiled.

“Oh, you have no idea…” It took a lot for Alec not to look at Magnus, and instead turn to Helen, who looked up at him with the widest grin.

“We are something special, I agree”, Magnus chuckled as he winked at Helen. “And yes, we would love to get to know everyone, find out whether what we heard is true…”

“What did you tell him?” Jace shot Aline an angry glare, which she returned .

“You’re just gonna have to find out…”

“I’ll definitely need to steal Helen for a while”, Clary threw in, “so we can get started on that girlfriends-of-the-best-brothers-club.”

“Besides”, Simon continued, “I’m sure she’d love to hear the story of that hickey you’re trying to hide there. Nice job, Alec.”

Alec just managed to catch himself, before he blurted out something along the lines of “that was not me”. Instead, he turned more than few shades redder and he dropped his head in his hands.

“You don’t have to hide yourself for pleasing your lady”, Jace chuckled.

“JACE!”, he hissed, as he looked back up. Helen had her scarf tied tighter around her neck, covering everything up, herself a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, Jace”, she eventually shot back, “I’m sure he won’t mind giving you a few pointers.”

With that, the entire table erupted in laughter, except for Jace, whose face dropped as he stared at Helen with open eyes, and their parents, who were clearly uncomfortable with their kids’ romantic lives.

“Don’t worry, honey, you’re just perfect”, Clary smiled, after she had caught her breath again and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“And as if Alec I-Never-Kissed-A-Girl-Before Lightwood is that good all of a sudden”, he grumbled in response.

“Excuse me?” Now Alec’s eyes went big and he crossed his hands in front of his chest. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent kisser.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Magnus bite down on his lips. Talking about kissing was one thing, but constantly watching the lips Alec wanted to kiss but couldn’t was really not very helpful.

“You guys are so gross”, Max moaned. “Mum, can we go?”

“Sure thing, honey”, Maryse nodded, and, with a relieved sigh, Max got up, grabbing Lizzie’s hand and pulled her inside, followed by the three parents.

“Well, I already know that Simon’s the best kisser, so…”, Izzy shrugged.

“Bam!” Simon celebrated, his eyes lighting up and he shot Alec and Jace a smug grin. Not the best idea, to show off to your girlfriend’s brothers how good of a lover you are. He realized, too, after Jace and Alec shot him some very poisonous looks.

“Well, Aline, how good of a kisser is Magnus?”, Clary turned to her, “he’s the last one to be judged.”

“Can’t complain.”

“Wow”, Magnus deadpanned, “how hot.”

Alec couldn’t help but snort a laugh.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I should clarify and tell everybody that night after night my world is rocked anew.”

Beside him, he felt Helen do a little jump, and as he looked over, he could see her bite down an almost proud smile.

“That’s better”, Magnus nodded satisfied, before shooting Alec a grin.

“Men have such fragile egos…”, Clary shook her head.

Before any of the guys could argue the statement, she got up, nodding expectantly at the girls. “Come on, ladies, let's get ready for the beach. Since they are all so amazing, I’m sure the men can handle the dishes.”

“I could not agree more”, Aline agreed, as she got back up, Izzy and Helen following.

“You’ll do a great job”, Helen grinned, before leaning down and putting a kiss on Alec’s lips. From her shaking body, he could tell, she tried to supress the laugher as much as he did, but didn’t break away. Alec really appreciated what she tried to do, set him up as the best boyfriend, but damn, this was just so unromantic! After what felt like an eternity, she broke away, giving an exaggerated sigh. Her cheeks were flushed, but probably more from the hilarity of the situation than arousal.

Without saying a word, she turned around and followed the girls inside. Only now, Alec saw the other guys staring at him. Jace and Simon were not impressed, and Magnus looked like he could barely keep himself from bursting with laughter.

“What? I told you, I’m the best kisser.” He shot Magnus a quick look and got up and started to collect all cutlery. “You guys gonna help?”

.

A little while later, Alec was stretched out on the beach, a book in his hand. The girls were huddled together, getting to know Helen, while Max, Simon and Jace were currently involved in an intense game of frisbee.

“Is this seat taken?”

Alec glinted up at the figure standing in his sun. Oh, that was just not fair; Magnus in nothing but board shorts and a towel around his shoulder. He didn’t wait for an answer, spread his towel next to Alec’s and dropped down.

And Alec couldn’t help but stare. He was in perfect shape, the sun almost bounced off his bronze skin and Alec just could not look away.

“Well, thank you”, Magnus chuckled eventually, “I did feel rather ravishing today.”

“Sorry”, Alec mumbled and looked back to his brothers and Simon, who got to wad in the sea, retrieving the frisbee, shivering. Sure, the May sun might be nice and warm, but the sea was cold.

“So, you’re the best kisser in your family?” Magnus asked, his voice quiet so no one could overhear them.

“Obviously”, Alec answered, “but you? Apparently not that amazing…”

“Oh really? Didn’t you hear Aline? Her world gets rocked every night…” His voice had some suggestive tone to it, but somehow managed not to sound cheesy or anything.

“I think we both know she wasn’t talking about you.”

“If you get to take credit for Helen’s hickey, I get to claim the best-lover-trophy”, Magnus decided.

“And I’m just supposed to believe your word?” Alec was surprised by himself, as soon as he said it. He wasn’t this flirty, this forward, never! Maybe pretending not to care was what made it so easy for him to flirt.

“That’s up to you.”

“ALEC! CODE GARDEN GNOME!”, Jace called over, desperation clear in his voice. Damnit. Right now, when it got interesting.

“Code Garden Gnome?”, Magnus asked.

„Ugh.“ Alec got up and trotted over to where Simon and Max had partnered up to push Jace in the water. “I’m coming.”

Part of their best-brothers-club were their codewords. There were codes for every situation, from their parents being angry (Code Hulk) to Izzy is being difficult (Code Cruella de Vil). Code Garden Gnome meant Max was attacking.

Alec grabbed Max from behind, pulling him back, off of Jace. Sure, his little brother was strong, but he was also just a teenager and the personification of beanstalk. So, with Alec pulling him away, Max had no chance.

His wriggling and swearing brother in his arms, Alec walked towards the water, wading in. Just as Alec let go of Max, he was pushed from behind, lost all balance, and fell in, right next to Max. Shit, that water was cold! He came up, spluttering, coughing, looking for the culprit.

Izzy towered over him, Max quickly scrambled up to his feet, standing by her side, both of them grinning devilishly. Oh no.

“JACE!” he cried out, “CODE GREMLIN!” (Mortal danger from their siblings). He had barely called for help, when Izzy pounced, lunging at Alec, pushing him under water once more.Alec was barely up for air, when Max splashed at him. “JACE!”

“ALEC!” Jace sounded just as desperate as Alec did, but come on, Jace should be able to defend himself against Simon! Jace did martial arts, Simon was a nerdy beanstalk!

Eventually, Alec managed to get far away enough, to check his surroundings. Jace was being pinned down under Clary and Simon, everybody else stood by the beach, watching, laughing.

And the next wave of water hit his face, and before he knew it, Izzy was on his back, trying to keep him from struggling, as Max started a splash attack from the front. With Izzy’s arms and legs wrapped around him, there was only one thing he could do. Cautiously he stepped backwards, wading deeper in, until he was deep enough to just drop down backwards.

Izzy screamed, clawed against him a little harder, but there was no helping it: with a loud splash, they fell into the water. As Izzy let go of him, Alec quickly turned and grabbed her, carrying her bridal style.

And Izzy knew exactly, what Alec was about to do. “Don’t you dare”, she hissed, “don’t you dare!”

But, of course he did. With a last smile he threw her back in. One down, one to go. Max tried to protect himself, but without Izzy he stood no chance against Alec. And, before long, he flew into the water as well, landing just besides Izzy, who was currently trying to untangle the seaweed that had caught in her hair

“Here, let me help you with that.” Simon swam over, no longer fighting Jace, who was kissing his girlfriend.

“Right, that’s totally Code Garden Gnome”, Alec scoffed in their direction, for which Jace just flipped him off.

“Thanks, Simon!” Izzy’s hair was plant free, thanks to Simon, who pulled her close and they started to kiss.

“Want me to come in?”, Helen called laughing, looking between the snogging couples.

He just held his hands out, and after snorting a laugh, she waded in, into his arms.

“I don’t really want to kiss you, though”, he whispered.

“Aren’t you the most romantic boyfriend”, she sighed, before breaking out in giggles. “Yeah, I don’t really want to kiss you, either.”

“So, that show this morning at breakfast?”

“You didn’t like that?”, she pouted.

“Don’t get me wrong, you have really soft lips, but I almost got a laughing fit”, he shrugged.

“That is what every girl wants to hear, when kissing her boyfriend.”

“Oh, come on.” Alec rolled his eyes, before pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers.

“Wow”, she mumbled against his lips, “I could just swoon.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “I really hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I feel more when I have mousse au chocolat, than when we’re kissing.”

“Damn, girl!”, Alec cackled, “that’s harsh! But I get it”, he admitted after he caught his breath, “a good plate of hotwings just does it more for me than your lips.”

“Well, Aline will be glad to hear that”, Helen chuckled. “Come on, you’re shivering, let’s get you warmed up.”She grabbed his hand and they waded back out, where his mum already greeted them with a warm towel, Alec wrapped around the both of them.

“Clary, could you please tell Jace that I’m disappointed in him?”, Alec asked, as the couple walked up behind them.

“Uh, Clary, would you ask Alec why?”, Jace questioned, pulling his face into a puzzled grimace.

“Clary, please tell him that he broke rule 3, paragraph 4 of the brothers code.”

“What? No, no, I didn’t!”, Jace defended himself.

Alec was just playing, but once upon a time, these rules were higher than any law, and a small part of Alec still held them dear.

“What is the brothers-code rule 3, paragraph 4?”, Clary asked Jace.

“Rule 3 is, well, basically, bros before hoes. Paragraph 4 states that girls cannot be the reason for ignoring a codeword.”

“You did break that”, Clary stated. “Oh god, I’m the reason your brothers-code was broken! Alec, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault”, he assured her, “you didn’t know.” Alec made a point of not looking at Jace, as he and Helen walked over to the bench, still wrapped in one towel.

“Alec, I…” Pain and sorrow were clearly written in Jace’s face. It was ridiculous, they were 26 years old, but that old rulebook still held such an important role in their relationship.

“It was Code Gremlin”, Alec stated, the highest possible code for dangerous siblings.

“I’m such a monster.” Jace clutched his hands over his face. “I’m sorry!” With that, Jace turned around and walked into the house.

“Huh? Where is he going?”

Alec knew exactly. After all, their rulebook also included a set of punishments.

Only a few minutes later, Jace came back out, wearing the coat of forgiveness (damn, they were really lame back then), which wasn’t exactly a coat but a curtain they had found in the attic, a heavy blue fabric. Maryse had helped them sow straps on it, Jace had now tied around his neck. And even though he was a lot taller than he was 16 years ago, he pulled a long train behind him.

“Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee—  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.”

After reciting their oath, Jace held his hand out, his eyes filled with earnestness.

Alec got up, inexplicably happy, and grabbed his hands. “If aught but death part thee and me.”

And all was forgiven.

“Damn”, he heard Helen mumble.

“Yeah”, Clary agreed, “I already resigned myself to the fact Jace’ll never love me like that.”

.

After a nice dinner, Max and Lizzie were very proud off, Maryse got out the boardgames. Which was a bad idea.

“What is your issue with boardgames?”, Izzy complained.

“I have no issue with boardgames”, Alec shot back, “I have an issue with you going all hyper-focus-bitch-mode.”

“Oh yeah? Jace is so much worse!”

“That’s fair”, Alec shrugged, “I still got a scar from the Monopoly incident 2003.”

“Oh, don’t you dare turning this around on me!”, Jace yelled, jumping up from the couch and almost pushing Clary off it.

“You shoved the freaking shoe into my arm!”

“You didn’t even need stitches”, he grumbled. “Besides, you deserved it. You didn’t have a hotel on Park Avenue, and you know it.”

“No Monopoly, got it. How about Pictionary?”, Magnus suggested.

“As long as I’m not paired with Alec”, Max scoffed.

“Alright”, Helen threw in, before Alec could argue that. “Twister?”

“You don’t want these four to get physical”, Simon shook his head, almost afraid.

“Oh god, what is wrong with you?”, Helen turned to Alec, who flushed a little. “Are you telling me, all you guys can do is play drinking games?”

“No, we would never”, Izzy feigned innocence, shooting her dad the most innocent look.

“I think, maybe we shouldn’t play anything”, Aline shrugged.

“Or we do, and the Lightwoods just aren’t allowed to play along”, Clary suggested.

“I like that!”, Simon grinned.

So, while everybody else sat around the table, playing cards, Alec and his siblings sat on the couch, moping.

“I blame you, Jace”, Alec grumbled.

“No, no, don’t start again”, Izzy demanded. “How about, we relive an old tradition?”

“You guys are not dressing me up in Izzy’s clothes”, Max was quick to defend himself.

“No”, Izzy shook her head, “it was so much more fun, when you had a thing for my heels and the glitter nail polish, anyways. I’m proposing…”

“The attic?”, Alec continued.

“Exactly.”

Year after year, the four of them had locked themselves in the attic, roaming through everything they could find, hoping to maybe find the closet to lead them to Narnia.

“We haven’t done that in years.”

“Yeah, well, maybe then it’s time again.”

“I’m in”, Alec smiled, “mostly because it’s frustrating watching my girlfriend lose round after round.”

“I heard that!”, Helen called, not turning around to him though.

.

“If you don’t tell Mum and Dad, I smuggled something up”, Izzy whispered, almost conspiratory, before she pulled a bottle of Sangria out.

“Perfect.”

They were huddled in a corner, between old curtains and some of their old childhood toys and stuffed animals.

“Max, don’t get us in trouble!” After taking the first sip, Izzy handed the bottle to Max.

“Like I’d tell Mum and Dad.” He took a deep swig and the ensuing grimace looked like he had bitten into a lemon, the other three breaking out in laughter.

“Come on, it doesn’t taste that bad”, Jace chuckled, as he took the bottle from him and drank himself, before handing it to Alec.

“Maybe it’s good, he doesn’t like it”, he shrugged, “means we won’t get grounded…”

“Alec, we’re in our twenties, they can’t ground us anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Jace was just as dubious as Alec.

“They can definitely ground me”, Max threw in, “so please, don’t get me locked up. I’d take another sip, though.”

“You only live once, right?”, Izzy giggled.

“This is a little different to the last time we were up here”, Alec smiled.

“Yeah, but last time you didn’t live in New York, hours away from all of us”, Izzy moped before she draped her legs over his lap.

“Iz is right”, Jace nodded, “you’re definitely too far away from Portland.”

“Maybe you should move to New York?”, Alec suggested, “it is the perfect town for artists and musicians like Clary and Simon. Besides, Izzy could transfer to the NYPD and there are enough martial art studios that would be lucky to have Jace.”

“That doesn’t sound all that bad, actually.”

“And leave me all alone in Portland?”

“Max, you just come as soon as you finished school!”

“Study at NYU or something like that. The Fantastic Four, together again!”, Izzy giggled.

“I mean, by now we’re more like the Fantastic Ten”, Alec shrugged.

“You have no idea how happy I am, you got Helen”, Izzy smiled.

“It’s about damn time”, Jace nodded, “you playing fifth wheel was getting really sad to watch.”

Oh, and the truth was so much sadder! Alec forced a smile, and just managed to supress the urge to pinch his hand. “I’m really happy to have her, too.”

“And now that Mum and Dad aren’t around, you can start talking”, his sister urged him, “and not just ‘we met at work and went out’.”

“Fine”, Alec grumbled. On the drive here, he and Helen had come up with their story, which was good, since he wasn’t the quickest on his feet with things like this.  
“Since she works in Sales, we didn’t cross paths too often, but Legal is on the same floor, so we usually ran into each other in the break room, where we got to talking. I really liked her, so I always made sure to take my break when she took hers. One week, Helen was out for like three days and I really missed her during lunch, so, when she came back, I just asked her out.”

“Aw, that’s really adorable”, Izzy squealed, even Jace and Max had a wide grin on their face. Although, Max’s was probably due to the Sangria, of which he had definitely too much.

“If you haven’t guessed so yet, she said yes, and we went for drinks.” This part was true, the first thing he and Helen had done after meeting at the Pride Parade, was to get to a bar, getting to know each other.

“That is disappointingly boring”, Max stated.

“Agreed. I thought you better than that!”, Izzy complained.

“Ok, so would you prefer the time I cooked dinner for her?”

“Definitely!”

“I invited her over to my place, I cooked a Gordon Ramsay level dinner – spinach ravioli I made from scratch – and she was completely blown away by my awesomeness.”

“Nice. And then?” Suggestively, Jace wiggled with his eyebrows.

“Since when am I one to kiss and tell?”, Alec smirked back.

“Ooh, he got some!”, Izzy giggled.

“Damn, I never thought you’d have that much game”, Jace admitted, a little impressed.

“And Lizzie, she’s in your school, right?” Alec turned to Max, who nodded emphatically, his cheeks bright red.

“Yes, we have a few classes together, and she’s so cute and really funny and likes Star Trek! So, I asked her to be my date for the spring dance and she said yes!”

“His promposal was so adorable!”

“Izzy and Jace helped me with that”, he nodded, “I picked all the flowers in Portland and arranged them to spell ‘PROM’ and put it out in front of her window.”

“Max, that is such a great idea! And so much better than what Jace did in tenth grade”, Alec added with a snort.

“Zip it, Alec!”, Jace hissed.

“No, spill it, Alec”, Izzy grinned.

“I don’t remember her name, but Jace, trying to do the great romantic gesture, grabbed Dad’s old guitar and serenaded her.”

“But Jace can’t sing.”

“Exactly! Her dad thought, someone had escaped from the asylum and called the cops”, Alec laughed, Izzy and Max joining in.

“She still said yes! And at least I asked someone to come with me”, Jace added with a side-eye to Alec.

“I didn’t have to ask anybody, because the girls came to ask me”, he shot back.

“It was the same girl every year, and that was pure pity.”

“I remember her!”, Izzy called out, “Jessica Hawkblue, right? Man, Mum thought that you were an item for sure.”

“We weren’t”, Alec cleared it up, “we were just friends.”

“Of course”, Jace scoffed, “the one girl interested in you and you couldn’t get anywhere with it.”

Yes, that was the reason, Alec didn’t go out with her. Not because he was as queer as a three-dollar-bill.

“There should be proms for grown-ups”, Izzy pondered, “it’s really fun!”

“The police ball was only a few weeks ago! How much more prom-like could it be?”

“Uh, yeah, you’re right”, she nodded, gently stroking Max’s head, lying in her lap. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids kept on dropping, and, eventually, the Sangria and the tiredness won.  
“Don’t you dare, drool on my trousers”, she whispered down to him, “those were freaking expensive!”

“I know he’s growing up, and a totally not cute sixteen-year-old, but is it wrong, that I still think Max is so freaking adorable?”, she smiled after a while.

“He has his moments”, Alec nodded, with just as soft a smile on his face as his sister.

“I mean, we all know that I’m the cutest kid in this family”, Jace stated, “but he’s definitely got the second place.”

“Of course you do”, Alec scoffed and with a grin, Jace flipped him off.

They sat in silence for a while, Alec watched Max’s steady breaths as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep.

“Guys, can I ask you something?”, Izzy blurted out, suddenly breaking the silence.

“Anything, you know that.”

“Ok. Great, so, here goes…” A little nervously she played with Max’s hair, which was an unusual look on Izzy, and Alec got a little worried, what she might confess. “So, you two like Simon, right?”

“Probably not as much as you, but yeah”, Jace nodded.

“Sure”, Alec agreed, “He makes you happy and really, really loves you. You two are wonderful together.”

“And Max likes him, too, so he has the stamp of approval from all of your brothers.”

“Not that you’d need it”, Alec quickly added. Izzy was the most independent woman he knew and, in all honesty, had no idea, how this relationship happened and managed to blossom. But Simon just brought out this incredibly soft side in Izzy and Alec was sure, he would never ever do anything to hurt his little sister.

“That’s good”, she smiled, almost shyly, “because we have decided to move in together.”

“Oh wow.” Alec’s eyes went wide, as his chin dropped. “That’s… wow.”

“Izzy, I… Congrats”, Jace eventually managed to get out.

“Please, curb your enthusiasm”, she scoffed.

“No, Izzy, we’re really happy! It’s just…”

“It’s what?”

“Nothing” he eventually sighed, and the widest smile spread on his face. “I’m so incredibly happy for you!” He scooted over and put his arm around her shoulder, and Izzy leaned in, as well as she could, with Max on her lap.

“Me too”, Jace smiled and reached for her hand, squeezing it softly.

“I’m so glad you are happy with it.”

“It’s simple: if you’re happy, we’re happy. That’s how family works”, Alec smiled.

“Even if you cheat at Monopoly”, Jace added with a grin.

“I love you guys, so much!” Izzy’s eyes got wet and she put a kiss on Alec’s cheek, Jace’s hand and Max’s head. “You are the first to know.”

“Really?”

“Oh, I’m so honoured!”

“You should be”, Izzy explained, “not even Clary knows yet.”

“Simon managed to keep his mouth shut? Respect”, Jace nodded impressed.

“Another testimony of how much he loves you”, Alec smiled.

“Wow, ever since you moved to New York, you’re really good with all that emotional lovey-dovey stuff.”

“Blame Helen”, he smiled.

.

It was late, when the siblings made their way back down. With Jace’s help, Alec managed to carry Max down the stairs and towards his bedroom. Everything was dark and quiet, everybody must have gone to bed already.

When he slipped into his room, Magnus was already curled up and Alec could hear the slow breaths of sleep. A pity, Alec had been looking forward to chat a bit more about the day. But there was always tomorrow.

Tomorrow came way to fast, and the alarm ringed way to early.

“I was wondering, whether you’d make it back down before morning”, Magnus yawned.

“Just about three hours ago”, he groaned, barely opening his eyes.

“Siblings are a wonderful thing”, Magnus sighed, “you can really be grateful you are so close.”

“Did you ever have that?”

“Sort of… Foster family 3. A sister, two brothers, just like you. And we got along great. But the father…” Magnus’ voice broke and Alec turned over to him.

“You don’t have to… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…” Damnit, Alec really put his foot in it.

“No, it’s alright.” Magnus turned around and tiptoed towards the door. “I just think that’s not a topic for right now.” With that, he slipped out the door.

Man, Alec really was Mr Sensitivity. He pulled the blanket all over his face, letting out some silent curses.

“Hey, darling, what’s wrong?” Alec heard Helen walk over and crawl under the blanket.

“I’m a fucking klutz, that’s what.”

“You’ve known him for three days and already messed things with Magnus up? That’s gotta be some kind of record”, Helen whistled impressed.

“It’s not funny”, he groaned before he resurfaced. “He has a messed-up family history and I’m all blabby about having such awesome siblings and stuff…”

“You are such a drama queen.” Helen rolled her eyes at him and snuggled closer. “I know he knows you didn’t mean it in a bad way. Sleep and everything’ll be better.”

.

“Alec?”

He had just gotten out the bathroom and made his way downstairs, when Max came up.

“Hey, slept well?”

“Yeah, just… How did I get into bed?”, he inquired.

“I carried you. Well, Jace helped a little bit…”, Alec explained.

“Oh damn.” Max dropped his head. “This is so embarrassing!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll stay between the four of us.” He held his pinky out. “Big brother promise.”

“Thanks.” With a skew smile, he wrapped his finger around Alec’s and together they walked downstairs. “The sangria stays between us, too. Right?”

“Of course”, Alec hissed, “we’re not stupid. As if we’d tell Mum we gave you alcohol… She’d have us sleep outside!”

“Alright”, Max giggled.

“Finally, guys, we’re starving”, Clary called.

“Yeah, just because you hide out in some super-secret sibling retreat till the early morning hours doesn’t mean you’re special. And yes, I know how long you were out, Izzy was not stealthy”, Simon grumbled.

“Sorry.” She put a kiss on his cheek, “I just love you so much.”

“Fine. You are forgiven”, he smiled at her. “But you two are not”, he pointed at Alec and Max.

“We’re sorry, Simon. Do we need to kiss you as well, for your forgiveness?”, Alec asked.

“It would be a start”, he grinned back.

“Fine”, Alec shrugged. As he walked over to take his place, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. “You forgive me now?”

“Oh Alec!”, he sighed, “you are forever forgiven! Helen, you’re such a lucky girl!”

“That I am”, she smiled, as Alec sat down between her and Magnus.

He forced himself to smile at her. Things were a little awkward with Magnus, after what happened this morning, Alec had no idea how to make it better. As everybody dug in, he glanced over, gave a little nod, hoping it conveyed all the ‘are you alright?’. Magnus silently nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Alec wasn’t convinced everything was rainbows and cotton candy again, but they couldn’t exactly discuss this in front of everybody.

To distract himself from the Magnus-situation, he pulled all his focus on Izzy and Simon. With her revelation last night… He just couldn’t help but watch them, feed each other grapes and giggle over some inside jokes. After a while, he realized, Jace was keeping his eyes on them as well. They were almost through breakfast, when Simon realized it.

“What?”, he asked, looking between Alec and Jace.

“Nothing”, they answered in unison.

Izzy just rolled her eyes at them, before whispering into Simon’s ear.

“You did?”, he hissed back.

“She did what?” Everybody looked at Simon and Izzy, all curious.

“She told us, that Simon wrote her a song, when they first started going out”, Alec quickly threw in. Izzy trusted them to keep a secret, and Alec’d do whatever he could to keep it. Especially, if it was his fault it was almost revealed.

“Yeah”, Jace nodded quickly.

“That’s what I told them last night”, Izzy agreed. “We were talking about promposals and botched romantic gestures, and after Alec told us about Jace’s serenading skills, I told them about the song you wrote for me”, she smiled over.

“Jace and serenading skills?” The disbelief was written all over Clary’s face.

“Well, lack thereof”, Alec shrugged.

“To this day I remember the call to please pick my son up from jail.” Maryse shook her head, but cracked a grin.

“How bad is your singing?”, Magnus wondered.

“He was serenading a girl to go to prom with him and, well, her parents called the police.”

“Because they thought someone had escaped from a mental facility”, Izzy finished the story.

“Oh my god, I’m dating a jailbird?”

“Change of topic”, Jace announced, a deeply flushed face, “Alec and Helen are cooking tonight.”

“We are?”, the asked in unison.

“And they’re making ravioli”, Max decided.

“What is the story behind ravioli?”, Jia asked.

“He made it for me on one of our first dates. Completely from scratch. One of my favourite dates”, she smiled up at him.  
The story wasn’t even a lie, except for the part where Alec might have insinuated that thing had gotten physical.

“How romantic”, Jia squealed.

Yeah, no, it was everything but romantic.

“Maybe so, but I am not making ravioli for thirteen people”, he stated clearly. “That’s only something for someone special.” Under the table, Magnus nudged his leg at the notion and Alec barely managed to keep from looking over. Alec nudged him right back, and, out the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus cracking a small grin.

“But we can still cook tonight”, Helen offered, “just something a little less fancy.”

“That’s alright”, Izzy smiled, “I’m not that crazy about spinach anyways.”

“Wow, you didn’t leave out any detail”, Helen grinned.

“We siblings just tell each other everything”, Izzy smiled.

And cue Alec’s heart dropping. He forced a smile, but would have preferred to bawl his eyes out. He lied to his siblings, his entire family! Yes, there was a reason for that, but still. He just… He felt it breaking him, chipping a little bit of him away, every time his siblings said something like Izzy just had said.  
To his left, he felt Helen, squeezing his hand, consoling him, without looking at him, without saying a word. To his right, Magnus scooted a little closer, brushing his fingers against Alec’s, a small gesture, but just as soothing as Helen’s.

“Whatever we’re having tonight, I’m all for another beach day”, Jace eventually decided. “And I’m not forcing any of you to join. All I’m saying is that they, who decide against it, are weenies.”

.

“Simon.”

“Alec, Jace.”

The two brothers stood in front of the nervous looking Simon. They were a little distance away from the rest of the group, talking softly, so it would stay between the three of them.

“So, you want to move in with our little sister”, Alec began.

“I do”, he answered, his eyes filling with earnestness and love.

“Alright.” Jace and Alec exchanged another stern glance, before the smiles broke through. “We’re really happy for you.”

“You are?”

“Of course!”, Jace assured him, “you’re a good guy and make Izzy happy.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”, Simon grinned.

“Don’t get used to it”, Jace grumbled. “We’re still her big brothers and ready to break your pretty little face, if you screw her over.”

“Ok.” All the colour drained from Simon’s face.

“That being said”, Alec interjected, “we don’t believe it will come to that. And it’s really great to have you as part of our family.”

“Aw!”, Simon squealed, “is this the moment we hug?”

“I already kissed you this morning, I think that’s enough for today.”

“Right”, Simon nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you, for keeping it between us this morning. We want to be prepared for telling Maryse and Robert.”

“Yeah, I get that. Our parents can get… intense.”

“No kidding”, Simon snorted, “though they don’t scare me as much as you two.”

.

“Ouch. OUCH!”, Max cried, “be gentle, damnit!”

After not getting all that much sleep last night, he dozed off for half the afternoon. As he woke up, he was bright red, and now being aloed up by Maryse.

“I told you to put sunscreen on, but no…”

Alec could hear her voice through the closed kitchen door and couldn’t help but giggle. Sure, he was sorry, his brother was hurting, but his Mum was right, there was only one person to blame and that was Max.

“You’re burning the onions”, Helen remarked, barely looking up from cutting up the tomatoes for the salad.

“Shit!” Alec quickly jumped from listening in on the drama in the next room, to safe his onions; he had shed too many tears for them to burn.

“So, I’m not going to tell your family that the ravioli you made tasted horrible”, Helen chuckled.

“What? You said you liked them!” Alec was sure that this was what a kicked puppy must feel like.

“I know, I really didn’t want to hurt your feelings!”

“And now you don’t mind crushing them?”, he shot back.

“I mean, it’s not like I can screw up this week even more, so, I just had to come clean.”

“You are unbelievable”, he sighed, “do you have any idea how much I bragged about that shit? Magnus already asked, if he could ever get in on that ravioli action.”

“He did?”, she squealed, her eyes lighting up with intrigue.

“Mhm”, he nodded, “and now he’s expecting some fancy meal and you just blew up that whole thing!”

“You know, Aline is really proud of herself for bringing him along.” Helen straight up ignored Alec’s culinary dilemma.

“Yeah, that wasn’t the worst idea”, he shrugged, catching himself grinning as he stirred the sauce.

“If I get around to it, I’ll ask her whether she chose him on purpose.”

“If you get around to it?” Alec raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“All I’m saying is that our nights are a lot more fun than yours.”

“But you’re a couple, that’s something different.”

“We’re… no, no, we’re not a couple”, Helen stuttered. “We never… I mean, no.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that”, Alec chuckled.

Before she could make some excuses, the door opened and Maryse walked in. “Max’s back has approximately the same colour as these tomatoes”, she shook her head.

“Yeah, we already heard his squealing”, Alec laughed, “he really is taking it like a man.”

“I’m a little glad”, she shrugged, “that means at least one of my kids still needs me…”

“Mum, are you trying to guilt trip me into a hug?”

“No, I’m guilt tripping you to move back to Portland”, she admitted with a grin. “Though I’d settle for a hug.”

“You know I love you, Mum”, he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, “not even New York can change that.”

“I should hope so”, she laughed and wiped a tear from her face.

“It really smells delicious”, she complimented.

“And it’s almost done”, Helen smiled.

“Then I’ll go and collect everybody!”

.  
“We have an announcement to make.” Izzy and Simon stood up, just as everybody had finished their dinner.  
Jace shot Alec a grin, and Alec felt a giant smile unfolding as well, as he turned and winked at his sister.

“Simon and I have decided to move in together.”

“How wonderful!”

“That’s so great!”

“Congratulations!”

Everybody started cheering, and Maryse and Robert got up, hugging the two of them.

“My little girl is growing up”, Robert sighed with tears in his eyes.

Maryse was straight up bawling. “Such wonderful news”, she sobbed, before she hugged Simon again.

“Yeah, we think so, too.”

His parents took it so well. Alec expected it to be emotional, but not like that! Mum probably already practiced her toast for their wedding, and Dad looked, like he imagined himself giving Izzy away.

“That doesn’t mean, you need to start planning out our wedding”, Izzy stated very clearly. “But it does mean that we are very much in love and have a really great relationship going, and I wouldn’t swap this or you for anyone in the world.”

“Aw!” Simon all but swooned at her words and clutched his heart. “I love you, too. So, so much!”

.

Alec had excused himself early that evening, claiming lack of sleep and too much sun that caused him a major headache. In all honesty, today was just too much for him. All the love and relationships moving forward, all the lies he told his siblings, the way he pretended to be something he was not… He just could not sit down there, listen how excited everybody was for Izzy and Simon to move in together, knowing that he’d be shunned for moving in together with someone he loved.

“Alec?” His door cracked open, and Aline peeked into his room. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” He scooted over in his bed and she sat down next to him.

“Are you alright?”

“No”, he answered honestly. “Are you?”

She just shook her head silently.

“Come here.” Alec moved over and pulled her in for a hug. Aline wrapped her hands around his torso and leaned against him.

“Do you think they’d be that happy, if we were to be honest?”, she asked eventually.

“I don’t know. I’m too scared to find out. But”, he took a deep breath, “on the other hand I am so done lying to everybody.”

Aline leaned out of the embrace and took his hands in hers. “This is so fucked up”, she murmured, before she looked up at him.

“Maybe we should just get it over with”, he just shrugged eventually. “We tell them the truth, and either they’re cool with it, or they’re not.”

“And we’ll be back in New York, far enough from Portland”, she finished his train of thought.

“Exactly.”

“Mhm.” They locked eyes, and all the emotions his suggestion included were perfectly communicated.

“How about we wait until the end of the week? By then, they’ll know Helen and Magnus a lot better, and, if we’re headed for showdown, we don’t ruin everything.”

“That’s a smart idea”, Alec nodded.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” She leaned forward and wrapped herself around him again. “I’m so glad to have you.”

“You and me both”, he sighed, before he kissed her cheek.

“You know, I had my first kiss in here”, she giggled after a while.

“Here? As in my room?” Alec leaned back and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Well, since mine’s on the other side of the house and doesn’t have this sweet balcony, I brought him here, wanting to show off.”

“Him?”

“Yeah”, she shrugged, “that was before I realized a thing or two. You were at camp, so I could just take over your room. I remember, we’re sitting out there, looking for shooting stars. He was so obviously staring at me and, sure, I kinda liked him, had a thing for him or whatever, but I just thought ‘don’t kiss me’. But then we did. And it was alright, I kissed him back but I was just thinking: ‘should I be feeling something?’”

“Oh damn”, Alec snorted out a laugh, “that sucks.”

“It did”, she agreed laughing. “How about you?”

“Do you remember Jessica?”

“I do”, Aline nodded, “I thought nothing ever happened between you two?”

“It didn’t, we were never a thing. We were sitting in her room, and she told me that she had a date with some guy from our class and asked me if I would practice kissing with her, so she wouldn’t be bad with whatever his name.”

Giggling, Aline leaned back in. “This is sad.”

“Yeah… But then at college, there was this guy, we hung out a lot and one time he asked me if this was just bros hanging out, or if it was more. When we kissed for the first time, I was all like ‘wow, that’s what it’s supposed to feel like? This really isn’t that bad’.”

“I was at a college party and for the first time so damn drunk. I wake up in the morning, snuggled against some girl, remembering nothing. She later told me, that we went up to her room together, making out, but that I passed out before more could happen. And, so I would be able to remember it, we kissed some more.”

“That’s really cute”, he smiled.

“And yet nothing compared to kissing Helen. Literally fireworks in my brain and butterflies in my stomach.”

“I’m looking forward to having that as well, some day.”

As if on cue, the door opened, and Magnus walked in. Aline just shot Alec a telling grin and squeezed his hands one more time. “Looks like it’s time for fireworks.” With a wink she got up, nudged Magnus’ shoulder as she walked past him and disappeared in the hallway.

“The celebration already over?”, Alec asked.

“Not even close”, Magnus shook his head as he dropped on the bed. “Your mum just broke out the champagne. I am not averse to partying, but it felt a little weird, celebrating two people I barely know.”

“I get that, I feel really guilty for bailing, but I just…”

“It’s alright, I get it.” Magnus sat down next to Alec, a sympathetic smile on his face. “I really do.”

“It was really good, talking to Aline. Having someone in a similar situation is always good, but Aline and me? We’re stuck in the exact same hole.”

“That is sadly wonderful.”

“Yeah… Listen, I wanted to apologize.” Alec had to get it out now, their talk this morning had been gnawing on him all day long.

“For what?”

“For this morning”, he explained, “I wasn’t really thinking about how different our upbringing, our families are, or were, and I’m sorry I pushed something I should have left alone.” He looked at Magnus, who cracked a small smile.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Alexander. It is not your fault that I have a screwed-up childhood. And you didn’t push anything. I…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I am not used to people caring about me, so I have a lot of humour and flirtiness and my style to hide everything, and… I have a feeling these walls drop around you and I don’t really know how to handle that.”

Magnus lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, Alec rolled to his side, looking over.

“If there’s anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. And if I go too far or push too much, tell me, and I’ll back off. I really don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or sad or anything.”

“That is so incredibly sweet”, Magnus smiled, turning to Alec. “You really are something special, aren’t you, Alexander?”

Alec’s cheeks definitely flushed. “I’m just myself. I’m lucky, you’re one of the few people I actually can be me, the real me.”

“I’m the lucky one, because that real you is the most amazing person.” Magnus leaned over, pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek and got back up. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Even after the doors closed, Alec could still feel the lips on his cheek. He didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to breath. What just happened? Oh, Alec really was getting in trouble…

.

“You know, you’re really great.”

Magnus had just left the room, and Helen was now pressed against his side, looking up at Alec. “Aline told me about your talk last night. Do you really want to come out?”

“I don’t know”, he murmured. “It’s just… The way things are at the moment, it’s not working.”

“I’m here, you know that, right? Supporting you, whatever you decide, I’m by your side.”

“You’re really the most amazing girlfriend, you know that, right?”

“Oh, I am very aware!”

.

Another day in Maine, another beach day. And Alec was on edge. Jia sat next to Magnus, interviewing him, while Alec’s parents did the same with Helen.

“Should we tell them, they’re talking to the wrong person?”, Aline whispered.

“Probably not”, Alec shook his head. “How is your mum handling Magnus’…”

“Flamboyance?”, she suggested.

“That’s a word for it”, he snickered.

“Cautiously optimistic, I think. She wasn’t thrilled, we met at a bar either, so, she’s dealing.”

“You conveniently left out the part where that was a gay bar, though, right?”

“Says the guy who met his girlfriend at a pride parade”, she scoffed back.

“We are real disasters, aren’t we?”

“Your siblings seem to think so.” She nodded towards where the rest was huddled up, curiously watching everything and probably gossiping a fair deal as well.

“Man, I always had the best time, watching Jace and Izzy introduce their significant others. I really never expected to be in the same position.”

“Yeah, me neither. And if we’re being honest, we’re not really in the same position. Your parents talk to my girlfriend, thinking she’s yours and my…”

“What?” Alec interrupted her, “girlfriend? As in it’s official?”, he grinned.

“Yeah”, she smiled, “I think so… It’s not like we really had the talk, but I am so into her!”, she sighed, “it’s not even funny anymore.”

“Good”, Alec stated, “you two are great together. And I can tell you, she’s just as smitten…”

“Really?”

“Of course”, he reassured her, “I know her well enough for that. She is my girlfriend after all…”

Aline started laughing, deep and heartily, infecting Alec, who almost toppled off the rock they were sitting on.“Fair enough”, she managed to eventually get out. “And, what’s going on between you and Magnus?”

Alec flushed a little before he answered: “hopefully something.”

“Oh, definitely something. I mean, when we arrived, you undressed him with your eyes, and while you were in the water earlier, Magnus was practically drooling.”

“Really? I can’t even imagine that.”

“Come on! He already asked you out, told you that he has a thing for you and called you a hottie. All three to your face.”

“What?” He looked over at Aline. “How… how do you know that?”

“He told me, when he came back the other morning. There are no secrets between me and my boyfriend.”

“Alright”, he laughed.

They were so focused on analysing their relationships, they didn’t even notice the clouds moving in, until the first raindrops fell.

“Maybe we should go inside.”

“Man, I was really looking forward to a nice bonfire on the beach”, Aline moped, as she grabbed her towel.

“We’ll do that tomorrow”, Alec promised.

“Fine”, she shrugged as they headed for the house. “Do you think though we could get rid of Max and our parents? ‘Cause I really feel like boozing…”

“Oh, I am so in!” Magnus came up behind them with Helen on his arm.

“Yeah, me too”, she nodded, “I’ve been way to sober for this whole situation anyways…”

“How were our parents?”, Alec asked.

“Definitely asking the wrong questions”, Magnus chuckled.

“Or the wrong person”, Helen threw in.

“Probably both.”

.

And booze they did. And it was so much fun. For the third time this evening, Izzy told the story of how Alec and Jace taught her dancing, well, taught her what they thought was dancing.

“So, I think I’m learning the waltz”, she slurred, “and you know what he taught me?” She got up, stumbled over to Alec and pulled him to his feet. Giggling, Alec held her tight and together they stumbled across the room. It was nowhere near what they had done as kids, but it was also nowhere near a waltz.

“We should totally do a dance party!”, Simon smiled, grabbed Clary, and together they turned around the room.

“Don’t you need music for that?”, Jace called, hanging upside down a couch.

“We’re so good, we don’t need music”, Clary giggled, tripping over the carpet only moments later, crashing to the ground, pulling Simon down with her.

“Simon, are you ok?” Izzy wriggled out of Alec’s hold and dropped next to her boyfriend, very concerned.

“I’m alright.”

“Oh, good, I was so worried!”, she sighed, before flinging herself at him, and before long, their lips were pressed together, and Alec wasn’t sure, where his sister ended, and Simon began.

“Jace, I also fell”, Clary yelled.

“I know”, he called back, “I saw it.”

“I could be hurt”, she pouted.

“And I am upside down”, he answered with a grin.

The discussion continued like this, going back and forth. Alec fell back on the couch, and before he knew what happened, Clary dropped on top off him. “Jace is stupid”, she stated and put his arms around her waist. “I cuddle you now.”

“Ok”, Alec shrugged. “Jace, I cuddle now with Clary”, he told his brother.

“And I am upside down!”, he giggled.

“He really is stupid”, Alec agreed with Clary and pulled her close, in a tight hug.

When Jace first introduced Clary, Alec was not her biggest fan. Not that she wasn’t a good person, he was just jealous; he didn’t want some girl to come between them.  
But his worries were in vain, she was a great person and made Jace incredibly happy.

“Do you want to dance with me?”, she asked.

“But with music?”

“Music!”, she yelled, throwing her hands around theatrically. And from somewhere music came and Clary took his hand and pushed him around the room.

“I thought the man is supposed to lead?”, he asked a little confused, as she twirled him.

“But you are always the man”, she explained, “and I’m always the woman. So, now we switch”, she grinned and twirled him again.

“Ok, but not so fast”, he slurred, getting dizzy.

Before long, everybody was dancing, except for Izzy and Simon who were still kissing.  
Alec was still dancing with Clary, Jace danced with Aline and Magnus with Helen.  
Alec would have really liked to dance with Magnus, but he tried his best to keep his distance. He was way to drunk to keep up appearance; if he talked with Magnus, he would definitely start flirting.

“Clary, would you dance with me?”, Jace asked after a while.

“Are you still stupid?”

“Nuh-uh”, he shook his head.

“Is it ok, Alec?”, she asked him.

“Go dance with your boyfriend”, he nodded.

“Ok!”, she squealed and flung herself at Jace.

Helen walked up to him. “Then I dance with my boyfriend, too”, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

“That’s nice.”

He saw Aline and Magnus, dancing close to each other. Why couldn’t Alec dance with Magnus like that? It was really not fair.  
“Come here.” Helen followed his eyes, and looked also sad about their detriment. “You can dance like that with me”, she whispered and put her head on his shoulder.

.

“That was so fun”, Magnus giggled, as they walked into Alec’s room.

“It was not perfect”, Alec moped, leaning against the door.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus’ smile dropped and he looked worried.

“Well, I…” Alec took a few steps toward Magnus. “I wanted to dance with you.”

“Oh.” The smile came back to his face and he held a hand out to Alec. “Do you want to dance now?”

“Ok”, Alec grinned and took the hand. Magnus pulled him in close and put his arm around Alec’s waist. Alec had his arm around Magnus, who put his head on Alec’s shoulder.  
Goosebumps. He felt Magnus’ body pressed against his, could feel the heat coming off him. Every hair on his neck stood up, as Magnus brushed his hand over his back. Their dance wasn’t complicated, they only swayed from one foot to the other, but to Alec it felt like the most intricate choreography.

He looked down at Magnus, who had his eyes closed, and Alec’s heart was just full off all sort of emotions he never knew he had.

As Magnus opened his eyes and looked up, Alec couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes, shining golden like the sun. If he looked down, at his lips, those beautiful lips, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from kissing him. And damn, he really wanted to look down at the lips, looking so soft, so kissable…

Magnus’ hand travelled up Alec’s back, softly stroking his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Pulling him even closer, Magnus’ eyes searched his, looking questioning, asking the question, Alec dreaded and longed for at the same time.

But he couldn’t help it. There was a pull coming from Magnus, drawing him in. Alec leaned down and before he knew it, his lips were on Magnus’. It was a soft kiss, intimate and Alec just melted.

He completely lost all track of time, of where they were; Alec saw stars, felt the fireworks, Aline had described to him. Realizing, he stopped breathing, he pulled back for a gasp of air, opening his eyes just in time to see Magnus chase his lips, before he leaned back, too.

Standing in silence, neither dared to break the gaze; Alec was frozen to the spot.

“You were right.” Eventually, Magnus broke the quiet. “You really are the best kisser.”

Alec started giggling, ending the moment. But Alec had the feeling, there’d be more of those.

.

When he woke up the next morning, Magnus was snuggled against his side, smiling widely.

“Morning, Alexander.”

“Morning, Magnus”, he smiled back.

“Sleep well?”

“I did. And you?”

“Like a rock. But I really don’t want to leave”, he pouted and pressed his face against Alec’s shoulder and damn, all the shivers ran through his body.

“I’d like you to stay, too”, he whispered.

“So, I’ll just leave again?”

Alec was so taken in with Magnus, he didn’t even hear Helen sneaking in.

“It’s your girlfriend!”, Magnus announced with a wide, fake grin.

“Yeah, and yours is waiting in the other room.”

“Fine…”, he grumbled and rolled out of bed. “I’ll see you later.”

“Ok, what happened?”, Helen asked as she climbed into bed, her eyes shining with excitement and curiosity.

Alec really liked to have played it cool, but it all just blurted out. “We kissed!”

“WHAT?”, she squealed, a little too loudly.

“Shhh!”, he hissed, and she pressed her hand over her mouth. “Sorry”, she whispered. “But that’s so great! How was it?”

“It was so good”, he sighed.

“Details!”

“Well, we danced, because we couldn’t dance together last night. And then, it kinda just happened. It was just a small, soft kiss, but it was really good”, he smiled.

“Oh, that’s so cute!”

“Did you and Aline talk?”

“About what?”

“About the fact that she called you her girlfriend”, he smirked.

And Helen’s face just dropped. “She said what?”

“You heard me…”

“Oh my god!” Helen jumped right out of bed and all but ran out of the room.

“Helen? Where are you…” But the door closed, before he could finish his sentence. Well, that was a talk he did not want to miss. Alec quickly slipped out of bed and hushed over to Aline’s room, where Helen stood in front of the door.

“What are you doing?”, he whispered.

“I need to talk to Aline!”

“So, why do you stand in front of the door?”

“I don’t know!”

“Just go in there and tell her what you want to tell her!”, he urged.

“I don’t know what that is”, she almost whimpered, looking up at Alec.

“Hey guys.” The door opened a crack and Magnus put his head through. “Are you gonna stay out there until breakfast or want to come inside?”

“We’re coming in”, Alec decided and pushed Helen into the room. “Aline? Helen has something to say to you.”

Aline sat up in her bed, looking confused. Helen took two timid steps towards her, and Alec and Magnus leaned against the wall.

“What’s going on?”, Magnus whispered over.

“Just watch, it’s gonna be good!”

“Hey Helen, what’s up?”

“Am I your girlfriend?”, she blurted out.

“What?” Aline’s face got a shade or two redder. “Alec! You told her?”

“She’s my girlfriend, I tell her everything”, he grinned.

“Did you mean it?” Helen ignored the guys and kneeled on the bed.

“I think I did, yeah”, Aline smiled.

She had barely finished her sentence, when Helen threw herself at Aline, kissing her.

“Wow, you were right, this is really good!”, Magnus grinned.

Alec was very aware, that Magnus scooted closer, their sides pressed together. And his innards just tumbled around.

“This sucks”, Helen stated as she broke from the kiss.

“Wow. Not what I hoped for”, Aline deadpanned. “Alec, you can have her back.”

“No!”, Helen protested, while the guys started chuckling, “that part is perfect, wonderful, incredible. I want to be your girlfriend. But I don’t want to be Alec’s beard!”

“I know…” Alec dropped his head as he shuffled to the bed and sat next to her, before he locked eyes with Aline.

“Should we just…”

“I don’t know.” He looked down on his hands, and Helen grabbed them, before he could scratch them up again.

“Hey, listen.” He felt Magnus sit down next to him. “The four of us are in this together. Helen and I are here to be your support system and we are here for you. How ever you want to play this.”

“Oh, come on, you’re hot and nice?”, Alec mumbled, before he could stop himself.

“Alexander, I am so much more than that”, he grinned and nudged his shoulder.

Alec ignored the heat rising in his face and turned to Helen. “Should we get back?”

“Nah”, Aline shook her head, “the two of you stay here.”

Somehow, the four managed to squeeze together on Aline’s bed, cuddled together in one huddle. Alec was mostly snuggled up against Magnus, but Helen’s legs were somewhere over his. And Alec never felt safer or more at peace.

.

It was still pouring down, when they got down to breakfast.

“Ugh, are we stuck in here all day?”, Max moped, staring out the window.

“I am not complaining”, Jace moaned, lying on the couch, a wet towel over his eyes.

“Yeah, but you’re hungover.”

“How much did you drink?”, Robert asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Not more than the others”, he groaned.

“Well, the others are fine.”

“How is Jace hungover? He’s been training since high school”, Alec snickered.

“Screw you… Clary”, he whined, “can you get me a water?”

“I’m not your personal butler”, she shot back.

“But… Don’t you love me?”

“Yes, I do. But this is tough love, babe”, she shrugged.

“I don’t like it”, he grumbled. “Alec?”

“What?”

“Code Poison Ivy!”

“Ugh”, Alec moaned, “Code Poison Ivy doesn’t apply to self-induced sickness.”

“Be a best brother, please!”

“Fine”, he groaned and walked into the kitchen. Just as he turned to walk back out, Magnus appeared in the door, closing it behind him and got all up in Alec’s personal space.

“Do you think, we maybe could get a little privacy today?”, he whispered, “I don’t really want to wait until tonight to… be close to you again.”

Alec was sure, Magnus heard his heart beating, almost jumping out of his chest, as Magnus leaned even closer, cupped his cheek and softly brushed their lips together, before turning around and walking out again.

Oh, Alec was so screwed.

“ALEC!”, Jace yelled through the house.

Right. Jace. Water.

“Here. Need anything else?”

“Thank you, you’re the best brother ever”, Jace sighed.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He fell back on the couch, Helen shooting him a puzzled look and leaned in. “You alright?”

“I’m in way to deep”, he whispered back, trying not to look at Magnus.

“Can you hold out for the rest of the week?”

“Can you?”, he shot back.

Helen’s gaze went over to Aline. “I don’t want to”, she sighed.

“So, to summarize, we are so screwed.”

.

“So, I saw this really nice shopping mall when we walked around town the other day. Someone up for a little shopping spree?”, Magnus suggested, definitely not looking at Alec.

“Sorry, I think I have to look after my boy”, Clary shrugged, gently patting Jace’s arm.

“I love shopping, but I need to wipe this Monopoly board with my little brother.” Izzy glared at Max, as she put a hotel on the board.

“Oh, it’s so on!”

“Yeah, me and Lizzie should probably make sure no one commits homicide”, Simon shrugged.

“I’ll go with you”, Aline smiled.

“We could go along, too”, Helen suggested to Alec, “I still need a birthday gift for my Mum.”

“Sure.” He tried his best to sound nonchalant.

“Fun! Shall we go?”

.

The mood in the car was so bizarre. Aline and Helen on the backseat were all over each other, kissing, giggling, totally smitten with each other.

“So, are we really driving to the mall?”, Alec asked.

“I don’t know”, Magnus shrugged, “it just was the only way I could think to get us some privacy”, he smirked.

“Thank you for that”, Helen giggled.

“Aline, got a suggestion?”

“I don’t care, you can just leave us here in the backseat and I’m happy.”

“Hey, what about the shack?”

“The shack?”

“That sounds like we’re gonna lose a kidney at least.”

“No”, Alec laughed, “it’s just this little hut at the beach and with this weather, nobody will be there.”

“Consider me intrigued.”

.

“So, can I consider this to be our first date?”

“I definitely do”, Magnus smiled over, scooting even closer.

They looked out over the beach, watching the raindrops hitting the water. Aline and Helen stayed in the car, feeling too cold, but Alec loved the soothing sound of the drops hitting the tin roof, they were sitting under.

“Usually I’d ask you about your likes, dislikes, just trying to get to know you. But since we’re already sharing a bed, it feels a little…”

“Wrong?”, Alec suggested.

“Not wrong, but… I don’t know. But, as much as I’d like to mirror our girlfriends and just kiss those fine lips…” Magnus trailed off for a moment, staring at Alec’s lips, before he continued, “that doesn’t really feel right either.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Don’t get me wrong, I think this is a great first date, but I’m afraid any moment my Mum will walk in on us, which really sucks, ‘cause I really like you and I don’t want to mess this up, but…” Alec knew he was talking in circles, going mildly crazy.

“Alexander”, Magnus interrupted him, “your family isn’t around, it’s just you and me right now. The rest doesn’t matter, what they think about you, what they think they know about you… I know it’s hard to put that behind, but maybe I can help you get to the here and now…” Magnus grabbed Alec’s face and pulled it close to his, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t chaste or soft like last night or this morning in the kitchen; it was almost intense. Alec’s brain shut down completely, all he could do was to give in. He put his hand to Magnus’ neck, wrapping his other arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Maybe this is better than talking”, Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips, causing him to crack up. Alec leaned back, laughing. “Well, sounds like you’re out of your head and can enjoy our date.”

“You’re really a great date”, Alec chuckled.

“I’m sure, you’ll get there, too. Eventually.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus’ smirk.

“Yeah”, he nodded.

They had the best day. By the late afternoon, Alec had no idea, what Magnus’ favourite colour was, whether he preferred comedies or action movies or if he liked classic rock music. But it didn’t matter. They talked, laughed, joked and kissed; it felt so familiar and intimate. They were snuggled together, warming each other up, as the wind got stronger. But Alec barely realized anything besides Magnus.

He was all that mattered right now, they were just for themselves. It was carefree, uncomplicated; Alec wished it would never end.

And then his phone rang. Jace.

“I think I should get that”, Alec shrugged.

“Hey, Alec, are you guys still at the mall?”

“Uh, yes we are. Why?”

“Can you bring some stuff for dinner?”

“You’re really cooking?”, Alec scoffed.

“I’m feeling better”, he argued, “come on, we just need some chicken and chocolate for dessert.”

“Fine”, he agreed, “anything else?”

“Can you be back within the hour? So, we can get started?”

“Sure thing”, he grumbled and hung up.

“We gotta go?”

“Yup”, Alec sighed.

“Alright…” Magnus unwrapped himself from Alec and got up. “That was the perfect first date”, he smiled.

“I agree”, Alec grinned back, stepping towards Magnus, who gently cupped his face and pulled him down, pulled him in for a kiss. Alec felt his heart skipping more than one beat and his knees getting week.

“To be continued?”, Magnus asked softly, Alec could just make it out over the sound of the rain.

All he could do in response was to nod and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked back to the car, the rain pouring down on them, but neither cared, they were in their own little electrified bubble.

They were soaking wet, when they slipped into the car, where Aline had Helen lying in her lap, softly stroking her hair.

“Had a good date?”, she asked.

“The best”, Magnus answered. “And you?”

“Just perfect”, Helen sighed as she sat up, fastening her seatbelt.

“Well, unfortunately we need to run errands for Jace, so we do actually need to get to the mall”, Alec explained, as he drove off.

“Maybe we should get a few little things, you know, as an alibi”, Aline shrugged.

“Good idea”, Alec agreed, “how about I go through the supermarket, get what Jace asked me to get and you make a quick stop in a few of the shops. They won’t be surprised, if I don’t show up with anything new, so…”

“Don’t you want to shock them?”, Magnus grinned.

“As long as you’re not suggesting I walk into the house, draped in rainbow-flags, making out with you…”, he snickered.

“Damn, there go all my plans.” In played exasperation, Magnus threw his hands up.

“But Magnus has a point”, Helen threw in, “let’s get you something nice, like really nice.”

“We don’t have that much time, though”, he shrugged, “Jace and Clary need the…”

“Screw them”, Aline yelled, “today is our day, and damnit, we’re gonna enjoy that!”

.

“You are so late!” Jace already greeted them by the door, grabbed the supermarket bag out of Alec’s hand and ran back in the kitchen. He was definitely feeling better.

“You’re welcome”, Alec called after him.

“What did you get?”, Izzy called from the living room.

“Just some stuff”, Alec yelled back.

“Show us! Get changed, we’ll ready the catwalk!”

“Fine.”

As Alec changed, the insecurity did start to hit him. Only Helen knew what he had bought, at the mall they had split up, to surprise their respective partner. Magnus would obviously look stunning, he just had an eye for fashion and his outfits were always on point, whereas Alec just put on what was on top in his closet.

Helen had gotten a new dress, blue, flowy, with some flowers on it. Alec wasn’t sure, but he thought he read somewhere that this style was called ‘Empire’. It looked fantastic on Helen. She also got herself a new set of underwear, which was indubitably more for Aline’s benefit that anybody else’s.

She had picked an entire outfit for Alec, he had felt super secure in at the shop, but now, in their home, it felt… out of place. Black jeans that he had to admit, highlighted his backside in the best way, a long sleeved dark red shirt. And for the finishing touch as Helen had called, he wore a blue vest, subtly embroidered.  
He had to admit, it did look good on him. But neither he nor his family was used to see him like that.

“Are you ready?”, Helen smiled.

“As ready as I’ll ever be”, Alec sighed, linked their arms and made for downstairs.

“Oh. My. God. Alec!” Izzy’s chin dropped to the ground and her eyes went wide the moment Alec and Helen stepped into the living room. “You look fantastic!” She jumped up and walked over, softly feeling the fabric of the vest, tracing one of the embroidered patterns. “Helen, you are incredible. You look absolutely stunning as well, but you legit made Alec attractive!”

“I am always attractive”, Alec protested.

“Yeah, you definitely are”, Clary agreed, looking him up and down.

“Normally, I’d say you’re checking out the wrong Lightwood, but damn”, Jace chuckled.

Alec was only a tad uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to be in the spotlight, especially not vis-à-vis his appearance, so he had no idea how to handle it.

“It’s cute, you two are matching”, Maryse smiled at the pair. Huh, Alec hadn’t even realized, and by the looks of it, neither had Helen.

“So are Magnus and Aline”, Clary pointed out, and they turned to the door and fuck. Magnus looked so incredibly hot. He and Aline were in different shades of green, she in a dress Alec didn’t quite register and Magnus in trousers similar to Alec’s, with a tight-fitting silk shirt, bringing out his toned body and golden suspenders. He had plenty of accessories, and, as always, the streak in his hair and the eyeliner were matching perfectly. Alec was in so much trouble.

“Wow, you guys should always go shopping together”, Izzy whistled, “the results are fantastic!”

“You look so good, I might even forgive you for being late with the shopping”, Jace grinned and went back into the kitchen.

During dinner, Alec could barely keep his eyes off Magnus. And as soon as they had entered, Magnus had barely looked anywhere else but Alec. Somehow, Alec saw that Helen and Aline were caught in a similar situation.

Thankfully, his sister was incredibly giddy tonight, probably because she beat Max at Monopoly, and no one seemed to notice the awkwardness between the four New Yorkers.

“If we’re having a relaxed couch potato evening, I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable”, Alec decided after dinner, less because of his clothes and more because he would have loved to just grab those suspenders, pull Magnus close and… Oh, he was trailing off, not good!

“Maybe get a hot shower, too”, Maryse suggested, “you don’t want to catch a cold from running around in the rain.”

“Good idea”, he mumbled as he got up, though he probably needed a cold shower.

He almost tripped on his way upstairs, as he hurried into his room. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why did that have to happen here and now, where he could not act on anything he wanted to? He fell on his bed and clutched his hands in front of his face.

He heard the door opening. “Helen, I am so fucked.“

“I think that makes two of us.” That was definitely not Helen. Alec sat up, locking eyes with Magnus, who stood in the door, a little indecisively.

Alec wasn’t sure, who moved first, but before he knew it, he and Magnus smashed together, kissing hard, kissing passionately, hands travelling over their bodies. Every single neuron was on fire, sending shivers down his spine, he had goose bumps all over, every hair standing up, electrified.

They fell on the bed, only breaking apart, when gasping for air. Magnus’ hands travelled up Alec’s back, up his neck, into his hair. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulled him as close as he could, desperate for contact, desperate for his body, his lips, that were now slowly tracing Alec’s jawline, moving down to his neck. Alec couldn’t help but moan, as Magnus’ kissed his neck. He moved over, rolling on top of Alec, sitting up, pulling Alec towards him as he undid the vest.

Alec unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt, his fingers travelling up and down his chest, his stomach, before pulling it off. Magnus grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up, pulling it off, throwing it somewhere across the room.

This wasn’t just fireworks. This was Pompeii meets Mount Doom.

As his shirt was off, Alec fell on his back again, grabbing Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him down, bringing their lips together again.

And in this exact moment, there was a knock on the door. “Alec? You in there?”, Jace asked.

He and Magnus stopped dead in their movement, eyes locked, both of them panting.

“Alec?”

“Uh, yeah, gimme a sec!” Magnus rolled off him, grabbed all the clothes laying around and dropped down behind the bed. Alec quickly pulled a t-shirt over, and took a deep breath, hoping he didn’t look too flushed, once he opened the door.

“Hey Jace, what’s up?”

His brother had wide eyes, fidgeting with his fingers. “Club house. Now.” With that, Jace turned around, leaving a baffled Alec in the door.

“Uhm…”, he turned around to Magnus, who peeked out over the bed. “Would you be mad if…”

“Go. Your brother needs you, apparently”, Magnus nodded.

“Alright…” He was already halfway out the door, when Alec turned again, pressing their lips together one more time, before he left without a second glance.

Their clubhouse was down the road, in an alleyway, where two trash containers shielded a little nook under some stairs. It wasn’t glamorous, but it was the one place they had managed to keep secret from Izzy and Max, for 16 years now.

Alec used the walk to cool off, literally. Every cell in his body seemed to be tingling, he was sure he had fire running through his veins. When he got to their hide-out, he was at least calm enough, to focus on Jace, who was already there.

“What’s going on?”, Alec asked, quite worried.

“I… I want to ask Clary to marry me”, he blurted out.

“What?” Alec dropped down next to him, his chin on the ground.

“Yeah, so, I have been thinking about it for a while now”, Jace explained, his face completely flushed in excitement and some nervousness too. “I actually already have a ring”, he beamed, before putting a little box in Alec’s hand.

“Wow.” It was beautiful. I was not the typical diamond ring. The band was gold, with a big green gem on top, smaller purple ones around it. “This is amazing.”

“I know! I saw it, and it immediately screamed Clary to me, so in a spur of the moment decision I bought it. And then I started planning, and was thinking to do it after her exhibition in two months, to really celebrate her fantasticness.”

“So, what changed?”

“I don’t know”, Jace shrugged, “it just hit me. We were cooking, something we have done time and time again, but it was like a lightning just… BAM! I don’t ever want to do that without her ever again, and screw the plan or whatever, I just… I just want to marry her, raise a family, grow old together”, he sighed.

“That makes me so happy”, Alec smiled.

“Yeah, me too”, Jace grinned back, his eyes shining. “I’m gonna propose to Clary Fray!”, he squealed.

“Tonight?”

“Honestly, no idea. I was thinking, maybe tomorrow, go on a walk, or something, but I don’t know whether I can wait until then!”, he babbled, “maybe I should do it tonight? But, no, Clary deserves something more special, something perfect.”

“Jace, you are that something perfect. It doesn’t matter where or when or how you propose, she loves you and that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“You’re so right”, Jace nodded. “Damn, when did you become so romantically smart?”

Alec ignored the jab. “If you want to ask her tonight, I mean, it has stopped raining, so you could walk out to the beach or go out on the balcony”, he suggested. “If you want to ask her tomorrow, maybe drive to the shack. That’s where you had your first kiss, right?”

“Alec, you are the best!” Jace leaned over and hugged Alec. “I’m gonna be engaged!”

“Woah, slow down there, she hasn’t said yes yet…”, Alec snickered.

“But… you just said, she would…” Jace looked taken aback, his eyes wide with fear. “Oh god, do you think she’d say no?”

“I’m just messing with you”, he laughed, for which Jace boxed his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.”

They walked back to the house together in silence, both caught in their thoughts, their fantasies. His brother would be engaged, get married! That was so wonderfully beautiful.

“Wait”, Alec held Jace back, “did you call Luke or Jocelyn?”

“I completely blacked that out! Is it too late to do it now?”

“It’s only 8pm, I’m sure it’ll be alright. Want me to do it with you?”

“Yes, please.”

Reassuringly, Alec squeezed Jace’s shoulders, and he got his phone out, dialled, and put it on speaker.

“Jace, hi, how is your vacation?”

“Hi Luke, it’s very nice.”

“That’s good to hear. What’s up? Did something happen?”

“No, no”, he assured him, “I just quickly need to talk with you and Jocelyn. Is she around?”

“Yeah, one moment. _Jocelyn, can you come? It’s Jace._ ”

“Hello Jace.” A few moments later, Jocelyn’s voice came over the loudspeakers. “What’s going on?”

“I want to marry Clary”, he blurted out, “I mean I want to ask her. To marry me. And I want to ask for your blessing.”

It was silent on the other line, and Alec could see the excitement, the hope in his eyes fading.

“Oh my god.” Jocelyn was completely choked up.

“Jace, that… that’s wonderful”, Luke eventually managed to get out. “You have our blessing, one hundred percent!”, he sobbed.

“Really?” Jace’s eyes lit up again filling with tears.

“Oh, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry once this happened”, Jocelyn sniffled. “Jace, I could not wish for a better son-in-law.”

“Oh my god!” Jace welled up, and Alec couldn’t deny the tears filling his own eyes.

“We love you and we already wish you the best, most happy and loving future.”

“Thank you so much”, Jace bawled, “this means so much to me!”

“Of course! Do you…”, Jocelyn’s question was disrupted by a round of sniffles. “When?”, was all she managed to choke out.

“I was planning after her exhibition, but I just don’t want to wait anymore. I’m calling you now, because I don’t know if I can hold out till tomorrow.”

“By tomorrow my little girl will be an engaged woman!”

“Well, she hasn’t said yes yet”, Jace repeated Alec’s earlier statement.

“Nonsense, of course she’ll say yes!”, Luke stated.

“That’s what I told him”, Alec threw in.

“Hello Alec, good, talk some sense into that boy”, Luke laughed.

“Don’t worry, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Alright, we won’t keep you any longer then. I wish you the perfect night and can’t wait for your next call!”

“We’ll be waiting by the phone!”

“Oh my god”, Jace sighed, after he hung up. “It’s actually gonna happen, I’m really gonna do it!”

“Yes, you are!” Alec put his arm around Jace’s shoulder and they headed back to the house. “No need to be nervous, though.”

When they walked back inside, everybody else was already sitting around on the couches, looking up at the two.  
And Jace looked like he would faint any moment, so Alec pulled him along, on the last free couch. “Pull yourself together”, he whispered. “Don’t be nervous, just imagine what it would mean: you and Clary, for the rest of your lives you’ll be side by side.”  
When Jace had calmed down and they turned to the rest of the family, everybody stared at them.

“You were in your clubhouse, weren’t you?”, Izzy asked.

“How do you get that idea?”

“Because every time you’re in there, you get all secretive and conspiratory and it’s only mildly annoying.”

“I need some air”, Jace blurted and darted straight out the room, to the terrace. So much for calming him down…

“What is going on with him?”

“Clary, I think he might need you right now”, Alec commented, trying his all to sound casual.

“Alright…” Confused, she got up and followed Jace outside.

“Oh, I just forgot, there’s something that I… yeah.” With that, Alec jumped up and ran upstairs into his room, out on the balcony. He could see Jace standing by some rocks, a bit away from the house, not in direct view of the terrace or the living room, and Clary walking up to him.

“Alec?” His door flew open and Izzy walked in. “What’s going on?”

“Shut it and come here”, he hissed.

She walked up to him, and followed his pointing, to were Clary and Jace were standing and talking. Alec was really glad the moon had broken through the clouds, illuminating the beach just enough that they could watch them.

“What are we looking at?”, Izzy asked.

“Just wait for it.” Alec could barely keep his excitement down anymore.

He did not leave the couple out of his sight. And then it happened. He couldn’t hear, what Jace was saying, but all of a sudden, he kneeled down in front of Clary, who clutched her hands in front of her face.

“Oh my god, is he… Is he proposing?”, Izzy squealed. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is.” Alec felt his eyes getting wet again.

He watched, as Jace put the ring on Clary’s finger and they crashed together in a tight embrace.

“YEEEES!”, Izzy cried out with tears in her eyes. “That’s why you went to the clubhouse, he just told you!”, she squealed, repeatedly boxing Alec’s shoulder.

“He did”, Alec sniffled, “He really did it!”

.

“Oh my god, what happened? Why are you crying?”

Back downstairs they were greeted with a mix of concern and worry.

“It’s all fine”, Izzy chocked, before she buried her face against Simon’s shoulder.

“All is perfect”, Alec agreed, biting on his lips to keep from bawling as well.

“Alexander, what just happened?”, his Mum demanded to know.

“We just got engaged.” So overwhelmed with Alec and Izzy, nobody had noticed Jace and Clary walk back inside.

“Wait, what?”

Both of them had red eyes, tears were streaming down, but they had the widest smiles on their faces as Clary held her hand out and showed off the ring.  
And the entire room just broke down, broke out in happy tears, congratulations, hugs, well wishing and what not. It was a total blur of excitement, joy and so much love.

“Thank you, Alec!” After the first wave of excitement had died down, Clary wrapped herself around Alec.

“For what?”

“I heard I have you to thank that I’m an engaged woman now”, she smiled.

“Nah”, he nodded, “that was all Jace. I merely nudged him in the right direction.”

“Thank you for that, then.”

“That deserves a toast! Robert, go and get the champagne, I’ll get the glasses. Our boy is getting married!”, Maryse squealed, as she darted around, getting glasses, handing them out to everyone.

“To the wonderful couple”, Robert declared, as everybody had their glasses raised. “May your future be filled with love, respect, happiness and… Just drink, before I start crying. To Jace and Clary!”

“Jace and Clary!”

.

“I’m guessing that’s what your brother interrupted us for earlier”, Magnus smiled, as Alec crawled into bed.

“That guess would be correct”, Alec yawned. The evening was beautiful, but now that he was upstairs, all the tired hit him like a bag of bricks. He turned towards Magnus and managed a tired smile. “I don’t think anything else could have stopped me.”

“Mhm.” Magnus leaned in, Alec closed the distance, their lips brushing together softly, gently.

“Good night, Alexander”, he mumbled, as he pulled back.

“Good night, Magnus”, he answered, as he cuddled closer and fell asleep only minutes later, with the widest grin on his face.

.

“Can you please let go of my boyfriend?” Helen’s voice woke Alec up, and he found himself wrapped up in Magnus’ arms.

“But I don’t want to”, Magnus mumbled.

“I didn’t want to either, but I left our girlfriend all by herself, so you can go and look after her.”

“Fine…” Magnus untangled himself from Alec, and, just as he got up, Alec grabbed his shirt, pulled him in for a kiss.

“Good Morning”, he mumbled.

“Good Morning.”

“Yes, good morning, now, get a move on, people!”, Helen commanded, albeit with a soft grin on her face.

“Yes ma’am.” Magnus did a half-hearted salute and walked back to Aline’s room.

“Oh, you two are so cute!”, she giggled.

“I know”, Alec answered, still half asleep, though Magnus’ lips were better than any coffee at getting Alec alert.

“And yesterday was pretty hot, wasn’t it?”

Alec didn’t open his eyes. “Sounds more like a statement than I question”, he yawned.

“All I know is that if Jace hadn’t decided to get engaged last night, you would have gotten laid and let’s be honest, it’s definitely about time you got some…”

“Whatever”, Alec grumbled, and before long, he was back in his dreams.

.

The next day went by in a blur. Even though, they had nothing to do but enjoy their vacation, it felt busy. Probably thanks to Maryse, who got out all the bridal magazines she had stashed around the house, getting involved as if the wedding would be this weekend.

Jace was not impressed, and Clary amazingly took this bullet and let Maryse show her all the wedding dresses and what nots Alec knew nothing about.

“We should go celebrate”, Jace decided, “get some drinks and stuff, barbeque and bonfire, have a party!”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I’m in”, Alec nodded.

“Great! I know we’ll be at the beach, but I’m all for dressing up nicely, so Alec, you are not allowed to show up in whatever this is”, Izzy gestured up and down the old, faded Beatles shirt and the trousers with the holes, that have seen better days. “You got that new outfit, work it!”

“Fine”, he agreed.

“Great. Jace, you and Clary take it easy, we’ll handle everything.” Izzy sometimes really reminded Alec of their mother. Once she had a mission, nothing could stop her, neither hell nor high water could keep her from getting shit done.

“I don’t think with Mum and Aunt Jia, taking it easy is an option”, Jace shrugged.

“Tough, that’s part of the deal and don’t pretend you didn’t know what you would get yourself into”, Izzy quickly dismissed him. “So, pop off, we have some planning to do!” She waved him away, and with rolling his eyes, Jace slurped back to where Maryse had buried Clary in a dozen different magazines.

“Alright, listen up. We don’t have a lot of time and this needs to be perfect!”, she bellowed.

“Wow, your sister is really scary”, Magnus whispered over, hiding behind Aline.

“Oh, you have seen nothing yet…”, Alec hissed back, “there’s a reason Jace and I gave her the codename ‘Cruella de Vil’…”

“She doesn’t kill puppies though, right?”

“No, she doesn’t, but…”

“ALEC! Anything you would like to share with the rest of us?”, Izzy yelled.

“No, ma’am”, he shot back and heard Max snorting out a laugh.

“Yeah, I thought so”, she grumbled. “We’ll have to go out shopping, get stuff for a barbeque, cocktails and some decorations. Max, you’re our DJ for tonight.”

“Yes ma’am”, he nodded, looking relieved that he didn’t have to join the shopping spree.

“Alright, the rest get ready, wheels up in 5!”

As they drove to the mall, Izzy pulled out a clipboard, Alec had no idea where she’d gotten that from.

“Aline, you and I will take care of decorations. Magnus, Aline told me you work at a bar, so you should be good with taking care of cocktails, right?”

“I own a bar”, he corrected her, “so yes, I can handle that.”

“Great. Helen, can I put you down for drinks as well?”

“Sure”, she nodded.

“Perfect. That leaves Simon and Alec with the grill.”

“We men”, Simon grumbled, “we make fire.”

“Sure you do, honey.” Izzy’s condescending tone made everyone in the van giggle.

“Here.” Unperturbed by her boyfriend’s sad puppy face, she handed out a shopping list to him. “That’s all we need. Magnus, you know best what we might need, so you have free hand.”

“Fun!”, he grinned.

So, Alec, Simon, Helen and Magnus went through the supermarket together, as Aline and Izzy took off to whatever store sells you decoration.

“You guys know, I love her with all my heart, but when she’s on a mission, I do not want to stand in her way”, Simon noted, as he pushed the cart around.

“Yeah”, Alec agreed, “she’s the best sister, but she can be scarily similar to Mum.”

“I’m actually really grateful, though, that they got engaged now”, Simon chuckled eventually, “I think I’ve had about enough talk with your Mum how to best organize our kitchen. If we’re lucky, Maryse’ll get it all out of her system until it’s our turn”, Simon laughed and nudged Alec’s side.

“Not sure whether that’s optimism or delusion…”

“Bit of both, I’d say”, Magnus grinned.

.

Alec was glad, Izzy didn’t think much of his aesthetic abilities, so he could relax by the fire, as Izzy directed everybody else along the beach, putting up all sorts of frilly garlands, and what nots.

“I sure hope that once we get there, you guys’ll do the same for me and Izzy, right?”, Simon grinned.

“You want me and Jace to plan you a party?”, Alec asked, raising his eyebrows, “you do know that means that if I’m in charge, you’re lucky, you’ll get a beer. If Jace is in charge, you’ll be lucky to get an invite.”

Simon toppled over in laughter, almost landing in the flames.

“Or kill yourself, would save us a lot of planning trouble…”, Alec deadpanned.

“That’s so nice. Really, I could not ask for better brothers-in-law.”

“You’re so welcome”, Alec grinned.

“If you are ready for all that, please just let me know. If you get engaged before us, I’ll be in trouble with Iz…”

“Woah.” Defensively, Alec held his hands up. “I don’t… You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Sorry”, Simon shrugged, “didn’t want to push the wrong buttons…”

“You didn’t, just… Me and Helen haven’t been together that long, so we have quite the way to go”, Alec lied.

“Yeah, I get that. Do you mind a question?”

“Ask away”, he shrugged, a little nervously where it might go.

“Do you see yourself marrying her?”, he asked carefully. “I mean, I know it’s early, but still…”

“Do you see yourself marrying Izzy?”, Alec mirrored the question.

“Yes. Definitely. Since the moment she first kissed me. I wouldn’t want to move in with her, if I didn’t see a future happening.”

“Good answer”, Alec grumbled. “About Helen… I honestly don’t know.”

“It’s just… I’m asking, because I get the feeling…” Simon’s voice trailed off and looked like he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say.

“Spill it”, Alec demanded, albeit anxious as to where this was going.

“You and Helen, that feels like me and Clary”, he blurted out.

Shit. Shit, he’s been caught. Fuck!

“I get it”, Simon continued, “I can imagine that it’s really annoying being the only single here. I actually once brought Clary to my grandma’s birthday, to keep them from pestering me with the ‘when will you get a girlfriend?’, so yeah, I get it.”

Alec was gobsmacked, not exactly sure what to say. Damn, he really didn’t take Simon to be that smart…

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell”, Simon assured him.

“Uh, thanks.”

“Not gonna lie, you two are good. Took me a while…”, he chuckled as he put some more wood on the fire.

“What gave us away?”

“The fact that what you do is not flirting.”

“Huh… So, if that’s not flirting, then what is?”

Simon looked up at him, locking eyes. “What you and Magnus do.”

“What?” Oh, fuck, fuck, double fuck! He felt all the colour drain from his face.

“Again, I won’t tell anybody”, he assured Alec. “Is that, why Aline brought him? So, you could have your boyfriend here?”

“We… No, we’re… no…”, he stammered. After a deep breath, Alec could continue. “I only met him here, I didn’t know him before. I’m not gonna lie, I’m really into him.” Screw lying, Simon already knew everything, so why bother? “Helen is Aline’s girlfriend and every night, she and Magnus switch rooms.”

“Aline’s gay, too?”

“Shh!”, Alec hissed, “are you crazy? You know our parents.”

“Right, sorry. Man, this feels like a LGBT Shakespeare play”, Simon giggled, and Alec couldn’t help but smile along.

“Can I just ask you one more question?”

“Depends on the question.”

“Why did you never tell Izzy or Jace?”

“Because”, he shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain it, Simon wouldn’t understand it anyways. “Ask Aline, she might give you a better answer.”

“Or maybe I’ll ask your girlfriend.” Simon nodded at behind Alec, were Helen was walking up to them.

“Hey honey”, she smiled.

“Don’t bother”, he shrugged, “Simon found us out.”

“You did? Damn, Alec told me you’d be the last to get it!”

“Excuse me?” Simon turned to Alec, full of rage and anger.

“Sorry, I underestimated you.”

“See, Simon, you showed him”, Helen grinned.

“Is the fire ready?”, Izzy yelled from the terrace.

“Yes!”, Simon and Alec called back.

A few moments later, Aline walked over, with a plate of steaks and sausages. “You’re not done yet, boys.”

She held the plate out to Simon, who just looked between her and Helen.

“What?”, she shot back at him.

“He knows”, Alec explained, taking the food from her and placing it on the grill.

“You told him?”, she hissed.

“I found out. About Alec and Magnus, I mean. You two are a lot stealthier”, he complimented them.

“Ok, that I believe”, Aline chuckled. “No offense, Alec, but every time he walks into a room, you basically start drooling.”

“She’s right”, Simon nodded.

“Of course she’s right, she’s my girlfriend”, Magnus grinned, as he brought a plate of vegetables.

“No, she’s not”, Simon shook his head.

“What?”

“I found out Alec has the hots for you and no, I won’t tell anybody about this switcharoo”, Simon recapped.

“Huh”, Magnus nodded, almost impressed, “not bad, Sherlock.”

“Thank you.” He tipped his imaginary hat, before giving his attention back to the food.

“So, one down, eight to go?”, Magnus grinned.

“But not this week”, Aline shook her head. “It’s Clay and Jace’s moment. And yours and Izzy’s, for moving in together”, she smiled.

“Exactly”, Alec nodded, “this is a week for good news. Don’t want to ruin the mood…”

“That is so sad.” Simon looked around the four, his eyes filled with sorrow on their behalf.

“You have no idea…”

.

“Jace, I know this is your party and all, but after yesterday, maybe take it easy on the cocktails”, Magnus, snickered.

“You’re right, Magnus, this is my party.”

“Our party!”, Clary called from the bonfire.

“What she said”, he waved towards his fiancée. Huh, it would take Alec a while to get used to hearing and saying that.

“As your brother, I agree with Magnus. You’ll want to remember today after all…”

“Alec, you are so boring!”, Jace pouted, “I thought you’d be fun now that you live in New York!”

“Oh, you have no idea”, Alec smirked.

“Then tell me!”

“Alec is the total party animal”, Helen tried to help. “Trust me, it ain’t a New York party until Alec Lightwood’s in the house!”

“You’re lying!”

“Am not”, she smirked, “Aline, back me up.”

“Man, Alec can get crazy. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

“Really?”

No, not at all. It was fun, though, watching the cogs in Jace’s head turn.

“Then let’s dance!”, he grinned, grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him to the fire. “Party!”, he yelled.

“Can I dance with Helen instead of you?”, Alec asked, unimpressed.

“NO! This is my party, I get to decide what you do.”

“It’s OUR party”, Clary reminded him again.

“Ok, then me and Clary decide that you must dance with me.”

“Clary doesn’t actually care”, she called back, before turning her attention back to Simon.

“Shush, Alec is a party animal and now you need to proof it!”

“Fine…”

Alec was definitely a little too drunk, because he let himself get goaded by his brother and jumped around the beach, letting his arms flail, not really knowing what exactly he was doing, but it seemed to impress Jace.

“You look ridiculous”, Helen snickered, joining him in the dance.

“I feel just as bad”, Alec shot back, before grabbing her hand, twirling her around.

“I can make you feel even worse.”

“Oh, please don’t!”, he pleaded, as he dipped her.

“Ok, then I won’t.” He pulled her back to her feet, before spinning her.

“Fine, tell me”, he grumbled after a few moments, the curiosity rising.

Helen leaned in close and whispered into his ear. “For the first time in days, Magnus was not impressed by you.”

“Man”, he grumbled, “that really sucks.”

“It’s ok, I think he still likes you.”

.

“You know, I really liked Princess Kate’s wedding dress”, Aline said, “with all that lace… I could really see myself in something like that.”

“I’m not that into lace”, Clary shrugged.

“How about that Audrey-Hepburn type thing?”

“No”, she shook her head, “either short or long, that midi-thing is not my thing.”

“Oh, I know”, Helen smiled, “do you know the dress Ellen Degeneres’ wife Portia wore? Plain bodice and a bigger pink skirt, a bunch of layers of tulle. It’s really nice.”

“That sounds more like it”, Clary agreed. “I know the pictures, it’s really beautiful.”

“Ellen Degeneres is married to a woman?”, Jia asked, her mouth gaping open in shock.

“She’s really open about it”, Simon explained.

Oh no, Alec feared where this was going.

“I mean, I don’t want to tell anybody how to live their life, but should a thing like that be handled so openly?” Robert’s tone was dismissive.

Fuck, here we go.

“Why not?”, Magnus asked, “if they love each other?”

“But I don’ think it’s love, I think, being gay is just a fad, a passing fashion, giving celebrities the extra bit of publicity”, Maryse shrugged.

“I agree”, Jia nodded.

Magnus motioned to argue, but Aline held him back, shaking her head; Alec gestured the same thing to Helen. There was just no use in arguing their parents. His siblings didn’t even listen, as soon as the discussion started, they gave all their attention their partners.

Except for Simon, who quickly looked up, mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ at them, before looking down at Izzy, who was laying in his lap.

“It’s just not right, you know, children copy that sort of thing, thinking it’s alright, or even aspirational!”

Wow, Maryse was going strong tonight.

Alec locked eyes with Aline, he could see her fighting the tears. Alec bit down on his lip, to keep from getting emotional.

“Two men or two women just can’t love each other the way a man and a woman do. There’s a balance to things, there are differences between men and women for a reason”, Robert explained his viewpoint. “We complement each other, plain and simple.”

“Exactly”, Maryse agreed.

“And I do not mean that as ‘woman should stay at home, men should work’, definitely not.”

Homophobic, sure, but not misogynistic. That’s something, right?

“I can’t even imagine, how anyone could classify that as love”, Jia stated.

Alec did all he could, to keep himself from hyperventilating, his stress levels rising to unnatural levels. He couldn’t look at anyone, not at Helen, not at Aline, especially not at Magnus. Staring straight ahead into the fire, trying to sync his breathing to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, Alec tried all he could to ignore the discussion, but as hard as he tried, the words echoed through his head.

“And then they can adopt kids, which is just so incredibly wrong as well! How can you raise a kid without a mother, or without a father?”

“Right! Nature already makes it impossible for homosexual couples to have kids, if that’s not enough of a sign that it’s plain wrong… Then I don’t know what is.”

Alec needed to get out of here. Fast. His parents were so focused on their talk, they didn’t notice, as he got up and walked away, along the beach until he was out of eye and ear shot and leaned against a rock, breathing hard. His parents would never really, truly love him, would they? They would never accept his lifestyle, give their approval to any guy!

“Hey Alec.” Helen walked up, worry practically dripping off her. “Hey. Hey!”, she sighed, taking his hands, softly stroking them. Only now he realized, he had scratched them, scratched them bloody.

“Sorry”, he mumbled, pulling his hands back, hiding them behind his back.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” She sat up on the rock, leaning against him. “There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

They sat in silence for a long while, Alec tried his best to keep calm, not to start bawling.

“How’s Aline?”, he asked eventually.

“She and Magnus went upstairs, pretty much right when you left.”

“Huh.”

“I’m here”, she smiled, weak, tired smile, but a smile. “You can let it out, if you want.”

“So, I think now you know why I don’t want to come out.”

“And I understand, why you won’t tell your siblings, either.” She looked up at him. “It’s gotta hurt, they don’t really give enough of a damn to argue…”

“That’s not really fair”, Alec shrugged, although it was one of the reasons, he never told them.

“It’s not fair that your family makes you feel like that”, she shot back.

“But they don’t know that they make me feel like that.”

“Alec, can you please stop making excuses for your folks and tell me how you actually feel?”

“How do you think I feel?”, he yelled back, “I feel fucking horrible, like my whole existence is wrong, like I’m a mistake!”

He had barely finished his sentence, when Helen wrapped herself around him, pulled him close. Leaning in, he wasn’t able to stop the tears from falling anymore. “Jace came to live with us, because his parents died. But somehow it felt more like the universe gave my parents another chance to have a son they deserved, a son they could be proud of, who wasn’t a total fuck-up.”

Helen just held him, and Alec was eternally grateful she didn’t go all ‘nonsense, you are great, blah, blah, blah’, on him. Because right now, he would never be able to believe it, didn’t want to believe it. Alec needed to get all of this out, needed to vent; and Helen just got it.

“I mean, that’s why I studied and worked so much harder, that’s why I went to law school, to show my family I was worth something…”  
Helen put her hand on his head, softly tousling his hair.

“I understand how you feel. You are so not alone in all this, I promise you that.”

They sat in silence, Alec wasn’t sure for how long. Judging from the laughter coming from the fire, the topic had changed to something less depressing, Alec had no intention of joining his family again, though.

“Maybe we should check on Aline”, he suggested after a while

Hand in hand they walked back, not to pretend to be in love or whatever. They calmed each other down, a mutual reassurance they weren’t alone.  
His family was so engrossed in something to do with the perfect love songs, Alec and Helen managed to get inside without anybody noticing.  
Carefully, he knocked on Aline’s door. “Hey, it’s us.”

“Come in.”

Aline sat on her bed, wrapped up in Magnus’ arms, her eyes red from crying. “Get in here”, she waved them over holding out her arms.

Somehow, they managed to wrap themselves in a tight group hug, sitting in silence.

“If it’s ok, can we maybe stay here tonight?”, Alec asked.

Wrapped around his torso, Aline looked up at him. “I wasn’t planning on letting you go anyways.”

.

The next morning, Alec was woken up by an alarm.

“Who forgot to switch that off?”, Alec groaned, not opening his eyes.

Somebody switched it off, Alec couldn’t be bothered to look up and find out, who, though. Aline was half-laying on top of him, Alec remembered her dozing off first last night. Someone was snuggled to his side, probably Magnus, judging from the broad shoulders and lack of breasts. Alec’s legs were draped over someone else’s, that was probably Helen.

“Alec, you’re really comfy”, Aline mumbled against his chest.

“I’m not sure whether it’s a compliment or if you’re calling me chubby”, he grumbled, causing the others to chuckle.

“Whatever makes you feel better.”

“I think my boyfriend is hot”, Helen chuckled. “And my girlfriend, too.”

Alec felt the weight around him shifting before he heard the sound of Helen and Aline smooching.

“I think, you’re hot, too”, he heard Magnus whisper, before he felt Magnus’ lips against his own.

“Right back at you”, he smiled against the soft lips.

As Magnus pulled back, Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus’ face only inches above his, smiling down.

“Aw”, Helen snickered, “we’re just one big, happy, polyamorous family.”

“With a lot of hillbilly tendencies”, Aline laughed, as she boxed against Alec’s arm.

“Well, technically, we’re the only two not dating, so…”, he shot back with a grin. “Doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“I love you, too!”

.

“Who else is in the mood for one last wonderful day at the beach?”, Jia greeted them, all cheery and chipper.

“Definitely”, Izzy chimed in.

“The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day, so count me in”, Clary smiled.

“What my fiancée said”, Jace grinned, before kissing her cheek.

“I’ll be on the other side of the beach then”, Alec commented.

“What, you get to smooch with Helen, but we can’t celebrate our engagement?”, Jace shot back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Simon biting on his lip. Oh damnit, he would never be able to keep it to himself, would he?

“Man, we all heard you celebrate your engagement, so I’m with Alec on that one”, Izzy scoffed.

Jace turned bright red and Clary hid her face in his shoulder.

“Isabell!”, Maryse yelled enraged.

“Just telling the truth here”, she shrugged, before focusing back on her eggs.

“Isn’t it totally mean that Jace can get it the night you are totally devastated, and all that after he cockblocked you and Magnus”, Helen whispered into Alec’s ear before breaking out into giggles.

“Shut it”, he hissed, feeling his face flushing.

“Aw, aren’t they adorable?”, Aline grinned over.

“They so are!”, Simon called, only a little too loud. Alec really needed to talk some sense into him…

Which he got the chance to do, a little later. As everybody got upstairs to get changed for the beach, he held Simon back.

“You think you can keep it together?”, he hissed.

“I don’t know! I never kept anything from Izzy ever before, it’s killing me”, he answered with a desperate squeal.

“As much as I appreciate that, this is something you’re gonna keep to yourself. Please”, he pleaded. “You heard what everybody here thinks.”

“You mean what your parents think. Izzy and Jace aren’t like that and you know it.”

“That’s not something I’m ready to find out”, he stated clearly, letting go of Simon’s shoulders and headed into his room without a second glance.

“What’s wrong?”, Helen greeted him.

“Nothing”, he grunted.

“Sounds like nothing.”

“Fine”, he shot back, “nothing I want to talk about.” With that, he grabbed his towel and walked out. It wasn’t fair for him to take it out on Helen, but he was really too caught up in his fear.

He meant what he had said to Simon, he just could not take the chance with his siblings. Lying to them sucked, was tough and the absolute worst, but the alternative was even worse.

Fuck, why couldn’t he just forget all about this shit and enjoy their last day together?

“What did you do?” Izzy and Jace dropped down next to him, having interrogation-look in their faces.

“Nothing.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I want to have a great last day with you here because who knows when I’ll see you again?”

“Didn’t you talk to Simon about moving to New York?”

“Don’t change the subject!”, she demanded, “what is going on? Did you and Helen fight?”

“No, not really… I guess I got up on the wrong side of the bed today and took it out on her. And on Simon, too”, he admitted meekly.

“Well, he’s going to live with me soon, so he needs to get used to a bitchy Lightwood”, she shrugged. “Does your and Helen’s fight have anything to do with you guys never sleeping in the same bed?”

“What?” Shit. Shit, they knew, they fucking knew. “How... like, I mean…”

“You do know our rooms are between yours and Aline’s, right?” Jace had his eyebrows raised and Alec’s heart just dropped.

Fuck. Double fuck. Alright, this was it. The moment of truth and shit. He felt all the colour draining from his face and he could look neither in the eye. Could he be honest, though? And what should he say? Alec could only tell them the truth, his siblings knew him well enough to know when he was lying.

But it was not just his truth, his secret he would be sharing and Alec couldn’t just out Aline without her knowledge. She had to be there. Jace and Izzy obviously knew what was up, but still.

“Shit, Alec, what’s going on? Stop that, you’re bleeding!” Izzy grabbed his hands, he didn’t even realize he scratched up again.

“Please, talk to us, you’re seriously worrying me!”, Jace pleaded, probably having that extremely worried look on his face, Alec wasn’t sure, he still looked straight ahead. He couldn’t deal with this right now, not by himself at least. He pulled his hands out of Izzy’s and got up and walked off, before his siblings could hold him back.

“Alec!”, he heard Jace call after him and he walked right up to Aline.

“We need to talk. Now”, he hissed and confused and worried, she got out of Magnus’ lap and followed him to the privacy of the rocks a few meters further.

“What’s going on?”

“Izzy and Jace know.” Alec knew, he sounded freaked, afraid even.

“What?” Aline’s face dropped, all the colour draining out her face.

“They know we’ve been switching rooms. I can’t keep it from them anymore, and I need you to know, because I… I can’t…”

“Alright.” She wrapped her arms around Alec’s shoulder, holding tight. “Moment of truth, huh?”

“I think so. But I can’t do this alone”, he whispered.

“You don’t have to”, she answered. “I just hope nobody else realized us going crazy just now.”

“Hopefully.”

As Alec turned around, he saw Jace and Izzy still sitting where he’d left them, watching them.

“Lion’s den?”

“Lion’s den”, Aline nodded, linking their arms and together they strutted back.

“Do we need to worry about you guys?”, Izzy asked, as they sat down next to them, “because we are.”

“We’re not worried”, Jace corrected her, “we are full on freaking out. Talk to us, please, I’m begging you.”

Alec and Aline locked eyes and he took a deep breath before asking her: “On three?”

“On three. One, two, three.”

“We’re gay”, they announced simultaneously, not breaking eye contact.

“Helen is my girlfriend”, Aline continued.

“And I’m kinda seeing Magnus”, Alec explained.

“We’re sorry we never told you, but we hope you don’t see this like our parents and can accept us for who we are.”

It was silent for what could only have been a few moments, but to Alec it felt like an eternity. Neither said something and he already feared that their relationship was over, as Izzy suddenly moved.

“Oh, honey, we know”, Izzy squealed, wrapping herself around Alec.

“Wait, what?”

“We know you, dumbos. And we love you, no matter who you love”, Jace grinned, as he put his arm around Aline.

“Uuuh… I really don’t, like… What?”, Alec stammered.

“I love you both so much. And I am so proud of you! And I’m also so sorry.”

“For what?”

“That you had to go through all this alone”, Izzy sighed. “I can’t even imagine how horrible it must have been, must be! Oh god”, her face dropped. “Every lecture Mum, Dad and AuntJia held… I’m so fucking sorry!”

“And we never said anything!”, Jace joined in on the self-blame-train.

“But this is not a pity party, no, no, no”, Izzy was quick to throw in, “this is a happy moment! You guys are so amazing and brave, and I love you both so fucking much.” She unwrapped herself from Alec and put her arms around Aline.

And before he knew it, Alec was in Jace’s arms. “I love you, best brother”, he whispered. “And thanks for being honest.”

“Thank you for being so cool”, Alec answered, his eyes getting wet.

“Of course!” Jace leaned back, holding his pinky out. “If aught but death part thee and me.”

“Amen to that”, Alec grinned before hooking his fingers around Jace’s.

.

Alec felt fifty thousand pounds lighter. His siblings had reacted better than he ever dared to hope. He could see that Aline felt the same way; he hadn’t seen her smile that much since their double date the other day.

Now all he had to do was smoothing things over with his girlfriend.

“Hey, Helen, I’m really sorry about earlier, it’s just…”

“It’s alright”, she interrupted him, a smile on her face. “You really don’t have to apologize. And I’m really happy, things worked out.”

“Me too!”, he sighed, “I have no idea how to deal with all these happy emotions right now!”

“Gotta say, though”, she smiled, “it’s nice to see you smile so much. Could get used to it…”

“Don’t”, Alec scoffed back, “I have a reputation after all…”

.

It had become a tradition of the Lightwood-Penhallow family to go out for dinner on the last night of their vacation. This time they went to a new place that had opened just down the road. It was a cozy little restaurant, decorated with so many flowers, Alec could only describe it as adorably cute.

“I would like to make a toast.” Raising her glass of wine, Maryse got up and looked around the round. “To our wonderful children, who are doing amazing things. And no matter whether you’re in Portland or New York, in High School or the police department, we are so incredibly proud of you. And all the boyfriends, girlfriends and fiancée, thank you, for loving our children. It is fantastic, to have you being parts of our family. Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

.

“Oh my god, this is so good”, Helen sighed, as she dug into the mousse au chocolate.

“That one of the things better than me?”, Alec whispered over.

“I didn’t say that”, she defended herself.

“You’re right, you didn’t. If I remember exactly, you said that dessert makes you feel more than when I kiss you.”

Helen all but snorted out, pressing herself against Alec’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

“Wow, you really think this is funny, do you?”, Alec shot back, trying his best not to break out laughing.

“You guys ok?”, Izzy asked, somewhere between confused and amazed.

“Yeah, everything’s alright. Helen just prefers this mousse au chocolate to kissing me”, Alec shrugged.

“Alec!”, she hissed, turning a few shades redder in embarrassment.

“Helen, I completely understand”, Aline called over.

“Excuse me?” With a raised eyebrow, Magnus looked over at her.

“You heard me”, she shot back.

“I can’t believe it!” Dramatically, he clutched his chest. “Are you leaving me… for a dessert?”

“I mean… This is pretty damn good…”, Helen chuckled, gobbling up some more.

“Relax, there’s a simple solution”, Clary threw in, “all the guys need is something that makes their heart skip as much as pudding makes yours skip.”

“Ugh, my fiancée is so smart!”, Jace giggled, before smooching her cheek.

“She is”, Simon nodded. “So, Magnus, what are you into?”

Alec locked eyes with him and could see the flirty glint in Magnus’ eyes.

“Sushi. Fatty Tuna, to be exact.”

As he felt his face flush, Alec broke their gaze and stared on his plate. It was on their date the other day they had discussed it, well, not discussed as much as Alec ranting about how derogatory the term ‘Fatty Tuna’ was. Magnus actually had to kiss him to shut him up.

“Alec? What about you?”

“Blueberry Chocolate Muffins.” He looked back up, searching for Magnus’ eyes, who lit up with a smile. Alec never actually had one before, Magnus had told him about that little bakery apparently having the best baked goodies this side of the milky way. And he had asked Alec to go there with him and it was sort of their next date.

“The age-old question”, Jace chuckled, “food or sex. Glad to hear, you have your priorities straight.”

“How am I to take this?” Clary turned to him, her arms crossed. “Do you prefer pudding to me as well?”

“No, no, no, darling, light of my life, sweetey pie, honey bunch, as long as I have you, I could live on bread and cheese for the rest of my live!”

“So, pizza?”

Jace ignored Simon’s question and took Clary’s hands in his. “I will never love anything more than you, until that something is half you, half me.”

“Is Jace talking about kids?”

“Either that or he’s proposing some sort of Frankenstein situation…”

“Nah”, Alec shook his head, “Jace failed biology one too many times. I wouldn’t trust him to know the difference between your liver and kidneys.”

“I mean, I know they’re inside your body, somewhere around here.” Jace gestured at his stomach and shrugged.

“Like I said earlier”, Maryse deadpanned, “I am so incredibly proud.”

.

“So, Fatty Tuna, huh?”

Magnus climbed into bed and rolled over to his side, looking over at Alec. “Chocolate Blueberry Muffin?”, he shot back.

“The idea of Blueberry Muffins with you definitely tops kissing Helen.”

“Not sure, whether that’s a compliment, though. I mean, kissing Helen is not that hard to outdo…”, Magnus shrugged.

“I could say the same thing about you and Aline.”

“Fair enough”, he snickered. “Maybe we shouldn’t base a gay relationship on kissing girls.”

“Agreed”, Alec smiled and leaned closer.

Magnus closed the distance, putting their lips together. And Alec could just melt into this soft, intimate touch, breath it all in and relish in the possibilities their return to New York would bring.

.

“Come on people, let’s get a move on and get this place cleaned up!” Maryse’s voice ripped Alec out of his sleep. For one last time, Helen had slipped in and kicked Magnus out of Alec’s bed and right now, she was lying half on top of him.

“Ugh, was your Mum in the army?”

“Every year”, Alec groaned, “if the house isn’t in top condition, nobody leaves. I was kinda speculating on getting out of it, because we have to drive that far.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bet on it…”

“Alec, Helen, we have a lot to do.” His mum banged against the door.

“We should get up”, he grumbled, “trust me, otherwise things’ll get ugly really quickly.”

.

“Ok, and you have everything? Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mum”, Alec assured her, as he put his bag into the car.

“Alright. Helen, it was so wonderful to meet you. I’m looking forward to see you soon.”

“Me too”, she smiled.

And cue the hugs, tears and goodbyes, which seemed to take longer than cleaning up the house. But Alec got emotional as well, sure, they had already made plans for his family to come visit him, but still.

“Promise me you’ll call as soon as you’re home.”

“I will”, he promised, as he hugged his mum.

“Good. It was so wonderful to see you again, and I can’t wait to come visit you next month.”

“Me neither”, he smiled back.

“Alright, you need to hit the road.” Maryse took a few steps back wiping a tear from her eye. “Drive safely, alright?”

“Always!”

And with that, Helen and Alec drove off, heading back to New York.

“That was quite the week.”

“You and me both”, she nodded, before breaking out in giggles. “Is it weird that I’m super happy with it though?”

“No”, he grinned, “I mean you actually got a girlfriend out of this all, I think that’s pretty good deal.”

“Right back at you! I mean, you came out to your siblings, got everybody off your back vis-à-vis a girlfriend and you got yourself a guy. Pretty decent for something you’ve dreaded for weeks.”

“Yeah, I can’t complain.”

.

They had just passed into Connecticut when Helen’s phone went off. “It’s Aline. Hey, let me put you on speaker.”

“Hey guys!”, Aline called, “where are you at?”

“About to pass Hartford”, Alec answered. “What about you?”

“We just dropped off Mum and are now leaving Boston.”

“How much did she forcefeed you?”

“Nothing!”

“Yeah, I don’t believe that”, Alec chuckled, “we’re talking about Aunt Jia here.”

“She didn’t forcefeed us. She did however fill the car with more frozen food than any of us can eat. It being thawed until we’re in New York didn’t seem to bother her”, Magnus threw in.

“Is it lasagne? Because Aunt Jia’s lasagne is the best!”

“There is a pan, yeah. What do you have to offer in exchange?”

“My oven to warm it up?”, he suggested.

“Are you suggesting we’ll spend tonight together? Again?”

“I just think, it’ll be weird being home alone tonight. Come on, we’ll have lasagne, watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds like fun”, Magnus answered.

“Of course you say that”, Aline laughed, “you just wanna get close to Alec’s bedroom!”

“By the shade of red, Alec is turning, I think he does, too”, Helen snickered.

Damnit, Alec was way too awkward for his own good.

“You know, Alexander, if we’re on the same page, I don’t think we need to invite the girls.”

“Yeah, we kinda do”, Alec admitted. “Aline’s got the lasagne.”

“Fine”, Magnus sighed, “we’ll have a double date. Wait, you could make ravioli, though.”

“No, he can’t”, Helen yelled out.

“Come on”, Alec hissed, “just… like… not cool, man.”

“What do you mean?”, Aline asked, “I thought they were delicious.”

“No, they weren’t”, Helen shook her head, “they somehow managed to be too salty and completely tasteless at the same time.”

“Guys, you might want to make a stop by Hartford and pick up Helen”, Alec grumbled.

“Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?”

“Well, I officially break up with you.”

“What?” Dramatically, Helen looked over at Alec, before clutching her hands in front of her face, fake sobbing loudly. “I can’t believe this!”

“I shouldn’t have done this, while we’re stuck in the car for another three hours…”

“Alec, that was really not nice”, Aline scolded him.

“Well, if you dump me, then I’ll extra dump you”, Helen yelled.

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

Both stared straight ahead, and if he wasn’t driving, Alec would have crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“So, tonight is gonna be fun”, Magnus remarked drily, after it was silent for a while.

“Yeah, this is the moment I’d like to hang up, because it’s awkward, but I have a feeling, if we leave, they’re gonna kill each other.”

“Unfortunately, he can’t”, Helen shrugged, “he still needs me.”

“Damnit, I do”, Alec groaned. “Maybe I don’t break up with you just yet.”

“Wow, how romantic”, Helen deadpanned.

They were quiet a few moments longer, before everyone burst out into laughter.

“Alright, you two, we’ll see you at your place later”, Aline laughed eventually.

“Drive safely!”

“Aw, you’re worried about us!”

“Well, more about the lasagne, but sure, whatever makes you feel better…”

“Screw you, Alec”, Aline grumbled.

“I’m trying”, Magnus mumbled.

“That something you want to discuss with the rest of us, Magnus?”

“No, he doesn’t”, Alec threw in, feeling himself flushing again.

“Alright then, see you later! Bye!” With that Helen hung up before snorting out a laugh. “Sounds like someone is getting laid tonight!”

“You know, for now I’d prefer focusing on the lasagna…

“You really prefer food to sex, don’t you?”

“Not to good sex”, he answered honestly, “but so far that wasn’t really in the cards for me…”

“But you think that might change with Magnus?” Helen’s eyes went wide and a grin spread over her face.

“Maybe? I don’t know… I just know that I want to find out.”

“Do you want to set up a codeword for ‘get the fuck out of my place’? How about ‘exterminator’?”, she laughed.

“Sure”, he grinned, “but I doubt we’ll need one since you’re probably not going to want to spend tonight snuggled up against me.”

.

And, for the first time all week, Magnus was wrapped up in Alec’s arms and Aline was laying on Helen’s lap, as they enjoyed Jia’s lasagne and watched ‘Moana’. Alec felt only a little out of place, being the only one who didn’t know the words and couldn’t sing along, but it was still fun watching the others belt it out.

“This feels kinda weird…”, Aline eventually remarked. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but for an entire week we had to keep our distance and now… I got so used to Magnus!”

“Don’t get too used to him”, Alec shot over with a grin.

“Ooh, already getting territorial?”

“This does feel very boyfriendish…”, Helen suggested with a wink.

“We’ve been on one date”, Alec clarified.

“Tonight makes two”, Aline shrugged.

“And besides, you’ve spent the last seven nights in the same bed”, Helen added.

Huh. Magnus turned to face Alec, looking up at him all expectantly. And Alec’s mind went blank.

“I mean, it would only be fair. After all we made it official in front of you two, so we deserve the same treatment”, Helen continued.

“Agreed.”

“Well, Alexander?”

“Well, Magnus?”, he parroted.

“I for one think that ‘my boyfriend Alexander’ has a nice ring to it”, Magnus smiled.

“’My boyfriend Magnus’ does sound better than ‘that guy I’m seeing”, Alec agreed, feeling his eyes lighting up.

“This is the point where you guys kiss”, Helen hissed over.

With a chuckle, Magnus reached up, softly stroking Alec’s neck, before pulling him down, pulling Alec’s lips against his own.

He heard Aline and Helen cheering, but completely blocked it out, only focusing on Magnus, his lips, his hands on Alec’s body, how he was pressed against Alec’s side and how perfectly their lips seemed to fit together. Alec lost all sense of time and place, he could stay forever like this, lost in Magnus, his boyfriend! His actual boyfriend!

And of course, this was when his phone ringed.

“I swear, if this is your mother”, Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips.

“It’s Izzy”, Aline clarified, “you might want to answer that call.”

“You go ahead and answer it”, Alec mumbled, cupping Magnus’ face, before moving back into their kiss.

“No, you really should.”

“Damnit, I thought you two wanted this!”, Alec groaned, pulling back and grabbing his phone.

As he answered the call, the wide grinning faces of Izzy and Simon stared at him. “Guys, now’s not the best…”

“So, it’s official?”, she squealed.

“What is?”

“You and Magnus!”, Simon beamed.

“What? It literally happened 5 minutes ago, I haven’t even processed anything yet, how do you know?”

“Aline send us this adorably cute picture of you guys kissing! Aw, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks.” With a deadpan expression, Alec looked up at Helen. “Exterminator”, at which she broke out in a fit of laughter.

“It does look a lot hotter than whatever you and Helen were doing the last few days.”

“Awesome. Can I get back to my boyfriend now?” Ooh, saying boyfriend felt somehow weird and so right at the same time. He looked over at Magnus, who beamed back with the widest smile.

“Aw, he said boyfriend!”, Izzy snickered excitedly.

“Good night Izzy, good night, Simon.” With that, he hung up on the call and Magnus fell back against him, chuckling.

“Do we have to expect Jace calling as well?”

“No”, Alec answered, “he just sent a text.” He held the phone into Magnus’ face, who read out loud: “You move fast, man! Congrats to you and Magnus and tell him, that if he ever hurts you, I make my living beating other people up, so he can imagine what I’ll do to him if he ever screws you over. Love you guys! And then a bunch of kissy faces and hearts. Wow. I feel so loved tonight”, Magnus added with what was almost like fear glinting up in his eye.

“Well, I mean you can’t blame Jace for being protective” Alec shrugged, “after all you date his brother and his cousin…”

“Sweet home Alabama, huh?”

“Helen, one more comment like that and I’ll be ‘Exterminator’ for reals.”

“What’s ‘Exterminator’?”

“It’s our codeword for when Alec wants me and Aline to buzz off… you catch my drift?”, she smirked.

“I do”, Magnus grinned, looking back up at Alec, his golden eyes glinting with a lot of very suggestive glints and sparks.

“Yeah”, Alec cleared his throat, probably flushing again for the umpteenth time today. “That was Helen’s idea.”

“Smart woman”, Magnus complimented, not turning his gaze from Alec, though. “So, is this codeword only for you and Helen, or can I use it, too?”

“It’s not copyrighted or anything.”

“Good to know…” Magnus broke eye contact with Alec and looked over at Helen and Aline. “Exterminator.”

“Alright”, they laughed as they got all their belongings. Alec registered almost nothing of that. Magnus really was his boyfriend, wanted to spend the night and nothing and no one could interrupt them, could come in between them.

“Alec? I said bye-bye!”

“Uh, yeah, bye”, he hastily called back with a half-hearted wave.

“Well, someone is in way to deep”, Aline chuckled, before winking at Magnus and closing the door behind her.

“Yeah, I really think I am”, Alec muttered.

“That’s ok”, Magnus smiled as he walked back up to Alec. “I’m really smitten with you, too.”

.

The next morning, there was no alarm clock waking Alec and no Helen tiptoeing into his room. There was no rush, no need to separate himself from Magnus, who was cuddled against Alec and still asleep. Alec moved a bit, carefully, gently, so he wouldn’t wake Magnus and just took in everything about his boyfriend that he could. Carefully, he brushed the blue curl out of Magnus’ face and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.

Alec felt like he did on their date at the shack. There was no one else there, nothing else mattered, all that counted were him and Magnus. With one great and incredible difference: This time, it wouldn’t have to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is ready!  
> Takes place a few weeks after the first chapter

This was the life. A perfect, lazy Saturday. Alec was propped up against the headboard, Magnus’ head resting on his chest. With a laugh, Alec balanced a piece of yesterday’s pizza in front of Magnus’ mouth.

“I really feel like Bacchus”, Magnus chuckled, before he took another bite.

“Weren’t that grapes?”

“Same difference”, he mumbled, his mouth full. “while we’re talking about it, there is a really important question I must ask you.”

“Yes?”

Magnus sounded earnest, sincere, and Alec was a little worried what might come. “Yes or no. Pineapple on pizza?”

Alec laughed. “Honestly, I don’t really care. Everybody’s taste is different and if you like it, good for you! If not, just as well.”

“Huh”, Magnus nodded, “impressive answer, very mature.”

“Thank you”, Alec smiled, before taking a bite himself. “Let me guess, you don’t really care for it though, do you?”

“I mean, come on!”, Magnus yelled, “who puts pineapple on pizza?”

Alec could only giggle at his angered and offended tone. “I guess, I now know what to do, when you piss me off…”

“Excuse me?” With big eyes, Magnus looked up at him. “You might see all this as no big thing, but this is a serious deal breaker.”

“Oh, for real?”, Alec shot back.

“For very real. So, don’t push your luck, Lightwood.”

“Interesting”, Alec mused, “so you put pineapple before the best sex of your life?”

“Wow, someone’s having a high opinion of himself”, Magnus grumbled.

“Oh, that’s not my opinion”, Alec chuckled, “I distinctly remember it being whispered repeatedly in my ear last night.” He grinned down at Magnus, who eventually looked up with a wide smile on his face and that flirty glint in his eyes.

“Well, it’s hard to argue with facts.” With that, Magnus put his hand on Alec’s face and pulled it close, Alec closing the last bit of distance and melting against Magnus’ soft lips.

The last few weeks have been pure bliss. Alec could have never imagined something that amazing could stem from a family vacation!

“I’m so glad you decided against putting on a shirt last night”, Magnus mumbled, turning around, placing himself on Alec’s lap.

“I didn’t really have a choice now, did I?”, Alec giggled, putting his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

“It’s just such a shame to hide that formidable body of yours.” Magnus’ arms were wrapped around Alec’s shoulder, pressing his chest against Alec’s, as one of his hands travelled up into his hair. Alec just gave in to the shivers running down his spine with every light brush of Magnus against Alec.

And of course, right this moment, there was a knock on his door.

“Just ignore it”, Magnus whispered, “they’ll go away.”

Even if he wanted to get up, Alec was pinned down under Magnus, not really able to move anyways. Not that he’d complain, on the contrary. But whoever stood in front of his door, was adamant.

“They’re not gonna leave, are they?”, Magnus moaned.

“I fear not. Let me deal with this, I’ll be back any moment.”

“You better be.” Magnus rolled off Alec, propping himself up on his elbows, looking him up and down, not even trying to be subtle. “At least I get to watch this fine behind walk away…”

And another, louder knock. “I’m coming!”, Alec yelled, as he quickly slipped into some trousers and the closest shirt, he could find.

“Sorry, it took me a moment, to… Mum?”

Alec almost fell back in shock, when he saw his mother in the door. “What… What are you doing here?”

“Alexander!” With a wide smile, she wrapped herself around him. “It’s so good to see you, honey.”

“Yeah… You too”, he eventually managed to get out.

“What about me?”

“Jace?” Behind Maryse’s back, Jace appeared, grinning just as widely.

“What in the…” Before he could react to him, Jace was in his arms, too.

“You look like you’re seeing ghosts!”, Jace snickered, as he unwrapped himself from Alec.

“What are you doing here?”, Alec tried again.

“We came to surprise you!”

“Well, that definitely succeeded”, he mumbled. “Uh, come in.”

Alec was glad, his bedroom door was closed, otherwise there’d be quite the commotion.

“Can I get you something to drink? Don’t have a lot in, but…”

“A water would be just fine right now, thanks, darling!”, Maryse smiled.

With a very forced grin, he headed out to the kitchen. “Fuck.” Alec leaned against the fridge, taking a deep breath.

“Wow, really amazing how welcoming you are.” Alec hadn’t even realized that Jace had followed him.

“Well”, Alec hissed back, “I’d be more accommodating, if I didn’t have a naked Magnus in my bed right now.”

“Oh shit.” Jace’s face dropped.

“Yeah”, Alec agreed, handing him some glasses before grabbing a bottle of water.

“Jace, just pour yourselves something, I’ll be back in a moment.” With that, Alec disappeared in the bedroom.

“Please tell me, I didn’t just hear your Mum.” Magnus had the blanket pulled all the way up to his face, glancing out almost timidly.

“Oh yes, you did…”

“Huh. Not exactly how I’d like her to find out we’re dating…”

“Me neither”, Alec agreed and sat next to his boyfriend. “I need to get back out there. Listen, I’ll try to get them out of here as quickly as I can, ok?”

“Alright”, Magnus whispered and put a soft kiss against Alec’s lips. “Don’t let them wait. If worst comes to worst, I’m not going anywhere.”

“And I am so grateful for that”, Alec smiled, before walking out to his family, sitting down between his mum and brother.

“Boys, I am so incredibly happy to see you two together”, Maryse smiled, “it really is a view I miss.”

“Yeah, I do, too.”

“So, what are your plans then?”, Alec asked, after the first wave of shock had passed. “How long are you staying? And where? With me?”

“No, no, don’t worry”, Maryse was quick to reassure him, “we stay at that hotel, just around the corner. This is already enough of an ambush, taking over your flat would be a little overkill.”

“Just a tad”, Alec grinned back.

“And we’ll stay until Tuesday”, Jace continued.

“Alright. Any plans?”

“Yeah, well first off all, I need to give you this.” Jace searched in his pocket and handed Alec an envelope.

“What’s that?”

“Open it!”

“Fine.” Out of the envelope came a beautiful, purple and blue card, with a picture of Clary and Jace smiling widely.

.

_Save the date!_

_Dear best brother (in law),_

_we got a date for our wedding! September 29 th at the gallery. You should probably be there, it’s gonna be the wedding of the century and you might not want to miss it. We’d love for you to be there, though technically we’re doing you a favour by inviting you! _

_With all the love, your best brother Jace and Clary!_

.

The plus one box was already ticked, a smiley face drawn next to it.

“Wow! Does everybody get a note like that?”, Alec laughed, feeling his face lighting up.

“Only the best of brothers and sisters”, Jace shrugged.

“Aw!” Alec put his arm around Jace’s shoulder, who leaned in. “I can’t wait!”

“Me neither”, he grinned.

“Oh, boys, I’m already getting emotional!” Maryse clutched her hands in front of her face, and the two men scooted over, taking her in their arms.

“Mum, it’s still a few months to go”, Jace reminded her, “save some of the tears for the ceremony!”

“Oh, there’s plenty where those come from, don’t you worry about that!”

“Yeah. Mum’s been planning the entire thing, dragged Clary into approximately all the bridal shops in Portland.”

“Only the best for my little darlings”, she smiled.

Alec couldn’t help but snort a grin at the grimace Jace pulled for being addressed as ‘the little darling’.

“I’m really glad I don’t have to be part of that whole dress business. Clary gets to deal with Mum, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon and Izzy.”

“We all just want to help”, Maryse defended herself.

“I know, and we really appreciate it”, Jace assured her.

Alec did want his parents to be part of his wedding, if and when it came to that. Sure, they were overbearing, needing to be involved in every little detail and Jace was definitely stressed and annoyed by it. But the likely alternative… Nah, Alec preferred Mum making a fuss about his tux instead of shunning him for marrying a guy.

Maryse and Jace were still caught in their ‘who’s responsible for the wedding’-discussion, when someone knocked on the door.

“What, Izzy, Dad and Max coming, too?”, Alec asked, as he got up and walked to the door.

“Nope, just your girlfriend!” Helen greeted him with a wide smile, before going in for a hug. “Magnus messaged me”, she whispered.

“Thanks for coming”, he whispered back.

“Helen! It is so wonderful to see you again!” Maryse jumped up and went straight to hugging her.

“Hey, Helen, how’s it going?” Jace followed suit.

“Good to see you, too!”

“You have perfect timing”, Maryse smiled, “I was just about to ask Alec to call you, ask you to join us for dinner.”

“It’s like I knew”, she grinned. “I think we have the telepathic communication down!”

“More like psychopathic”, Jace mumbled, for which Alec boxed his arm.

“Boys”, Maryse scolded.

“Sorry”, they mumbled simultaneously, and out of the corner of his eyes, Alec could see Helen trying to suppress a grin.

“I suppose your psychic connection doesn’t extent to Aline?”

“Unfortunately not”, Helen shrugged.

“That’s alright, let me call her.”

After the third beep, Aline picked up.

“Hey Alec, got surprise guests, I heard.”

“Hey Aline, doing good, how about you?”

“Ah”, she snickered, “they standing around you, don’t they? I’m not on speaker though, right?”

“No.”

“Good. So, I got a bunch of very sad messages from Magnus. What did you do to my boyfriend?”

“So, I have some surprising news.” Alec ignored her questions and pretended like this was a normal phone call. “Mum and Jace are in town for a surprise visit!”

Aline didn’t even try to play along. “I mean, it’s really not nice. Just as you were making out? Leaving the poor boy all by himself, hidden in your bedroom?”

“I know, right?”, he answered, “I was so surprised, too!”

“This is a really bizarre conversation.”

“I’m just calling, ‘cause we’ll go out for dinner, and wanted to ask if you and Magnus want to come along.”

“And in doing so relive the most awkward week of my life?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Sounds like fun”, she chuckled. “Where?”

“Let me ask.” Alec turned to his family. “Where do you want to go?”

“How about that burger place you’ve been raving about”, Jace suggested.

“Good idea”, he nodded. “Burger Joint. In half an hour?”

“We’ll be there! And Alec?”

“Yes?”

“Try not to make out with my girlfriend while we’re there.”

“Right back at you.”

With that he hung up and turned back to his family. “I don’t really feel like going out in my old yoga pants, so I’ll quickly get changed. Helen, you’re in charge to make sure that Jace doesn’t break anything and my Mum doesn’t start reorganizing the kitchen.”

Before either of them could protest, Alec disappeared in the bedroom.

“Did you hear everything?”

“Enough”, Magnus mumbled, sitting by the bed, dressed again.

“Alright, we’ll be heading out once I changed”, Alec whispered as he threw his shirt in the corner.

“And here I was, thinking you’d strip down for me right now”, Magnus smirked.

“I already did that last night”, Alec grinned back, as he buttoned up his shirt. Magnus had picked it out for him and it wasn’t tight per se, it was well fitted. The dark blue suited Alec well, and he definitely felt good looking. And maybe, just maybe, he chose this because he knew, Magnus liked it a lot on Alec.

“Uh, that’s not fair”, Magnus grumbled, “I’m supposed to pretend being into Aline tonight and I don’t know if I can while you’re wearing this…” Biting on his lower lip, he tiptoed to Alec, brushing his hands over Alec’s chest.

“Uhm, maybe we can continue that when I don’t have my Mum sitting out there?”

“Fine…” Magnus took a few steps back and waved at the door. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

As Alec walked back into the living room, Jace whistled, looking him up and down. “Nice. Helen, you really are doing wonders with our boy.”

“Nah, he’s plenty handsome by himself”, she smiled, before putting an arm around him. “So, Jace didn’t break anything and I managed to negotiate your Mum from redoing the entire kitchen to just the cupboard with the plates.”

“Not bad”, Alec nodded impressed. “Shall we head out then?”

“Lead the way.”

.

“Aline!” They arrived at pretty much the same time at the restaurant, and the next round of greetings and hugging started.

“Maryse, Jace, this really is quite the surprise”, she smiled.

“Is Magnus not joining us?”, Jace asked with that damn shit-eating grin on his face.

“He is”, Aline answered, “he’s just running a little late.”

“Oh, is he?”, Jace shot back and Alec would have really liked to duct tape his mouth shut. Luckily, Maryse didn’t seem to get the suggestive tone of his voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m late!” Just before Jace could do any more damage, Magnus hurried over to them. “Sorry, I was a little tied up.” He stressed the ‘tied up’ a little more than necessary and Alec wasn’t sure whether it was a jab about his earlier predicament or if he would like to get a little more experimental. The telling glint in his eyes could go either way…

“No worries”, Maryse smiled, “we just got here ourselves. It is so wonderful to see you again.”

.

“So, cous, I got something for you.” Jace held out an envelope, identical to the one he had given Alec earlier.

“Thanks.” Aline opened it, and as soon as she saw the reading, her eyes lit up. “Oh wow! Yes, definitely!”

“Definitely what?”, Helen asked.

“Right, I forgot to tell you: We got an invitation to the wedding of the century”, Alec announced with a grin. “Well, I guess I did. But the plus one was already ticked, so I figured that’d make the two of us.”

“Mine is marked plus one as well”, Aline laughed.

“We all learned that the four of you are a package deal by now.” With a smirk, Jace looked from Alec to Aline.

“Thanks so much for sort of inviting us”, Magnus grinned.

“Of course”, he shot back, “after all you’re sort of family!”

.

The dinner was wonderful and they had a great time, though Alec couldn’t deny the tension building up. With every little laugh, flirty grin, brush of hands or the occasional booping of feet, the air seemed to electrify more and more. He was pretty sure, Aline, Helen and Magnus felt it, too, and hoped to everything, Maryse did not.

As she excused herself for a moment, it all seemed to just break away, as everybody broke down laughing.

“Guys, I can’t believe you’re doing this again”, Jace shook his head at the four. “I mean, from what I heard, the week up in Maine was already bad enough!”

“I wouldn’t say that”, Alec shrugged. “I mean, we came out to you guys and got a boy- and girlfriend each. Not too shabby”, he added with a grin.

“Yeah, wasn’t all that bad up there”, Aline giggled.

“Come on, all the lying and stuff must have been difficult to keep up with.”

“I mean, most of it was true”, Alec shrugged. “We just adjusted it to make it seem more hetero and romantic.”

“Yeah”, Aline threw in, “Magnus and I did meet at a bar, where he saved me from some creep. I just left out that this was a gay bar.”

“Alec and I do work together”, Helen continued, “but we didn’t really become friends until we ran into each other at a pride parade.”

“And every date we told you about, we’ve been on. Minus the making-out and stuff…”

“Huh”, Jace nodded, “that’s actually really smart.”

“We’re geniuses”, Magnus shrugged, followed by an exaggerated bow.

“And you really don’t mind playing this game?”

“I mean… Is it ideal? No”, Alec stated. “Do I prefer a good burger to kissing Helen? Maybe. Did it suck, having to hide Magnus from Mum earlier? Absolutely.”

“Aw.” Magnus beamed at Alec, whose heart might have just skipped a beat.

“But for reals”, Aline got back on topic, “let everybody deal with your wedding for now. We don’t want to mess this up, I mean, I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen Aunt Maryse this excited.”

“Yeah. This is your and Clary’s time to be the main focus.”

“And besides, it wouldn’t be the first time your engagement got in the way of Magnus and Alec”, Helen snickered.

“What?”

“Shut it”, Alec hissed over at her, before turning to his brother. “Absolutely nothing.” He put his hand in front of Helen’s mouth to keep her from blabbing about Jace unbeknownst cockblocking him, and instead got back to the topic at hand. “You guys deserve to get all the attention, albeit a little much at times, but hey, that’s the fun of getting married, isn’t it?”

“But we already stole Izzy and Simon’s moving-in-together-thunder”, Jace shrugged, “it’d be only fair for us to get the same treatment.”

“Right, but that was good news overshadowed by good news. To Mum, Dad, Aunt Jia, this”, Alec gestured between the four of them, “is bad news.”

“That is so depressing.”

“Trust me, actually living it is worse”, Aline answered. “But it’s not like we’re under constant scrutiny.”

“We’re here in New York, where we can be with whoever we want to be”, Alec continued, locking eyes with Magnus.

“Aw”, Jace cooed, “you guys are so sweet!”

“Oh, you have no idea”, Magnus smirked, not breaking eye contact with Alec. If he jumped a little, when his boyfriend’s foot searched his, gently stroking up and down Alec’s calf, he wouldn’t admit to it.

.

Not too much later, Maryse headed to their hotel, being exhausted after a long day of driving. Jace on the other hand was almost desperate to get to know the New York City night life.

“Magnus, didn’t you say you own a bar?”

“I do”, he nodded.

“Awesome! I mean, it’s Saturday night, we’re in the coolest city ever, let’s get turned!”, he yelled.

“Sure”, Alec shrugged, and they squeezed into a cab, heading for ‘Pandemonium’.

“Since we know the owner, does that mean we can expect VIP treatment?”, Jace asked.

He pretty much immediately got his answer, as the bouncer smiled over at them, drawing the rope to the side. “Magnus! I didn’t expect you to come in tonight.”

“Hey Jason. I wasn’t planning to, but what can you do”, he shrugged. “That’s Jace, Alec’s brother.”

“Nice to meet you”, Jason smiled.

It was really weird, the first time Alec had met him, he seemed so intimidating, but Jason was actually the sweetest person and he really got to liking him.

Magnus led them into the bar. Or was it a club? Alec wasn’t quite sure. There was a dance floor, but there were also plenty of booths to sit in, so something in between.

“Damn”, Jace whistled, “nice place!”

“Thanks”, Magnus answered, heading straight to the bar. “Maia!”, he greeted the bartender, who shot the widest smile at them.

“Hey guys! The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

“Coming right up.”

“And get blondie over here a beer”, Magnus added.

“Sure thing.” She looked him up and down. “You new in town?”

“Just visiting”, Jace answered. “I’m Alec’s brother Jace.”

“You’re the one getting married, right?”

“Aw, you told her about me?” He grinned over at Alec, who only rolled his eyes.

“Congrats”, she smiled, before putting the first round of drinks in front of them.

“Thanks.”

“Well, hello there handsome.”

“Ragnor”, Magnus groaned, “please stop hitting on my boyfriend.”

The first time Magnus brought Alec along, Ragnor pulled out every line, flirting with Alec the entire time they were there. After reminding him for the umpteenth time that Alec was dating Magnus, who would not hesitate to kick Ragnor out, Magnus had given up. Ever since then it had become a little game they played, Ragnor shamelessly flirting with Alec right in front of Magnus, who was a little annoyed by it, but got out a laugh from it as well. Not in front of Ragnor, though. Besides, there was nothing to worry about. A joke, that’s all it was, Alec was way to infatuated with Magnus to even consider doing anything. Still, in all honesty, Alec very much enjoyed being seen as attractive and getting the attention.

With a grin on his face, Alec turned around to find that Ragnor’s attention was not on him. Instead, he was checking out Jace. Huh. That was not how this was supposed to go.

“Ragnor”, he smiled, holding his hand out to Jace, who grinned back.

“I’m Jace. Alec’s brother.”

“Mhm, that explains it”, Ragnor nodded, “gotta be a Lightwood to look this good.”

“Oh my god”, Helen snorted, “that was so lame even for you.”

“Just telling it how I see it…” With a smirk, Ragnor turned to face Alec. “Hey sexy.”

“No”, Magnus protested. “Flirt with Jace and give me an evening of peace.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t have come.” Catarina and Rafael walked up, smiling around the group. “Hey guys.”

“Hey. I though you didn’t want to bring Madzie here?”, Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t. But there is this amazing thing called a babysitter.”

“Good for you”, Alec laughed. “That’s Jace, my brother, who by the way is straight and engaged”, he remarked with a side-eye to Ragnor.

“What happens in New York…”, Ragnor smirked before winking at Jace and taking a sip from his cocktail.

“Alright.” Jace was a little tongue tied, which was definitely an unusual sight. Knowing his brother, Alec was sure it wouldn’t take him long to get with the vibe. And he was right. Not even half an hour later, he was all smiles and grins with every line, Ragnor pulled. Alec lost count, how often he heard the sentence “if it weren’t for my fiancée…”

“Apropos fiancée”, Aline interrupted, “why isn’t she here?”

“Trouble in paradise?”, Ragnor asked, a very suggestive tone to his voice.

“Things between us are perfectly fine”, Jace stated. “Officially, she needs to help out at the bookshop this week, Luke is rebuilding the thing.”

“Unofficially?”

“Unofficially, she needs a break from Mum dragging her to every bridal shop.”

“Poor Clary”, Aline chuckled.

“I mean, I’m not sure Jocelyn is any better than Mum, but still”, Jace shrugged.

“But in my experience your own mum is easier to deal with than in-laws…”, Catarina shrugged.

“I guess… Aw, Alec, she’ll be so disappointed that she can’t stick either of you in a wedding dress!”

“Yeah”, Alec deadpanned, “that’s gonna be the issue when I get married. The missing wedding dress.”

“Though I do look good in white”, Magnus grinned. “And I’m sure I could rock a princess gown…”

“Thank you for that image”, Alec laughed. “I prefer you in a tux though.”

“I look pretty hot in a tux”, Magnus nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

“This sounds like we can expect a happy announcement any day now.” With the biggest grin on his face, Jace looked from one to the other.

“No, unfortunately not”, Alec shrugged, “I had to promise Simon to let them get engaged first.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, something about otherwise being in trouble with Izzy.”

“That’s the issue”, Maia nodded, “not that you’ve only been dating for like a month.”

“Six weeks”, Alec and Magnus shot back in unison.

“Excuse me.” Half-heartedly, she raised her hands, before turning to another customer.

“So, Jace”, Ragnor changed the subject, “what do you want to do while you’re in the city? If you need a tourguide, I’m available”, he grinned.

“How very kind of you”, Jace chuckled back. “Well, tomorrow Mum already decreed for mother-sons-outing. Don’t ask me”, he shrugged, as everybody shot him confused looks, “I have no idea what that entails. Then, Monday, you have to work, right?”

“I do”, Alec nodded, “but I can probably make a half-day, be out around one, one thirty-ish.”

“Perfect. When you’re off work, we are gonna go tuxedo shopping. And just you and me. Without Mum.”

“Really?” Alec felt his face dropping. “How did you get her to agree to that?”

“By saying she could get to spend the afternoon with Helen”, he admitted meekly.

“Thanks for asking”, she shot back. “She’s not going to go shopping with me, though, right?”

“I think she just wants to go, have a cup of coffee, talk… Something like that.”

“Fine”, she agreed, “but you owe me.”

“Anything you want!”

.

The next day, Alec found out that a mother-sons-outing mostly entailed visiting tourist attractions, everything the two wanted to see. Jace had an especially important point on his bucket list: The Empire State Building.

“Boys, I don’t know… This is pretty high.”

“Yes, but see, that’s the point”, Jace explained, “you get a view from up there like nobody’s business.”

“You know what”, Maryse decided, “you two go up there, enjoy the sight and I’ll have a nice cup of coffee in the Starbucks over there.”

“Alright.”

She turned around with a smile and walked over to the coffee shop, Alec and Jace headed for the building, lining up for the elevator ride up.

“I never knew, Mum was afraid of heights”, Alec commented.

“Yeah”, Jace shrugged, “me neither.” He didn’t look at Alec, who got the distinct feeling Jace kept something from him. This feeling did not disappear, as they rode all the way up in total silence. What was Jace hiding?

“Wow. It’s pretty amazing.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I never came up here before.”

“You haven’t?”

“I guess I was just waiting for that special someone to share my first time here with”, he shrugged.

“Aw, you are so cute”, Jace squealed.

“I know”, Alec shot back with the widest grin.

“Then let me make this moment even more special”, Jace smiled, grabbed Alec’s hand and went down on one knee in front of him.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Alec hissed. Around them, people were staring, he could see smiles spreading, soft giggles and cooing. Alec felt a little compelled to tell them they were brothers, but feared that it might make things even more awkward.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You would make me the happiest man this side of the milky way if you’d agree to be my best man.”

Alec couldn’t help to grin along and put as much theatricality and gusto in his answer. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

“Aw!” Jace got up and pulled him in for a hug.

Around him the people started clapping and cheering and Alec couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed with all this attention.

“I hate you, man”, he hissed into Jace’s ear, trying to fight the flush spreading over his face.

“No, you don’t”, Jace shot back, the widest smirk.

“Yes, I do.” Alec unwrapped himself from Jace’s hug and smiled back just as widely.

“Congratulations”, a woman smiled, as she walked past the two.

“Thank you so much!”, Jace answered, with the fakest sobs.

“Alright”, Alec rolled his eyes, albeit with the fondest smile. “I’m really honoured to be your best man.”

“I should think so”, Jace stated. “That does mean that I get to be yours, you know that, right?”

“Well”, Alec shrugged, “you might have to fight Helen for that.”

“Excuse me?” With – mostly played – offence, Jace’s face dropped.

“She is my girlfriend after all”, Alec explained, trying to bite down the grin.

“Ph”, Jace grumbled and turned to lean against the railings and looked over the city. “Maybe I’ll just ask Izzy then…”

“No take backs!”, Alec protested. “Your proposal is immortalized by I don’t know how many tourists taking pictures, probably uploaded to Facebook already, so it’s definitely set in stone.”

“Damnit”, he grumbled, “I should have thought of that… I just figured top of Empire State Building would be really romantic.”

“It was, it is!”, Alec was quick to agree and put his arm around Jace’s shoulder. “It was the most romantic thing you have ever done for me. I’m just glad you didn’t sing for me”, he snickered.

“Don’t worry, I learned my lesson. Don’t need Mum to bail me out again…”

.

“Thank you for dinner, darling”, Maryse smiled as she put her spoon down. “Those ravioli really were delicious! Remember me to thank Helen to push you into cooking”, she laughed.

“I’ll be sure to tell her.”

After he had found out how terrible his culinary skills were, Alec was miffed, to put it lightly. Mostly because he enjoyed everybody being impressed by his talent; since they didn’t understand the law-world all that much, he barely got any real compliments in that area, at least not in the way Jace’s fighting skills or Izzy solving a case did.

So, after he moped around for a little while, Alec googled all he could find to improve slightly. He wouldn’t say he got better, he learned a bunch of recipes by heart, which he could rattle off if necessary.

Magnus had to go through all the experiments, try everything Alec had made. He offered to help out, but Alec was adamant to get this right on his own. So, Magnus had to sit through a few awful meals, Alec had to admit it. He did make it up to him a little while later in the bedroom and Magnus seemed to be alright with this deal, especially since Alec’s cooking got better and better.

And by now it was good enough that he dared serve it to his family. Even Jace, who would not hide his distaste, seemed to really enjoy it.

“Are you sure, you don’t want some input on your choice of tuxedo?”

“Yes, Mum.” Wow, Jace really managed not to sound annoyed. “Tuxedo shopping is something for the best men.”

“Well, alright then”, she smiled, “I do know more about dresses after all. And I can spend the afternoon with Helen, which is wonderful.”

“Lady’s day out”, Jace snickered.

“Something like that”, Maryse smiled.

.

Since Alec had work in the morning, Maryse and Jace didn’t stay too much longer, so her darling would get enough sleep. Definitely Maryse’s words, but the guys knew better than to argue it.

So, at only 9pm, Alec lounged on the couch, not really sure what to do.

.

 **Alec:** You still up?

 **Magnus:** Wow, your Mum in town for two days and I’m demoted to booty call?

 **Alec:** Alright, I’ll call Helen…

 **Magnus:** Not even arguing it, huh?

 **Alec:** Nope 😉

 **Alec:** Is it working?

 **Magnus:** No…

 **Alec:** I see…

**.**

Alec had to chuckle. Ever since he met Magnus, he was really flirty. At least with his boyfriend.

.

 **Magnus:** How was your mother-sons-outing?

 **Alec:** Changing the topic, alright…

 **Alec:** It was really nice. Jace actually asked me to be his best man! On top of Empire State Building, in front of I don’t know how many tourists he got on his knees!

 **Magnus:** That sounds so romantic!

 **Alec:** It was 😊

 **Alec:** I mean, it was a little weird to have everybody clap and cheer, thinking that I just got engaged to my brother

 **Magnus:** So, you just got engaged to Jace and still ask me to come by?

 **Magnus:** Alexander…

 **Alec:** What can I say… I prefer to keep my options open 😉

 **Magnus:** If that means you’re gonna start flirting with Ragnor, we’re gonna need to have a serious talk

 **Alec:** So, a girl or my brother would be fine?

 **Magnus:** If by that girl you mean Helen, sure

 **Alec:** Damnit, I was just about to ask out Maia

 **Magnus:** Go ahead

 **Magnus:** Just let me have front row seats for when Jordan goes up against you

 **Alec:** I’m scared to ask, who you’d root for…

 **Magnus:** Wouldn’t you like to know… 😉

 **Alec:** Well, I think that if me and Jordan would go up against each other, you and Maia would sit around, get drunk and laugh about your idiot boyfriends…

 **Magnus:** Probably :D

 **Alec:** Can’t blame you…

 **Alec:** Your boyfriend really would be an idiot if he started flirting with some other guys. Or girls…

 **Magnus:** Now, that we can definitely agree on! 😊 But I don’t really think I need to worry… My boyfriend is the sweetest person

 **Alec:** Lucky you 😉

 **Magnus:** I am <3

 **Alec:** I get what you mean, my boyfriend is so awesome, too

 **Alec:** And, like, super hot… 😉

 **Magnus:** Wow, sounds like you hit the jackpot

 **Alec:** Definitely… I remember, the first time I saw him, I almost couldn’t believe my eyes…

 **Magnus:** Oh really?

 **Alec:** Really. The most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on.

 **Magnus:** Wow.

 **Magnus:** I can’t complain either

 **Alec:** That sounds so hot…

 **Magnus:** It is! Best relationship I’ve ever been in

 **Alec:** Even if he treats you like a booty call?

 **Magnus:** I can’t exactly say, it didn’t work…

.

A knock on the door made Alec almost jump. Huh, either Magnus had the best timing in the world, or his mother the absolute worst.

“Well, if it isn’t the most beautiful man you have ever seen”, Magnus announced, as he pushed past Alec into the apartment and dropped on the couch.

“Hey, come on in”, Alec scoffed, but couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face as he turned to Magnus.

“Thanks for the invitation”, Magnus grinned back.

Alec dropped down next to his boyfriend and before long, they were tangled together, deep in a kiss. Magnus had his legs draped over Alec’s lap, whose arms were wrapped around Magnus’ torso.

“How about we continue, where we were interrupted yesterday?”, Magnus suggested after a while, his voice hoarse, more a whisper than anything else.

“Lead the way”, Alec whispered back and Magnus got up, pulled him to his feet and into Alec’s bedroom.

.

When Alec went to work the next morning, Magnus just managed to kiss him goodbye, before rolling around and burying himself in the blankets. Alec couldn’t blame him, they didn’t exactly do a lot of sleeping last night and he would need more than a coffee to make it through work and a shopping spree.

“Dude, this is like your fourth coffee.” Underhill, his colleague, shot him a half questioning half worried look. “You alright?”

“My Mum’s in town”, he explained, “so I spent most of my weekend doing touristy stuff in town and get to go shopping with my brother later today. This would be better though, if I had slept last night…”

“Had Magnus over?”, he smirked.

“Yeah”, Alec nodded.

“But I thought your family doesn’t know you’re gay?”

“He came over after they went to their hotel.”

“Sounds very booty call…”

“That’s what he said, too”, Alec chuckled. “But he came over nonetheless…”

“Alright”, Stephen grinned, “good for you.”

“How about you? Did you finally ask Lorenzo out?”

“We went out on Saturday, yeah”, he smiled.

“And?”

“We’re going out again on Wednesday…” He grinned from ear to ear and slightly started flushing.

“Awesome!” Alec was really glad. Stephen had pined after Lorenzo Del Rey, the institute’s partner firm’s associate for what felt like an eternity. Ever since Alec got together with Magnus, he had tried to get Underhill to jump over his shadow and finally ask him out.

“It really is. Now I only got to figure out what to do…”

“It might sound boring, but how about a good old dinner date? You have the chance to get to know each other better, and I mean, food”, Alec shrugged.

“Good point”, Stephen chuckled.

“I’m just that smart…”, he grinned.

“That’s debatable.” Helen stood in their shared office’s door, grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t you knock?”, Alec grumbled.

“But I thought you and I, we’re in love!”

“You are?” With big eyes, Stephen looked between him and Helen, who just nodded with the best heart eyes she could muster up.

“My Mum thinks so”, Alec explained, “was sick of being my family’s only single, so I told them we’re dating.”

“And now she wants to spend the afternoon with me, to do some in-law bonding or whatever.”

“That’s on Jace, though”, Alec quickly threw in.

“Yeah… Any advice, though? I mean, I do want her to like me. I might not date her son but her niece, so…”

“Aline’s your cousin?” Underhill was really not all that caught up, given how much Alec and Helen talked about their respective partners.

“She is”, Alec nodded, “and about Mum… Just be yourself, she really isn’t all that bad. A little intense at times, but she is a really good person. And I mean, you already went under the microscope in Maine, so I don’t imagine she’ll want to interrogate you or anything, just spend some quality time to get to know each other.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad… Can you just do me one favour?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Please hide that hickey, I do not want to get into any bedroom conversations with your mum”, she stated very clearly.

“Oh shit.” Alec grabbed his phone and used the selfie camera to inspect his neck. “How? It’s way to hot for a scarf!” Since he was barely able to open his eyes this morning, he hadn’t even realized it.

“Wait.” Helen rummaged through the bag across her shoulder. “Here.” She held a tube of makeup out to Alec. “You know how to use it?”

“Just smear it on there”, he shrugged and decided to ignore the eye roll. “Thanks.”

Huh, just smearing it on there did not work. The hickey was covered, but in what looked like a weird stain.

“Sure you don’t need any help?”

Alec tried to ignore Underhill and Helen’s giggles and tried to massage it into his skin. It worked with lotion, why not with makeup?

“Ok, maybe I do”, Alec admitted eventually, having been defeated by freaking cosmetics.

“Sure thing.” She leaned against his desk, grabbed a tissue to remove most of what he had put on there. “So”, she smiled after a while, “that should keep everybody from praising me for Magnus’ deeds.”

“That’s why you’re the best girlfriend”, Alec grinned back. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Alright, if we want to make a half day, we should probably get some work done”, she shrugged and walked out their office, back to the sales department.

“She’s right”, Underhill nodded, “don’t drop all the work on me.”

“Ugh, there go all my plans!”

.

“Alec?”

He had actually made really good progress and almost finished the paperwork for the next negotiations, when Jace and Maryse stood in the door.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought we’d meet at your hotel?”

“We just wanted to see where you and Helen work”, Maryse smiled before she held out her hand to Stephen. “Maryse Lightwood, I’m Alec’s mother.”

“Stephen Underhill. It is a pleasure to meet you! And you must be Jace, right?”

“Yeah”, he nodded with a smile. “And you’re stuck with my brother for eight hours a day?”

“I mean, he’s as much stuck with me as I am with him…”, Stephen shrugged, before shooting Alec a grin.

He decided against starting a discussion and looked over at his Mum. “Listen, I’m almost done with this contract. Ten more minutes, alright?”

“Of course! Do you want us to wait here, or?”

No, definitely not. “I can call Helen, she can show you the Sales department and I’ll join you as soon as I’m finished.”

Alec didn’t give his family the opportunity to agree or deny his idea and went right to the Intranet chat room.

.

 **Lightwood, A:** Hey, you busy right now?

 **Blackthorn, H:** Not too much, why?

 **Lightwood, A:** Mum and Jace just got here and I really need to finish the Valentine report or I’ll be in trouble with Hodge

 **Blackthorn, H:** I’ll pick them right up

.

“Hello Lightwoods!” With a smile, Helen walked into the office only moments later. “Let me give you a short tour and let Alec finish up.”

“Alright”, Maryse smiled, “Stephen, it was very nice meeting you.”

“You too”, he answered and gave a little wave as she and Jace followed Helen out.

Alec did his best to ignore all of Stephen’s questions and after a few tries he got the hint and let Alec get his work done.

“Alright”, he announced eventually, “everything I need to do today is finished. The rest can wait till tomorrow.” Alec talked more to himself than to Underhill.

“And now you’re going tuxedo shopping?”

“I am”, Alec nodded, “and I am really glad it’s only me and Jace.”

“I wouldn’t want to go shopping with my Mum either”, Stephen shrugged. “See you tomorrow, then.”

Just as Alec walked around the corner, he was stopped by Hodge, his boss. “Hey Alec, did you finish the contract for the Valentine merger?”

“I did”, Alec nodded, “you’ll find it filed and ready for use.”

“Awesome.” They walked along the corridor next to each other. “You’re taking the afternoon off?”

“Yes, I have a surprise visit from my family, Helen is currently showing them around.”

“That’s so nice!”, Hodge smiled. He was really a great person to work for, he was a genuine friendly person, cared for his employees and always ready to lend a helping hand.

“It is”, Alec agreed.

“That must be them, right?”

In the break room, Helen, Maryse and Jace sat around a table, talking and laughing.

“Hello, you must be the Lightwoods. Alec’s brother and sister, I presume?”, Hodge smiled.

Alec just rolled his eyes, but his mother seemed to really appreciate the line. “Oh, aren’t you charming”, she smiled. “I am Maryse, Alec’s mother.”

“It is so wonderful to meet you, Maryse. I am Hodge, Alec’s boss.”

“Jace”, he introduced himself, as he shook Hodge’s hand.

“So, you are the people responsible for me having to give my best legal the afternoon off?”

Alec knew, he wasn’t the best employee, but couldn’t help the slight flush spreading over his face at the compliment.

“I promise, you’ll get him back in the morning”, Maryse assured him with a grin.

“I’ll take your word for it. Alright, have a wonderful time in New York then!” With a wave, Hodge turned around and walked back towards his office.

“Maryse, I’ll just quickly need to grab my stuff, I’ll be ready to go in a minute or two”, Helen threw in.

“No need to rush”, Maryse smiled, “we have the entire afternoon before us.”

“I think we should rush, though”, Alec threw in, “getting this one presentable…”

“Screw you”, Jace muttered and boxed his shoulder.

“Already getting difficult…”, Alec shrugged and took a quick step to the side, when his brother’s fist came at him again. “I think we’re going now.”

“Good idea”, Maryse laughed. “I can’t wait to see what you guys get.”

“Me neither!”, Jace smiled and followed Alec out the door.

.

“Alright, did Clary say anything about what she’d like you to wear?”

“Why should she?”, Jace shrugged, “it’s not like I have any say about the wedding dress…”

“Huh. This is going to be tougher than I thought… I mean, there’s gotta be some sort of colour scheme you go for. Like your invitation, blue and purple, is that it?”

“Good question…” Jace pulled his face into a contrite grimace and looked up at Alec. “Honestly, no idea. Does it matter, though?”

“Oh, come on!” Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re getting married to an artist. Of course she put plenty of thought into stuff like that!” Alec got his phone out, shaking his head and dialled her number. “What happened that I’m the one who has to tell you stuff like this?”

“I mean, you are the gay one”, Jace chuckled, “maybe that just comes naturally?”

Before Alec could shoot back, Clary answered the call. “Hey Alec, already tired of your brother?”

“Getting there”, he grumbled.

“Aw, you poor baby”, she giggled. “What’s going on?”

“We’re heading out to get him his tux. And the boy has no idea of anything.”

“Of course he doesn’t.” Even though, Alec couldn’t see her over the phone, he basically heard her shaking her head. “It’s nice to hear that at least one of you cares.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling rather stereotypically gay right now”, Alec snickered. “I assume the most famous artist in Portland has certain ideas and expectations.”

“I do”, Clary laughed. “Colourwise we’re going blue, purple, like the invitation. Don’t tell him, but I’ll have a bouquet in those colours.”

“I mean, those colours really suit both of you. Great choice.”

“Thank you! And other than that, just make sure that he doesn’t wear a black jacket, it's just a little boring.”

“Got you.”

“Thanks, Alec. I appreciate it.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Tell our boy I love him and to listen to you.”

Alec turned over to Jace, who had his mouth stuffed with half a burrito. “Clary says to listen to me and that I’m in charge. And she loves you.”

Jace smiled widely and just nodded, gesturing at Alec and the phone.

“I think he loves you, too.”

“I should hope so”, Clary laughed. “Good luck with him.”

“Thanks”, Alec answered, looking at the trace of salsa making its way down Jace’s shirt. “I’m gonna need it.”

.

So far, Jace had found the right trousers. Dark blue, fitted just perfectly. Now, he was in the changing room, trying the fifth shirt and jacket combo.

“I think that might be something”, Jace called out and walked out the changing room. He wore a white shirt, a purple vest over it. “Get me that blue jacket again.”

Alec helped his brother into the jacket and had to admit, that looked like the winning combination.

“Damn, I look good!” With a proud smile on his face, Jace turned in front of the mirror, taking all of his look in.

“Yeah, not too shabby”, Alec smiled.

“Can I suggest the following?” The salesman walked over and offered Jace a black bowtie.

“Great idea! Can someone help me, though?”

“Here, let me.” Alec took the tie and wrapped I around Jace’s neck. “Now, that’s what you call Portland’s most renowned artist’s groom.”

“I love it!”, Jace beamed.

“And Clary’ll love it, too.”

“Alright, now that we know what I’ll look like, let’s get the best man’s outfit”, Jace decided.

“I’m in your hands. What do you want me to wear?”

“Oh, the power surging through my veins”, he grinned.

“Just remember that I’m in charge of your bachelor party…”, Alec shot back with a smug grin.

“Damn you, Lightwood”, Jace grumbled.

.

 **Magnus:** You doing alright?

 **Alec:** Of course we are! Jace and I look hot as hell.

 **Magnus:** Without my help?

 **Alec:** Believe it or not, I do manage to get dressed without you picking out my clothes 😉

 **Magnus:** Pics or it didn’t happen

 **Alec:** Maybe I want to surprise you at the wedding, though

 **Magnus:** Come on, you can’t tell me you look hot as hell and let me stew like that…

 **Alec:** Just watch me…

.

“You done teasing your boyfriend?” Jace dropped the shopping bags in Alec’s lap.

“Yup”, he grinned.

“Good. Wanna grab a coffee or something before meeting back up with Mum?”

“Definitely”, Alec agreed.

“Since you already brought it up, the Bachelor party…”, Jace mentioned as they walked over to the nearest coffeeshop.

“Nothing I can tell you about”, Alec just shrugged. “It’s a secret.”

“Come on!”, Jace groaned, “can’t you tell me anything?”

“Nope.”

“Hmpf, that’s only ‘cause you haven’t planned anything yet.”

Jace wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean that Alec would admit to that. “If you want to think that…Oh, which one of you gets Izzy?”

“Good question”, Jace chuckled, “I don’t think we’ve figured that out yet…”

“I mean, maybe she should be with Clary. Your best man already looks better than you, don’t want to be upstaged by all your groomspeople…”

“You do not look better than me”, Jace protested.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that…”

.

A little while later, Alec and Jace met up with their Mum and Helen, who apparently had a wonderfully relaxed spa day.

“I get to deal with a completely clueless groom-to-be and you enjoy a face mask and massage? That is not fair.”

“Tough luck, babe”, Helen grinned and leaned against him.

“Did he tell you what he wants to do for my bachelor party?”, Jace asked her, completely ignoring Alec’s criticism of him.

“I think that since I’m a girl, I am not privy to information like that”, Helen shrugged.

“Man”, he moaned, “Alec says he planned the whole thing already but doesn’t want to tell me…”

“That’s because it’s supposed to be a surprise! Back me up here.” Alec looked between Maryse and Helen, who both nodded emphatically.

“Fine…”, Jace grumbled in defeat.

“That’s the spirit!”, Maryse laughed. “So, do I get to see your suits?”

“Nope”, he grinned back, “you’ll have to wait.”

“All we can say is that we look really good.”

“Oh, you do?”, Helen asked, grinning up at Alec, trying to be flirty.

“I won’t show you either”, he shot back, “but trust me, the wait will be so worth it…”

“The only person who will find out ahead of the wedding is Max, since he’s a groomsman and maybe Izzy, if I get her…”

“If you get her?”

“Well, she and Clary are super close”, Alec explained, “they haven’t decided yet whether she’ll be bride’s or groom’s side.”

“If she’s with Clary, you could ask Ragnor, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to be there”, Helen snickered.

“Who is Ragnor?”, Maryse asked.

“A friend”, Alec quickly threw in, “they met when we went out on Saturday and they got along very well.” He probably shouldn’t tell Mum that Ragnor spent the entire evening hitting on Jace, who definitely appreciated the attention. “But yes, Izzy should be with Clary; I will already upstage him, Izzy would, too…”

“That I can believe”, Helen grinned, before Jace could clap back. “You really look good in a suit…”

“I know”, Alec smirked back, “I’m still not showing it to you.”

.

As tired as he was, Alec got up extra early on Tuesday morning, to meet up with his Mum and brother for breakfast at the DuMort, where they were staying.

Rafael, who worked there, had been telling Alec about the amazing breakfast buffet ever since they’ve known each other, and Alec was definitely not let down.

Jace had just gotten his second helping of scrambled eggs, waffles and bacon, making a point of ignoring Alec.

“Jace, why aren’t you talking to your brother?”, Maryse asked after a while.

“Because I still refuse spoiling his bachelor party”, Alec shrugged and stole one of the bacon strips off Jace’s plate.

“Oh, honey, are you still on that? It’s supposed to be a surprise.” She just shook her head. “I remember, around thirty years ago, Jia was my maid of honour and she would not tell me anything she had planned for the bachelorettes… Robert went through the same thing with your dad, Stephen.”

It's been almost twenty years, since the car accident, in which Stephen and Céline Herondale were killed and Alec knew that Jace barely remembered his biological parents. But still, the mention of their names, something changed on Jace's face. Only for a split-second, a short twitch you wouldn't notice if you didn't know Jace as well as Alec did.

“In the end we found out that they planned the entire thing together”, she laughed, “but only because they didn’t properly manage their schedules and we all ended up at the same place, at the same time.”

“Oh wow”, Jace laughed, “though knowing Alec and Simon, we might end up with the same situation!”

“Thank you so much for that vote of confidence”, Alec remarked drily and, if it weren’t for their Mum sitting next to them, he would have flipped his brother off.

“I believe those two will surprise you like you couldn’t imagine”, Maryse smiled.

“We definitely will”, Alec grinned, grateful that at least his Mum was on his side.

.

The goodbye half an hour later was quite emotional. To Alec it felt like they only arrived yesterday and as much as he appreciated not having to hide Magnus any more, he’d really miss his Mum and Jace.

“I love you, honey”, Maryse whispered into his ear, as she hugged him tightly.

“I love you, too”, he answered, admittedly a little choked up.

As Maryse unwrapped herself from Alec, Jace went in, pulling him into a hug. “Am I gonna see you before September?”

“It’s only like nine weeks or so. You think you can manage without me?”

“I’ll be fine”, Jace chuckled, “I’m more worried about you, all by yourself in the big city…”

“I’m not that alone, remember?”

“I guess… Magnus isn’t a best brother, though”, he whispered quietly.

“That’s a good thing, though”, Alec grinned, “otherwise we couldn’t do half the things we enjoy doing.”

“I don’t need to hear that!”, Jace complained, taking a step back, “I really don’t.”

“Yeah… Anyways, have a good drive and call me when you get home, alright? Just so I know things went well.”

“Of course! We can call during the drive as well, if you already miss us that much.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do miss you that much already, but I got some work to catch up on, because someone can’t go tuxedo shopping by himself.”

“Whatever”, Jace grumbled as he got into the car.

“Good luck with that one”, Alec snickered to his Mum, gesturing towards Jace.

“It’s alright, though”, she grinned back, “I downloaded a bunch of ‘Looney Tunes’, to keep him busy, you know?”

“Good thinking!”, he laughed.

Every time their family went away, Jace would be completely unbearable unless he had some sort of entertainment, like for example his old gameboy and as soon as the first portable dvd-players came out, the Lightwoods had gotten one to play ‘Looney Tunes’, ‘Tom and Jerry’ or any old cartoons like these.

“Take care of yourself, alright?”

“Always”, he assured Maryse and waved after the car until it was out of view.

.

Alec had been sitting in his office for approximately two hours now and had done pretty much nothing. The bachelor party really stressed him out! Jace had high expectations and as much as Alec was aware that Jace’s nagging was mostly played, it just needed to be perfect.

Maybe Simon had a few good ideas, what to do for their stag dos…

.

 **Alec:** Hey, Simon. Already got an idea for the bachelorette party? Jace has pretty high expectations and I really am not the best party planner…

 **Simon:** I was hoping you could help me out here… I kinda already boasted to Izzy how awesome my party will be and… well…

 **Alec:** Now you can’t ask for her help, got it

 **Simon:** You have the club-owner-boyfriend, can’t you two figure something out and share some ideas with your favourite sister’s boyfriend? 😊

 **Alec:** I was hoping not having to rely on Magnus for similar reasons you don’t want to ask Izzy…

 **Simon:** So, in short, we’re on our own?

 **Alec:** Looks like it…

 **Simon:** Awesome! Clary’s gonna kill me…

 **Alec:** That’s the spirit!

 **Alec:** The thing is, Mum just told us that when she and Dad got married, their maid of honour and best man planned it together and ended up double-booking the same place

 **Simon:** Meaning, we shouldn’t make it too obvious that we are in desperate need of each other’s help

 **Alec:** Though, I was already thinking that we have our separate parties and meet up to sort of finish the evening together, as one group. What do you think?

 **Simon:** That’s really awesome! I like that 😊

 **Simon:** Listen, should I just call you? We can go through some ideas…

 **Alec:** Yeah, might work for a musician like you but I am at work at the moment. Not that I’m really being productive, but…

 **Simon:** Talking about booze and strippers isn’t that sfw, I get it

 **Alec:** Wait, you’re getting Clary strippers? Maybe I want to go to the bachelorette’s then… 😉

 **Simon:** If Jace pisses you off too much, just take him to a gay joint :D

.

Alec couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at the idea of Jace at a gay strip club.

“Wanna share with the class?”, Underhill called over, “could use a good laugh.”

“Just trying to plan a bachelor party.”

“Can’t you ask Magnus to help you out?”, he suggested.

“I kinda want to impress him with how awesome I am…”, Alec admitted.

“Got it. I would offer my services, but I’ve never been on a straight stag night…”

“I’ve never been on one, period, so it might get interesting.”

“Your brother does know that, though, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I already boasted how awesome it’ll be.”

“Of course you did.” Stephen rolled his eyes and scoffed a laugh.

“It won’t be for like two months or something, so no need to freak out right now”, Alec shrugged, put his phone away and decided to at least try to focus on work. Which would be a lot easier, if Simon didn’t keep on blowing up his phone.

.

 **Simon:** Do you think we should do the parties here in Portland or come to New York?

 **Simon:** Or maybe we do a destination party, go to Vegas or something

 **Simon:** Long weekend away, would definitely blow their minds

 **Simon:** Knowing Jace, he probably wouldn’t expect us to come up with a Vegas party 😊

 **Simon:** Don’t you like the idea?

 **Simon:** Alec? Just tell me if you think it’s a bad idea!

 **Alec:** Simon, I’m at work! I can’t check my phone every five seconds!

 **Simon:** Whoopsie!

 **Alec:** Yeah. Whoopsie.

 **Simon:** But seriously, Vegas?

 **Alec:** Sounds good

 **Simon:** Cool

 **Simon:** But don’t let me keep you from your work, we’ll talk later

 **Alec:** *thumbs up*

.

When Alec walked out of the office building a few hours later, he forgot everything about Simon and the bachelor party though.

“Well, hello there, handsome.” With a wide smile on his face, Magnus met him, leaning against the wall.

“Right back at you”, Alec grinned back, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Dinner?”

“Definitely”, he nodded. “What do you feel like?”

“What about Thai? But no take away, tonight I’m taking you out, a nice and proper date.”

“How could I say no to that?”, Alec smiled, swooning only a little bit when Magnus linked his arm with Alec’s and gently pulled him along.

“So, how was your weekend?”, Magnus asked after they placed their orders.

“Well, it started out rocky. I had to hide my boyfriend from my mum, you know?”, Alec explained with a grin.

“Oh, that poor guy”, Magnus tutted.

“Yeah”, Alec nodded, “don’t worry, I plan on making it up to him.”

“Really? What are you thinking?”

“That’s between me and him”, Alec shot back with a smirk.

“Lucky guy…” Magnus wiggled with his eyebrows and Alec had to take a breath or two to keep from making out with him right here and now in the middle of the restaurant.

“Anyways, things did turn around and I had a lot of fun with Mum and Jace. Even while going shopping!”

“I almost find that hard to believe.”

“Please, Jace didn’t even know what colours Clary had picked out! He would have been totally lost without me.”

“Alexander, you taking charge in a fashion setting? My, my…”, Magnus grinned and leaned a little closer. “Might even make me wanna skip right to dessert.”

“Right, it’s just…”, Alec noted, a little sheepishly, “I haven’t had Pad Thai in ages.”

“And you had me only two days ago. Got it.” Magnus leaned back in his chair, making it a point to ignore Alec as he studied the menu.

“I just want you both", Alec tried defending himself.

“Of course you do, Alexander”, Magnus answered, not looking up from the menu. “But you and I have been dating long enough for you to know that I’m a dramatic bitch.”

Alec just burst out laughing. Gasping for breath, he tried to calm himself, since more than a few other guests at the restaurant looked over, but his face was already deep red. That he hadn’t choked on anything and started coughing his lungs out was almost incredible.

“You truly have impeccable manners.” How Magnus managed to stay monotone and dry like that, Alec did not know.

“Yeah, my Mum taught me well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will take place at the stag do and the wedding


	3. Chapter 3 - Time For A Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebrations of the century are approaching: The bachelor parties and the long awaited wedding

“Did you pack sunscreen?”

“Yes, I did”, Alec called back.

“And a pair of fresh underwear?”

“Magnus!”, he moaned, “I’m not ten anymore, I’m pretty sure I know what to pack for a long weekend.”

“I just want to help”, Magnus pouted, draped on Alec’s bed. “Least I can do if you don’t bring me along… I can’t believe you’re going to Vegas without me!”

Alec dropped down next to him. “But it’s only for three days.”

“I know.” Magnus closed the zipper of Alec’s travel bag. “Still..."

.

After initial cluelessness as to what they should plan for Jace and Clary’s bachelor parties, Simon and Alec had decided to go with the idea of a trip to Vegas.

“I’m not saying it needs to end up like the Hangover movies, but still”, Simon had remarked on one of their many planning-skype-sessions. It would definitively have been easier to get this whole thing organized if they had been in the same place, but they made do.

“It better not! I do not plan on losing Jace before the wedding.”

“Let’s be honest though, if we’d lose somebody it’d be me”, Simon chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I would not let that happen”, Alec assured him.

“Aw, Alec!”, he squealed, “that’s so sweet!”

“No, it’s self-preservation. I’m not telling my sister I lost her boyfriend, she’d kill me.”

But who to invite?

“Jace doesn’t have any friends”, Alec complained, “I mean, besides us siblings, you and Clary, there’s just no real connections!”

“Yeah, that’s a tough one”, Simon agreed with him.

“It is a little depressing. So far I’ve got Izzy, Aline and myself.”

“Huh… How about Raj?”

“They only work together, and I don’t really like him”, Alec admitted.

“Right, yeah, he’s bit of a dick. If you don’t find anyone else, how about Magnus or Helen?”

“But they don’t really know Jace all that well and that’s not really the point of a stag party.”

“Point taken. But then again, you and Jace just always did your own thing, with your best-brothers-club and I mean, if you hadn’t moved to New York, would it look any different on your end?”

“Probably not”, he admitted. “Just the four of us will be nice,”, Alec decided, “like old times.” He felt the wide smile spreading over his face.

“And that’s what it’s all about, isn’t it?”, Simon grinned back. “I’m not inviting too many people to Clary’s party either. Just Dot, Lydia, Rebecca and myself.”

“Sounds like the perfect group.”

.

“Can I at least accompany you to the airport?”

“You better”, Alec nodded, “And if you want to pick me up on Sunday, I wouldn’t mind it either.”

“Like in the champagne ad, in the backless red dress and an arm full of roses?” Magnus raised his eyebrow, wiggling it suggestively.

Looking up and down his boyfriend, imagining him in that exact outfit, Alec caught himself a little to late and his mouth gaped wide open.

“Just so I am clear, what is currently firing up your fantasies? The red roses? Me in a dress? The low back?” With each question, Magnus scooted closer. “Maybe is it the colour? Deep red…”

“Uhm”, Alec cleared his throat, hoping it’d help his mind forming a coherent thought.

“A bit of everything, got it”, Magnus smirked, leaning in close, but pulling back just before their lips touched; he got up and walked out the door. “Something to drink?”

“Uhm…” His jaw somewhere on the ground, Alec just sat on his bed, only a tad speechless and maybe a little bit turned on. Man, Magnus could play him like a fiddle.

“You know, I don’t need Vegas”, Magnus mused, as he walked back into the bedroom, a softdrink in his hands. “Me and Helen can turn this town upside down!”

“What, the disaster-bisexual-crew?”

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “I love that!”, he snickered.

“Do I need to ask Catarina to keep an eye to you?”, Alec wondered, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, I already know you have your spies all over Pandemonium”, Magnus scoffed as he got up. “We should hit the road, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, let’s go”, Alec smiled.

.

Aline was already at the airport, when Magnus and Alec arrived.

“Even have your own driver? Man, talk about friends with benefits…”, she laughed.

“He already promised to pick me up with a bouquet of red roses”, Alec grinned as he went to hug her.

“I did not promise anything.” In protest, Magnus raised his hands. “I might have stated options and that’s all. There is no contractual obligation for me to do anything like that.”

“Wow, you guys are so romantic”, Aline giggled.

“And you came here all by yourself?”

“Helen dropped me off, but she already had to get back home, it’s her Dad’s birthday.”

“Today birthday, tomorrow partying with Magnus… I think we’re lucky if they manage to pick us up on Sunday.”

“Yeah, we’ll see if you manage to catch your flight after two days of Vegas…”, Magnus scoffed.

Aline just rolled her eyes. “Let’s get going before this turns into a domestic thing.”

“Yes, Mum”, Magnus moaned, before wrapping himself around Alec. “Have a great weekend, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and enjoy the time with your brother.”

“I will. Have a great weekend, too.”

Two, three, or maybe four kisses later (Alec admittedly lost count), Alec pulled away and he and Aline headed through the security check and towards their gate, and in – surprisingly – no time at all, they were airborne.

“We arrive before the Portland Gang, right?”

“Yeah”, Alec nodded, “but only by like thirty minutes or so.”

“Are you gonna tell me now, what you have planned?”

“I did!”

“No, you didn’t”, Aline shot back, “you didn’t want to tell any of us!”

“Then what makes you think I’ll tell you now?”, he grinned over.

“That’s really mean, you know that, right?”

“I am very aware.” Alec enjoyed this moment, basking in the pure bliss of power.

“I tried Simon, not even he is telling me anything!”, Aline groaned. “What do you have on him that he manages to keep quiet?”

“Nothing. That’s pure obligation to Clary and keeping the surprise.”

“Hmpf.” Aline turned back towards the window, giving the view and her peanuts more attention than Alec, who couldn’t bite down his sneering grin.

“Are you good at blackjack or anything?”, Alec tried to break the silence a little while later.

“No, not really.” Aline looked back over. “I’m better as arm-candy while others gamble.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Your poker face is really good, though.”

“But that’s not all there is. I prefer to just hang in Magnus’ arm, kissing the dice or something.”

“I would, too, but Helen is really bad.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have started our descent and will be landing shortly. Please return to your seats, fasten your seatbelts and switch of all electronic equipment. For your own safety, we ask to remain seated and buckled up until we have reached our final parking position.”

.

While they waited for the rest of their group to arrive, Alec and Aline got a cup of coffee, watching the tourists running around them.

“Who goes to Las Vegas with their kids?”, Aline shook her head, as a family with four children hurriedly pushed past them.

“As long as they weren’t in any casinos…”, Alec shrugged. “Well, you can see exactly why those guys were here.” He nodded towards a group of guys, who looked like they were a few years younger than Alec.

“Long live Springbreak”, Aline chuckled. “Ah, takes me back…”

“You sound like you’re fifty”, Alec commented, “but it’s not like it was only three or so years ago, right?”

“Right”, she grinned back. “I don’t think you ever told me, where you went for Spring Break…”

Before he could answer and embarrass himself for having spent Spring Break in his dorm room, they were interrupted by a loud cry.

“ALEC! ALINE!” His siblings and friends ran towards them, a lot louder and cheerier than Alec and Aline had been until now. They definitely already started the celebrations on the plane.

The greeting started a whole mess in the arrivals hall, as everybody seemed to wrapped themselves around everybody. Alec tried to weasel his way out of the immediate mosh pit and pulled Simon out with him.

“Looks like you had them under perfect control”, he grinned.

“Yeah, well, half of them are your issue now”, Simon shot back.

“Can I choose which ones I take?”

“Nice try. You’re stuck with Jace.”

.

They had booked two suites, one for the groom’s party and one for the bride’s, on opposite of the hotel. That way they could at least pretend to be on two different stag parties. With his siblings and cousin, Alec headed into their room and damn. It was a nice one.

They were on the fifteenth floor, the room opened into a living room with giant windows and a balcony, giving an amazing view over the Vegas strip and the city.

“Dude! This is amazing!” Jace’s eyes went wide and he turned to Alec with a giant grin. “You are the best best man ever!”

Izzy and Aline dropped their bags and skipped right out on the balcony, giggling excitedly, Jace and Alec followed right after them.

“Alec, I can’t believe this!”, Izzy squealed and repeatedly boxed against his arm.

“You are completely forgiven for all the secrecy”, Aline nodded, staring out over Las Vegas.

“It does look even better than the pictures online”, he smiled. “Give me one second.” He ran back into the room, grabbed a bottle of champagne out of his bag and a bunch of glasses that just happened to be standing around in the hotel room. They really know their clientele…

“We should start this thing off on the right foot, don’t you agree?”, Alec grinned, as he handed the glasses out to everybody and filled them all up.

“To Jace! May you enjoy your last few weeks of bachelordom and may the 50 or so years after that be even more fantastic.”

“Cheers!”

.

 **Alec:** [picture of Alec all dressed up, on the balcony with Las Vegas in the background]

 **Alec:** About to head to the steak house

 **Magnus:** [picture of Magnus in sweats, on his couch, Chairman Meow on his stomach]

 **Magnus:** About to tell you to go screw yourself

 **Alec:** You know I prefer it when you do that 😉

**.**

“I would like to make a toast.” Jace stood up, looking around the group sitting around a big table. “Here’s to me and Clary, because if it weren’t for us, nobody would be here, and just think what you all’d be missing out on.”

“To Jace and Clary!”, everybody laughed and clinked their glasses together.

“Let me continue and toast to you guys”, Clary chuckled and got up, too. “I am so freaking glad to have everybody here together, to celebrate with all you guys that in three short weeks, Jace will be contractually obliged to love me, no matter what.”

“I don’t know about you, but that still sounded like a toast to Clary and Jace”, Izzy quietly whispered in Alec’s ear with a giggle.

“Let them have it”, he hissed back, “you and Si can be just as bad when it comes to it.”

“No”, she decided, “I will be a lot worse.”

“Anything you’d like to share with the whole group?”, Jace shot over.

“Sure”, Alec shrugged and got up. “Might as well continue the toasting.” He raised his glass and smiled over at his brother. “To you, guys. If anyone had told me in High School that Jace’d be the first to get married, I probably would have laughed at them for a solid week. But I’m so glad that it’s such an amazing person as Clary that snatched him up. I mean, you’ve been part of our family for such a long time, but I’m really glad that you’re about to become an official Lightwood. Cheers!”

And it went along the round, everybody giving a short toast. Some were emotional, like the one Dot gave, some were hilarious like the story Rebecca told about once upon a time officiating the wedding between Clary and Simon, and then there was Simon, who barely got out a coherent sentence, already getting deeply emotional.

“I love you, too, Si”, Clary smiled and went to hug him. “I love all of you guys!”, she beamed, looking around the group. “Almost as much as Jace.”

.

“You know, if all we do tomorrow is sit out here, it would still be the perfect bachelor’s party.” A beer in one hand, Jace put the other arm around Alec’s shoulder as they sat on the balcony looking out over the busy streets underneath them.

“I can just cancel tomorrow”, Alec shrugged.

“Definitely not”, Jace was quick to answer, “I can’t wait what else you got in store for me!”

“You could tell us”, Izzy grinned over.

“Or I could just surprise you guys tomorrow morning.”

“Did I ever tell you that part of the training as forensic analyst is the learning about truth serums and the effects of divers torture… sorry, I mean enhanced interrogation techniques?” Izzy’s look was only a little frightening.

“Or you just wait for a few more hours and you’ll know what’s up”, Alec shot over, before focusing back on the view.

“Don’t bother, Izzy. I’ve been trying to find out what he planned ever since I got the invitation. I even tried to get Magnus to get a little creative, you know?” This remark was accompanied by a lot of suggestive eyebrow-wiggles. “But not even that worked.”

“I know what you mean, I tried everything I could on Simon, but he kept his mouth shut.”

“All I can tell you is that we won’t spend tomorrow with them. At least, most of tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re not clearing anything up”, Jace shook his head.

“Wasn’t planning on doing that anyways.”

.

After a nice roomservice breakfast on the balcony, including sending a picture to Magnus who answered with the middle finger emoji, everybody got ready to head out.

“We have transport picking us up. Make sure to wear plenty of sunscreen, pack as much water as you need, because we”, Alec paused for dramatic effect, “are heading to the desert.”

“Oh my god, you’re gonna kill me”, Jace feared.

“And now you know, why I didn’t tell you beforehand”, Alec shot back with the sweetest smile he could muster up. He turned around, grabbed his bagpack and looked expectantly around the groomspeople. “Shall we?”

Naturally, the plan was not to kill the groom, but all during the drive, Alec kept his mouth shut, no matter how many questions he was bombarded with. As the driver pulled in at an old factory building with a whole lot of ATVs in front, things were clearer.

“ALEC, I LOVE YOU!”, Jace cried out, as the safety instructor handed him a helmet and the keys for his vehicle.

“I know”, Alec laughed in response, sitting up on his ATV.

He was a little dubious at first, Alec wasn’t the biggest speed junkie out there. However, it was so much more fun than Alec had thought at first. It wasn’t long until the four of them were racing each other through the desert, jumping over dunes, making donuts; all of them cheering, screaming, laughing along.

The time went by so fast; after what were somewhere between two and three hours, but felt closer to thirty minutes, the instructor directed them back towards the garage.

“This was the most awesome thing, ever!”, Izzy squealed, as she handed the helmet back.

“I know!” Jace beamed at Alec, grinning from ear to ear.

Alec could only grin back. He was really glad that Jace liked his idea and that they had so much fun.

“What’s next?”, Aline asked.

“Stratosphere Tower”, he grinned.

“Isn’t that the one with the rollercoasters on top?”

“It is”, Alec nodded.

“This is the best day ever!”, Jace yelled and all but ran back to the car.

As they drove back into town, Alec got the lunch he had packed. Being the perfect best man, he had enough alcohol stashed as well.

“I would advise against drinking that right now, though”, he shrugged.

“Maybe I want to throw up all over Las Vegas”, Izzy shot back.

“I won’t keep you. Just remember, you will be teased about it forever and I will be filming everything.”

Once Alec had booked everything, he asked around everyone in New York he knew to find a GoPro he could borrow. Eventually, he could get Maia’s and he was intent on filming everything, hoping to be able to create a fun movie he could maybe even use as leverage one day.

.

“I’m a little nervous”, Aline admitted, as the handles came down and the four buckled up.

Alec agreed, not outwardly though. Sitting next to Jace, he tried his best to look tough next to his brother.

“This one just turns and twists over the city, right?”, Izzy asked.

“Yup”, Jace beamed, “and I think it’s starting!” He gestured towards the gate that folded itself together.

“Oh god…”

As the machinery started moving and lifted them up in the air, Alec felt his stomach dropping. He tried his best not to look down on the Las Vegas streets, but right, the whole thing tilted as soon as it started spinning.

Alec wanted to scream, but it seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Next to him, Jace was yelling and cheering as they turned faster and faster. The shrill cries he heard sounded a lot like his sister.

“I LOVE CLARY!”

When time during their ATV-tour seemed to just fly away, on the Insanity ride it probably stood still. Finally, it slowed down and the machinery moved back to the platform. After a few deep breaths the white noise in Alec’s head seemed to ebb down and he cautiously got up, all but swaying off the platform.

“You alright there?” Jace put his arm around Alec, supporting him.

“I think so.”

“Alright enough for the next ride?”

Alec just nodded. Izzy and Aline linked their arms with the boys and together they walked to the free fall tower.

And, before he knew it, they were buckled up together on the ride and up it went. And down. And up. And down again. Alec whiteknuckled grabbing the handles.

Maybe he got used to it a little bit, but the free fall seemed to be over faster than the carousel.

“On that last thing, can we sit in the first row?” The handles hadn’t even released them from the freefall tower, when Jace already talked about the next ride.

“Whatever the groom wants”, Alec forced himself to smile.

“Awesome”, he grinned and jumped up as soon as the bars had been lifted off their chests.

“I think that after today I’ll need an entire bottle of conditioner to get this shit untangled again”, Izzy snickered, as she tried to redo her ponytail.

“Tell me about it”, Aline agreed, “I might just have to shave it off.”

“What will Helen say about that?”, Jace asked with a grin.

“She won’t be too happy…”

“And take it out on me”, Alec threw in.

“Well, it’s your bachelor party’s fault that our hair is messed up”, Izzy shrugged.

“Then it’s technically on Jace for getting married.”

Jace was already too taken in with the Stratosphere ride, they were lining up for at the moment, to really shoot back.

“Would we have the same issue at Clary’s party?”, Izzy asked.

“Probably”, Alec shrugged, “I mean, now I can tell you. They drove out to Hoover dam, had a giant picknick there, did the zipline that goes through the canyon.”

“That’s pretty cool, too.”

“Come on, it’s our turn!” Jace grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him to the carriage, to the very first row. Jace must have heard Alec’s gulping, and probably heard his heart beating out of his chest as well.

“Thanks, for doing this for me”, Jace whispered over, as they sat, waiting for the car to move.

“Like I said, it’s your day”. Alec forced himself to sound as relaxed as he possibly could. “And it’s my job to make sure that the groom is happy.”

“I am so happy, you can’t even imagine!”, he grinned back, “especially that we get to do it together.” With a smile, he grabbed Alec’s hand.

And no time to soon. The car started to move and gratefully Alec squeezed Jace’s hand, which helped him to calm down at least a little.

And then it went forward, speeding towards the Las Vegas streets and stopping just when Alec thought they’d fly off the building, crashing on the pavement, a game that repeated itself a few times. A few times too many, if you’d ask Alec.

“If we ignore the sun setting, this day might never end!”, Jace laughed.

“That might be a little hard”, Alec commented, “I have a reservation at the restaurant here, a table by the window to be exact.”

.

“Have I told you today that I love you?”, Jace munched, his mouth filled with the best garlic bread any of them have ever had.

“Only like five or six times”, Alec grinned, “don’t feel like you can’t say it anymore, though. Can never hear it enough.”

“I love you, so, so, so much!”, he beamed. “And I also love you, so, so, so much”, he smiled at Izzy. “And you, Aline, I also love you so, so, so much!”

“Aw”, the three cooed in unison, “we love you so, so, so much, too!”

“Today is just so awesome, and I… I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am to be here, to have you guys, to marry Clary! Can you believe? Three weeks from now I’ll be a married man!”

Jace’s happiness-meltdown was wonderful to watch. Alec couldn’t help but grin as if he were the one getting married soon. As Jace continued telling them how much he loved Clary, how he imagined their life together, Alec slowly trailed off into similar thoughts, imagining him being in a similar position with Magnus.

Sure, watching Jace go through all this, how could Alec not imagine himself like that, in love, planning a future, a life together. The weird thing was, it wasn’t all that weird to imagine those things, to see him and Magnus being in love.

Woah. Alec’s mind went completely blank for a moment. Was he really…? He has never been in… you know… with anybody, ever before. But then again, being with Magnus was different to any relationship Alec had ever been in. Not that he had been with too many guys, but still. Magnus was just different.

All Alec had to do to be with Magnus, was just to be himself. That was a luxury, he didn’t even experience with most of his family! How could he not love a person that generous, kind, passionate, patient…

Alright, that was it. No need to deny it, no need to ignore or talk around it. Alec was in love with Magnus. Clear and simple.

He felt a dopey smile covering his face he couldn’t do anything against if he wanted to.

“Alec? Are you still with us?”

“Huh?” He looked around his family, who all had finished their food by now, while Alec’s plate was still half full. Hm, he really lost it for a moment there…

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, Alec was quick to assure them and dug in.

_I love Magnus!_

“Are you sure?”

“Very much so.”

_I love Magnus!_

“Just a little caught in my thoughts, that’s all”, he explained.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Nope!”

“He’s so very clearly thinking about Magnus”, Izzy scoffed, with a grin though, “come on, you two are just as in love, you should recognize the smile.”

“Today’s not about my love life, though”, Alec shrugged, hoping to shift the discussion away from him. That was something he did not want to discuss with them, especially not until he talked about it with Magnus.

“You’re right, it’s about me”, Jace grinned, “and I would like to know what’s going on with you and your boo.”

“I already rode a bunch of rollercoasters for you today, I think that’s enough favours for one day.”

“No, it really isn’t”, the other three agreed.

“Fine”, Alec moaned. “I love Magnus. If any of you tell him before I get to, I’ll quite literally kill you.”

“Aw, aren’t you romantic”, Jace snickered.

“I am, so don’t you dare screw this up for me!”

.

“So, tonight we get drunk?”, Jace asked as they walked back into their suite to wash out the desert and get a change of clothes.

“Something like that”, Alec nodded, “the hotel has a pretty nice casino and bar, so we can spend all the money.”

“Perfect! It’s not like I have a wedding or a honeymoon coming up”, he grinned.

.

Alec was already on his second cocktail, when Clary and her entourage joined them.

“Hey, how was your day?”

“So much fun!”, Jace giggled, as he hugged his fiancée. “And what about you?”

“The absolute best”, she smiled. “Simon did a great job.”

“Alec did, too!”

“That deserves a high five”, Simon chuckled as he walked over, holding his hand up and Alec did not let him hang.

“Did you make any money yet?”, Lydia asked.

“Izzy and Aline hit the tables, maybe they were lucky”, Jace shrugged.

“We were not”, Izzy grumbled, as they walked back over. “It’s all Aline’s fault, for being horrible arm-candy.”

“It’s not on me!”, Aline protested, “you just suck at rolling a dice!”

“You were supposed to be my good luck charm!”

“I thought, I was your lucky charm”, Simon moped, looking at her with big eyes.

“You are”, she grinned and wrapped her arms around Simon’s shoulder.

“Huh”, he looked over at Alec, “you guys definitely started drinking before us.”

“Maybe”, Alec chuckled.

“Well, looks like we have to catch up”, Dot laughed, linked her arms with Clary on one side and Lydia on the other and walked over to the bar.

“And tonight isn’t couples night out, it’s stag party”, Alec called over to Izzy, who was still firmly wrapped around Simon.

“Fine”, Izzy grumbled, “then you have to be my lucky charm.” She let go of Simon and grabbed Alec’s hand. “Momma needs a new computer, help me win it!” And with that, she pulled him towards the Roulette table. “Red or Black?”

“Red”, Alec shrugged.

“Red!”, Izzy yelled, putting a bunch of chips on the table, cheering very loudly, when the little ball actually landed on red. “Alec, you are so much more lucky than Aline!”

“I know I am”, he smiled proudly.

And, together they actually managed to turn Izzy’s 23$ into 96$.

“That’s not enough for a new computer, but I really want a drink right now. You’re still lucky in an hour or so”, she decided, put her arm around his shoulder and walked back to the bar, where most of the others were sitting around a table.

“Alec is super lucky!”, Izzy announced, “so you get a drink from me.”

“I will not say no to that!”

As Izzy headed for the bar, Alec squeezed in between Jace and Clary. “You cannot sit together, tonight is about celebrating you before you get together. So, you cannot be together now.” It made sense in Alec’s head, and they seemed to get what he was going on about. Either that, or they were to confused and drunk to argue.

“Hey guys”, Rebecca walked back, “there is a poolparty outside. At the pool. A party!”

“Cool, let’s party outside! At the pool!”, Clary agreed and before Alec knew it, they were outside, dancing around. There was a fire, plenty of balloons, loud music and a lot of people.

And that was, when Alec’s memory gave out.

.

“Ugh.”

When he heard some groaning around him, Alec groggily opened his eyes. It took him a moment or two to figure out where he was. He was on a bed, that much he could tell. There was a pair of feet in his face, belonging to probably Jace. And it was probably also Jace who was wrapped around Alec's legs

“Morn’”, he grumbled.

“Hi”, came the response.

“What happened?”

“No idea…”

The weight around his feet shifted as Jace sat up, Alec following suit. The room was spinning, and Alec’s head felt slightly like a nuclear warhead about to go critical.

“Judging by my headache, yesterday was pretty great”, Jace eventually managed to grin.

“Tell me about it…”

Cautiously, Alec slipped out of the bed. “Bathroom.” He mumbled, not sure whether to himself or Jace.

A cold shower later, Alec almost felt human again.

“Hey, Alec”, Izzy greeted him as he walked into the living room. “You still alive?”

“I think so…” He dropped next to her on the couch and gratefully took the bottle of water she held out to him. “Thanks.”

“Yeah. So, do you remember what happened?”

“The last thing I remember is somewhere at that pool party”, Alec recalled. “Something with Jace pushing Simon into the pool, and I’m pretty sure you, Clary and Rebecca danced on the tables.”

“Oh yeah… It’s coming back! Was that before or after Aline threw up in Lydia’s handbag?”

“I did what?” With a deeply flushed face, Aline stood in the door and clutched her hands in front of her face.

“Don’t worry, to make up for it, you offered to give her all your purses.”

“Seems fair”, Aline shrugged, still visibly ashamed, though.

“I don’t think she’s mad, though”, Jace tried to reassure her.

“Wouldn’t blame her.”

“Alright, so we know what happened up until half past two. What then?”

“Maybe we should ask the bridesmaids”, Izzy suggested.

“Yeah, good idea”, Alec nodded, getting up to call Simon, ask him to meet up for breakfast. Or lunch, Alec wasn’t sure whether this hotel had all day breakfast and it was for sure not morning anymore. His phone was untraceable, though. “Any of you see my phone?”

“I don’t even know where my fiancée’s at”, Jace called back.

“Oh, apropos fiancée…” Izzy’s face dropped and with big eyes she looked from one to the other.

“Izzy? What happened?”

“I’m not sure, but I think I remember being proposed to…”

“Really?” The loud squealing was a little bad for Alec’s headache but the shock trumped it all.

“What?” Jace’s eyes went wide. “What did you say? Oh my god, are we gonna plan the next wedding soon?”

“Take it down a notch”, Izzy tried to calm them down.

“So, Simon proposed to you and you said…?”, Aline tried again.

“Yeah, it wasn’t Simon,”, she grinned, the smile spreading as the memories came back to her. She drew out the silence, basking in the rising excitement and tensing curiosity.

“Well?”, Alec eventually called out, “who was it?”

“Clary”, she beamed.

“Excuse me?” As the other two started chuckling, Jace’s face dropped.

“What did you say?”

“Sorry Jace, but I said yes.”

“Oh wow! My little sister is engaged!”, Alec cooed with overexaggerated enthusiasm.

“I’m so happy for you”, Aline squealed.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me”, Jace grumbled, grabbed his phone, which hadn’t disappeared, and called the other group. “Simon. Breakfast. Now.”

.

They got down to the dining saloon before the bridesmaids did, giving Jace plenty of time to stew in his – probably played – misery, while Alec and Aline cooed over Izzy.

“There she is, my fiancée!” Clary burst into the room, running straight to Izzy and all but jumping into her arms.

Izzy just squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Clary.

And Simon and Jace just stood there, their mouths gaping open as they watched their girlfriends being all cute and cuddly.

“Simon?”, Jace asked after a while, without looking over at him though.

“Yeah?”, Simon answered, also still fixating on the hugging women.

“I think there’s a spot open at my wedding. Want it?”

“You asking me to be your bride?” Simon looked over, his eyes wide, beaming.

“You’d look beautiful in white”, Jace grinned back.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening!”, Rebecca shrieked, fanning her face with her hands. “Oh, I will make sure my little brother has the best wedding ever!”

“Am I still your best man?”, Alec asked.

“If you plan another thing like this weekend, you’ll be my best man for each of my weddings!”

Since everybody was too hungover to argue some more over who got to marry whom, they sat themselves down to have a breakfast.

“So, Clary’s proposal is the last thing we managed to remember”, Alec eventually threw in, “does anyone of you remember what happened between then and this morning?”

“No idea if it’s chronologically correct, but I remember some Karaoke, some guy celebrating his birthday trying his luck with both Alec and Simon – don’t worry”, Lydia assured him, “you kept yelling how much you love your boyfriend. And then you and Jace started arguing.”

“About what?” Alec looked over at Jace.

“I have no idea.”

“I do”, Dot recalled, “you threw his phone in the pool.”

“Dude!”, Alec cried out, “are you fucking kidding me?”

“Whoopsie”, Jace shrugged with a contrite grin.

“Yeah, whoopsie”, Alec grumbled, “after all I did for you this weekend, this is how you thank me?”

“Man…” Jace dropped his head on the table. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Right”, Izzy scoffed, “never heard you say that before…”

.

After a long set of goodbyes, Alec and Aline were once again 10k metres above earth and Alec just wanted to sleep until they landed in Newark, but man, Aline was in a chatty mood.

“You’re a really weird type of hungover”, he interrupted her as she recounted the plot of some TV show Alec had never heard of.

“Not everybody can be a grump”, she grinned back.

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Sure you’re not”, she snickered condescendingly. “Now let me let you get some sleep, so you’re sober and rested for your beau.”

.

Magnus and Helen already awaited them at the airport. Not in a red backless dress, but with a bouquet of roses.

“I know, I know”, Magnus stated before Alec could say anything, “it’s not the dress. I wanted to wear it, but Helen was against it.”

“Helen was not against you wearing a red dress”, she protested, “Helen just didn’t want you to wear her favourite red dress and stretch it out…”

“Come on, we’re practically the same size.”

“Your shoulders are a lot broader than mine though”, Helen explained, before wrapping herself around Aline.

“You still look amazing”, Alec smiled as he leaned over the roses to greet Magnus with a kiss.

“I know I do”, Magnus smirked, “I am dressed for the gods of gods after all.”

“Huh?” Magnus weirdly suggestive tone confused Alec. Was his last remark meant to ring any bells?

“Nothing”, Magnus shook his head. His smile dropped and he drew his head away, as to hide his expression. Did Alec do something wrong? And what was it?

“Let’s get home, we got work in the morning and I still have a lot of alcohol to sleep off”, Helen decided and linked her arms with Aline. “You got, too”, she nodded at Alec.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him into bed”, Magnus winked.

On the drive home, Alec told Magnus everything about the weekend, well, everything he remembered at least. And Magnus was surprisingly quiet. Sure, he threw in a remark every now and again, chuckling along, but still. Very restrained.

“Are you mad at me?”, Alec blurted out after he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What? No!”

“Are you sure?”

“Alexander, if I was mad at you, you’d definitely know it”, Magnus stated. “Am I happy that you didn’t answer my calls this morning? Probably not, but…”

“No, no”, Alec interrupted to defend himself, “that’s not my fault! Apparently, Jace threw my phone into the pool last night.”

“Apparently?”

“I might not remember everything that happened…”, Alec admitted meekly.

Magnus just snorted out a laugh. “In that case you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.” Alec wasn’t convinced, though. Fine, maybe Magnus wasn’t angry with him, but something was still up, and Alec felt like it was somehow on him. But he wouldn’t get anything out of Magnus though, so he might as well let it go. For now, at least.

“How did the Disaster-Bisexual-Crew do?”, Alec asked.

“It was so wild”, Magnus boasted, “Helen, Catarina, Ragnor and me. All I’m saying is take-away Chinese, yoga pants and 007-marathon.”

“Damn”, Alec nodded impressed, “that the police didn’t show up…”

“Ha, ha”, Magnus deadpanned. “At least I remember what I did.”

“Yeah, fair enough.”

.

The next three weeks went by like the blink of an eye. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he was that busy at work. And, if he wasn’t at work, he got to listen to Jace complaining about Mum going all hyper-focus for the wedding, listen to Mum complaining about everything that went wrong and listen to Izzy complaining about both of them.

Which made the whole thing worse was that he barely got to see Magnus and that was less than ideal. Alec still hadn’t told him about his love-epiphany and was waiting for the perfect and romantic opportunity to do that.

And something was a little off between them, Alec just couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t that Magnus was distant per se, it was just that… Whatever it was, Alec desperately wanted to make it right again. Which was tough to do, when you had to work overtime every day and deal with your family, stuck in a wedding-craze.

Finally, the weekend of the wedding was there and, his perfect tux in the boot , Magnus next to him and Aline and Helen on the backseat, Alec drove up to Portland, to his childhood home.

“I am really looking forward to see where all this came from”, Magnus grinned.

“Ditto”, Helen agreed.

“Yeah, not sure you’re so happy about it in a moment or two”, Aline shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because if you want to switch rooms again, unlike last time, you’ll not only have to sneak from one room to the other, but from one house to the next”, Alec explained.

“What? I thought you grew up together.”

“We did”, Alec nodded, “just not in the same house.”

“And you didn’t think of telling us this beforehand?”

“We are now.”

“Yay!”, Magnus squealed, with a forced smile, “how fun!”

.

“Damn, you grew up nicely”, Helen whistled, as they got out in front of Alec’s childhood home.

“The Lightwoods have a summer home. How are you surprised they have a nice place?”

“I’m not, I guess”, she shrugged.

“Come on”, Aline dismissed the topic as she shouldered her bag. “Magnus, we’re staying over here.” She gestured towards the Penhallow home and after he shot Alec another smile, he followed Aline over.

“There they go”, Helen sighed. “Well, ready to be in love with me again?”

“Darling”, Alec grinned as he grabbed her hand, “I never stopped loving you!”

When he rang the doorbell, nothing happened. He tried again, a third time, but nothing.

“Your family knows we’re arriving today, right?”

“They should… Come on.” He pulled Helen behind him, as he walked around the house. “Maybe they’re out here somewhere and haven’t heard the doorbell.”

However, the garden was empty too, the patio door closed; no lights were on, either.

“Huh.”

“ALEC!”, Aline yelled, as she walked into the garden with Magnus in tow. “Mum’s not home, anybody here?”

“Nope”, he shook his head.

“My Mum doesn’t answer her phone, can you try yours?”

“Yeah, you try Izzy in the meantime.”

But none of them answered. Neither Jace, Simon, Clary or Max could be reached either.

“Alright, then let’s try Maryse and Luke”, Alec shrugged.

But, what a surprised, they didn’t answer either.

“Alright, what do we do?”, Helen asked.

“We can just chill in the garden?”, Magnus suggested.

“Or we break in”, Alec shrugged.

“What? Alexander, are you a bad boy after all?”, Magnus wondered, grinning a bit.

“Yeah, no, he isn’t”, Aline scoffed.

“Aline, come on”, Alec moped. He wasn’t a bad boy, but if his boyfriend was into that, why not play it out a little?

“When we were kids, they used to sneak out at night. Well, mostly Izzy and Jace, but…”

And that was the last nail in the ‘opposite of a bad boy’- coffin. Awesome.

“There’s a window upstairs that doesn’t really close, so it’s perfect to climb in or out of”, Alec explained as he walked over to the flower ladder, conveniently anchored right under the balcony.

Man, Alec hadn’t climbed up there in ages, hopefully he didn’t make too much of a fool of himself, especially in front of Magnus; might just be the opportunity to impress him.

It was a lot easier than he remembered, well, he was a little taller than in his teens and carried a bit more muscle mass. In no time, Alec was on the balcony, standing on the balustrade, balancing over to the window ledge. Fumbling along the window frame, he found the metal pin they had hid up there, to squeeze through the gap by the window and release the hook.

And it worked like a charm. The window opened, Alec climbed through and shot his friends on the lawn a smug grin.

“Show-off”, Helen grumbled.

Alec just chuckled and quickly headed downstairs, unlocking the patio doors.

“Impressive”, Magnus smiled, brushing very closely past Alec and if anyone would accuse Alec’s breath of hitching, he would definitely deny it; after he caught his breath again.

“You wanna show us around?”

“Yeah, of course. So, living room.” He led them from room to room, eventually upstairs where the bedrooms were. “That’s Mum and Dad’s, there are Max and Izzy, me and Jace are over there.”

“You can’t just announce that and not show us your childhood bedroom”, Magnus smirked.

“Fine.” Oh man, here it goes.

“Am I seriously supposed to sleep in Mickey Mouse bedding?”, Helen laughed, as she walked inside.

“This is on Max, isn’t it?”, Aline giggled.

“Probably”, Alec groaned, “I do own grown-up bedding.”

“This is so much better, though”, Magnus grinned. “Just as adorable as my boyfriend.”

Before Alec could get all cute with Magnus, Helen interrupted them. “So, on the place where most teenage boys have a poster of Pamela Anderson or Magic Johnson, you have a shirtless Freddie Mercury. How did no one get that you’re gay?”

“Now that you mention it, I should have guessed it”, Aline admitted. “Looks like Alec has a thing for bisexual drama queens”, she remarked with a grin.

“So do you”, Alec shot back.

“Maybe”, she grinned over at Helen.

“Mhm…” Magnus looked the poster up and down. “Got good taste.”

“Yeah, I do”, Alec grinned before pulling Magnus in for a kiss. “Yours isn’t all that bad, either”, he snickered against Magnus’ lips.

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Man, your family has the worst timing”, Magnus grumbled, as he leaned back from Alec.

“Tell me about it. Mum, is that you?”, he called, as they walked downstairs.

“Alec? And I thought that was your car outside!” He was barely down the stairs, when his parents and Max pretty much tackle-hugged them.

“How did you get in the house?”, Robert asked.

“The window was open”, Alec lied. Well, it wasn’t technically a lie, was it? He exchanged a quick glance with Max, who winked over. Apparently, their parents still did not know about the sneaking-window.

“Where have you been?”, Aline quickly changed the topic.

“Major drama happened this morning. A pipe in the gallery burst, flooding the entire thing.”

“Oh shit!”, Alec gasped, “and now?”

“And now they’ll spend the weekend salvaging what they can, starting the renovations. Instead of postponing the wedding, Luke offered his farm as a venue. That’s where we just came back from, we spent most of today transporting everything there.”

“How is Clary holding up?”

“She’s alright. None of the paintings were damaged and the building is insured and everything. Still, there was no need for that to happen two days before the wedding, so she’s a little stressed.”

“That I can believe”, Helen nodded.

“Jocelyn’s taking this harder, though”, Max shrugged. “I think if they didn’t have the farm, she’d have renovated the building by herself to be ready in time.”

“Anything we can do to help?”

“Not tonight. We’ll have to head out to the farm early tomorrow morning to get everything ready.”

“Alright. Was Mum with you?”, Aline asked.

“Yes, she just got home herself. She’ll be happy to see you”, Robert smiled.

“I’m happy to see her, too.” Aline and Magnus grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

“We’ll see you later, for a family dinner”, Maryse waved after them.

“Already looking forward”, Magnus smiled, and closed the door behind them.

“Did Alec already show you around?”

“He did”, she nodded. “And I already heard that Max is responsible for the bedding?”

“What? No!”, Max protested, but the mischievous grin shone right through.

“It’s alright”, Helen laughed, “I really like Mickey Mouse.”

“Man, I should have gone with the Disney Princess one.”

“Is it revenge, for leaving you here while we were in Vegas?”

“Duh!” Max just rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe you got to drive ATVs through the desert.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but most of the stuff we did was 18 or over”, Alec explained.

“No idea if it makes you feel better, but I wasn’t allowed to come, either”, Helen shrugged.

“If you’re also still pissed at him, you can stay in Izzy’s room tonight”, Max offered.

“It’s alright, I think I’m not that mad at him. At least I still remember what happened to me that weekend”, she smirked.

“Seriously? Blackout? YOU?” Max burst out with laughter. “Man, sounds like the ATVS weren’t the best thing at that party after all.”

“From what I heard he was still the tame one. Izzy and Jace apparently had a lot of fun dancing on the tables.”

“Hate to admit it, but they are the best dancers in this family”, Max shrugged.

“Yeah, I already learned the hard way that it’s definitely not Alec”, Helen giggled.

“Alright!” Alec clapped his hands together. “I need a coffee or something.”

“Yes, darling, let those two stew in their jealousy and we can get started on dinner. Can you help me out?”

“Sure thing, Mum.” He followed her into the kitchen, letting Helen and Max rile each other up. “What are we making?”

“Jace wished for burgers, so your dad’s firing up the grill and if you could help me cut the veggies and everything, that’d be great.”

“Sure thing!”

.

As if they knew, his siblings arrived just as Robert put the first batch of burgers on the grill. The table was already laid out, everything was already cut and ready for dinner.

Before anyone could greet anyone, Max placed himself right in front of Clary.

“Hey Max, what’s up?”, she asked.

“I heard you proposed to my sister.”

“She did?”, Maryse asked, huge eyes and disbelief written all over her features.

“I did”, Clary nodded, a grin playing at her lips. “Izzy said yes.”

“You know I would marry you any day, any time”, Izzy smiled and grabbed Clary’s hand.

“And what does Jace think about that?”, Max continued his interrogation.

“He’ll marry Simon instead.”

“So, who’s wedding are we celebrating the day after tomorrow?”

“Maybe all of them?”, Clary shrugged. “Not quite sure yet, to be honest.”

“Issue is, I don’t have a wedding dress”, Izzy threw in.

“I do have a tux, though”, Simon grinned at Jace.

“Let’s get married, then!”, Jace snickered.

“Only if I get to give you away”, Luke stated. “I was already so looking forward to walk Clary down the aisle.”

“Luke, I would be honoured”, Simon beamed, and jumped into his arms.

“Alright then”, he laughed.

“Looks like I have to rewrite my best man’s speech”, Alec moped. “Man, I put so much freaking work into it.”

“I’m certain it will be just as amazing as the first one.”

.

After a nice dinner, everybody sat together in the garden, a drink in hand, letting the events of the day pass by them. But, after a long day of either saving the wedding or working and driving up from New York, everybody was rather exhausted. Their parents already made their way to their beds and Max just got up, bidding everyone else goodnight.

Alec was really looking forward to his bed as well. Now the only thing they had to figure out, was who slept where.

“Since Alec already showed you guys the sneaking-window, you guys switching tonight?”, Izzy asked, grabbing a handful of peanuts.

“It’s so much work, though”, Magnus shrugged.

“I’m not worth that?”, Alec gasped, grasping his chest in played shock.

“Your bedroom is next to your parents, so it’s not like we could do anything anyways…”

“Just ‘cause I’m fantastic in bed, doesn’t mean it’s the only thing we can do there”, Alec shot back.

“I guess… But those other things, I can do them with Aline, too.”

“Fine”, Alec scoffed, rolled his eyes and cuddled closer against Helen. “The two of us, then.”

“Yeah… I didn’t say I wouldn’t sneak in and out for Aline, though.”

“Oh, come on!”, Alec moaned, “both my partners ditching me? Jace? Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Any day”, Jace smiled. “I’m sure, Clary is happy to stay at Izzy and Simon’s.”

“Yeah, learned long ago that I should not come between the best brothers”, she shrugged.

“Wait, let me just backtrack to where I have to share Aline with Helen?”, Magnus brought up again.

“Technically, I think I’m sharing her with you”, Helen cleared it up.

“This is all way to complicated for 11 at night, especially after having to salvage a wedding”, Simon yawned and turned to Izzy. “I just need my bed. Wanna take me home?”

“Sure”, she chuckled. “Clary too, or…?”

“No”, Alec decided, “I’m already looking forward to my Mickey Mouse bed.”

“But Clary would like to go to some home, preferably hers, given that the next two days will be only mildly exhausting”, she stated, looking at Jace.

“Let’s go home”, he nodded. Which they did, but not before helping to tidy up the glasses and snacks.

“Bed does sound like a good idea”, Aline agreed. “Since I do not want my alarm to go off tomorrow morning at five though, I’ll just take Magnus with me. Doesn’t mean I don’t love you”, she smiled at Helen, before giving her a goodnight kiss.

“I love you, too”, Helen beamed back.

“Good night, Alexander”, Magnus grinned.

“Good night, Magnus.” Alec leaned in to kiss him good night. _I love you!_

But, being the coward he was, he didn’t say it out loud. And before he could, Magnus and Aline had disappeared around the corner of the house. Damnit.

“Come on, let’s get to bed, alright?” Helen linked her arm with Alec’s and cuddled together under the Mickey Mouse blanket, Alec fell fast asleep.

.

Around lunch, Alec decided that maybe he does not want to get married, after all. Or if he did, he’d just elope. But his Mum went mental. Full on hyper-focus-bitch-mode. Even Jocelyn! The woman was usually the most gentle and soft person, but today? Alec did not want to cross her.

“Dude, how have you survived this for the last few weeks?”, Alec hissed over at Jace, when they had a five-minute breather.

“I have no idea”, he shook his head. “All I’m focusing on is getting to say ‘I do’ to Clary tomorrow.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet”, Alec grinned.

“I know”, Jace squealed, and sighed loudly. “Other thing, though”, he continued, “everything with you and Magnus alright?”

“I think so.”

“That’s not an encouraging answer.”

“I know…”

But, before Alec could tell Jace about how something had changed when they got back from Vegas, Jocelyn cried over the entire farm grounds: “JACE!”

“That’s my cue”, Jace shrugged and quickly ran over to where Jocelyn’s voice came from.

Alec stayed where he was, leaned against the barn. What was it that had changed? He really couldn’t put his finger on it. Magnus never said anything, and it completely freaked Alec out. Maybe they could get it out right now, no, they _should_ get it out right now, get this thing sorted. So, Alec sneaked over the farm, careful not to be caught by either parent, looking for his boyfriend.

He found Magnus by himself behind the farmhouse, probably hiding.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hey”, Magnus smiled over. “Sorry, I just had to hide from your Mum for a moment or two.”

“I get it, me too.” Alec sat down next to Magnus, stretching his feet out and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“My, my, physical contact with your family around?”

“Shut it”, Alec scoffed and, after a quick look around confirmed that nobody was there, he leaned in to kiss the smug smile. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day long”, he mumbled against Magnus’ lips.

“Me too.” Magnus leaned back, with a wide beaming smile.

“Yeah… Listen, are we alright?” Alec didn’t want to blurt out like that, but well, the cat was out the bag.

“Yeah, why shouldn’t we be? Because I stayed with Aline tonight?”

“No, no, I totally get that”, Alec quickly shook his head. “It’s just… Ever since Vegas things feel just slightly off and I can’t help but feel that I did something wrong. And I just want to make it right again.”

Magnus stayed quiet, gently squeezed Alec’s hand and after a deep breath he motioned to talk.

“ALEC! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”, Izzy interrupted them.

“Oh, come on”, he grumbled.

“You should go, I don’t want your sister to kill you. We’ll talk later”, Magnus assured him.

“Ok. I’ll see you later.” Alec got up and sped over to his sister, freaking out about a missing chair or something. His thoughts were with Magnus, though. So he was right, there was something up!

However, there was no chance for Alec to dwell on it. From seating charts, to floral arrangements, Maryse and Jocelyn had them running all over the grounds, keeping Magnus and Alec apart for the rest of the day, until after dinner, when Alec and Simon had planned a little surprise.

It was just the wedding party, all the groomsmen and maids of honour, plus Helen and Magnus.

“As you know, Simon and me have filmed everything we did in Vegas”, Alec announced, as everybody had quieted down.

“We haven’t watch any of it ourselves yet”, Simon explained, as heplugged his into the projector, “so this is the world première! So, feast your eyes on the Bachelorette’s Party of the century!”

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. Watching one of the bridesmaidsafter the other jump off the wall, ziplining down the canyon, was hilarious. Simon belting out ‘I believe I can fly’ was definitely Alec’s favourite. Tied with Lydia screaming her lungs out, similarly to Izzy on the rollercoaster.

Unfortunately, the bachelorette’s movie was cut quite short, since Rebecca pushed Simon into the water during their picknick by the lake, leaving the cam unusable. Simon was glad, he could salvage what he did, but it was not too much.

Alec’s movie of the bachelor’s was another story, though.

“I’m really glad, the camera’s not on me”, Alec laughed, as they watched them on the rides on Stratosphere Tower.

“He was ashen, looked like he could throw up any moment”, Izzy giggled.

Alec felt his face flush in embarrassment, as everyone grinned over at him.

“I think that little whimper right there was adorable”, Magnus smiled.

“Ha, ha, Alec’s a wuss.” Alec rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead at the screen, where they had just gotten off the third of the rides.

“I’m really not that mad anymore that I couldn’t come along”, Helen threw in, “I would not have done well on that thing.”

“Tell me about it”, Lydia called over, “I already almost died on that freaking zipline, but that?”

“You did good, though”, Clary smiled over at her, “and you did, too”, she told Alec.

“Thanks. I think so, too”, Alec decided with a proud grin.

The video cut out and started again just as the groomsmen walked into the bar.

“Oh shit, this is the embarrassing part, isn’t it?”

“I fear so…”, Simon nodded, a little afraid.

“At least we’ll know what happened”, Dot shrugged.

“I’m not sure I want to, though.”

“But we do!”, Magnus and Helen called, grinning with excitement.

It was pretty funny, though. Watching Jace throwing Simon into the pool was a lot funnier than just being told about it. They still couldn’t quite gather, why he did it, but no one really cared.

More than two or three tears were shed, when Clary proposed to Izzy, more from laughter than being moved, though.

_It seemed to happen out of nowhere, Izzy was talking to Rebecca, when Clary stumbled over there, grabbed Izzy’s had and slurred: “I made my decision. Jace is an idiot, I want to marry you instead.” She went down on one knee, almost falling over from swaying so hard. “My dearest, loveliest Izzyssabelle, will you marry me?”_

_“YES!”, Izzy squealed, throwing herself at Clary and both girls crashing on the ground._

“So, it’s on Jace that they are now engaged?”

“What did you do?”, Helen asked.

“No idea! What did I do?”, Jace asked Clary.

“I think you wanted to stuff yourself with shrimp instead of dancing with me or something like that”, she shrugged, not sounding sure about it.

“Yeah, seems legit”, Jace admitted.

Shit went on, hilariously. Until it became embarrassing.

_“Well, hello there, handsome.” Some guy came up to Alec, all smiles and flirting. “Dave. What’s your name, sweety?” He came closer, putting his hand on Alec’s arm._

_“I’m Alec”, he answered, grinning as well. Probably not really getting, what was going on._

Alec just stared ahead as he felt everybody turning to him, biting down their grins, except for Magnus, who had a more questioning look on his face.

_“Alec? Wow, that’s almost as cute a name as you are.”_

“Alexander? Anything you’d like to tell me?”, Magnus asked, his eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think so?”, Alec answered, shooting his boyfriend the most sheepish grin.

_“Well, Alec, you look like you can handle yourself on the dancefloor.” Dave scooted even closer, putting his arm around Alec, who – thankfully – backed away._

_“Uhm, I’d rather dance with my boyfriend.”_

“I should hope so”, Magnus grumbled.

_“Where is the lucky guy?”_

_“In New York.”_

_“He leaving you here all by yourself? That’s not a very nice thing…”, Dave suggested, not letting go._

_“No, I couldn’t bring him”, Alec admitted sadly._

“You didn’t allow me to come along”, Magnus clarified.

Somewhere to Alec’s left, Izzy could keep the giggles in anymore.

_“Well, Alec, don’t you know that saying, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?”_

Shit. Alec started to remember. He started to remember, what happened, what was about to happen, and shit, he could not have Magnus see that.

_“But I don’t stay in Vegas?”, Alec confusedly shot back. Man, he was really too drunk for his own good._

_“No, you see, what you do here doesn’t count.” Now Dave was really close, brushing up against Alec._

Magnus almost jumped out of his seat. “What the fuck, Alexander?”

_“No, no, no”, Alec pushed Dave a bit away, “I cannot.”_

_“You sure? I’m a hell of a guy…”_

_“So is Magnus”, Alec shot back, “and that’s why I love him.”_

Next to him, Magnus fell back, his mouth gaping open.

_“I love him!”, Alec kept on saying, even after Dave had stumbled on, trying his luck with Simon. “I LOVE MAGNUS!”_

_“Yeah, you do!”, Jace cheered._

_“I have to tell him.” Alec fumbled through his pocket and got his phone out._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I’m calling Magnus.”_

_“No, you can’t!” Jace tried to take the phone from Alec, but he held it tightly. “It’s my bachelor’s! No couples-stuff!”_

_“But I need to call him!”_

_“No, that was your rule, you cannot break it!”_

_“Alexander?” Magnus’ face came up on the phone screen, looking only a little tired._

Shit. He actually called Magnus. Magnus had heard all of it, heard all of his drunken rambling.

_“No, Alec, why now? Tell him tomorrow!”, Jace continued to argue._

_“I don’t want to”, Alec shot back, none of them realizing that Magnus had picked up, listening, watching all of that. “I wanna tell him that I love him! That he is so amazing, and pretty and so hot!” Alec slurred his words as he got more and more worked up. “Like, he’s dressed for the gods of gods!”_

Oh shit. That’s why Magnus had greeted Alec with that on that Sunday. He felt Magnus looking at him but Alec couldn’t look back. He couldn’t look at his drunken, slurring self on the screen either.

_“I know you love him”, Jace tried to reason, “but you’re on my stag party. You’re not calling your boyfriend.”_

_“I AM calling my boyfriend”, Alec shot back, “I’m calling him and I’m telling him how much I love him!”_

_“NOOOOO!”, Jace screamed, tackled Alec, ripped the phone out of his hand and threw it in the pool._

_“FUCK YOU!”, Alec screamed back, running towards the pool, trying to safe his phone. “But…” The screaming turned into a whimpering, sobbing._

_“You broke the rules, so…”, Jace just shrugged._

_“But…”_

_“No but. You don’t need to call Magnus, you need a drink.”_

_“Ok…” Alec got up and grabbed Jace’s hand, who pulled him to the bar._

That’s when the video paused.

“I guess, now we know why I threw your phone into the pool…”

“You guys want to talk right now? We can wait with the rest of the video”, Simon suggested, biting down his grin.

Alec’s face was probably redder than ever before. Slowly, he turned to face Magnus. “Yeah, give us a moment, alright?” With that, he got up, walked outside.

“Fuck, I really should have watched this beforehand”, Alec grumbled as he trudged behind Magnus, trying his all to ignore everybody’s giggling.

“Listen”, Alec tried to sooth things over as he walked outside to Magnus, waiting for him beside the barn.

He didn’t have a chance to explain himself though, as Magnus interrupted him. “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“You mean it?” Magnus took a step towards Alec. “Did you mean it or was it only drunken rambling?”

“I meant it”, Alec nodded, putting all the sincerity into it, “every word.”

Before he knew what happened, Magnus was in his arms, pressing their lips together. How was it possible that kissing Magnus could still get better, even after dating for like five months?

“I love you, too”, Magnus eventually sighed, as he broke the kiss, looking up at Alec, his eyes shining.

“You do?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

"I really don’t want to ruin the mood, but you knew. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was worried, it was only drunken rambling and you didn’t really mean it. And you never said it, so…”

“I’m so sorry!” Alec pulled him back into a hug. “I was waiting for the perfect romantic moment”, he explained his reasoning, “you know? So it would be as wonderful as you are.”

“You know, every moment with you is perfect”, Magnus shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I would have preferred not to tell you over a drunken phone call. But it was still true. I love you, for everything you are, Magnus.”

“Ok, we should go back in before I start crying.” Magnus unwrapped himself from Alec.

"It's alright, if they are happy tears.”

"Yeah, well, maybe a little more than that, since it’s the first time someone saying that to me. And let’s just leave it at that for now, or I’ll really start bawling.” Magnus brushed their lips together one last time and held his hand out. “Ready for the rest of you embarrassing yourself?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alec grabbed the outstretched hand and was pulled back into the barn, where they were greeted with a lot of very expectant grins.

“Alright, Simon, let’s see the rest of your stag parties”, Magnus called over, completely ignoring everyone’s stares.

So did Alec, but not in favour of the movie, but for his boyfriend. Who he loved. And who loved him back!

But how could Magnus never have been told that he’s loved? Magnus was the most amazing person Alec has ever met! Friendly, funny, genuine… Alec could go on and on about Magnus and his fantastic personality, he could really not be the first person to see this.

There wasn’t much more video left, mostly them singing loudly and falsely along to what was probably the best of nineties playlist; Jace, Aline, Izzy and Alec stumbling back upstairs and, after Jace and Alec tried for about fifteen minutes to turn off the camera, they just left it on, until the battery was empty and it went out by itself.

“It does look like we missed quite the party”, Helen laughed, as the screen went dark.

“It definitely does”, Magnus agreed. “At least we’re invited to the wedding.”

“Of course! It wouldn’t be the same without you guys sneaking between Alec and Aline”, Clary grinned.

“We are so happy to be your comic relief”, Alec scoffed.

“Nah, this weekend you’re my best gays”, Jace snickered, clearly having one to many beers.

“Seriously?”

“That really the guy you want to marry?”, Izzy asked, with her eyebrows raised. “I’m still ready to elope with you.”

“You have no idea how much this means to me”, Clary sighed, putting her hands on her heart.

“I’ll be waiting for you, always”, Izzy assured her.

“Awesome”, Simon deadpanned.

“It really is”, Clary cooed, still shooting all the heart eyes to Izzy, who seemed to just melt.

“Uhm, guys”, Helen asked, “just wondering… Izzy, Jace, are you gay too, and are Clary and Simon your respective partners and alibis?”

The entire room burst out laughing.

“Guess, this pretend did go a little far”, Clary snickered.

“I’m just asking”, Helen shrugged with a grin.

“Only question remaining: Who’s coming out first?”

.

Since nobody wanted to drive back home late at night, just to head out to the farm again in the morning, everybody slept over there. Since there weren’t nearly enough rooms, they were stacked and snuggled up together in the living-room.

“Wakey, wakey!”, Maryse called, waking them up after definitely not enough sleep. “Maid of honour and best man, get the bride and groom as far away from each other as you can, they are not to see each other until Clary walks down that aisle!”

“Got it”, Alec grumbled, grabbed Jace by the arm and dragged him behind himself to the bedroom their parents had occupied that night.

As the door closed behind them, Jace all but jumped on the bed. “I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!”, he squealed, jumping up and down.

“Yeah, you are!”, Alec laughed. Jace’s volume was a bit too loud, and a little high-pitched for Alec’s still very tired liking, but his brother’s enthusiasm was contagious.

“Here’s breakfast”, Izzy announced as she walked into the bedroom, a tray in her hands with cups and a pot of steaming coffee.

“You’re the best, Iz”, Alec sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee.

“I know”, she grinned back, put the tray on the bed before grabbing a cup herself.

“Izzy might have coffee, but we got bacon and pancakes”, Max threw in as he and Aline walked into the bedroom.

“And I love you for it”, Jace giggled and grabbed a strip of bacon.

“So, are we stuck in here all day?”, Max asked, when Jace munched down the last pancake.

“We get to entertain the groom until noon, then we should start getting dressed up”, Alec rattled off the plan for the day. “By two, we should all be ready to walk down the aisle.”

“Two hours to get ready? Really?”, Max asked with a very dubious sound to his voice.

“Max, we need to get Jace presentable”, Izzy explained, “that takes time.”

“HEY!” With an offended yell, he threw a piece of pancake at Izzy. “Not nice. Today is all about me, so you should be nice to me!”

“It’s all about you and Clary”, Aline reminded him.

“Yeah, but she’s not here right now, and you’re not responsible for her.”

“He has a point, I guess”, Alec admitted.

“That’s why you’re my best man!”

.

After a few hours of Mario Kart, it was time to get ready. And the tension and suspense rose and rose and so did Jace’s nervousness.

“It’s alright, you look fantastic. What could go wrong?”, Alec assured him, as he fastened Jace’s bow tie.

“Nothing, you’re right”, he nodded, clearly not calmed down one bit.

“Listen. Remember when you told me that you want to propose to her?”

“How could I ever forget? I was a total mess!”

“No, you weren’t. You told me that you didn’t want to wait anymore, because the sooner you’d propose, the sooner your life together could start. Just you and Clary, starting a family, growing old together, that’s the dream, isn’t it?”

“It is”, Jace agreed with a wide grin spreading over his face.

“There you go”, Alec laughed. “Ready to get hitched?”

“I am!”

.

When the groomsmen and -women walked out to the orchard, where the wedding was to take place, all the families and friends had arrived. They only waved to a few people; proper greetings would have to wait until after the ceremony.

Alec did look for Magnus though, a smile tugging at his lips, when he saw him and Helen next to each other. Magnus’ chin dropped, as he not very subtly checked Alec out.

“Looks like we did good with the choice of tuxedos”, Jace snickered into his ear.

“Definitely”, Alec grinned back. “Your dresses are pretty awesome, too.”

Helen had a similar look on her face as Magnus, when she saw Aline. She and Izzy wore deep blue dresses, the same colour as the groomsmen’s tuxes, reaching all the way to the floor, definitely not hiding their curves.

Maryse gave the signal, and the band started playing.

First Simon walked in, trying not too obviously ogling Izzy, which he failed at quite spectacularly. He was in a blue tux and white shirt similar to the groomsmen, no vest though, instead he wore a purple tie. The bridesmaids walking in behind him wore kneelong purple dresses, sort of tulle-ish bottom and neckholder.

Then everyone got up as Luke and Clary appeared, walking down the aisle.

Clary looked breathtakingly beautiful, in a not quite white dress, very classic, some beading on the corsage, even a bit of a train. Her hair was up, and a lace veil was somehow worked into the braids.

Jace’s jaw was on the floor. Alec gently nudged his side, but Jace’s mumbled “Holy Shit” was very audible.

With a few tears in his eyes, Luke kissed Clary’s cheek, hugged Jace and sat down next to Jocelyn. Both the mums already had tears streaming down their faces and damn, Alec was pretty damn sure, he wouldn’t be able to remain stoic all that much longer.

“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join Jonathan and Clarissa in holy matrimony. Things may have started out rocky, with Thursday’s unfortunate incident at the gallery. But here we are, under a beautiful sky, celebrating love. Clearly, you two are meant to be together, nothing that might be put in your way could tear you two apart. And as of today, no one shall ever be able to.”

After a small nod from the officiant, Jace locked eyes with Clary. “I’ve been working on these damn vows since the night we got engaged. No matter what I wrote down, it doesn’t even come close to how I feel about you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I… Damnit, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry”, he mumbled, wiping the tears from his face. “Anyways, I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life. I want to be by your side through everything that might be thrown at us, because you and me? There’s nothing, I believe in more.”

Oh wow. Alec’s own eyes started to sting and he tried hard to blink the tears away.

“Jace”, Clary smiled, “I’m not the best with words, I’m better with a paintbrush than a pen. That doesn’t mean that I want to paint this perfect Danielle Steel type of vision for our marriage, where everything is always pink roses and sunshine. There will be rainclouds, storms, black and grey mixing in, dulling the bright colours we might feel today. But even if that happens, I want to remember this, right this moment, where I promise you to love you, even when yellow turns to brown or blue turns grey. It won’t matter, because I got you and you got me.”

Alec couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks anymore.

“Can the ringbearers please step forward?”

Alec and Simon took a step towards the couple, holding the rings out.

“So now I’m asking you, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood. Do you take Clarissa to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times as in bad, till death do you part?”

“I do”, Jace nodded, putting the ring on Clary’s finger, smiling widely as the tears rolled down his cheek.

“And you, Clarissa Fray, do you take Jonathan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times as in bad, till death do you part?”

“I do”, Clary sighed, as she put the ring on Jace’s finger.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood!”

Under loud applause, Jace and Clary walked into the barn, smiling from ear to ear, beaming brighter than the candles on the wedding cake. Jace led his bride to the middle of the dancefloor and pulled her close, for their first dance together.

Alec didn’t know the song; all he was aware off was that it dripped with romance and that it was absolutely perfect.

“Isn’t this romantic”, Magnus whispered over.

“It is”, Alec nodded, only shuddering a little, when their arms brushed.

“So much love in here as well, don’t you think?” Magnus looked up, his eyes glinting with what Alec deciphered as absolute and pure joy.

“Yeah. So much love”, he smiled back.

“Also, I got to say”, Magnus continued, as he looked back at the dancing couple, “I’m really impressed. You don’t need me for shopping anymore, do you?”

“Told you, I look hot as hell”, he grinned.

“Unfortunately you do. I mean, Aline looks absolutely stunning, but still… It’s really hard, when you don’t love her, you know…”

Oh man, this was going to be so much tougher than Alec feared. He really just wanted to grab Magnus by those golden suspenders, pull him in for the best damn kiss of his life. And then everyone would stare. And then his Mum would go completely nuts. And then Jace and Clary would be pissed with him for ruining the wedding. That settled it, they had to keep their distance.

Which was hard to do. The pull coming from Magnus, drawing Alec in, seemed to have gotten even stronger with last night’s love confessions. Alec was just glad that since he was part of the bridal party, he and Magnus did not sit at the same table.

After the best damn wedding cake and the tear-jerking father-daughter-dance, it was time to give the toasts. Maryse barely got through hers, she was sobbing so much, Jocelyn went through the same. Simon’s speech was hilarious.

“We were eleven and decided to get married. We were engaged for two days I think, but there were just too many differences for us to plan a wedding. I wanted to be wed by a rabbi, but Clary’s not Jewish. She wanted a raspberry wedding cake, but I’m allergic. In the end we did what we thought was eloping. Rebecca officiating, we were in my treehouse and my vows were verbatim taken from a Superman comic. Ok, I know, the story of how the maid of honour and the bride got married might not be perfect for celebrating her marrying somebody else, but if I had told you an emotional, heartfelt story about how Clary came over after her first date with Jace and I just knew in the way she talked about him, in the way her eyes lit up at the mention of his name, that this was true love right in front of me, well, I would do like Maryse and Jocelyn and start sobbing right here and now.” He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Fray, sorry, I mean Lightwood, I love you. Always have, always will. I am so incredibly happy and can’t wait to see what happens next. To Clary and Jace!”

And now it was Alec’s turn. He took a deep breath before he got up and smiled over at Jace. “When you first told me about Clary and introduced her to our family, I could not stand her. I’m sorry, Clary, it’s true. But Jace was just too damn in love with you, right from the start and I was scared I would lose him to you. And then I got to know you and man, I really tried not liking you. But, just like Jace did in 10th grade history, I failed. Because you are the perfect person for my brother.

“And then, almost half a year ago, Jace burst into my room. Eyes wide, nervous, you could basically see his nerves going haywire. Why? Because he wanted to propose to you. I don’t know if any of you ever heard this story, but his plan, to propose to Clary after her big gallery opening was cut short thanks to chicken piccata. I’ll never forget your ‘and it just hit me, I never want to cook without her ever again’. Because that is what makes your relationship so special: it’s not about the big romantic gestures. Your love shines through in the small, everyday actions, which makes it all the stronger and profounder.

That’s why I am not worried about your future. Because you two manage to find the extraordinary within the ordinary. And if that’s not true love, then I don’t know what is.”

.

“That was a beautiful toast”, Magnus remarked as they happened to stand next to each other at the bar. Alec had definitely not waited for ten minutes to refresh his drink, so he could join his boyfriend, definitely not.

“Thanks”, Alec smiled, trying to keep his face from flushing. Eh, it was dark enough, no one would notice. Hopefully.

“You are aware that after tonight, everybody will know you’re a big ol’ softie.”

“Hmpf”, Alec grumbled.

“Sorry, honey…”, Magnus chuckled, and turned to walk back to his seat. “on the other hand, that’s one of the reasons I love you.” After one last breathtaking smile, Magnus left Alec stand by himself.

Oh, come on! How can Magnus say something like that and then just walk away and not kiss him? Worse, how can he say something like that somewhere he couldn’t kiss him? Argh, this was so frustrating!

No, today was all about Jace and Clary. He was the best man, it was his job to make sure the happy couple was just that: happy. Just ‘cause Alec was hopelessly in love didn’t mean he could get lost in Magnus’ eyes right now. He had a job to do.

And that was currently to salvage what he could of the wedding cake, after some distant cousin of Clary’s drunkenly faceplanted into it. And all that before Jace or Clary would realize what had happened.

“Need a hand?” Izzy came up behind Alec, Simon in tow.

“Yes, please! I have no idea how to safe this and I don’t want the Mr and Mrs to see this… mess!”

The cake was already half eaten by the time of the accident, but a half of the remaining was now smushed down, which wouldn’t be all that bad, if it hadn’t taken down the little bride with it.

“Honestly, I think Jace’ll be more outraged at the fallen bride than Clary”, Simon snickered.

“It’s my job to make sure that he is not outraged. So can we just save that thing?”

“You’re an idiot”, Izzy deadpanned. “Si, get me a plate, knife and spoon. Alec, chill, this ain’t that bad! Here, just wipe this thing off.” She handed him the little figurine, covered in icing and butter creme.

With a few little hand movements, Izzy had scraped the smushed parts off the cake platter, gently placed the little bride back on top and shot Alec a look that conveyed a mix between ‘for reals?’ and ‘drama queen’; it made Alec feel only slightly useless.

“Thanks, Iz”, he mumbled, a little flushed.

“Yeah”, she snorted a laugh, “I might just reconsider asking you to be my maid of honour.”

“WHAT?” Simon seemed to be just as shocked as Alec, as they cried out simultaneously.

“Are you two…” Alec’s eyes darted from his sister to Simon.

“Not that I’m aware…”, Simon answered, his eyes wide in shock and slight confusion.

“Huh, that’s what I forgot to do last night”, Izzy remarked, but burst out laughing almost immediately. “Relax, sweety, I’m just messing.” She wrapped her arms around Simon and put a soft kiss on his lips.

“Just wondered… I can’t imagine forgetting putting a ring on this”, he snickered.

Alright, that was enough lovey-doveyness and not a situation, Alec wanted to witness his little sister in. They didn’t even notice, when Alec left them by themselves and walked up to his girlfriend.

“I was wondering if you had forgotten me”, Helen pouted, the grin shining right through, though.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to”, Alec smiled and offered his hand. “Care to dance with me?”

“Are you that drunk already?”

“Do I really have to be drunk to be close to my girlfriend?”

“Normally, that’s how it works between us, yeah”, Helen commented.

“There’s so much love around here, it’s infectious”, he explained, twirling her around, before going back to swaying from one foot to the other. “No, but seriously, we haven’t really had the chance to hang the last few days which is weird, so…”

“Maybe I played hard to get to get back at you for not bringing me to Vegas”, she shrugged.

“I am not taking you to Vegas”, Alec stated. Last time there was already such a mess, he didn’t need to accidentally get married while drunk off his mind plus not remembering it the next morning.

“You’re no fun, Aline doesn’t want to go again as well!”

“Then how about you go with Magnus? Let it all out and we’ll pick you guys up in the red backless dress.”

“Aline would look so hot in that…”, Helen nodded, eyes darting away for a moment.

“Dude, please don’t fantasize about my cousin while we’re dancing.”

“Sorry.” She grinned up at Alec, probably not sorry at all, but Alec couldn’t blame her.

“But that’s a good idea. Hey, Magnus!”, she screamed through the entire barn, looking around to find him.

“Yeah?”, he called back, walking up to them from the other side of the dancefloor, Aline on his arm.

“You and me. Vegas. What do you say?”, she suggested.

“Uh, I like that.” Magnus face lit up with the widest grin. “Disaster-Bisexual-Crew in Vegas? Count me in!”

“Oh god, what have I done?”, Alec shook his head, looking from one to the other.

“Was this your brilliant idea?”, Aline asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, it’s the only way to get them off our back about not bringing them along”, Alec explained. “Though now I worry I might have created a monster…”

“You’re just jealous in advance, because your little bachelor party is nothing compared to what the two of us will get up to”, Magnus smirked.

“More like worried.”

“I’m with Alec”, Aline nodded, “I do not have enough money for bail.”

“Please.” Helen rolled her eyes, let go of Alec and grabbed Magnus’ arm. “How about we talk about this a little more? Besides, it’d be nice to dance with somebody who actually knows how to do it.”

“HEY!” Alec’s affronted yell was met with only giggles. “Not cool, Blackthorn”, he grumbled.

“But true”, she shrugged as she pulled Magnus back onto the dancefloor.

“You can dance with me, if you want. I’m just as bad, so…”, Aline offered with a grin.

“Why not”, Alec accepted, grinning just as widely. They were both so off rhythm, they were in sync again. Not with the music, but at least with each other.

“So, they’re gonna tear up Vegas. What are we gonna get up to?”

“Honestly, I’ve had my fill of partying for a while”, Alec admitted. “Someone needs to look after Chairman Meow, and I think I still have those glitter masks I got from Helen. If they do go through with it, let’s have a couch potato evening.”

“That sounds so much better than getting turned”, Aline smiled.

“Right? We could do a totally stereotypical gay evening though, facemasks, watch Queer Eye or Drag Race, drink cocktails…”

“That almost makes me want to invite our Mums”, Aline giggled.

“We could nominate Dad for Queer Eye”, Alec shrugged, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

“Yes!”, Aline wheezed, “I’d love to watch that! Oh god, he would be in way too deep with Jonathan.”

“Karamo would probably me more successful talking to a stonewall than with Dad.”

“I think either Mum would just fall in love with Antoni.”

“Or Tan. But I think no way in hell would they let Bobby make over the house.”

“Definitely not.” Alec couldn’t help breaking out in laughter as well and they could just stop that trying to dance-thing right there. With both of them wheezing, they couldn’t even keep the sort of rhythm they managed to get.

“Wanna share with the rest of the class?” Alec’s siblings came around, their curiosity tangible.

“Not much. We just decided to nominate Dad for Queer Eye.”

“Oh yes!”, Simon cried out, “that would be so freaking awesome!”

Izzy and Clary almost toppled over with laughter and Jace bit down hard, to keep from chuckling along.

“We should really do that!”

.

It was the early morning hours, somewhere between three and four am. All the guests had either gone home or, if too drunk, they lay in the living room. Their parents had just excused themselves and gone to bed, Robert pulling Max along who insisted he was not tired, even though he could barely stay on his feet, let alone keep his eyes open.

Alec was tired, too, but now that it was just the bridal parties, he could finally have a dance with Magnus.

“You’re not as bad a dancer as Helen claims”, Magnus commented after a while of silence.

“Thanks for that ringing endorsement”, Alec snickered. “You should probably take props for that, you are incredible on your feet.”

“Why, thank you, Alexander. I think you and I are just so in sync…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Magnus softly caressed Alec’s neck and pulled him down, close enough for their lips to lock.

That’s what Alec had been waiting for all night long; just the two of them in their own romantic little bubble. He could just stay like this forever. Which turned out to be a bad idea.

“Guys, I just got a few blankets, it might get cold tonight… Whoops.” Luke suddenly stopped, probably as soon as he saw Alec and Magnus.

Alec felt like a deer in headlights, when he and Magnus broke away, taking a few careful steps back. Aline and Helen were caught in a similar situation; they looked over in shock, before everybody slowly turned to Luke.

“Wow. I’m happy for you guys”, he just smiled and Alec was so relieved at how genuine Luke sounded.

Still, none of them really managed an answer.

“Don’t worry. It’s not my secret to tell and I won’t. I promise you guys that”, he assured them, probably feeling their fear.

“Thanks, Luke, we really appreciate it”, Aline smiled.

“No need to thank me”, he shrugged it off. “If you kids are happy, I am happy, too”, he smiled.

“What I came out here for.” Luke continued and placed a giant bag on the ground. “There’s blankets, pillows, everything so you guys can get comfortable. And Jace, Clary, the honeymoon suite is ready. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” With a wink and a smile, Luke disappeared again, closing the heavy barn doors behind him.

“Damn.”

“You can say that again.”

“Just, to clear things up”, Helen threw in, “since I don’t know Luke all that well yet; that wink. Was that directed to us rainbow-people or is that his way of telling the happy couple to get started on grandkids?”

“Probably a bit of both”, Clary giggled.

“Then I do not want to disappoint my father-in-law”, Jace grinned and with one quick motion, he heaped Clary up into his arms. “The threshold awaits, my darling.”

“Aw!”, Clary cooed, wrapping her arm around her husband. “Let the honeymoon begin!”

Under the other’s cheer, Jace carried Clary out and into the farmhouse, where Luke and Jocelyn had fancied up the master bedroom, fit for a honeymooning couple.

“Aw, our brother is married!”, Izzy squealed, grabbing Alec’s arm.

“I know”, he sighed, wrapping the other one around her. “Little Jace is all grown up!”

.

Since the probability of being caught again, was relatively small, Alec snuggled it up with Magnus under one big blanket, while Aline and Helen shared a sleeping bag. To make sure that in case of Maryse bursting through the door in the morning no secrets were revealed, they made their camp somewhere behind some tables, where they were shielded from the door.

From the corner where Simon and Izzy were cuddled up, Alec could hear soft snoring, probably from Simon. Alec himself was more asleep than awake at this point anyways, all he really managed to realize was Magnus’ arm over his waist, their feet not entangled but touching, and the soft breaths coming from next to him.

“Goodnight, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After celebrating the wedding of the century, there's Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's; plenty of chances to party and live through awkward fake-dating moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a few ideas what I wanted to happed, but I struggled to connect all of it, so I needed a little more time to get this ready.   
> Hope you like how this continues :)

**September**

**.**

Chairman Meow was one spoilt cat. How Magnus managed to give that boy as much attention as he needed, Alec did not know. What he did know, was that it took him and Aline to keep that little bastard satisfied, while Magnus and Helen were in Vegas for missing out on the Bachelor Party.

“Did Magnus tell him to be extra difficult this weekend?”, Aline moaned, after just having saved the poor guy from certain starvation by filling up the still half full bowl.

“Has to. Or he only listens to his dad”, Alec shrugged. “I’m here often enough to know that he is usually not that needy.”

After two bites of his dinner, Chairman Meow decided that he wasn’t starving after all and jumped up on Alec’s lap, rolling himself together in a little fur ball. With a determined meow, he let Alec know that he deserved to be pet right now and started purring as soon as Alec complied.

“He is adorable, though”, Alec smiled.

“When he’s not starving… You are aware though that you cannot move until his majesty allows you to, right?”

“Worse ways to die”, Alec just shrugged and gently rubbed the little head.

“Good point. Here.” Aline handed him his beer before flopping down next to him.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, come on!”, Aline complained, holding her phone right in Alec’s face. It was a picture of Magnus and Helen, dressed to the nines, in front of the Bellagio fountains.

“Did they programme their phones to send a new picture every five minutes?”

“Probably… I mean, we weren’t that bad, right?”

“Definitely not”, Alec decided, “I mean, I only sent Magnus two pictures.”

“And a very drunken phone call”, Aline giggled.

“If I remember correctly, it ended up rather successfully”, Alec shrugged, thinking back on the bachelor party.

Then Alec’s phone vibrated. “And that’s Jace, sending pictures from his honeymoon in Paris.” It was a beautiful photo of the two under Eiffel Tower.

“Aw, that’s really sweet”, Aline cooed.

“Come here, let’s send one back.”

Aline scooted closer, putting her head on Alec’s shoulder to mirror Clary and Jace, trying to copy the dopey, smitten smiles.

When the flash went off, Chairman Meow went nuts and jumped up, clawing on his shoulders.

“FUCK! That hurts!”, Alec cried out, trying to get the cat off his neck. “Chairman, it’s just a phone”, Alec whined, as the next claw scratched down his back.

With the help of Aline, they finally managed to get him back down on the couch, and under laughter, Aline inspected his neck. “Crybaby, it’s not even that bad…”

“Not that bad?”, Alec yelled, “it hurts like hell!”

“You’re barely bleeding”, she scoffed.

“Wow, your bedside manner is impeccable”, Alec grumbled as he got off and walked into the bathroom to inspect his injuries. “Not that bad?”, he yelled, as he saw his scratched and bloody skin, “I look like I need a rabies shot!”

With a wet tissue he cleaned himself up as he walked back into the living room, where Chairman Meow had curled up on Aline’s lap.

“And now he’s pretending to be all sweet and innocent, but you sir, are a dramatic, attention seeking bitch!”

The cat didn’t even grace him with a glance, purring quietly on Aline’s lap.

“Whatever”, Alec grumbled as he fell down next to them.

“So, how much you gonna pay me that I won’t tell your boyfriend how you called his little baby a bitch?”, Aline grinned.

“That’s blackmail!”

“I am very aware. I was thinking, for starters you could pay for pizza.”

“What pizza?”

“The one, I’m about to order.”

“Ugh, fine.”

.

**October**

.

“Thank you all, so very much for attending this crisis meeting”, Aline announced as she paced up and down the living room at Magnus’ apartment.

“You didn’t really give us a choice”, Alec shot back. Sitting next to him, Magnus nodded along, both slightly annoyed for being interrupted mid-making out.

“Listen, this is more important than you two being a little horny”, Helen explained.

“Firstly, there’s nothing more important than my needs”, Magnus stated, “and secondly, you could have at least called, instead of storming the place!”

“Helen’s folks invited me to Thanksgiving”, Aline just blurted out, before they could continue their arguing.

“Oh wow”, Alec smiled, “that’s so great!” He was happy for Aline to be invited to the Blackthorn household. Helen’s parents were wonderful people, open, friendly and so accepting, it was always nice when Alec was at their place. Quite the different experience to what Alec knew from home…

“Yeah, it’s just, I need to tell my Mum why I can’t come home. And you need to explain, why you can’t bring Helen.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s why the emergency council.”

“How about we all stay here”, Helen suggested.

“I really want to go home, though”, Alec shrugged, “Current Lightwood gossip has it my sister’s going to get engaged…”

“WHAT?”, Aline cried out, a grin spreading all over her face. “Did Simon say something to you, wait, did he ask your permission?”

“He did not, he’s just… According to Jace, he’s very obvious, in asking about her wedding dreams and stuff, he even asked me some romantic stuff… What it sells though, is Clary, because she stays vehemently quiet and doesn’t tell Jace anything.”

“I can see it!”, Aline giggled. “Oh man, the one Thanksgiving I won’t be home…”

“I can ask my brother to propose to his girlfriend to make it up to us for missing out on Lightwood-romantics…”

“Alright”, Magnus clapped his hands together, “Aline, you tell your Mum you’re spending Thanksgiving with my family, Alec, you tell them that Helen stays with her family, which is why you’ll be going home alone and I’ll celebrate with Catarina, Ragnor and Rafael. Sounds like a plan?”

“It does”, Aline nodded agreeingly.

“Good”, Magnus turned to the girls. “Then I guess you can leave me and my boyfriend by ourselves again, because I really would like to continue where we were just interrupted.”

.

**Thanksgiving**

**.**

The entire Thanksgiving weekend was spectacularly unspectacular. The biggest thing was his very heart-broken little brother, who just broke up with Lizzie, because her family moved to Texas. So, Alec spent most his days with Max, trying to cheer him up, trying to distract him or just listen.

It broke Alec’s heart a little bit as well. Sure, the chance that a high school romance made it further than college was small, but he knew that Max really liked Izzy, and at sixteen a long-distance relationship? Breaking it off was quite the hard decision, but a really mature one.

And all that just a week before Thanksgiving. What a giant ‘fuck you’ from the universe…

Simon hadn’t said anything in that direction, but Jace and Alec assumed that this was the reason for him not proposing just yet. Because seeing him, Alec was sure that something was up. Definitely.

The way, Simon was just so quiet and not chatty about his relationship was probably the biggest clue. But both Simon and Clary were stonewalling them, and for now Alec had no choice but to respect their silence.

Izzy seemed to be completely oblivious, which Alec was pretty sure was an act. His sister was way to intuitive and smart not to realize that something was up. She didn’t come up to him and Jace with any presumptions though, so Alec couldn’t exactly walk up to her like that.

The suspense was driving Alec crazy, though. It was weird, he never was one to gossip, but somehow this felt different to gossiping. Alec wasn’t sure exactly how, but it did.

“Maybe it’s the big brother protection instinct”, Jace shrugged.

“Maybe? Not so sure, though, I feel like all of that instinct is used up on Max right now.”

“Good point”, Jace admitted. “But we could just go ahead and ask him.”

“Ask Simon if he plans on proposing?”

“Why not? It’s probably the only way we’ll find out anything.”

“I guess.” Alec put his beer down. “Right now, or what?”

“No time like the present, right?”, Jace grinned and got up off Alec’s bed.

They found Simon and Clary sitting together in the living room.

“Where’s Izzy?”

“On Max duty”, Clary answered, “they’re upstairs playing videogames or something like that.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear the screaming and death threats”, Simon chuckled.

“I just thought that the Aldertrees next door were having a party again.”

“Nope, that’s your siblings… Still can’t believe I married into that…”, Clary snorted.

“Well, since you’re bringing that up…” Alec jumped right on the marriage wagon, the sooner they got through this, the better.

“You don’t want me to be part of your family anymore?”, Clary asked with a deeply perturbed expression.

“Listen, you’re not getting out of this family that easily”, Alec shot back.

“Simon, do you plan to propose to Izzy?”, Jace blurted out before Clary could keep on bantering with Alec.

“How did you get that idea?” Simon’s face fell and his eyes went big, which hinted very strongly at Jace hitting bull’s eye right there.

“You’re way too obvious”, Alec just explained. “We’ve been going crazy for weeks now, so just tell us.”

“Besides, I do believe you need our blessing”, Jace continued.

“Actually, I do need your parent’s blessing. If I was doing anything”, Simon quickly added.

“I think you’ve been dating Izzy long enough to know that you need theirs, too”, Clary threw in.

“Thank you, Clary.”

“Ok, fine, yes. I do want to marry your little sister. Do I have your blessing?”

“Of course you do”, Alec beamed.

“Thanks. Though, I would propose to her whether you’d be alright with it or not.”

“Thin ice, Lewis…”

“Calm down, babe”, Clary shot in Jace’s direction.

“So, wanna tell us anything about your plans?”

“Nope!”, he just grinned, leaning back against Clary, who had the same smirk spreading over her face.

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair!”, Alec moaned.

“Listen, I didn’t get to be clued in on the Jace proposal, so tough beans, baby.”

“I didn’t even know I was gonna propose when I did!”, Jace tried to defend his secrecy.

“I can attest to that”, Alec nodded, “he planned it about twenty minutes before executing it. No sorry”, he corrected himself, “actually I planned it.”

“You did not!”, Jace protested.

“Do you really want to do this? In front of your wife?”

“Yes, he does”, Clary demanded.

“Fine”, Alec shrugged. “I suggested to go out on the beach, I made sure that Clary followed after you and not Izzy or Mum, and oh yes, I reminded you to call Luke and Jocelyn. But sure, all your planning, right?”, he added with a smirk.

Jace just turned beet red and Clary broke out laughing. “I can totally believe that! If I remember correctly, it was the same with the tuxedos as well, right?”

“Don’t get me started…” Alec rolled his eyes and exasperatedly threw his hands in the air. “Just ‘cause I’m gay doesn’t mean I have to take care of all that!”

“You’re gay?”

Oh damn. Slowly, Alec turned around to where Max and Izzy were standing on the stairs.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.” Alec was aware he was blushing majorly and walked two steps towards him. “That alright?”

“Of course”, Max nodded, “whatever dude, right?”

“Yeah, whatever”, Alec grinned.

“What’s the deal with Helen, though?”, he asked.

“She’s one of my best friends and offered to come along, because I was sick of being up here by myself.” If he told Max about Magnus, he had to out Aline to Max. He might be ‘whatever, dude’, but still. It was not on Alec to out Aline.

“So, why is she not here now?”

“Since she’s coming along Christmas, she wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her family.” That was close enough to the truth.

“Alright, cool”, Max nodded and sat on the couch, next to Simon.

“Don’t tell our parents, though”, Alec added. “I’m not quite ready to be disinherited.”

“My lips are sealed.”

.

As Alec made his way back home on Sunday, he was definitely not in the mood to sit in the car for hours by himself. But, that’s what his phone’s speakers were there for, right?

“Alec, tell me everything!” The phone had barely rung once, when Aline picked up. “What’s the latest gossip?”

“Hello Aline, it is very nice to talk to you, how are you doing?”

“Cut the crap, Lightwood”, Helen grumbled, “dish!”

“Well, first of all, my parents really missed my cousin, our girlfriend and our boyfriend.”

“Yeah, whatever, get to the good stuff!”

“Three major things happened: Max and Lizzie broke up because she moved to Texas, Simon admitted on planning a proposal and I came out to Max.”

“Oh damn.” It was silent on the other line for a while, before Aline started talking again. “Can we start with the coming out situation?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t out you”, Alec quickly assured her. “He overheard me talking about how I’m gay, but I don’t think he cares all that much… His exact words were: ‘whatever, dude, it’s cool’, or something like that. Asked about my deal with Helen, but that’s it. I didn’t mention Magnus so I wouldn’t out you, should probably do that yourself.”

“Thanks, your chivalry is very appreciated”, she chuckled.

“Your knight in shining armour, at your service”, Alec giggled. “I know you can’t see it right now, but I’m doing a curtsy right now.”

“While driving? Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that is dangerous!”

“Or I’m just that awesome”, he shot back.

“You are awesome enough to find out about Simon’s plans, though!”, Aline giggled, “so, what are they?”

“He didn’t want to tell us”, he admitted, still a bit miffed about that. “He only admitted to actually planning something.”

“That’s something at least. Did he ask for your blessing, then?”

“He did, but only after being told by Clary that Mum and Dad’s is not enough.”

“And?”

“Of course we gave him our blessing! He did make it clear though, that he would have proposed anyways.”

“Good. And what a shame about Max! How is he doing?”

“He’s completely heartbroken”, Alec reported, “he’s really into Lizzie but they decided that Portland – Austin is just a bit too far for a long-distance-thing.”

“That’s a tough call to make, but I think a good one”, Helen eventually commented.

“Yeah, I think so, too. Anyways, I think I should focus back on the road, rain’s picking up.”

“Ok. Drive safely, alright?”

“I will. Talk to you guys, later!”

.

With the horrible weather, it was 10pm by the time Alec got home, where he was already awaited.

“Finally! I’ve been here all night”, Magnus smiled, spread out on Alec’s couch.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes”, Alec grinned, dropped his bag on the ground and sat down next to Magnus and leaned in for a kiss.

“I missed you.”

“Yeah, I missed you, too.”

“How was Thanksgiving at Catarina’s?”

“Great fun”, Magnus smiled. “Madzie was so proud, because she prepared the yams.”

“Oh wow! How was it?”

“Do you remember your first try at coq-au-vine?”

“That bad?”

“Yeah… We obviously didn’t tell her, pretended that it was the best thing about the dinner. I told her that you’re learning to cook as well and that maybe you two can practice together.”

“I’m assuming, not without supervision?”, Alec asked.

“You’re getting pretty good, Alexander”, Magnus shrugged, “maybe good enough so you don’t need an adult around. At least, as long as you only make pasta or something.”

“Right”, Alec nodded, ignoring the jab, “me and Madzie cooking for you and Catarina? That would be really awesome!”

“Yeah?”

“Come on, you know how much I like that girl, I’d definitely love doing that!”

“Right”, Magnus nodded, slightly worried about what he just started. “Your kitchen though, right?”

“Of course. Though, how about we’ll settle for my bedroom for now?”

“Alexander”, Magnus smiled, “it’s like you read my mind.”

.

**Christmas**

.

“Just hear those sleigh bells ring-a-ling, ching-ching-ching-a-ling, too!”

“Oh my god, Aline”, Alec groaned, “if you don’t stop that right now, I’ll kick you out at the next gas station!”

“Aw, come on, where is your Christmas spirit?”, Helen giggled.

“It died somewhere around the third round of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’.”

“You are such a grinch.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not”, Alec defended himself, “but I also don’t need to be dressed in all red and green and high on cinnamon and gingerbread to enjoy the holidays.”

“How did I fall in love with a grinch?” Magnus looked over at Alec, somewhere between perturbed and defeated.

“You didn’t, because I’m not a grinch. Wait, you didn’t fall in love with somebody else, right?”

“Nah, just the same old grinch.”

“Hmpf.” Alec rolled his eyes and gave up. He had to drive anyways and be focused on the road.

“You’re not gonna ruin my Christmas spirit!”, Helen laughed and started singing again: “Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer…”

Alec did all he could to disregard the very loud and off-key singing, but it was about as fruitful as trying to ignore a dancing blue elephant wearing a pink tutu.

“We’re not gonna stop until you join in, you know that, right?”, Aline giggled after they had gotten through Jingle Bells for the fifth time.

“Then you get to sing until you’re hoarse”, Alec shot back with the fakest smile he could muster up.

“Alright then, challenge accepted! And 1, 2, 3, 4, Grandma got run over by a reindeer…”

.

It took two more hours of ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’, ‘Last Christmas’ and ‘Feliz Navidad’, for them to finally arrive at the Lightwood beach house. And no time to soon, Alec was about ready to wrap the car around the next best tree.

But he held out; he did not break. And, as insane as he felt, he was just as proud of himself.

Like the last time they came here for vacation the four New Yorkers were the last to arrive and already awaited. Mostly, because everybody was very hungry for dinner.

“You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!”, Izzy exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Alec in greeting.

“Yeah, that’s on Alec… He jumped out of the car and screamed out of frustration”, Helen explained. “I never knew he was such a grinch.”

“They were very high on ginger bread and jolly enough to put Santa out of business.”

“Oh, you poor thing”, Izzy chuckled and patted Alec’s head. “It’s an old trauma”, she explained the others.

“One, she will not tell you anything about”, Alec stated clearly. Because that was just a little bit too embarrassing.

“Oh, I will find out. But for now, I’d make do with dinner.”

“That can be arranged!”

.

“Whoever invented spiced wine was a genius”, Simon chuckled, as he emptied his second cup.

“Let it cool off and you got Sangria”, Clary grinned, “it’s really the perfect beverage for any weather and situation.”

“Except for you, Max”, Maryse made clear.

“At least not while Mum and Dad are around”, Alec whispered over.

“So, attic again?”, Max grinned.

“Oh, we definitely have to do that this week, maybe not tonight though, I’m pretty beat.”

“I can respect that”, Max nodded.

“So, you can wait a few days to get drunk with your siblings?”

“Please”, Max scoffed, “this ain’t tea.” With a wink, he took a deep sip.

Alec just laughed. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“I know. If I do get caught, I’ll just blame it on Jace.”

“Good plan. I’ll be your witness if you need one. And I’m pretty sure that Izzy would be on our side, too.”

“Jace won’t stand a chance!”, Max giggled.

“Oh no, he will not…”

.

“Aw, in some weird, nostalgic way, I’ve really missed this place”, Magnus smiled as he slipped in through Alec’s bedroom door.

“I could do without the five am alarm, though”, Alec shrugged as he scooted over, making room for Magnus in the bed.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’m also not that crazy about dating your cousin…” He rolled on his side and faced Alec.

“I’m not, either. I’m really, really sorry, all this has gone way to far already.”

“I definitely didn’t expect all this, when Aline asked me to be her pretend boyfriend.”

“That a complaint?”

“Eh”, Magnus shrugged before leaning in for a kiss.

“Fair enough”, Alec chuckled and closed the distance. “Good night.”

“Sleep well, Alexander.”

.

Alec’s alarm went off way to early.

“Good morning”, Alec grumbled. The only reason he opened his eyes was so he could see his boyfriend.

“Morn’”, he grumbled back. “Man, this was already sucky in May, but it’s even worse in this icy December weather. I don’t want to go!”

Before Alec could tell Magnus how much he wanted him to stay, too, the door opened and Helen quickly climbed into the bed. “It’s really cold. I’d hurry, if I were you”, she told Magnus as she cuddled closely against Alec.

“Fine… I’ll see you two, later.”

.

“Alright then, you kids know the Christmas Eve drill. You go out, do the shopping and stay out of our hair so we can get everything ready for tomorrow morning. Alec, you got the shopping list and you’re in charge.”

“Why is Alec always in charge?”, Jace complained.

“You know why”, Maryse shot back. “Now, off you go, and don’t you dare be back before dinner!”

“You heard her”, Alec grinned, “I’m the boss. So, let’s go!”

“Jace, I’ll drive with you”, Izzy decided, “so we can plan the mutiny.”

“Good luck with that!”, Alec called, as he got into his car.

“Alright then, let’s get going!”, Simon chuckled from behind Alec.

“What are you doing in my car?”

“And where’s my girlfriend?”, Helen continued the questioning.

“She wants to co-plan your downfall”, he shrugged.

“Man, I’m fucked…”

“Yes, you are”, Simon agreed. “But hey, it was good, while it lasted, right?”

“I guess…”

“Don’t worry”, Magnus assured him, “I’ll write an extra heartfelt and emotional eulogy.”

“Aw, thanks”, Alec deadpanned.

“And, out of respect for you two, I’ll make sure that mine will be just a little bit less tear-jerking than Magnus’”, Helen chuckled.

“Wow, what would I do without the two of you?”

“Crash and burn, definitely.”

“You can show your appreciation in the Christmas gifts you got us.”

“If he survives until tomorrow”, Simon threw in.

“Just because the others will kill him, it doesn’t mean they’ll destroy his gifts as well”, Helen shrugged.

“I’m starting to get the feeling that you want this to happen!”

“Well”, Helen admitted, “I could keep the gift I got for you to myself and it’s a pretty nice one…”

“You are horrible, you know that, right?”

“Oh, I am very aware”, Helen giggled.

.

Jace and them got to the mall just before Alec did, and his siblings greeted him with very devilish grins.

“I do not want any part of this”, Clary announced and grabbed Simon’s hand, motioning to pull him into the mall.

“No, I wanna watch”, Simon grinned.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get out of here”, Alec decided and headed straight for the building, part out of fear, but mostly because it was freezing.

“Do you need muscle?”, Magnus asked, as he jogged up next to him.

“You do realize that my brother beats up people for a living.”

“Right… Is it too late to take my offer back?”

“Of course not”, Alec smiled, “just remember that if anything happens to me now… Well, you’re gonna have to live with that.”

“Screw you, Lightwood.”

“Do it yourself, Bane.”

“Not in public”, Izzy smiled, pushing between the two, linking her arm with Alec.

“What she said”, Jace grinned, coming up on Alec’s other side.

“Besides, as long as we’re in public, Magnus is my boyfriend. You can have him back tonight”, Aline continued.

“Yeah, exact… Wait, what?” Max stopped dead in his tracks, looking from Alec to Aline to Magnus. “Are you like, dating them both?”

“Well”, Magnus shrugged…

“He is not”, Aline threw in. “Alec isn’t the only gay one in this family”, she explained. “I am, too.”

“You are?”

“It gets better”, she grinned. “Helen’s my girlfriend, Magnus is Alec’s boyfriend and to keep our parents from freaking out, we switch.”

“Oh, that’s smart”, Max nodded. “Cool. So, back to the important stuff, though.”

“For the record, I think our relationship is important”, Alec grinned over at Magnus.

“Sure, it is”, Izzy nodded. “But not right now. Alec, you’re with us, you guys go and enjoy yourselves.”

“Uh, do I get a say in this?”, Alec asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that.

“Nope”, they grinned, pulling him along.

“Avenge me!”, he yelled towards the general vicinity of the rest, “AVENGE ME!”

.

But nothing happened. There was no milkshake on his head, no ‘I’m an idiot’-posters on his back (Alec did check, several times), absolutely nothing.

To put it mildly, Alec was terrified.

“Alec, how about you enjoy yourself?”, Izzy all but scolded after a while.

“How can I enjoy myself?”, he hissed, “just… whatever you want to do to me, just do it! I’m freaking out!”

“Oh, Alec!”, Izzy giggled.

“This is not funny.”

“It is! But listen, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, so don’t tell them that I blabbed…” She looked around them to make sure that none of their siblings listened in and whispered into Alec’s ear: “Sometimes the best torture is the wait for a torture that never comes…”

“No.” Alec’s face dropped and he turned to his wide grinning sister. “You… no, you gotta be kidding me!”

“I mean, after some 20-odd years, we’re all out of ideas, so yeah. Don’t tell the others I told you, but now you can at least enjoy the day. As much as possible at least, between all the holly-jolly-ness…” An eyebrow raised, she looked around the glittery decorated mall, tinsel and plastic trees everywhere and golden paper machéed angels, three of which Alec had bumped his head against so far.

“Yeah… I imagine that’s what it looks like inside Santa’s hut…”

Alec was glad that Izzy had similar grinch-tendencies as him. It was by no means that they didn’t like Christmas, not at all. But Alec just didn’t care for all the extravaganza, he preferred the old Christmas carols to ‘Last Christmas’ and the like, same with the decorations: all those colourful lights, everything looking like a disco ball just exploded… It was just too much for Alec. But at least his sister got him.

“Probably”, she giggled. “I feel like lunch. Pizza?”

“Sure”, Alec nodded, and together they headed for the pizza parlour. “Where did the rest disappear to?”, he asked as they sat, each a tray with deliciously smelling food in front of them.

“No idea, honestly”, Izzy shrugged, “Jace said something about getting new shoes or something like that, honestly over all that blaring music and crowds I barely understood him. Just smiled and nodded.”

“Alright”, Alec grinned. “I’m guessing, you want to work your way through the shops some more after lunch?”

“I don’t know”, Izzy shrugged, “I love shopping, but all the stores are so full! It’s no fun if you have to wait thirty minutes for the changing booth, you know?”

“I can imagine.”

“What about you?”

“Nah, I’m good, too. I’d prefer to go home, but Mum…”

“Do you remember that one year, we were out with Dad, ice skating or something like that and we got home to early and she lost it!”

“I do remember that”, Alec laughed. _“You kids are ruining the Christmas surprise!”,_ he imitated his Mum’s yelling.

“ _Robert, we’ve been over this”,_ Izzy continued, before bursting out in laughter.

“If I remember correctly, we were confined to upstairs for the rest of the day.”

“Huddled up in the attic, waiting for those reindeer-hoofs on the roof”, Alec smiled.

“We haven’t slept up there in years!”

“Ever since Max found out that Santa isn’t real”, Alec shrugged, “there was no more need for us to pretend.”

“That was the last year before you and Jace went off to College, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah”, Alec nodded, “eight years ago…”

“Then so it shall be”, Izzy decided, “tonight, we’re sleeping under the roof again.”

“That would be really fun”, Alec grinned. “Do you think we can get Dad to dress up as Santa as well?”

“I’d say that’s a long shot”, she snickered, “and I believe we’re now getting to that age, where the eldest son takes over…”

“No”, Alec shook his head, “I don’t have any kids to entertain.”

“But Dad does?”

“Well, he’s got us, that’s gotta count for something, right?”

“I guess… You’d look good in that red and white fatsuit, though.”

“Yeah, and I’ll be happy to do that as soon as I’ve got nieces or nephews.”

“That a promise or a request?”, Izzy asked.

“The first one”, Alec clarified. “You don’t have any news in that department though, right?”

“Are you saying I look fat?”, she shot back, “that’s so not nice!”

“I take it that’s a no?”

“Yes. I mean, yes, it is a no. Simon can’t get a move on, so”, she scoffed and finished her last piece of pizza.

“Yeah, I don’t need to hear about you and Simon having… issues…”

“Seriously?” An eyebrow raised, she just shook her head. “I’m not talking sex, everything working just fine there”, she added with a grin.

“TMI”, Alec commented. “What’s the issue, then?”

“You gotta promise that this stays between the two of us, alright?”

“Pinky Promise”, Alec assured her and held his finger out.

“Alright.” She wrapped her finger around his, before she continued talking. “So, around Thanksgiving, I really thought he was gonna propose, but he didn’t. And I don’t know if I was imagining things or if he just changed his mind or whatever.”

“Oh wow.” Alec did not know what to say. Yes, he wanted to tell her, Simon is planning a proposal but I can’t tell you anything about it. He couldn’t though, of course not.

“Yeah, I think I’m probably just overreacting or something”, Izzy shrugged, trying to look and sound nonchalant, but Alec didn’t buy it.

“Iz, I believe there is nothing to worry about. First of all, that guy is crazy about you. For reals, head over heels crazy. He already told me months ago that he does envision you two getting married, apparently since the first time you two kissed.”

“Really?”, she smiled.

“Really”, Alec nodded. “Simon probably just needs the time to get everything done and perfect and exactly the way he wants it to be.”

“That is super insightful, Alec”, Izzy grinned, “who’d’ve thought that this grinch is so in touch with his emotions?”

“Blame Magnus”, he smiled back, very aware of his heart eyes.

“I definitely do. I’m so incredibly glad that you’re so happy!”

“Right back at you. Well, speak of the devil…” Alec gestured behind Izzy, where Simon and Clary came walking over to them. “Hey guys, been successful today?”

“We were! And you are still alive, good for you”, Simon grinned as he hugged Izzy from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Right. You guys hungry?”

“No, I just saw the most beautiful woman and had to come and say hello.”

“Well, hello”, Izzy grinned, turning her head so she could look at Simon.

“Clary, this is the point where you could make a remark about the most beautiful man…”, Alec suggested.

“Of course”, Clary chuckled, “Alec, I felt your presence from five stores over and it just drew me right to you!”

“That’s more like it”, Alec grinned.

“What do you have planned?”, Simon asked.

“I still need to get the groceries, but we decided it’d be best to buy them last, just before we head home, so nothing is spoiled.”

“Let’s just call Mum, tell her we’ll head straight upstairs and she doesn’t have to worry about us spoiling the surprise”, Izzy decided.

“If you make that call…”

“Are you scared of Mum?”

“Yes”, Alec nodded, “when she’s in her Christmas craze, definitely.”

“Fair enough”, Izzy shrugged. “Let’s fight our way through the supermarket first, if we survive that, we can get through to Mum.”

.

Since they couldn’t find any of the other guys, the four of them decided to drive back by themselves. They did message the others to let them know, but they were probably too busy with whatever they were doing to realize.

As Alec pulled out of the parking space, Izzy called Maryse. “Hey Mum. No, everything is alright, it’s just… yes, we got everything. Yes. No, Mum, listen, please… Sure thing. Of course. Yeah. Listen, I am calling because some of us would like to go home and I want to ask if you’ll let us in. We promise to head straight upstairs and stay as far away from the living room as we can. Yes, we promise. Me, Alec, Simon and Clary. I don’t know. Thanks, we’ll be good, I promise. Maybe ten minutes? Yeah, you know he always does. Great, see you soon.” She put her phone away and after a deep sigh, she turned to Alec. “You’re supposed to drive carefully, with it snowing and all.”

“Of course”, Alec nodded. “Sounded, like we can go home, though.”

“We can. We’re supposed to drop the groceries in the hallway and immediately go upstairs.”

“I know it’s not my first Christmas with you guys, but it’s really funny, how crazy Maryse and Jia get with your decorations tradition.”

“It’s not so much the decorations, it’s more the surprise-effect, or whatever you want to call it that gets them so excited”, Alec shrugged.

“It’s really sweet, actually, and the Winter Wonderland they create is really beautiful. And I still feel like a little kid when I walk in there”, Izzy smiled.

“I remember, the first time I celebrated Christmas with you I was a little nervous because Izzy warned me how intense your folks get”, Simon recalled. “But then, there was a Menorah on the table and a blue and white Hanukkah-poster.”

“And it’s stayed there ever since”, Alec smiled. “And hopefully for a long, long time to come.”

“If I have anything to do with it, definitely”, Simon grinned and shot Izzy the sweetest hearteyes.

“And maybe, just maybe, one day there could even be a rainbow bauble or something like that”, Clary threw in.

“Right…”, Alec scoffed, “that’d be the day…”

“You’d have to come out first, though”, Izzy shrugged.

“Well, don’t want to ruin Christmas, so let’s leave it at that for now.”

Izzy had a point, obviously. The longer he and Magnus were together, the harder and harder it was to keep them a secret. Point was, that Alec didn’t want to keep their relationship secret at all, but he was not ready to lose his parents just yet.

And since their lives didn’t revolve around Portland and the Lightwood family, it didn’t mean they couldn’t move forward, though, right?

As Izzy had promised Maryse, they dropped the bags in the hallway, and, after an announcing call that they were here now, the four headed upstairs.

“How about we watch Home Alone?”, Izzy suggested, as they threw themselves on Alec’s bed; he did have the biggest room after all. “I brought the whole set.”

“Go and get it, then, we can watch it on my laptop.”

As soon as the door closed behind Izzy, Alec turned to Simon. “Listen, I know I’m not involved or anything, I just thought you might want to know that ever since Thanksgiving Izzy suspects something. And kinda expects it, too.”

“Suspects what?”

“Well, you know…” Alec just waved with his ring finger, and the penny seemed to drop.

“Really?”

“Yes. She told me earlier, I promised not to say anything, but I mean… Don’t worry, though, I didn’t tell her anything. Not that I’d know that much, but…”

“Ok, cool, thanks…” Simon turned one or two shades paler and stared straight ahead.

“Did I break him now?”, Alec asked Clary, not looking away from Simon though.

“Just a bit”, Clary chuckled. “Chill, man. Just stick to the plan and it’ll go perfectly.”

“So, there is a plan! No chance, you’ll tell me, though, right?”

“Nope”, Simon shook his head.

“Fine, then.”

“We don’t have any chips or stuff anymore”, Izzy complained as she walked into Alec’s room again, thankfully unaware of their conversation. “Guess we’ll have to make do without.” She jumped on Alec’s bed, right into Simon’s arms and held the DVD out to Alec.

“That’s alright, Simon’s munching is too loud to hear anything, so guess we dodged a bullet there”, Clary grinned, ducking just in time to avoid being hit in the face by a pillow.

“I’ll separate you two if I have to”, Alec scolded, before making himself comfortable between Clary and his sister.

“Sorry, Alec”, they grumbled in unison, before breaking out in laughter.

“Shh, now, the movie’s starting!”

.

Somewhere in the middle of the second movie, the rest of the gang showed up as well. And, even though it was a little crowded, they managed to squeeze around the small laptop screen.

“I’m glad to see, you survived the day”, Magnus whispered, scooting close against Alec’s side.

“Yeah, me too”, he grinned over. “How was your day?”

“Very expensive”, Magnus admitted with a skew grin. “That mall here’s got some nice shops…”

“At least, I’ve got a whole lot of ‘damn, my boyfriend’s looking hot’ to look forward to”, Alec smirked, before leaning towards Magnus, who closed the distance between their lips.

“NO KISSING!”, Max demanded, “family time, not boyfriend smooching.”

“I would like to remind you that this is my room, so…”

“So, we can’t make any ‘get a room, you two’-jokes”, Jace stated.

“Still”, Max was adamant, “no being kitschy-lovey-dovey-gross. At least not while watching Home Alone.”

“I think I have ‘Love, Actually’ here as well”, Izzy offered.

“NO!”, Max protested, “definitely not.”

“It’s alright…” Alec put his arm around Magnus, still had him pulled close. “We won’t kiss as long as you are around.”

“Same goes for the rest of you as well.” Max gestures around the rest of the room and everybody agreed to his terms.

They had just finished the second film, when Maryse knocked on the door. “You guys in there?”

“Uh yeah.” Magnus quickly slipped out of Alec’s embrace, so did Helen from Aline’s.

The door opened and the parents walked in with trays of sandwiches. “Dinner is ready.”

Robert had gotten some chairs, and everybody spread out in Alec’s room, on the bed, the floor, on a chair, enjoying the delicious dinner.

“Dad, we were talking”, Izzy threw in after a while, “and we were wondering if you’re gonna dress up as Santa again.”

“Really?”, Robert laughed, “you know that normally I wouldn’t deny you any wish, but I don’t have the costume anymore.”

“It’s alright, we didn’t think it’d happen anyways”, Alec chuckled. “We are gonna sleep under the roof though, who knows, maybe we’ll hear some reindeer.”

“You kids haven’t done that in forever!”, Maryse smiled, looking somewhat nostalgic.

“The last time was before Alec and I went to college”, Jace remembered, “so I guess it’s about high time we do it again!”

“Is this another form of ‘siblings-only’?”, Helen asked.

“I mean, if we squeeze, we can fit everybody up there”, Jace shrugged.

“Probably best, it’s always freezing up there”, Izzy threw in.

“But no couples-thing”, Max complained, “I’m not doing that to myself.”

“No, you don’t have to”, Alec assured him, “for the longest time we did this for your benefit, so we’re not gonna change that.”

“If you’re too worried, you can make a boys and a girls side”, Maryse suggested.

“Sure, I would be ok with that”, Alec shrugged, trying his best not to grin like an idiot and give everything away.

“Yeah, me too”, Aline agreed with Alec.

He hoped to everything, that their parents didn’t feel the collective eyeroll that went through the room.

“How ever we sort it out, it’s gonna be awesome”, Izzy beamed.

.

So Max wouldn’t feel all too squashed between all that love, he did sort them by gender, including keeping the same-sex couples as far away from each other as he could. Alec couldn’t blame him, being the only single in here, especially only a month after breaking up, it was not that easy. Alec also had to admit that they were really touchy-feely.

So, while Max was in the bathroom, washing up, the couples got their cuddle-, kiss-, and love-confession-needs out.

“No 5am alarm”, Magnus snickered against Alec’s lips.

“Maybe we should sleep up here every night then”, Alec grinned back.

“You mean, with your brothers in between us?”

“Huh… Maybe not then.” He pulled Magnus back in for a kiss, revelling in the closeness and the realization that tomorrow would be their first Christmas as a couple.

“What are you thinking about?”, Magnus asked, when Alec couldn’t hide his grin anymore.

“Tomorrow’s our first Christmas”, he smiled.

Magnus let out a small chuckle and leaned back, looking up. His golden eyes were shining, almost brighter than that tinsel at the mall. “You know, Alexander, I love your smile, but when you’re grinning like that it’s really hard to kiss you.”

“Well, that’s all on you for making me fall in love with you.”

“Can’t argue that logic”, Magnus chuckled.

“I’M DONE IN THE BATHROOM!”, Max yelled, as he walked up the stairs, stomping extra loudly. “I’M ALMOST IN THE ATTIC! HOPE I WON’T SEE ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE SICKENING!”

The rest of them started giggling, but respectfully distanced themselves from their partner and got to their assigned sleeping places. To fit everybody in, they lay very criss-cross, any professional Tetris-player would be immensely proud. Alec was sandwiched between Izzy and Max, Aline lay in front of them, spread out lengthwise; Magnus, Helen, Simon and Clary were arranged behind Aline.

“If this is like in old times, does that mean you’ll tell me the story?”

“What story?”, Helen asked.

 _“T’was the night before Christmas”_ , Aline smiled, _“when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”_

As they did all those years ago, Jace continued: _“The stockings hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.”_

_“The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.”_

After Izzy, it was Alec’s turn: _“And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,”_

_“When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.”_

_“Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.”_

“Damn”, Magnus interrupted story time. “Do you guys really know the entire thing by heart?”

“Of course”, Izzy shot back.

“It started with Alec”, Aline explained.

“Mum and Dad used to read it to me, and I always asked for that story, no matter if it was December or July”, Alec snickered.

“We used to read it to each other”, Aline laughed, “turning it into a little bit of a competition even. It wasn’t fair, though, because Alec is that one year older than me…”

“Tough”, he grinned. “Then, when Izzy came along three years later, she had to listen to it as well, whether she wanted to or not. I had pretty much memorized the thing by the time I was four or five, so I took over, ‘reading’ it to her. And the same happened to Jace, when he came into our family.”

“That’s really adorable”, Simon cooed.

“Yeah… When Max was born, it was all four of us telling him the story, so the order kinda stuck.”

“First Aline, then Jace, Izzy and Alec. But, again, not just during Christmas time, all year long I had them reciting the poem to me”, Max concluded the story.

“Aw! You’re gonna continue the poem, though, right?”

So they did, telling the famous story, reciting rhyme by rhyme.

_“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!”_

.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Loud cries woke Alec up, Max to his right was already sitting up, the widest grin on his face, just like Izzy to his left. He followed suit, sitting up, still wrapped in his blanket. It was freezing and Alec was not yet ready to let go of the warmth.

“Merry Christmas”, he smiled at Izzy, who scooted over, stroking through his hair, trying to tame his tousled bedhead.

“I doubt you’ll be able to save anything, but go crazy”, he yawned.

“I could braid it for you”, she offered.

“Or you just don’t.”

Thankfully, he was saved by the ringing of the Christmas bells. It was part of the Christmas tradition for the children to wait until the bells started to ring.

“Oh goody, it’s time for the Winter Wonderland!”, Izzy squealed.

Everyone got up, out of their sleeping bags or untangling them from their blankets and made for the stairs.

Alec was just about to follow, when he was held back. “Merry Christmas”, Magnus whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

“Merry Christmas”, Alec smiled back, when they broke away.

With Magnus on his heels, Alec followed his siblings down into the living room and damn. Mum and Jia really outdid themselves. Everything was in gold and red, the giant Christmas tree in the corner was filled with baubles in these colours. As always, there was the Hanukkah table, with the Menorah and a blue and white tablecloth. There were string lights all over the room, garlands by the chimney. Since there were too many of them to fit all the stockings on the fireplace, they hung off a garland between the windows.

“Magnus, Helen, would you like to do the honours?”, Jia asked with a wide smile, as she held the brand-new stockings with their names embroidered out to them.

“Thank you, so much!”, Helen beamed, “I’ll put mine right next to Alec’s.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Magnus looked very touched and almost surprised that he was offered the stocking.

“It’s alright, darling”, Jia smiled. “There’s still room by Aline’s.”

“Yeah, it’s just… I never had my own stocking”, he mumbled, Alec could see how much he fought the tears from falling down.

“Oh, honey! You’ll always have one here”, Maryse smiled.

Damnit, Alec just wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus until New Year’s if necessary.

Every now and then, Magnus let a part of his childhood shine through, his upbringing, the abuse and fear. And damn. He went through so much, and Alec just wanted to take it all away.

Alec didn’t try to get Magnus to open up, that was something he had to do on his own, all Alec could do was to assure Magnus that he was wonderful just the way he is, that Alec was there for him and no matter what Magnus might confess, Alec would never think less of him.

Since Alec couldn’t really do a lot about it, Aline was right there, wrapping herself around Magnus, gently brushing up and down his back. And it only hurt a little. Who was he kidding, it felt like getting punched in the gut.

Everybody settled on the couches or the floor, and then it was time for presents.

“I kinda got something for the both of us”, Helen grinned and handed Alec a giftbag, holding up an identical one.

“Do I need to worry?”

“Probably”, she laughed. “Come on, open it!”

It felt soft, probably some piece of clothing. And he was right. It was a sweater. A Christmas sweater. With a giant Christmas tree on front, including 3D colourful pompoms as the baubles.

“We’re matching”, she squealed as she pulled hers out of the bag.

“Oh my god”, Alec snorted a laugh, “I can’t believe this!”

They nodded at each other with wide grins and put the sweater on.

“You guys look fantastic!”, Aline laughed.

“This is so sweet!”, Maryse cooed, “Robert, you got to take a picture of them!”

Helen jumped into Alec’s lap, and they both smiled widely into the camera.

“Thanks”, Alec whispered and softly kissed her cheek, “this is pretty awesome.”

“I’m just that awesome”, Helen grinned back.

“Uhm, Mum?”, Alec called over, “there should be a box somewhere under the tree, labelled ‘for Helen’.”

“This one?” Maryse held up a box, wrapped in red and golden paper.

“That’s the one”, Alec nodded.

“Please, you never wrapped that yourself”, Jace snorted.

“So? What’s inside is from me and that’s all that counts”, he shot back.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself”, Helen smiled and excitedly ripped the paper of the little box. “Aw, how adorable!”, she squealed.

A while ago, they were out in town, just having a jol, and for fun went into a photo booth. Alec had turned the ensuing pictures into coasters. He honestly never really got the importance of coasters, but Helen was always adamant about there being coasters, so it felt like the natural choice.

“I love this, Alec!”, she giggled and leaned even closer against him. “And I love you, too.”

“Right back at you”, he grinned. “There’s something else in there, though”, he pointed out.

“Really?” She got the little friendship bracelet out of the box, that Alec had made himself.

“So, story time. I was looking after Madzie the other day, and she had just learned how to make these, and we spent the entire afternoon knotting these things. And she said that I should make matching ones for you and me, so…” Out of his pocket he got the matching bracelet and shot her a skew grin.

“That’s so cheesy, I love it! Here, tie it, please.” Helen held her arm out and Alec fastened it around her wrist; she returned the favour moments later.

“Now all that’s missing are the vows”, Jace commented with a grin.

“Yeah, we’re working up to the ring”, Helen winked.

“Well, while we’re on that…”, Simon cleared his throat, “since everybody already seems to know what I got Izzy, or figured it out, I think I should give it to you now.”

Only now Alec realized, how quiet Simon had been since they got downstairs. And Alec had just the slightest hunch, what it might be.

Simon got up and got out a little box from underneath the tree.

“I’m not good at talking, so I’ll just, you know? Get it out with.” He held the little box out to Izzy, who took it with a confused grin. As she was focused on unwrapping the box, Simon kneeled down in front of her and omigod, it was about to happen. Everybody else seemed to have realized where this was going, too and watched every little motion with the widest eyes.

“Oh my god, Simon!”, Izzy cried out, when she opened the box and realized him being on one knee in front of her.

“I love you, Iz. So incredibly much! From the moment we first met, I felt the connection; from the first time we kissed, I knew that this was it for me. You’re the one and I hope you feel the same about me, so…”

“Of course, you dumbo!”, Izzy squealed and threw herself at him.

After a perplexed moment, Simon wrapped his arms around her torso. “Listen, there’s this question I wanted to ask you…”

“Go ahead and ask”, she choked, not letting go of him though.

“You kinda need to let go, first”, he laughed, getting choked up as well.

“Ok.” She leaned back, her eyes wet and a few tears had already made their way down her cheek.

Simon repositioned himself, took the jewelry box into one hand, and Izzy’s hand in the other. “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you marry me?”

Her answer drowned in a high squeal and her tackle-hugging Simon again, pressing her face against his shoulder. Alec figured that was probably a yes.

He quietly got up, motioning at the others to follow him outside, so the two lovebirds could enjoy their moment; he was pretty sure they didn’t even realize them leaving.

As soon as everybody was in the dining room, the tears started rolling and the celebrations began.

“My little girl!”, Robert repeated over and over again with the widest smile on his face.

It was all a little bit of a blur; all the excitement was rushing through Alec like he couldn’t believe.

By the time Izzy and Simon walked into the living room, the champagne was already poured and under loud cheering, Izzy showed off the beautiful ring, a deep red gem in the middle, the setting carved with what looked like tendrils.

“I told you”, Alec whispered into Izzy’s ear, as they were wrapped in a tight embrace.

“I guess you did”, she chuckled. “Dr Love.”

“Sounds good”, Alec nodded, “Dr Love… I like it. No, but for reals, I’m so happy for you! And I’m glad that you get to marry the one guy that loves you as much as I do.”

“I love you, too!”, Izzy whispered before leaning back and smiling up at him.

“My turn”, Jace demanded and laughing, Alec and Izzy broke apart. Then Alec’d grab the man of the hour.

“Finally”, Alec laughed, as he hugged Simon. “I’ve been waiting for this since Thanksgiving!”

“Better late than never, right?”, he grinned back.

“Agreed.”

.

Eventually, everybody went back into the living room, talking, laughing and enjoying the Christmas cookies Maryse and Jia had made yesterday, while Robert apparently had a big fight with the tree, almost taking a window with him, as he carried it inside. It was the same every year, but the story was still so funny, no matter how often it happened.

“Now that one of my kids after the other gets engaged and married, shouldn’t that slowly but surely fall on one of you?”, Robert asked after he finished his story.

“I think that responsibility is passed on with the title of parent”, Alec shrugged.

“So, I got to deal with this crap until I’m finally a grampa?”

“Pretty much”, Jace nodded.

“Well, then”, Robert smiled, “I don’t know how your Mum feels about it, but I recon we’re old enough for little grandkids, don’t you think?” He looked over at Maryse, who returned the smile.

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“Well, then, Jace, for now that’s on you”, Alec decided and Izzy nodded along.

“Why us?”, he asked back.

“Because you’re the only married ones. And we just got engaged, so…”

“Yeah, and we’re still on the friendship bracelet-stage, so don’t even bother”, Alec threw in, even though that was not the reason, he wouldn’t father Helen’s child…

“No need to rush it”, Robert stated, “after all it is another year till the next Christmas, so…”

“So you got three months to knock her up”, Simon finished the sentence.

“Does _she_ get a say in this?”, Clary asked around the group.

The answer was clear, though: “Nope.”

.

“What a day, huh?”, Magnus smiled, as Alec walked back into his room.

“You can say that again”, Alec laughed and got to his suitcase. “But it’s not over just yet.” He got a box, wrapped in glittery blue paper and held it out to Magnus. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you!” Carefully, Magnus unwrapped it, and Alec was a little nervous. He wasn’t the best at giving gifts, and it usually took him hours to finally decide on something. Alec just hoped that Magnus liked it, or at least find it funny.

“Oh. My. God!”, Magnus gasped, before breaking out in smiles. “Alexander, this is… Wow.” He got the painting of Chairman Meow out of the box and held it under the lamp to best inspect it. It was an abstract portrait, or was it popart? Alec wasn’t all that sure, art wasn’t exactly his forte. You could definitely recognize the cat as Chairman Meow, his fur was just coloured in all shades of the rainbow.

“I could decide between this style and a renaissance type of thing, where he’d been portrayed with a crown, a puffy cloak or something. But since the Chairman already has big enough of a head, I thought, I’d go with this one.”

“That is so sweet”, Magnus smiled up at Alec, “it’ll go perfectly above his little bed! Thank you, I love it!” He put the painting beside him, cupped Alec’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Then I’m happy”, Alec mumbled against the soft lips.

“I got something for you, too”, Magnus smiled, and from underneath the bed, he got out a gift bag. “I hope you like it.”

Alec glanced into the bag, where two somethings were wrapped up. “Is there a specific order in which to open them?”

“There is not, just, the smaller one is more for fun, mostly for my entertainment I’ve got to admit”, Magnus grinned, “just so you’re warned…”

“Alright, now I’m scared…” In that case, Alec would start with the bigger one. It was soft, squishy. He did not have Magnus’ patience when it came to unwrapping gifts, Alec just kinda ripped it open. And out came a soft scarf in deep red. “Oh, wow!”

It was long, too, Alec could have probably mummified his entire torso with it.

“You’re always complaining that you’re cold, so…”

“It’s so great!”, Alec grinned, as he wrapped it around his neck, “and so soft! Thank you so much!”

“I’m glad you like it”, Magnus smiled shily, “because I actually made it myself.”

“You did?” Alec’s face dropped. “Damn, you are amazing!”

Wow, Alec loved the gift before, but now he loved it even more. “You made me a scarf”, he cooed, “that is the most amazing thing, ever!” Alec leaned in, softly pressing kiss after kiss on Magnus’ lips. “I love you, so much!”

“I love you, too”, Magnus smiled, “please remember that, when you open the other present.”

His boyfriend’s smirk only intimidated Alec a little bit, as he got the other, smaller gift out of the bag. Nothing in the world could have prepared Alec for what he was unpacking: silk boxershorts, same colour as the scarf, and, in big printed letters it read: ‘PROPERTY OF MAGNUS BANE’.

“Oh my god!”, Alec wheezed, laughing so hard, he almost toppled off his bed.

Apparently, his laughter was too loud.

“SHUT IT, ALEC!”, Jace called over, banging against their shared wall.

“Sorry, Jace, that’s on me”, Magnus answered, while Alec was trying to catch his breath. “Won’t happen again!”

“Do I have to come over there and make sure that you’re acting right with my brother?”

“I don’t think so”, Magnus shrugged.

“Nah, I’m alright”, Alec managed to answer.

“Good. And now you two are quiet, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir!”, Alec and Magnus answered in unison, before getting back to the giggling, a lot quieter, of course.

“Magnus, you are the most brilliant person ever”, Alec snickered as he got out of the bed.

“Then where are you going?”

“To try this thing on”, he grinned and slipped out of his PJs.

“In that case, I’m not keeping you”, Magnus grinned and scooted around. “Mhm, and I got the best seat in the house!”

The boxers fit perfectly and as ridiculous as Alec looked, well, there was just something about wearing silk underwear that made him feel just a bit sexier… Magnus seemed to like the show, so Alec couldn’t be all that far off with his feeling.

In the boxers and his new scarf, Alec posed in front of the mirror. “You know, besides it being way to cold to wear so little, I look good…”

“Yeah, but that’s what the scarf is for”, Magnus grinned, as he walked up behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Having a really hot boyfriend helps, too”, Alec winked, turned around and wrapped the scarf around the both of them.

“Right back at you.”

And, before he knew it, they were tangled together in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. If their lives were a movie, this would be the moment when the endlessly romantic song would play, like ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’, or that Titanic song.

Before Magnus, Alec never really understood these songs. Sure, they were nice, even though they were a little bit too lovey-dovey and kitschy for Alec’s taste; he could never really make heads or tails of it. Probably, because that were songs like ‘When A Man Loves A Woman’, or stuff like that, Alec just couldn’t relate to. There should definitely be more gender-nonconforming love songs… However, even hetero-romantic songs made sense when Alec was with Magnus. So, that was just it – love, plain and simple in the most amazing way.

.

After a quick kiss, Magnus slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of Alec’s room; Helen snuck in just moments later.

“Morning, darling”, she greeted him as she slipped under the blanket. “Magnus just told me to check out your boxers, which is a little weird, but I guess there’s a reason for it?”

“The reason is Magnus being territorial”, Alec yawned, lifted the blanket and rolled on his stomach so Helen could read the writing on his butt.

She just giggled and pulled the blanket back up. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“Like that’s news”, he grinned, wrapped an arm around Helen and closed his eyes again, dozing off in no time at all.

.

As was tradition, they spend the entire Boxing Day at the ice skate rink. And it was incredibly much fun. Since their parents didn’t come along, Alec could wrap his fantastic new scarf around himself and Magnus, as they tried their best to look elegant. Alec had to admit though, they failed spectacularly at that.

“I’m actually a lot better at that”, Alec tried to explain himself after they almost fell again.

“Are you sure?”, Magnus asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I am. What about you?”, Alec shot back, “not too steady on your feet, are you?”

“Oh, it’s so on, Lightwood”, Magnus declared, as he unwrapped himself from the scarf.

“First to finfish the round?”

“You’re on! Ready, Steady, GO!”

Damn, Magnus wasn’t bad at all… By all accounts, this would be a close one. If it weren’t for Alec’s idiot brother, grabbing Alec as he skated past him, causing Alec to lose his balance and slither on his hands and knees over the ice.

“Damn you, Jace”, he yelled, “I was in the lead!”

His brother was just laughing and held his hand out, to help Alec back up. By the time, Alec had managed to scramble back to his feet, Magnus slid by, coming to a stop next to them.

“Told you”, Magnus crowed.

“Please, I would have won if he weren’t an idiot.”

“Firstly, I’m not an idiot”, Jace declared, “secondly I had no idea you were having a competition, and thirdly, this is important.”

“More important than me beating my boyfriend in a competition?”

“I’d say”, Jace nodded, “Izzy’s engagement party.”

“Alright, that is important”, Alec admitted.

“I mean, she organized such a fantastic one for Clary and me, I think we should really return the favour.”

“Got any ideas yet?”

“How about a winter barbeque?”

“Dude, just ‘cause Steak is the only thing you can cook…”

“No, but that’s the thing! Just sitting around at home, eating cookies and stuff, we’re doing that every night anyways! That would be the cherry on top.”

“It’s actually a pretty good idea”, Magnus nodded, “and Alec has to agree with everything I say.”

“I do?”

“Of course”, Magnus smirked, “you are my property after all…”

“Guys, I do not want to hear about your kinks”, Jace groaned.

“That’s not… We’re not…”, Alec tried to explain the situation, but Jace waved him off.

“I don’t want to know. So, winter barbeque, yes or no?”

“Sure”, Alec agreed, “do it tomorrow?”

“Definitely, since the two of us are putting a party together, we’ll need every minute we can get.”

“Good point…”

“The two of you don’t have to plan it alone, though”, Magnus offered.

“No, see, we do”, Jace explained, “so Izzy will see that I’d be the better Maid of Honour.”

“Please”, Alec jeered, “you really think you’ve got it in the bag already?”

“You were already mine, it’s my turn now!”

“You know that means, that Izzy’ll be mine.”

“Right, ‘cause that’s gonna happen all that soon”, Jace scoffed.

“Alright, boys”, Magnus interrupted, “you’re both pretty. How about you leave that decision to Izzy?”

“Fine”, the brothers grumbled in unison.

“Good. Also, I’m freezing, so if you want to share the scarf again…”

.

“We should definitely invite Elaine and Rebecca”, Alec stated as he and Jace sat in his bedroom, figuring out how to plan a party.

“Good idea”, Jace nodded, “Jocelyn and Luke, too? I mean, they are just as much Si’s family as his mum and sister are.”

“True… Call your in-laws first, then we’ll call the Lewis’.”

“Jocelyn, hi, merry Christmas! How are you doing? Thanks. We’re having a really great holiday. Yes, that it was. Listen, since Simon is practically part of your family, I wanted to ask, if you have the time tomorrow, to come by the beach house. Alec and I are planning an engagement party for the happy couple.”

Suddenly, Jace’s face dropped and his eyes went big. “Oh, he didn’t? Uhm, alright, that’s awkward… Yesterday. Maybe he should tell you the story.”

His face was deep red, and Alec was pretty sure that until a few seconds ago, Jocelyn did not know about Simon proposing. He bit on his lip to keep from snorting with laughter.

“Jocelyn, I’m so sorry, I… Alec”, he hissed over, “fetch him.”

Alec gave a thumbs up and walked out to the staircase. “SIMON LEWIS, GET YOUR ASS TO MY ROOM, PRONTO!”

“On his way”, Alec whispered as he walked back into his room.

“What’s up?” Simon put his head through the door and Alec waved him to come inside.

“Here, for you.” Jace held his phone out to Simon. “Really sorry”, he apologized, still blushing furiously.

“Alright…” He looked from Alec to Jace before he took the phone. “Uhm, this is Simon. Oh, hi, Jocelyn, why do you want to… Oh. Yes, that is true.” He turned to Jace with the most pissed-off expression Alec had ever seen on him. “Thanks, Jocelyn. No, unfortunately he is a lot stronger than me, so I will let Izzy handle this.”

The meek grin dropped from Jace’s face at the pure implication of his sister’s wrath; Alec could not blame him.

“Alright. I don’t know, they are keeping everything top secret. Of course, except for the things they should keep to themselves… I would love it if you two would come! Of course, you’re family after all. Love you, too. See you tomorrow!”

Simon handed the phone back to Jace. “Hi, it’s me again”, he mumbled into the phone. “I know, I’m so sorry! Well, the way he’s looking now, tomorrow will be either an engagement party or my funeral. Of course you’re invited to either one! Around four. No, that I will keep to myself. It’s bad enough that Simon wants to strangle me, don’t need Alec in the mix as well. I will. See you tomorrow then!”

“So, Simon…” Jace put the phone away and looked over at him. Alec just leaned against the headboard, enjoying the drama unfolding in front of his eyes.

“You’re gonna bet your ass, I’ll be the one telling your parents when Clary is pregnant”, Simon declared.

“Guess that’s fair… I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah”, Simon rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, so, does your Mum know? We’d like to invite her and Rebecca as well, but…”

“Sorta… Mum knows that I wanted to propose during our vacation, just not that I already did it. Same goes for Becky.”

“Ok, then it’s up to you, if they’re invited or not.”

“Alright…” Simon got his phone out of his pocket and dialled his Mum. “Hi Mum! Yeah, you, too. I want to invite you and Becky to come tomorrow, come here to the beach house. Mine and Izzy’s engagement party”, he beamed. “I know! Don’t tell her, but I went with Becky’s plan. Thanks, I’ll tell her right away. Yes. I have no idea, apparently, it’s a surprise. Sure. Uh, at four I think…” he looked over at Alec who nodded. “Yes, it’s at four”, Simon confirmed. “Will you tell Becky? Thanks. Yeah, me too. Can’t wait! I love you, too, Mum.”

He put his phone away, before locking eye with Jace. “You’re coming with me.”

“Alright…” Jace swallowed audibly, slid off Alec’s bed and wearily followed Simon. Now, Alec would not want to miss this, so he was right behind them.

“Izzy, would you do the honours and beat up your brother?”

“Which one?” She jumped off the couch and looked expectantly from Jace to Alec.

“Him”, Alec quickly pointed to Jace and got out of harm’s way.

“Alright, then”, Izzy grinned and walked up to Jace.

“Don’t you first want to know why?”

“Nah, I’m convinced Simon has his reasons.”

“Ok, then don’t you want to know if it’s a good reason?”, Jace tried again.

“I trust my fiancé enough for that.”

“Yeah, but we have a deal!”, Jace cried out and took another step back from Izzy, “I literally offered Simon my first-born.”

“You offered him our what now?”, Clary demanded to know, and with her arms crossed she got up and took her stance next to Izzy.

“You gonna help me out here?”, Jace hissed over at Alec.

“Nope”, he grinned back, dropping down next to Helen.

“Guys, it’s Christmas, so let’s just drop the violence”, Maryse demanded, “and instead tell us what happened.”

“He’s an idiot, that’s what”, Simon moaned.

“That’s not news.”

“We were planning your party”, Alec took over the explanations, “and thought that the GarroFrays and Simon’s family should be here as well. So Jace called Jocelyn to invite her.”

“But we didn’t tell them yet”, Izzy cried out.

“Yes, we found that out the hard way…”

“You moron!” Simultaneously, Izzy and Clary each punched one of Jace’s arms.

“Ouch! But, on the positive side, they’ll all be here”, he grinned, inching further and further away.

“And what does our first-born have to do with this?”

“I demanded the right to tell the Lightwoods once you’re pregnant”, Simon explained.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fair”, Clary nodded and sat back on the couch.

Izzy shot Jace a last mad stare, before trudging back to the couch as well, pulling Simon along.

“So, we should probably get back to planning the perfect engagement party.”

“You should”, Simon nodded, “and you are aware than now it has to be extra awesome, right?”

“We are”, Alec nodded as he pushed Jace out the door. “And Izzy? Please remember this incident, when you choose your Maid of Honour.” He shot her a wide grin and closed the living room door behind him.

.

“Hey boys, how are you doing?” The door opened and Magnus slipped into Alec’s room.

“I think we got it”, Alec nodded, “I hope so, at least.”

“If not, Izzy and Simon will kill me…”

Chuckling quietly, Magnus sat on the bed opposite the brothers. “If you want, I can go over it. Planned the one or other party in my lifetime…”

“Thanks, but we got to get this sorted by ourselves.”

“We’re grown men after all”, Jace declared.

“Of course”, Magnus nodded, Alec could clearly see him trying to supress a grin. “I mean, you two rocked that whole tuxedo-business at your wedding, so I shouldn’t be worrying about you guys.”

“Exactly”, Alec grinned back, losing himself again and again in Magnus’ wide beaming eyes. If it weren’t Magnus, Alec would almost be embarrassed by how totally, helplessly smitten and in love he was; but come on, it was Magnus after all! How could he not be head over heels? The better question was, how could anyone who’s ever met Magnus not be in love with him?

“Damn”, Jace wondered, looking from Magnus to Alec, “that’s not just eye-fucking, it’s actually eye-making-love…”

“Shut it”, Alec grumbled and pushed his brother off the bed.

“Alright, alright, got the message.” He scrambled to his feet and headed for the door. Just before he closed it behind himself, he turned one last time, with the widest, fakest grin. “Good night Magnus! Good night, brother dear!”

.

The next day went by way to fast. Right after breakfast, Alec and Jace headed out to do the shopping. As much as they would have loved to really manage by themselves, they did ask Maryse to double check the shopping list, so they would have enough for everybody. She promised not to tell anybody that they had help, so nobody had to know.

The tricky part came after lunch, though. First of all, they had to get everybody out of the kitchen and living room.

“How about you go to the ice rink again?”, Alec suggested.

“And just be back by four at the latest”, Jace continued, gesturing around wildly enough that it didn’t really leave room for a discussion. “Mum, Dad, Aunt Jia, you didn’t go yesterday! And I know how much you love to skate, Mum…”

“It would be fun”, Maryse agreed with a smile. “Alright then, as scared as I am to leave you two in charge of the house by yourselves, I trust you not to burn it down in the few hours we’ll be gone.”

“Alright”, Alec clapped his hands together as they were finally alone, “we need to prepare the garlic bread, the salad, we need to make the cake and I am so glad that the house is already decorated.”

“Amen to that”, Jace nodded, “we should start with the cake.”

“Agreed.”

They had googled for about an hour last night, to find a recipe for an impressive engagement cake that wasn’t too difficult. Eventually, they found a pretty detailed tutorial on how to make an easy layered cake with buttercream and marzipan roses, they would make themselves. It was an ambitious project, but there was nothing either wouldn’t do for their little sister.

“I’ll make the dough and you can get started on those roses”, Jace decided, grinning a little smugly that Alec had to make these delicate creations.

“Of course, I’m not scared of a little challenge”, Alec shot back, put the instructions up and got started with the marzipan. It did look a lot easier in that tutorial, and Alec admittedly screwed the first three up. But the fourth one… If Alec dared say so himself, it was a masterpiece.

“Not bad.” Jace sounded impressed. “Maybe you want to make all of them, now that you know how to?”

“Fine, but then you are in charge of cutting the veggies and making the garlic bread.”

“Deal.”

One after the other, Alec created one rose after the next, each of them prettier than the one before.

“Dude, I got the best idea”, Jace cried out without warning; in shock Alec almost dropped one of his roses. “What if we don’t cut the cake in circles, but in a heart shape?”

“I like that!”

“Great, I’ll get right on that, then!”

The brothers worked together well, they managed to get everything ready without stepping too much on each other’s toes, barely any discussions and nothing Alec would classify as a fight.

“Ok, what do you think?”

While Jace was busy cutting the veggies, Alec had iced the cake, a pink coloured buttercream.

“Looks smooth”, Jace complimented, “good job! Now you need to make those little blobbies around the edges.”

That went a little less well. In the tutorial it said to make them the same size and, well, there was quite some variety there. But that’s what the roses were for, right? Carefully, Alec placed them all over the cake, trying to position them where the cream-blobbies went a little out of hand.

“Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty awesome at that”, Alec grinned proudly.

“You are!” Jace patted his shoulder as he inspected the cake. “Look, the middle is still so empty, should we write something like ‘To Izzy and Simon’?”

“Not me”, Alec was quick to answer, “I quit while I’m ahead. If you want to, go for it.”

“In that case, maybe not”, Jace grinned, and directed his attention back towards the tomatoes.

“That’s what I thought”

Jace and Alec had everything ready and prepared, and that with half an hour to spare!

“We should do this more often”, Jace chuckled.

“Maybe… For now I’m happy though, if all this goes over smoothly.”

And it did.

When everybody came back home, they looked quite underwhelmed at first. Alec couldn’t blame them, they hadn’t decorated or anything, partly out of laziness, partly because Mum and Aunt Jia already did the most amazing job decking the halls and neither wanted to ruin it.

The impression changed as soon as Alec carried out the cake and Jace doused the couple in heart-confetti they got at the mall.

“Where did you get that cake?”, Izzy wondered with big eyes.

“We made it!”

“No, seriously”, Clary pushed, “where’d you get it?”

“I told you”, Alec shook his head at Jace as he got his phone out, to play the video they took as a proof earlier. “I told you they wouldn’t believe us.”

_“Jace, smile for the camera!”_

_“What are you doing that for?”, Jace asked, cutting the cake in its heart shape._

_“Because otherwise nobody will believe we actually made it ourselves.”_

_The camera moved, focusing on a plate full of marzipan roses. “I made all of these myself!”_

_“He did, I was super impressed.”_

_“I’m just awesome”, Alec snickered, and the feed went dark._

“Alright”, Simon nodded, “I’m impressed!”

“You dudes are really fantastic!” With a squeal, Izzy wrapped herself around both of them.

“I mean, you haven’t tasted it yet, so maybe be careful with the praise…”

Jace’s worry was unsubstantiated, though; it was pretty fantastic, actually. So fantastic, that Izzy and Simon already ordered their wedding cake from them.

“So, you’ve not only learned cooking, but baking as well?”, Helen asked.

“Technically, Jace is responsible for the taste”, Alec admitted, “the decoration’s on me, though.”

“You really are quite the catch, Alec Lightwood.” She grinned up with what were almost heart-eyes. “Aren’t I one lucky gal.”

“Please, I’m the lucky one”, he smiled back, “without you, I would never have experienced some of the most amazing things ever.”

It was true, without Helen, he and Magnus might never have gotten together. Out of the corner of his eye, he glances over at him, who grinned back at Alec.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt you sweet-talking your girlfriend, but we need to get started on the next things.” Jace suddenly stood in Alec’s view of Magnus, shooting him some urgent glares.

“Fine. Darling, you’ll have to get off me”, he requested and gently pushed Helen’s legs off his lap.

“But you’re comfy!”

“He’ll be back in your loving arms in no time”, Jace smiled and pulled Alec to his feet and into the kitchen.

“You’re gonna make fire”, he decided, once the door closed behind Alec.

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m too cold”, Jace stated matter-of-factly.

“And what will you do in the meantime?”

“Keep the party going!”

“Or you could just help me out…”

“Nah, man, you’re good enough, you don’t need me.”

“Asshole”, Alec grumbled and put his head through the livingroom door. “Max? Wanna help me out?”

“Sure”, he nodded and walked out to him.

“Great. Might have to rethink that best-brother…”, Alec scoffed with a side-eye to Jace. “You’ll need a jacket, a hat and maybe a scarf.”

“Why are we going outside?”

“Because we are making fire”, Alec explained as he wrapped his new favourite scarf around his neck. “Winter barbeque.”

“Great idea!”, Max grinned and wrapped himself up in the warmest jacket he could find. “What’s Jace excuse?”

“He’s too cold”, Alec sneered, and strutted through the living room, pointedly ignoring Jace as he announced: “but we aren’t wussies.”

“We are so not”, Max agreed with a proud grin.

.

“Is it weird?”, Max whispered over, as they had a small fire going.

“What d’you mean?”

“I mean, is it weird to be in love with someone while pretending to be in love with someone else, whilst the someone you are actually in love with, pretends to be in love with your cousin, who is actually in love with who you’re pretending to be in love with?”

“Wow… If you put it that way, it sounds a lot more complicated than it is…”

“You sure?” Max looked dubious.

“It’s alright”, Alec nodded, “we’re all best friends. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, we barely kiss. Because every time we do, we all but burst out in laughter.”

“That doesn’t sound very romantic…”

“It’s not”, Alec laughed.

“Hey, you guys.” Swathed in every blanket the living room seemed to have offered, Izzy made her way out to the fire.

“Come to help out or just to watch?”

“If I can help you without having to free my arms from my fuzzy cocoon, I’m happy to.”

“That’s alright. Besides, this is your party, you just need to enjoy yourself.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” She snuggled up to Alec’s side, who put an arm around her.

“Of course! You’ve done an excellent job for Jace and Clary, you will undoubtedly plan a fantastic party for either of us once we get there, so you deserve no less than the best. At least, the best we have to offer…

“Oh, this is the absolute best I could ever hope for!”

.

“I have to hand it to you”, Magnus remarked as he slipped under the covers, “that was one hell of a party.”

“I’m so glad everything worked out!”, Alec beamed, falling into bed. “I am so awesome!”

“That you are”, Magnus smiled and scooched closer to Alec.

“And I think Izzy and Simon really liked it, too. I can’t believe they’re really engaged!” He rolled over his side and turned to Magnus. “I really can’t believe it.”

“Those two are something”, Magnus yawned and leaned in for a good-night kiss. “Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too.”

But Alec was way to riled up to even think about going to sleep. His mind just kept going from Izzy and Simon being all in love, to Clary and Jace dancing at their wedding, to the gorgeous man snuggled against his side, slowly drifting into sleep. And Alec just couldn’t help imagining themselves in their sibling’s position.

Alec never thought he could have what they had; he had always found himself just different and even wrong enough to know that a normal relationship was not in the cards for him. He never thought it possible, but Magnus was just impossible enough for it to work.

So, who was to say they couldn’t move forward?

“Magnus”, he whispered, “are you still up?”

“Mhm”, came the mumbled response, clearly more asleep than awake.

“I was thinking. Do you think we should move forward with our relationship?”

“Is that some sort of bedroom request?”

“No”, Alec laughed, “it’s just… I’m always at your place, and when I’m not at yours, you’re at mine. So, maybe we can skip the commute and…”

“Wait.” Suddenly wide awake, Magnus sat up and looked at Alec with wide unblinking eyes. “Are you asking me to move in together?”

“Yes”, Alec nodded, trying to sound convinced and secure in his idea, but the anxiety did get the better of him.

“Wow, that… That’s a big step.”

“I know.”

“Listen…” Oh, damn, that wasn’t a good sign, was it? “You know I love you”, Magnus smiled, “and I know it’s totally normal to watch your siblings go through stuff and wanting the same for yourself, I get that. But I also think we should take our own time, and maybe not rush into anything headfirst, don’t you think?”

Ouch.

“Yeah, you got a point”, Alec admitted.

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, you know that, right?”

“I do”, Alec forced himself to smile.

“Because I love you, so, so much”, Magnus kept on reassuring him and eventually the fake smile turned into a real one.

“I love you, too.”

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec’s torso and he put an arm around him, pulling him close. “Now, go to sleep before you propose to me”, Magnus chuckled.

“That should be on you, though”, Alec shot back, “I can’t do all the work in this relationship.”

“Sleep, Alexander”, Magnus demanded, scooting a little closer.

And Alec tried. He did, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to this than Magnus let on.

.

After having barely slept, the alarm at 5am was even worse.

“Morn’”, Magnus rolled over and put a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Hey. Sleep well?”

“I always do in your arms.”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet?”, Helen cooed, as she slipped through the door. “I feel the same way about him.”

“Then get over here, it’s still warm”, Magnus grinned as he slipped out of bed. “See you guys at breakfast.”

“It really is still warm”, Helen giggled, taking Magnus’ spot in Alec’s arms.

“I’m just that hot”, Alec shrugged, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“That you are.”

.

The rest of the week went by like the blink of an eye. Mostly spending their time lounging around, eating cookies, drinking spiced wine was unfortunately not a good thing though, since it gave Alec plenty of time to think. Think about his and Magnus’ relationship, and what was wrong about moving forward.

Alec really didn’t get Magnus’ hesitation.

It wasn’t just because great things were happening in his siblings’ relationships that Alec wanted to take the next step, it was more than that. They barely ever slept in separate beds, which had nothing to do with sex though. Sure, they weren’t exactly chaste, but that wasn’t why they shared their beds.

Magnus was a calm, reassuring, safe constant for Alec. Not that his life was all that exciting or turbulent, but still. But that’s not why he loved him, yes, Magnus was generous, caring and supportive, but he was so much more than just Alec’s support system.

He loved him, because he was strong, so incredibly strong; he lived through so much loss, but still was such a genuine and joyful person; even though he struggled through his upbringing, from foster family to family, he found a place where he was secure enough to be himself. And that ‘himself’… Alec was honestly lost for words. Magnus had that spark inside him, that just lit up every life he touched; none more so than Alec’s. He never really could put it into words how amazing he was.

Maybe Magnus just didn’t get how much Alec loved him? Alec did make it a point, to be very clear about his feelings whenever he got the chance to. It didn’t really change Magnus’ opinion though. Alec didn’t ask him again, but Magnus didn’t bring it up either. Which is probably what Alec should wait for; he shouldn’t push this any further until Magnus was ready to talk about it.

However, this was so hard to do!

December 31st, new years eve. Alec couldn’t wait any longer; he had to talk about it; he didn’t want the new year to begin on a sour note. Fine, Alec didn’t exactly believe in New Year’s resolutions. Still; why drag this uncertainty out any longer?

Magnus was sitting around a table, not playing, but laughing at Izzy, Simon, Clary and Max trying to teach themselves pinochle.

“Hey, how are they doing?”

“Horrible”, Magnus laughed, “but it’s a very entertaining way to spend the hours until your dad lights up the fireworks.”

“I can imagine. Can we talk, though? In private for a moment?”

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble”, Simon snickered.

“Do you want to be in trouble?”, Magnus shot back over with a threatening grin.

“Can you kill him later?” Damnit, Alec hated how nervous he sounded, and Magnus seemed to get it.

“Sure. Simon, I’ll meet you out on the parking lot later.”

“So, what’s up?”, Magnus asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him. “Am I in trouble?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I do.”

“I really love you, so, so much!”

“Yes, Alexander, you’ve made that very clear the last few days. I love you just as much, you know?”

“I do”, Alec nodded, taking a deep breath, before continuing. “I also know that there’s something going on. The last few days, ever since I… you know…”

“I do, but I have no idea what you’re driving at.”

“Well, I definitely don’t want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. So, if you don’t want to move in together, then we don’t. It’s just… I need you to know that I didn’t ask you because I want what my sibling have. Sure, I do eventually want that, preferably with you, but not right now, but one day, maybe, I mean, if you want that too, but that’s not why I asked you.”

Wow, Alec was going around in circles, he needed to hit the breaks right freaking now. Thankfully, Magnus was there to catch him.

“I know”, he threw in, just as Alec stopped for a breath of air. “I know that your heart’s in the right place.”

“Then why don’t you want to move in with me? Don’t tell me ‘We aren’t there yet’ or whatever, because I don’t buy that. Please, just…”

“Fine”, Magnus sighed, “I would love for us to live together, but how can I move in with someone who kicks me out of bed, when his parents are around?”

“Oh.” Huh, Alec wasn’t exactly sure what to answer to that. “I do want us to live together in New York, though. Not here.”

“Our lives don’t revolve around only New York, though. We’ve been dating for less than a year, and we’ve played this game how many times?”

“Didn’t you say last time that you were here to be a support system, to help me and Aline through?”

“But that was before we were together, before we fell in love! The first time I came here to be Aline’s alibi. And now I just want to be your boyfriend.”

“But you are!”, Alec tried to appease, “and you know I love you so, so much. It’s just…”

“It’s just that you are more concerned with how your parents will feel about this than me.”

“That’s not fair”, Alec tried defending himself, but Magnus didn’t let him finish.

“Not fair? Are you kidding me?”, he yelled, “did you take even a moment to think about how I feel with this? Or Helen? And how freaking far will that shit go?”

Magnus didn’t even give Alec the chance to say anything, he continued, getting more worked up and louder.

“You say you want to move in together, but what if your parents come into town? I move out for the week and Helen moves in? How the fuck do you see any of this working out?”

Magnus’ gaze dropped to his lap as they sat in silence for a while. “I don’t know about you”, he whispered eventually, “but I don’t want to move in with somebody unless I see a future happening.”

“Wait, are you saying you don’t…” Alec couldn’t finish that sentence as his stomach dropped along with his face.

Magnus’ voice went even quieter as he looked back up. “I love you, Alexander, I do, but…”

It felt like someone had rammed a knife into his chest, twisting it around and ripping his heart apart.

“I don’t want to force you to come out, and I definitely don’t want to break up with you. All I’m saying is that until we’ve figured out where all of this is going, let’s maybe not move too far ahead.” Magnus tried to shoot him an encouraging smile, but it was completely overshadowed by what Alec deciphered as wretchedness and good deal of dread.

“Ok”, was all Alec managed to get out without getting choked up.

Magnus moved over so he was able to cup Alec’s cheek and softly kissed him, before turning around and walking back downstairs.

And Alec was left an absolute mess.

Fuck. Alec was horrible, wasn’t he? Magnus was completely right, Alec couldn’t even believe how flipping insensitive he was to Magnus’ feelings. How could he pretend that their life in New York was just this peachy and nice version, when this was the unfortunate reality.

He went back downstairs a little after Magnus and sat next to Helen, who was currently telling Jace something about her and Magnus’ Vegas trip. Alec didn’t really listen, he had heard that stories once or twice and he had more important things to worry about.

This had to end. All of this had to end. If at first he didn’t want the new year to begin with Magnus not being honest, now he didn’t want it to start with them being at odds.

“You alright?” Helen nudged his side.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“I don’t believe that. You want to talk about it?”

“I do”, Alec admitted, “but with Aline. I’ll tell you later”, he promised, when her face dropped into puzzlement.

“Alright, go and talk then. Don’t want to start the new year on the wrong foot now, do you?”

“Something like that”, Alec chuckled before he turned to his cousin. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.”

“So, what’s going on?” Aline came in and sat on the bed. “First you tell Magnus to come up here, all secret and urgent. Then he comes back downstairs, putting on a brave smile, but come on, same with you. And all of a sudden, you need to talk to me.”

“Good summary.” Gently, he took her hands in his and locked eyes. “Let’s do it. Let’s come out”, he blurted out, “Magnus is right, how can our relationship ever become something real if we keep it a secret?”

“Wow, not what I expected to hear from you today.” Aline stayed quiet for a while, before looking back up. “How were you thinking of doing that?”

“I don’t know”, Alec shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t even care all that much. I just… I love Magnus and I don’t want him to feel like I’m ashamed of him, of being with him.” After a deep breath, he continued: “All his life he’s lived in the fear of rejection and what do I do? I hide him away.”

“I feel the same about Helen. And she isn’t saying anything, but I can see how much it pains her.”

“Those two are way to good for us, huh?”

“Yeah…”, Aline chuckled. “Oh, look, it’s almost midnight, we should probably get back downstairs.”

“Wait, I might have an idea. Magnus always says how he’s the most dramatic bitch of them all. How about tonight, we’ll be the dramatic ones?”

.

“There you are!”, Izzy called, as Alec and Aline walked back down the stairs, “come on, the countdown’s about to start!” She grabbed each of them by the arm and pulled them to the livingroom. “Dad already put up the fireworks, you two are all that’s missing!”

“Ok, everybody, let’s go outside”, Jia urged everybody, “it’s time for fireworks!”

That it was, though Alec probably hoped for a different set of sparks than his aunt.

“Alright, here it goes!”, Jace announced.

“TEN!”

Magnus and Helen stood together at the other end of the porch. While Helen enthusiastically chanted with Jace, Alec just laughed, that breath-takingly perfect, laugh.

“NINE!”

Man, even whilst wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, Magnus managed to look like he just climbed straight out of a fashion magazine.

“EIGHT!”

That was it; no more hiding, no more lying, no more secrets; no more holding back.

“SEVEN!”

Alec wanted to be all in. In New York as well as in Portland; around his siblings as well as with his parents.

“SIX!”

And if his parents shunned Alec after tonight, then that would be it. If they can’t love all of Alec, then they didn’t deserve to.

“FIVE!”

He looked down at Aline; she nodded up at him encouragingly, and he gently nudged her shoulder. They were in this together. Together they started this, together they’d see it through.

“FOUR!”

After taking a deep breath, Alec fixated his gaze on Magnus, who had yet to take notice of him, and he started walking.

“THREE!”

 _‘I love you, I love you, I love you and that’s all that matters!’_ Alec thought as he walked up to his boyfriend, and everything else just faded away.

“TWO!”

By now, Magnus realized that Alec walked up to where he and Helen were standing. He shot Alec a sad smile, thinking that Alec walked over to Helen.

“ONE!”

Alec held his gaze, kept his eyes locked with Magnus’. Realization seemed to hit him; his eyes went big and the softest, most hopeful smile seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, passionate and longing. Around them the world could end for all that mattered; the only fireworks he saw and heard were the ones going up inside his head.

After a shocked moment, Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec’s waist, the other hand travelled up to his neck, sending shivers down Alec’s spine.

It was the type of kiss, Alec had never felt with anyone else, ever before. He completely stopped breathing, because it felt like he didn’t have to; his hair stood on end and Alec had goose bumps all over; every touch of Magnus’ sent his nerves into overdrive.

Time just stood still.

“Happy New Year”, Alec eventually mumbled against Magnus’ lips.

“Happy New Year”, Magnus answered, his lips twitching into a smile.

As Alec leaned back, he just lost himself in Magnus’ golden eyes, shining and beaming brightly up at Alec.

“Ehem.”

Only now, Alec remembered where he was again. The sound of the fireworks all around them, the smell of burning, the colourful lights exploding above them and the complely shocked faces of his familyslowly but surely came back into focus. While his siblings were caught in a more joyous, giddy confusion, his parents looked somewhere between unbelieving, dumbfounded and angry.

Next to them, Aline had her arm around Helen; they were shooting each similarly lovestruck looks as Magnus and Alec were.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”, Izzy yelled to break the shocked silence, unwrapped herself from her fiancé and happily started well-wishing everybody else. The rest of the Lightwood siblings quickly followed suit; the parents did keep a considerable distance, though.

Yeah. That would be a fun conversation… But it was a long overdue one.

His fingers entangled with Magnus’, Alec enjoyed the pretty fireworks, though they didn’t even come close to the ones Alec felt whilst kissing Magnus.

As beautiful as they were, once the fireworks were done, everybody hurried back inside to the warmth of the fireplace and the spiced wine.

“What is going on?”, Maryse demanded to know. At least, she waited with her outburst until everybody was seated.

Alec and Aline locked eyes and answered in unison: “We’re gay.”

They didn’t give their parents the time to cross-examine them or freak, at least not until they’d have told the whole story.

“To put a long and complicated story short, we wanted to bring our partners along.”

“We were worried you wouldn’t approve, so we switched.”

“But we’re done lying, hiding them and ourselves.”

Maryse and Jia were dead-silent, Alec could clearly see them trying – and failing – to work through it.

“So…”, Robert cleared his throat, “is this serious? Is this… love?”

“Yes”, the four answered in unison.

“We were actually talking about moving in together”, Magnus smiled, looking up at Alec with the biggest heart eyes.

“YOU ARE?”

“WE ARE?” Alec felt his face lighting up.

“We’re still negotiating”, Magnus grinned. “I do want my own walk-in closet. And you’ll have to deal with Chairman Meow, even though you think he’s a devious, attention seeking bitch.”

“You told him?” Alec turned to Aline, who started to giggle.

“Whoopsie.”

“Yeah, whoopsie”, Alec grumbled, “But seriously,”, he looked back at Magnus, “you mean it?”

With a wide smile, Magnus nodded and Alec leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

“I love you”, he whispered.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

“So, our parents just fled”, Jace remarked drily, bringing Alec back into the real world.

“What?” He looked around and indeed, the couch their parents had occupied was empty now. “Fuck.”

“At least they didn’t kick us out of the house”, Aline shrugged, but Alec saw the same emotions on her face that he felt right now: worry, fear, defeat, but above all, shame.

“They’ll come around”, Izzy tried to assure them, but Alec didn’t see it happening all that soon.

“See it that way: you’re finally out”, Simon smiled, “no more switcharoo.”

“Yeah, I definitely won’t miss the 5am alarm…”

“Besides, the ball is in their corner now”, Jace stated. “You’ve been honest; whether this turns out good or bad is up to them.”

.

“Alexander, you continue to surprise me…”

“Good ways, I hope”, Alec smiled before softly kissing his boyfriend.

“The very best”, Magnus whispered his answer before he snuggled closer. “And on New Year’s at midnight, huh?”

“Your dramatics are rubbing off.”

“Finally”, Magnus laughed, “took you long enough to catch up to my showmanship.”

“All good things are worth waiting for… And I’m sorry I made you wait for so long.”

Magnus twisted in Alec’s embrace, so could look up at him, looking expectantly. Apparently, Alec was not done apologizing yet.

“I didn’t do what I just did, because I’m scared of losing you, I need you to know that. I love you, and I was a completely insensitive jerk, completely stuck in my head, my family’s opinions and feelings.” He scooted around, so their faces were mere centimetres apart. “I don’t want to start the new year lost in some lie, in secrecy. I love you, Magnus, more than I thought I could love anybody, and you deserve the world, not just some local romance that ends as soon as we got a visitor. I want to be all in, because I am so fucking proud that I get to call you my boyfriend and tell the whole entire world and I’m not quite sure anymore where I want to go with this, and if you still follow, because I think I lost my train of thought.”

Magnus broke out in giggles, before he shut Alec up with a kiss.

“I love you, I really do. And that’s all that matters to me, from now on until hopefully a very, very long time to come”, Alec sighed, as he leaned back.

“I love you, too.”

“And you are sure that you want to live together?”

“I do”, Magnus nodded. “A part of me was really happy, when you asked me the other day. Because I have been imagining things too, but I was just scared… And if I’m honest, I’m still scared. I’ve never gone that far with anyone ever before.”

“Tell me about it… Up until half a year ago I didn’t think I’d even deserve to be this happy with someone.”

“Well, at least we’re scared in this together.”

“Completely, totally, absolutely, one hundred percent together in this”, Alec assured him and softly brushed their lips together.

“Well, even though we won’t be woken up by an alarm in two hours, I suppose tomorrow won’t be too easy, so maybe we should go for a nice round of sleep.”

“Yeah… But that’s alright, though”, Alec smiled. “All the trouble in the world can’t even compete with you.”

.

When Alec woke up the next morning – ok, it probably wasn’t morning anymore, but who cared, right? He did wake up to his boyfriend’s face only centimetres from his own, smiling over at him.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty”, Magnus chuckled.

“If I look like I feel then I am so much prettier than a Disney princess”, Alec beamed back and put their foreheads together.

Magnus gently caressed Alec’s cheek. “You wouldn’t be sleeping beauty, though. Judging from last night, I’d say you’re more like Jasmine.”

“I don’t know enough about Disney princesses to be sure, but wasn’t she the one who refused to marry unless it was for love?”

“I think that’s true of every Disney princess”, Magnus giggled, “but yeah.”

“If we explain that to my folks, you think they’ll be on board?”

“You know they love you”, Magnus assured him, “I’m sure they just need time and they’ll be fine.”

“BREAKFAST!”, Izzy yelled, banging on the door, before stomping over to the next room, hitting against Jace’s door.

“WE’RE COMING!”, Jace screamed back and Magnus and Alec just broke out in chuckles.

“We should get going, before she storms in here and pulls us down by the collar.”

“Probably”, Alec snickered and after a soft kiss, he rolled out of bed.

.

“So, Mum is suspiciously quiet”, Jace whispered over at Alec, and eyebrow raised.

“And that is a surprise, because…?” That their parents weren’t exactly jumping for joy at this change was not astonishing.

“Because, a small part of me feared that she wouldn’t stop yelling and cursing and I don’t know…”

“Aren’t you optimistic”, Alec scoffed, focusing back on his breakfast.

“I’d prefer to call it honestly realistic.”

“Ok, then please be honestly realistic: did we just ruin Christmas?”

“What? Of course not!”

“Feels a bit like it”, Alec mumbled, focusing on the plate in front of him.

“No, dude, that’s not on you guys, it’s on them.”

“Is it, though? We could have done this so many different ways… Maybe the demonstration wasn’t the way to go…”

“Ifs, buts and whatnots don’t matter. You’re in love, and finally out in the open about everything. That’s amazing, fantastic and something to be so freaking proud of. And I am. We all are. Let them take their time, they’ll eventually get there, too.”

“Alright”, Alec managed to even smile, “I’ll hold you to that.”

.

It was about two weeks into the new year, Magnus, Catarina and Rafael on the couch at Cat’s apartment, Helen, Aline and Ragnor around the table playing cards and Alec on the floor, while Madzie braided his hair. Every now and then, she took an appreciative look at her work, nodding very self-satisfied.

Alec did feel pretty, he had to admit that. Sure, it hurt like nobody’s business, but Madzie seemed to know what she was doing, or at least pretended to; Alec definitely bought it.

“You have great hair”, she praised him, over and over again.

“Thanks, I grew it myself”, Alec grinned, “have been working almost thirty years on that.”

“Good job.”

“Whose hair are you doing next?”

“I don’t know.” She took a break and flopped into Alec’s lap. “All the girls already have braids and Rafael and Ragnor don’t have enough hair.”

“What about Magnus?”

“No, his hair is yucky.” She shook her head and scrunched her face together.

“Really? What’s so yucky?”

“It’s sticky and so hard… I can’t braid that!” As if she were a seasoned, dramatic hairdresser, Madzie threw her hands up in the air with an exaggerated groan, got back up and went back to work at his hairstyle. “Yours is so much better!”

“You hear that, Magnus?”, Alec called towards the couch, “my hair is so much better than yours!”

“Says who?” Alec couldn’t turn to look at him, but he was pretty sure that Magnus had his eyebrows raised á la ‘oh no, you didn’t’.

“Says me”, Madzie explained. “And Alec you need to sit still.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Wow, Madzie, you’re really good at that.” Magnus appeared in Alec’s field of vision, inspecting all of Alec’s magnificent head of hair.

“I know”, she answered, not stopping to pull on Alec’s hair.

“Unfortunately, your hair is yucky”, Alec explained, trying to bite down his smug smirk.

“Oh, my hair is yucky?” Yes, Magnus had the exact ‘how dare you’ look on his face, that Alec had imagined.

“It really is”, Madzie nodded, “it’s way to sticky and prickly.”

“That’s a lot of work for it to look like that.”

“Yes, but I can’t work with that!”, Madzie sighed exasperatedly. “Alec’s hair is so soft and perfect.”

“I can attest to that”, Helen called over.

“Excuse me, Blackthorn, do I need to get Alec’s boxershort back out?”

“Magnus!” Rafael took two big steps and covered Madzie’s ears. “You’re not stripping down your boyfriend in front of this sweet innocent little girl!”

“Ugh, Uncle Raf! Not my hair!” Madzie hit his hands away, looking up at him and boy, if looks could kill…

“Sorry, sweetheart. It’s still as beautiful as ever, though”, he tried to save himself.

“Alright…” She looked Rafael up and down one more time before turning back to Alec. “You’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.”

“Wait, those boxers… Do you mean the ones you got him for Christmas?”, Ragnor asked.

“Yup.”

“The ones saying ‘Property Of Magnus Bane’?”

“Exactly”, Magnus nodded, a very satisfied grin.

“Was that your brilliant idea, Ragnor?”, Alec asked.

“It was”, he laughed, sounding quite proud of himself.

“How often have I told you not to listen to Ragnor?”, Catarina moaned.

“Apparently not enough yet.”

“Yeah, so by the way, Christmas”, Aline threw in. “Any of our parents talk to you recently?”

“They have not.”

“At least it’s not just me.”

“Yeah.”

Ever since the New Year’s Eve Party, their parents barely talked to Alec. Or Aline. Even the goodbyes when they drove back to New York where unusually restrained and it was a lot harder than Alec thought it would be. And ever since then, radio silence.

“Why don’t your parents want to talk to you?” Madzie broke through the silence and sat down in front of Alec.

Fun! Introduce a child to homophobia, great.

“Well, they aren’t so happy that me and Magnus are in love.”

“Why?”

“Because my parents don’t think that a boy can love another boy.”

“Oh.” Alec could see the cogs in her head turning, trying to fit the Lightwoods’ and Jia’s beliefs into her worldview. “But you love him, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And he loves you, too?”

“I should hope so”, Alec chuckled.

“Do you love him?”, she called over at Magnus.

“I do”, he answered with a laugh.

“Good. Then that’s it”, she decided, and went back to braiding his hair. Alec doubted that he had too many strands of hair left, but Madzie found the few that weren’t tied yet.

“I think so, too”, Alec agreed.

She continued her work silently. Alec would have loved to see the faces of his friends, unfortunately he couldn’t move as long as Madzie was still working on him.

“Ok, I’m finished! You are so beautiful now!”, she beamed and jumped around him.

“I feel so incredibly beautiful, you have no idea!”, he grinned back and got up. “Can I go to the bathroom, check the mirror?”

“Yes, you may”, Madzie allowed him and skipped behind him as he headed to the bathroom and damn. Every strand of his hair stood up in a different direction, braided and tied with colourful scrunchies and little clips with lady bugs and butterflies all over his head.

Alec could only stare at himself. “Wow. Madzie, I look… wow.”

“You’re really pretty!”, she grinned, wrapped around his legs.

“I am!” He picked her up, propped her up on his waist. “I think we’re the two prettiest people here.”

“That’s not news.”

He carried the girl back into the living room where the rest was greeting them with wide grins.

“Alexander, I was never more attracted to you”, Magnus sighed.

“Not in public”, Catarina scolded him, “but yeah, you look good, Alec.”

“Can I take your picture?” Madzie looked up at Alec with wide eyes and damn, those puppy eyes were powerful.

“Sure. Here.” He put her down and gave her his phone. “Like this?” Posing right under the lamp he grinned over at Magnus, giving the camera that side eye, that sexy way like they always did in the magazines. As sure as Alec was that he looked nothing like the hot models, it was fun.

“Hi, this is Madzie, I’m Alec’s friend. Are you his Mum?”

“WHAT?” Alec turned back to the girl, having his phone pressed to her ear. “Madzie, put the phone down!”, he hissed, but she just walked a few steps away from him.

“Why don’t you want to talk to him?”

Oh my god. Alec turned bright red and tried to get to his phone, but Madzie managed to dodge him, Magnus, Helen and Aline couldn’t get to her either.

“He said that you don’t like it that he’s in love. Why not?”

Alec just dropped to the ground and buried his head in his hands. Fuck.

“Yes, my mummy is here. Do you want to talk to her?” She looked over at Catarina who looked like she didn’t exactly know what to say.

“Here, she wants to talk to you.” Madzie handed the phone over to Catarina, who took it with a sigh. “Mrs Lightwood, I am Catarina Loss. I assume you would like to talk to your son?” Without another word, Catarina held the phone out to him.

“Hi Mum.” After a deep sigh, he answered the call. “I’m really sorry, that…”

“Alexander, are you kidding me? You are discussing our family with strangers?”

“They aren’t strangers!”, Alec answered, heading out to the hallway to be able to talk in privacy. “They are some of the best people I know!”

“That doesn’t give them the right to talk to me like this!”

“Mum, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that Madzie called you and I’m sorry about talking about you with people you don’t know.”

“It’s more than that. Those people won’t even get to hear every side to this story and think they can judge me and your father, two people they have never even met?”

“Well, _these people_ , as you put it so nicely, include Magnus, Helen and your niece. And _these people_ don’t judge people based on who I am in love with.” There. He said it. And it felt good! It’s been brewing for two weeks and saying it out loud was really a relief.

“Alexander, please try to see this from our perspective. I thought I knew you, and it just takes us some time to see you for that.”

“Mum, I’m not different! Nothing about me has changed! The only difference is that I’m not dating Helen but Magnus. I mean, was Jace any different to you when he and Kaelie broke up and he started dating Clary?”

“That is not the same and you know it.”

“Why? Because Magnus is a guy? It’s still love.”

“That’s exactly why it’s different. It goes against anything I ever knew about relationships, against anything I ever believed about love!”

“Tradition can change though. Especially those based on ignorance.”

His Mum just stayed quiet. Fuck.

“Listen, Mum, I don’t wan to force you to talk about anything you’re uncomfortable with. Just call me once you’re ready to talk.”

“I will. Thank you, Alec.”

“I love you, Mum.”

“Talk to you soon.”

And the call was ended. Alec was very aware that his Mum did not just say ‘I love you’ back, and he just sank down the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and dropping his head down. After a little moment, he felt someone sitting next to him, that smell just had to be his boyfriend.

“Hey Magnus.”

“Hey Alexander.”

“You listen in?”

“Depends”, he shrugged, “would you be mad if I did? Because then I didn’t.”

Alec just started laughing and leaned over, against Magnus, who put his arm around him.

“Sounds like you’re good”, Magnus snickered.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good. Because Madzie is slightly confused at what she did wrong.”

“I bet… Alright.” After scrambling to his own feet, Alec pulled Magnus back on his. He entangled their fingers and together they walked back into the living room.

“Come here, honey”, Alec smiled at Madzie, who jumped into his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be”, Alec assured her, “it’s alright. Next time you want to call my Mum, just ask me before, alright?”

“Promise”, she nodded.

“Great. So, do I get to do your hair now?”

“Sure!”, she beamed, jumped off his arm and got a pink box with all the scrunchies, hair ties, clips, glitter and whatnots.

Fuck. Alec had no idea how to do any of this shit. But by the way he looked, neither did Madzie.

“Right then!” He sat down behind her on the floor. “Let’s see how this goes.”

He shot a helpless look at Magnus, who just smirked back as he dropped next to Catarina on the couch. Damnit, he really had to get through that alone. Well, then Alec would rock this.

He had managed to turn half of Madzie’s head into little buns, when his phone rang.

“Your Mum?”

“Nope”, Alec corrected Rafael, “my brother. Hey Jace, what’s up?”

“Hey man, so, Mum is a mess…”

“Ugh, dude, I already went through that with her, can we like… not?”

“I’m not on her side”, Jace quickly threw in, “definitely not!”

“I know you aren’t.” So, why did he call?

“I know, I don’t need to call you every time Mum’s being… you know… But I think I figured out her issue.”

“She’s homophobic! What’s there to figure out?” Whoops, sounded a little bitter there, but hey, deservedly, right?

“She actually blames Magnus.”

“WHAT?” Nothing Jace could have said right there, could have shocked him more. “Why? How? I mean… WHAT?”

“Yeah, she does not like him, like at all.”

“But why? How is any of this his fault?”

“Well, first he seduced Aline, then you…”

“Oh my god!” Alec groaned, “she can’t be for real, right?” How? HOW?

“No idea, all that make-up, glitter and clubbing stuff... Just thought you might wanna know. ´”

“I really didn’t”, he grumbled. “Thanks anyways, I guess.”

“Sorry man. Sucks to hear that about the guy you love.”

“You have no idea. Should get back to him, though, he is aware that we are talking about him right now.” Alec looked over at the couch where Magnus looked quite confused.

“Alright. I hope I didn’t make it worse.”

“Don’t think it’s possible. Anyways, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Sorry, sweety”, he apologized to Madzie as he put his phone away, “that was just my brother. Now all that matters to me is that beautiful head of hair you got going on.”

“Everything alright?”, Ragnor asked carefully and Alec just nodded.

“Everything’s fine, nothing to worry about.”

Or at least nothing that should be discussed in front of Madzie, the poor girl didn’t need to know about the drama.

“Besides, your hairstyle is way more important right now than anything else”, Alec assured her, “and I really need to focus on this.”

Safely zoned out, only thinking about putting black curls in little buns and clipping a whole lot of butterflies and flowers in there, his Mum didn’t even bother him that much anymore.

.

Once Catarina had put Madzie to bed, they had gotten the wine out.

“So, since Madzie’s asleep now, get talking. What’s up with your Mum?”

“Good news”, Alec answered with the fakest grin and turned to Magnus. “She hates you!”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure that’s news…”, he shrugged, trying to smile.

“What?”

“I mean, come on, your folks weren’t thrilled that Aline dates a guy that owns a club and wears makeup. Now I’m dating their son? Maryse did say goodbye to Helen, but not me, so I kinda figured.” Alec could see right through the smile, Magnus tried to put up; he didn’t look neutral, he was devastated. Of course he was; being in an actual, serious and committed relationship, just to find out your in-laws can’t stand you?

“At least you love me for who I am”, Alec shrugged with a sad grin.

“Ok, all this is getting a little bit too depressing right now. We all love you”, Catarina made clear, “you are family and Alec, if you hadn’t realized so yet, Madzie has officially adopted you. I mean, letting you braid her hair? It’s a lucky day if she lets me do it, so you get how big a deal that is.”

“Thanks Cat”, Alec grinned, feeling himself blush.

“Besides, if you need a parental figure to be proud of you…” Ragnor cleared his throat, “since I might be two, or three… or eighteen teensy years older than you… you know.”

“I love you, too”, Aline smiled at him.

“I should hope so, young lady.”

And like that, everybody broke out in laughter, and whatever happened with his parents didn’t even bother Alec all that much anymore.

Fine, ok, it did bother him. But here, right now, with braids sticking up in every direction, his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder and just being surrounded by love, no, it was more than that; it was unconditional love. That was true happiness and a comfort that Alec wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.

And, who knew, maybe one day he’d get the chance to introduce his parents to the awesomeness that was his new little found family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking about adding a final chapter because I'm a sucker for Happy Endings, and I just want my darlings to be happy and accepted, it just might take me a bit to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

“How can you have so many boxes, you own like three shirts”, Magnus groaned, as Alec carried the next box into Magnus’ apartment.

“You’re having second thoughts?”

“It’s not that… I know you’re living with me because mine’s the bigger place, but I don’t know if I’m ready to give up that much closet space…”

“Then you’ll be happy to know that these aren’t clothes, but books and also the last one.”

“Oh. In that case, you’re more than welcome to move in”, Magnus chuckled.

“Well, thank you.” Alec put the box down with the others and dropped on the couch, propping his feet up on the one labelled ‘trousers’.

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?” Magnus turned over to Alec with an almost nervous smile.

“I hope so, because as of this morning I don’t have another place to stay.”

“Which means I can’t really kick you out if you piss me off, huh?”

“Nope, you cannot”, Alec shrugged, “and if we ever have a fight, I can’t just go home to mope, because, well, home is where you are.”

“That sounded like a super kitschy sign that forty-year-old white mums have hanging in their house.”

“Man, I’m trying to be sweet here!” Alec boxed against Magnus’ arm and crossed his arms.

“Sorry”, he giggled, “You’re very sweet. The absolute sweetest.”

“Even sweeter than him?” Alec gestured towards the cat.

“Mhm…” Critically Magnus looked from the Chairman to Alec. “Let’s maybe not push it alright?”

“Yeah, figured it was a longshot”, Alec shrugged meekly. “But that’s fine. I guess.”

“You knew that before you moved in here, though.”

“I did”, Alec admitted. “Alright then, let’s get this shit sorted.”

“Remember, these don’t go into my closet”, Magnus reminded him with a grin as Alec picked up a box labelled ‘shirts’.

“Yes, you made that very clear. I will live for the rest of our lives out of these boxes, because you, my love, are stingy with the space.” Alec sighed as dramatically as he could, before he turned on his heels and walked into the bedroom.

“Don’t you dare be so dramatic, that’s my job in this relationship”, Magnus demanded as he followed Alec and draped himself on the bed. “Man, I should have put a gown on first, that be perfectly melodramatic. And that’s how you play this, Alexander.”

“So, like this?” Alec put the box down and fell next to him, trying his best to look elegant but not hurt his boyfriend in the process.

“It’s a start”, Magnus murmured, closing the last few centimetres between their lips. “Welcome home, Alexander.”

.

Magnus and Alec had been living together for three wonderful months now. Alec wasn’t gonna lie, it was quite a bit tougher than he had imagined; especially in the beginning. Even though they were together not that much more than before, it felt like it; whenever Alec had a stressful day at work, just going home to be by himself didn’t work quite as it used to. And admittedly, there were moments when Alec wished for his place back, or at least some place more private. But thankfully, these instances were rare and even those rarities went down as the weeks went on.

Mostly it had been just right, though. The found their rhythm and found that when things got too heated, too dramatic, all they needed was a short breather to remember that the other’s presence was calming; more so than anything else.

Calming in a way that had Alec celebrate a different milestone. Even though things with his parents were more than rocky, he had been self-harm incident free for eight weeks. Somehow, no matter what kind of anguish, dread or heartache his parents’ distance and silence caused him, it just couldn’t measure up to how Magnus made him feel. Alright, being (in-)officially adopted by Madzie, Catarina and Ragnor probably attributed to that as well, but Alec mostly credited Magnus for that.

The time just flew by, and before Alec knew it, it was May again; the annual Lightwood-Penhallow-Vacation was approaching.

“I assume we’re invited”, Aline mused.

“Actually, I don’t care if we are or not”, Alec made clear, “I wanna spend time with my siblings. Period.”

“Good point.”

“And what about us?” Helen looked from Alec to Aline, somewhat cautiously.

“Do you want to come?”

“I mean, just cause Maryse hates me, doesn’t mean the rest of your family does”, Magnus shrugged, “and you got some really great siblings, I’d like to get to know them better.”

“Ditto”, Helen nodded. “Though I think Maryse doesn’t quite hate me. Jia might…”

“Then let’s just be thankful it’s your job to love us, not your parents’.”

“I’ll just ask Mum.” Alec got his phone out but hesitated. He hadn’t talked to his Mum in months, not since he and Magnus had moved in together, and it might just be easier to do this via text message.

“I can talk to her”, Aline offered.

“No, I want to do it. But maybe I’ll just text her…”

“Would be easier, but she’d probably appreciate actually talking to you.”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if she didn’t hate my boyfriend”, Alec grumbled, but still, Aline was right, and he hit the call button. As much distance as she had put between them, she was still him Mum and despite everything he really, really missed her.

“Hello Alexander!”

“Hi Mum. How are you doing?”

“Things are alright here. How are you, honey?”

Alec couldn’t help but grin at the nickname. It’s been forever since anyone, especially his Mum had called him that. And it definitely felt like a tiny piece of hope was in order.

“Really good. I’m currently one of the contenders for a promotion.” He’d been dying to tell his parents since Hodge announced that he was one of the legals in the race for head of department.

“What? Oh, that is fantastic news!”

“I know! I mean, I am the youngest, least experienced, so I’m trying to stay realistic, but still. Feels really good.”

“Alec, I am so proud of you!”

Uh, what now? Last time they talked, Maryse had been civil, but very restraint and even for her stoic self, very unemotional. This right here? That was unexpected to say the least. Alec was definitely lost for words.

“You have to tell us all about it during vacation!”

“I will, definitely. Uhm, Mum, since you brought it up… Magnus and Helen.” The question was clearly implied and received, judging by the silence from the other side of the line.

“Of course they are welcome”, Maryse eventually broke the quiet.

“Really?”

“Yes. They are an important part of your lives, ergo they are part of ours, too.” Maryse sounded a lot less enthusiastic as she did moments ago and Alec didn’t buy her chipper attitude, but it was progress.

“They’ll be happy to hear that”, Alec smiled, looking around the group, where smiles spread over his friends’ faces. “And they’re really looking forward to see you, too.”

“That’s nice.” And that did not sound very honest. But baby steps, right? “Is Aline around? I’d like to say hi.”

“Sure thing, I’ll pass you right along.” He held the phone out to his cousin. “Mum wants to say hi.”

“Hey Aunt Maryse. Yeah, I’m really looking forward.”

As Aline babbled on with Maryse, Alec shot Magnus and Helen two thumbs up.

“Sounds like our companionship is tolerated.”

“Actually, her exact words were that you are welcome.”

“Oh, really? That’s a change…”

“Yeah, I love you, too, Aunt Maryse!” Aline held the phone back out to Alec.

“It’s me again”, he smiled as he put the phone back against his ear.

“Right. I’d love to chat some more, but I need to pick up Max from baseball practice. I can’t wait to see you so soon!”

“Me neither. Say hi to Max and Dad for me.”

“I will. I love you, son.”

“I love you, too, Mum.”

.

And there they were, one year after meeting each other, they drove back North, for a week by the beach. What is more, all that with their real partners. As nervous as they all were, Alec and Magnus were going strong, so were Helen and Aline and no amount of parental homophobia could break that apart. And Mum sounded civil the last time they had spoken and since Izzy and Simon had started planning their wedding, that was hopefully the main focus. That’s the way it should be, Alec having a boyfriend shouldn’t pull all the attention, it should be normal enough that everybody could help organize the wedding.

Izzy was determined to beat Jace’s wedding and plan such an amazing reception that Alec and Max would never be able to compete. That was completely fine with Alec, he wouldn’t want some elaborate celebration anyways. Whether that was gonna happen with an extra and dramatic boyfriend like Magnus they had to see.

That wouldn’t happen all that soon, though, after all they just moved in together three months ago and were in a really good place, so Alec was in no rush to move any further right now.

“Well then, here we go.” Alec parked in front of the house and together, with Magnus’ hand in his, he walked up to the house to ring the bell.

“Finally.” Max opened the door, but barely greeted any of them. “I am starving, so if you could please get a move on, people!”

“Of course, I’m so sorry we’re late, we should have just told the herd of cattle that took a stroll on the highway please not to do that, because my little brother is starving.” Alec held Max back for a hug. “I’ll do that next time, promise.”

“I should hope so”, Max grumbled, hugging Alec right back. “Good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too. Can we just quickly bring the bag upstairs?”

“You got one minute, starting NOW!”

“He might look like you”, Magnus snickered as they not hurried as much as they quickly paced upstairs, “but that little Lightwood isn’t that much less domineering than your sister.”

“Why do you think Jace and I needed a ‘best-brothers-club’? We needed to somehow manifest our standing in this family…” Alec halted the moment he walked into his room.

“Please either indicate your braking intentions, or refrain from such sudden manoeuvres”, Magnus complained after he walked right into him.

“Just… look.” Alec pointed at the dresser, on top of which was a little rainbow pride flag.

“Cool, your siblings are really sweet”, Magnus smiled, put his bag down, right next to the bed and motioned to walk back downstairs.

“If it were my siblings, everything would be decked in rainbows”, Alec just remarked, gulping at what that had to mean. It had to be his folks, who put it up there. He turned to Magnus with a hopeful grin. He doubted that his parent’s embrace of different lifestyles went much further, but it was something at least.

“Guess we’re off to a good start.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and gently pulled him towards the door. “Come on, before your brother kills us.”

In the hallway, they ran right into the girls. “Hey, did you…”

“You too?”, Aline beamed, grabbing Alec’s free hand. “I almost fell right back out of the room.”

“So did I”, Alec nodded, “definitely not what I expected.”

“YOUR MINUTE IS OVER!”, Max yelled at the top of his lungs and the New Yorkers hurried downstairs, where they were enthusiastically greeted by everyone, well, except for Max, who sat moping at his place.

“Hey, Mum. Thanks”, he whispered as they hugged it out, “pretty cool surprise.”

“A first olive branch”, Maryse answered, “plus the plea for you to be a little more patient with us.”

“Me and Magnus are not gonna keep our distance”, Alec made clear. After all, why come out just to go back to hiding their feelings?

“Of course not.” Maryse leaned back, a small smile playing over her lips. “Let me just get to know you two.”

No, Alec would not start a discussion about how he hadn’t changed, and Magnus was the same guy his Mum had met all these times over the last year. “Sure thing.”

“Thank you.” Maryse looked truly relieved and, after a deep breath that Alec did not miss but chose to ignore as well, she turned to Magnus and held her hand out. “Hello Magnus. Welcome back.”

“Thank you”, he smiled and shook the outstretched hand. “I’m looking forward to a wonderful week with you all.”

“So am I.” Wow. That sounded almost sincere. It might just be babysteps, but at least it went forward.

“Yes, hi, nice to see you all”, Max moaned, banging his cutlery together, “we know everybody loves and missed everybody, so can we just eat?”

.

Magnus had his arm around Alec’s shoulder, tenderly stroking his arm, as they watched the sun go down. Everybody was quiet, just listening to the waves crashing, watching as everything turned golden-red. It was an unusual thing for their family to be quiet like that, but the magic of the moment seemed to have enchanted everybody there.

Or maybe they were talking, and Alec just blocked everything out, except for his boyfriend’s touch. Whichever version was true, he didn’t care. Definitely not enough to… what was the antonym to dissociating? Associate? No, that couldn’t be true. Maybe focus? Focussing back sounded not too wrong. Whatever it was called, it felt like to much work right now, so Alec just leaned back against Magnus, drowning out his family, the sea gulls and could actually just fall asleep like this.

Which he definitely didn’t do. No, when Magnus shook his shoulders, Alec had just been so concentrated on enjoying the evening that he had closed his eyes a moment or two.

“Of course”, Magnus chuckled, “and you didn’t snore, that was intense breathing, right?”

“I don’t snore.”

“Sure you don’t. And I think that there on your chin isn’t drool either.”

“Shut up”, Alec mumbled and wiped over his chin with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Make me”, Magnus shot back, his eyes glinting with the challenge.

“Fine”, Alec shrugged and held his hand in front of Magnus’ mouth. His flirty grin dropped for a moment for not being kissed, but he caught his composure quickly and started giggling.

Ok, fine, maybe Alec was completely exhausted and weary after driving all the way and after having angsted about this week for days to come; only now that the anxiety about seeing his folks again had dropped, Alec felt how all that had drained him, so yeah, maybe going to bed wasn’t that bad an idea.

“Yeah, I’m done for the day. Good night, everybody.” Alec waved around the group, his other hand still in front of Magnus’ face. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, honey.”

A bit awkwardly, Alec pushed Magnus inside and upstairs, not letting go of him until the bedroom door had closed behind them.

“You are impossible, Alexander.” Magnus dropped on the bed shooting Alec some very distinctive looks he was currently a little too tired to properly decipher.

“I know”, he yawned and fell face first on the bed.

“If you don’t go and brush your teeth, I’m not gonna kiss you.”

“Yeah, I love you, too”, Alec mumbled and before long, he was deep asleep.

.

The next day, Alec woke up to a major headache. He barely managed to open his eyes, the light blinding like nobody’s business and he immediately pressed them shut again.

“Magnus?”, he croaked, his hand searching his boyfriend, but the bed was empty. It took a lot of work, but eventually, Alec managed to sit up and held tight onto the bed, the entire room spinning.

Oh, you had to be fucking kidding him. Day one on vacation and he’s sick? That wasn’t fair! No self-pity, he could still enjoy this, even if he could faint from just standing up. A blanket wrapped around himself tightly, Alec headed downstairs, well, more like staggered, and followed his family’s laughter, that was way too loud for his giant headache right now.

“Hey”, he got out, leaning against the door frame.

“Shit, Alec, you alright?” Jace jumped up and walked right up to him, everybody else following right behind.

“Yeah, just… headache.”

“Honey, you’re burning up.” Maryse had her hand against his forehead. “Come on, sit down.” She led him to a couch and Alec was grateful not having to stand anymore.

“Hey.” Magnus sat next to him, took his hand, gently stroking it.

“You were gone.”

“Well, you Sleeping Beauty, I didn’t manage to wake you up, not even with a kiss! That fairy tale is some bullshit… But I thought you probably needed your sleep”, Magnus explained, “I guess I was right.” He cupped Alec’s face and searched his eyes. “Maybe I should get you back to bed.”

“Nuh-uh”, Alec shook his head, “I’ll stay here with you guys.”

“Open up”, Mum demanded and as soon as Alec complied, she stuck a thermometer in his mouth, not letting go of it until it started beeping. “102.8. Yeah, you’re going back to bed.”

“Come on.” Magnus pulled him to his feet and put an arm around Alec to support him. “If your Mum and I agree on something, it’s probably a good idea.”

“Fine”, Alec mumbled and let Magnus drag him upstairs into bed. He was barely tucked in, when a wet cloth landed on his forehead and a cup of what smelled like tea was put on the bedside table.

“Here, take this.” Mum held out some pills to him and Alec didn’t even care what they were, he just took them.

“You also need to drink a lot. Even if you don’t want to.”

“’kay.” Alec sat up again and took a few sips of some herbal tea. As much as he hated herbal teas, at least Mum and Magnus seemed satisfied. And Alec was really not in any mood to go up against the two.

“Now just sleep and you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Ok”, he nodded, closing his eyes and putting the wet towel back on his forehead. Then he felt something shifting on the bed around him. Alec glinted through a half-open eye at Magnus who made himself comfortable next to Alec with a book. “What’re you doing?”

“Spending my vacation with my boyfriend”, Magnus answered with the purest smile.

“You’re so sweet”, Alec grinned back, well, tried to grin back. Currently his muscles didn’t really listen to him, though, so whether he was actually smiling at his boyfriend or looked like Chuckie or the Joker, Alec had no idea.

“I know. Now sleep.”

“You can go, though”, Alec mumbled, his eyes closed again, “I’m just sleeping, you can enjoy yourself, read your book on the beach or something.”

“You already woke up alone once today.”

“That’s ok, though. Really. I’ll just call if there’s an emergency. Alright?”

“Alright”, Magnus chuckled, and Alec felt his hands going through his hair, gently rubbing his head. “I’ll just stay until you fall asleep.”

“Thanks.” What he shot him now definitely felt like a grin, very dopey, lovestruck, but a grin nonetheless.

.

When Alec came to again, everything around him was dark, only the moon shone into his room. Even though it hurt like hell, Alec rolled to his side and saw Magnus, his make-up removed, no jewellery on and his eyes closed, breathing steadily, fast asleep.

Then Alec would try not to wake him, turned to his other side and slowly sat up. The tea besides his bed was cold by now, but Alec’s mouth was drier than sandpaper and any liquid would be perfect.

“Alexander?” Magnus eyes opened up and he looked over.

“Sorry”, Alec rasped, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s alright. How are you feeling?” He sat up and scooted closer to Alec, putting his hand against Alec’s forehead.

“Like I got caught under a steamroller.”

“I can believe that, you’re still pretty hot. Do you need some more tea?”

“I’m alright, thanks. How was your day?”

“Uneventful. There was a boys vs girls volleyball game which didn’t exactly go in us guys’ favour and Max buried Simon to his neck which was pretty funny. But nothing else happened.”

“Sounds like fun”, Alec forced himself to smile. It sucked being sick while the rest of your family was having a jol.

“Would have been more fun with you.”

“Yeah, you have to say that.”

“I don’t have to say anything”, Magnus shrugged and climbed out of the bed, “but I can and I would like to refresh that wet towel.” He grabbed the cloth that at some point in the last few hours had fallen off the bed and was dry by now. Before Alec could argue it, Magnus had slipped out of the room.

Aw, it was really sweet that Magnus looked after him like that. “Thanks”, he smiled as Magnus came back a few moments later with a wet towel and a glass of water.

“Any time. First you drink, then we’re going back to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” By the time Alec had emptied the glass, Magnus was already back in bed, moving close against Alec’s side.

“One last thing. I haven’t gotten one kiss from you today.” With a smirk, Magnus leaned over.

“No, you’re gonna get sick”, Alec resisted.

“Some things are worth that.” And with that, Magnus closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss against Alec’s lips. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

.

When Alec woke up, he got the distinct feeling that the worst was not yet over. His head did still hurt, albeit not as bad as yesterday, he still felt feverish but at least somewhat alive. His skin was crawling, though. Literally crawling. Maybe it was because he hadn’t showered in two or three days, but right now he felt too miserable to climb into the shower and instead walked downstairs, where his family was sitting around the table, by the looks of it they were just finishing breakfast.

“Morning.”

“Oh fuck.” Everybody just stared at him with wide eyes.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“I’d say”, Magnus nodded and held his phone out, for Alec to inspect himself in the camera.

“What is… fuck.” His face was covered in little red spots. And now his skin crawling made a lot more sense, too.

“Alright, no need to panic, anybody here not have the chicken pox yet?”

“I never did.” Helen was the only one raising her hand.

“Wow, how lucky you guys don’t share a room anymore”, Jace deadpanned.

“How have you never had the chickenpox? You got like twenty siblings!”, Aline asked.

“Ok, I know this sucks, but don’t scratch.” Magnus took Alec’s hands in his, moving them away from his face.

Alec took a quick step back. “I don’t want to make you sick.”

“Alexander, I grew up in children’s homes and foster families, I’ve seen more chickenpox than a paediatrician. Think I’ll be fine”, Magnus assured him.

“Alec, where did you get it?”

“No idea… Wait.” Alec took Magnus’ phone back and went to text Catarina.

**.**

**Magnus:** Hey Cat, it’s Alec. Does Madzie by any chance have the chicken pox?

 **Catarina:** Shit. Which of you did she get?

 **Magnus:** [Selfie of Alec]

 **Catarina:** Alec, I’m so sorry! You alright?

 **Magnus:** Not really… But I got Magnus to look after me, so silver lining 😊

 **Catarina:** Yeah, I’ve been slaving for Madzie the last few days, too…

 **Alec:** Tell her to get better soon and that she owes me

 **Catarina:** Will do! 😉

 **Catarina:** Get better, too

.

“So, I get it from babysitting Madzie”, Alec announced, giving Magnus his phone back

“Wait, Madzie, is that the girl that called me like half a year ago?”

“That’s the one”, Magnus nodded.

“Sorry for that, again, I didn’t realize she was gonna call you”, Alec apologized while trudging over to the next best couch. “She said she’d take my picture and well, you know the rest.” He fell down and wrapped his blanket around himself a little tighter.

“Right then, I’m gonna head out to the pharmacy to get some ointment and tomorrow you’re seeing Dr Weisz”, Maryse decided, “Helen, you stay away from Alec, we don’t want you to get sick, too. Everybody else, don’t let Alec scratch the pox, by any means possible.” And she was gone.

“By any means possible?”, Jace smirked.

“We could duct tape him to his bed”, Max suggested.

“Guys, I’m not even scratching, so please just drop it. And turn it down as well, please, my head feels positively nuclear.”

Of course, Alec wanted to scratch, he’d scratch himself raw if it meant that the itching would go away. Magnus just grabbed his hands. “I’m not letting these go.”

“I can live with that”, Alec smiled back and leaned against his boyfriend.

“And, just to add a little more incentive: for every time any of us catch you scratching, you won’t get any for a day.” Magnus smirked and from the corner of his eye, Alec just saw Robert shaking his head.

“That’s not cool”, Alec moped, deciding to ignore his Dad.

“Tell me about it”, Magnus shot back, “you’d be punishing the both of us and you know I get cranky when I don’t get my sugar.”

“TMI, guys, TMI”, Simon groaned.

Alec just snorted a laugh, grabbed a pillow and put his head in Magnus’ lap. Almost immediately, Magnus put his hand in Alec’s sweaty hair, tousling his curls and Alec could just drift off.

Which he apparently did, for when he opened his eyes again, he and Magnus were sitting alone in the living room.

“Where’s everyone?” Alec rolled on his back and looked up at Magnus.

“Look who’s up”, Magnus smiled, “my Sleeping Beauty.”

“Please tell me this nickname isn’t gonna stick.”

“It’s factual, though. You’re sleeping a lot. And you’re really beautiful.”

Alec felt himself blushing and the heat rising in his face, though that could be the fever. “You’re beautiful, too”, he grinned back.

“I know I am. Alright, you’re gonna eat something. Don’t argue it, you haven’t eaten in two days. Then you’ll take a shower, and I’ll smear you up with the ointment your Mum got earlier.”

“I thought that I get to command you around”, Alec moped and begrudgingly got up.

“That’d be the day”, Magnus snorted and helped Alec to his feet. “Just a piece of bread or some leftover potatoes from last night.”

After he had eaten something and took a shower, Alec felt almost human again. Magnus had not left his side once, including in the bathroom, to make sure Alec wouldn’t scratch himself. Though that probably wasn’t the only reason, Magnus followed him to the shower… Who was he kidding, with these fucking chicken pox, Alec was about as sexy as a… Alec couldn’t even think of something dotted, his brain was so mushy.

“You know, we could play connect the dots”, Magnus chuckled, as he rubbed ointment on Alec’s back.

“Please don’t suggest that to my siblings, they’ll be all over it.”

“I won’t if you don’t scratch.”

“Come on, you can’t blackmail me twenty different ways”, Alec groaned, turning just a bit, as far as his stiff neck let him.

“Just watch me, Alexander”, Magnus shot back with the flirtiest grin.

“You’re seriously flirting with me right now? While I look like a fucking toadstool?”

“You’re a gorgeous toadstool, though”, Magnus snickered back and held a pullover out to Alec. “Come on, let’s warm you up again. And it looks like we might just be in time for dinner.”

They were just a little late, everybody already sat around the table, enjoying something that smelled like curry. Alec had a scarf wrapped around his mouth and stayed as far away from Helen as he could. “Listen”, he mumbled, “I just ate anyways, so I’ll be over there so I don’t infect you.”

Magnus was just about to follow him, when Alec turned back around. “No. You’re gonna sit down, enjoy a nice dinner. Because with these on, I can’t even scratch.” Alec held his hands up, wearing the bright blue mittens Magnus had forced on him. Without giving Magnus the chance to argue, Alec turned around and slumped into the living room and made himself comfortable on a couch.

A little while later, his Mum walked in. “I finished my dinner, so you don’t need to send me back in there”, she stated pre-emptively and held the thermometer up. “Still 101.9. But it’s going down.”

“Yay me”, Alec scoffed and leaned into his Mum’s hand as she stroked his head.

“You really chose the best time to get sick”, she shook her head with a laugh.

“I did”, he agreed, “being sick is always easier when your Mum’s around”, he smiled.

“Though it looks like you might not need me that much anymore…”

“Mum, please not right now.”

“No, no”, she quickly threw in, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s nice to see that you’re so looked after.”

“Yeah”, Alec sighed with a dopey smile. “I would do the same for him.”

“Of course you would; you always look after the people you care about.”

“Mum, you know it’s alright to call it love.”

Maryse just stayed silent and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Let me get you a cup of tea.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Babysteps. She was trying, that should be commendable. Right? At least she agreed that he and Magnus cared about each other. So Mum was only late for the party by about a year.

“Hey, Mum told you to bring you this.” Izzy sat down by his feet and helped Alec sit up.

“Thanks.” He took a sip and just pulled a wry face. “Ugh, I hate herbal tea.”

“Tough.”

“Aw, your bedside manner is so gentle”, Alec deadpanned and after another sip, he put the cup away.

“My bedside manner doesn’t have to be gentle, since you already got your own personal nurse for that”, Izzy shot back with a grin.

“Oh, you mean the guy who forces me to wear fucking mittens and threatens to withhold sex?”

“That’s the one”, she snickered. “He’s super considerate, though, barely left your side the last two days. Quite the guy…” Izzy leaned over, against Alec, and put her head on his shoulder. “Where in the world did you find someone like this?”

“Well, it started when I told my family that I was dating this girl, Helen…” Alec tried to sound nonchalant, but the giggles came right through, even if they hurt his head a little bit. “But I mean, you can’t complain in that department either, can you?”

“I cannot”, she smiled, playing with her engagement ring. “We’re both pretty lucky, huh?”

“Yeah…” Alec had no control over the grin spreading over his face, “the absolute luckiest.”

.

“I’m proud, you have managed an entire day without scratching”, Magnus praised him, just as he switched off the bedroom lights.

“Don’t flatter yourself”, Alec shot back, already more asleep than awake, “I did it from making it worse and me being seriously ill.”

“Good. Cause I want that just as little as you, do.” Alec felt the soft lips on his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too”, Alec mumbled as he drifted off, falling fast asleep.

.

Once again, Alec woke up to an empty bed. That was alright, though, he did feel a bit better since his head had returned to almost its proper size. If it weren’t for that horrible itching! Ugh, it was the worst. Madzie definitely owed him, majorly. Well, as majorly as an eight-year-old could owe him. An ice cream should be doable, though.

Alec ointed himself back up, at least in the areas he could reach and made for downstairs. “Look out, Helen, I’m coming in”, he announced, covered his mouth with the scarf again and peeked through the door. Helen had hidden herself behind Aline’s back, covering her face.

“Don’t you DARE get me sick, Lightwood”, she called over, “I do not want to look like a freaking Lady Bug!”

“I think it’s more of a toadstool”, Alec shrugged. “Right, I’ll be over there until you’re done with breakfast. If someone wants to bring me something to eat, I wouldn’t complain.” He shot Magnus the sweetest smile he could muster up and made for the living room, cozying himself up on the couch.

“I told myself you’re not gonna boss me around…” Shaking his head, Magnus walked in with a plate of breakfast in each hand.

“Aw, aren’t you the best boyfriend?”, Alec beamed at him, scooting over to make room for him.

“Consider this repayment for having to carry me upstairs the other day.”

“You mean the time you got too drunk in your own bar to walk a straight line?”, Alec clarified with a smirk.

“That’s the one. And as of right now, we shall never speak of it again.”

“Sure thing”, Alec giggled and took the toasted bread off the plate.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Like a million bucks”, Alec deadpanned.

“Never looked more like it.”

“I know, I feel sickening.”

“That you are. Especially to Helen.”

“Aw, poor Helen”, Alec shot back with an eyeroll. “She has to live her vacation at the beach, while enjoying the sun in fear of getting sick.”

“Well, I talked to your Mum and we decided that if your temperature is under 100°F, you can chill outside with us, after you’ve been to the doctor’s.”

“And if I’m good, can I get ice cream for dessert?”, Alec mocked his being babied like that.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Magnus caressed Alec’s arm. “Is this too much?”

“I mean, you did just bring me breakfast. That isn’t too shabby.” He grinned over at Magnus. “You can bet your ass though, once you get the flu or something, I’m gonna swaddle you in fifteen blankets, drown you in VapoRub and tie you to the bed.”

“Alexander”, he smirked, “I don’t have to get sick for you to tie me to the bed and oil me up.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that”, Jace grumbled as he walked up to Alec and held the thermometer out to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

“So? How much is it?”

101°. Fuck this. “I’m under 100°”, Alec claimed, quickly putting the thing away, “so I can come outside with you guys.”

“Nice try”, Magnus scoffed, “show me.”

“What, you don’t believe me?” Theatrically, Alec clutched his chest, trying to look extra miserable at this distrust. Well, he definitely looked pathetic with these fucking spots all over his face.

“I do not.” Magnus held his hand out. “Show me, and we’ll have a beach day.”

“Ugh, fine. 101°.” He shoved the thermometer in Magnus’ face. “Happy now?”

“Yeah”, Magnus deadpanned, “I’m ecstatic that my boyfriend is in pain and suffering.”

“Sorry… I’m really ruining this vacation.”

“Well, I mean, technically it’s on Madzie”, Magnus chuckled and put his arm around Alec. “Let’s just have a nice couch potato day and by tomorrow you’ll be back to double-digit-temperatures and all those little polka dots’ll be gone by the end of the week.”

“Fine”, Alec grumbled, “I’ll hold you to it.”

.

When they got to Dr. Weisz’ office, they were immediately directed into an examination’s room, not because he would get called up right away, but to keep Alec as far away from the waiting room as possible.

“You know, I’m so glad that you’re driving me around, but I’m a grown man. I think I can see the Uncle Doctor by myself”, Alec deadpanned, as Magnus sat beside him, waiting for Dr Weisz.

“So? I don’t want to sit by myself in the waiting room. This has nothing to do with you and everything with me being easily bored.”

“You’re so like your cat”, Alec snorted.

“We’re kinda like Tinkerbell”, Magnus mused, “if we don’t get enough attention we’ll die.”

“Yeah, I guess I don’t want that…”

“Alexander Lightwood.” Dr Weisz’s voice interrupted what would definitely have turned into bickering at the least, possibly even a play fight. “It’s been a while.” He shook both their hands before sitting down at the other side of the table.

“It’s nice to see you again, sir, even if the circumstances are less than ideal.”

“That feeling is mutual. And it’s nice to meet you”, he greeted Magnus.

“Likewise”, Magnus smiled back.

“So, chickenpox. Don’t you think you’re a little too old for that?”, the older man chuckled as he walked over and motioned for Alec to sit on the patient bed.

“I felt left out”, Alec joked back, “everyone had it except me.”

“The dangers of peer pressure… Shirt off, please.”

The consultation was quick; after making sure that the spots weren’t inflamed, he didn’t have too high a fever or any other symptom that might cause concern, Alec got to dress himself again and sat back at the table.

“I don’t know what to tell you”, Dr Weisz shrugged, “just keep doing what you’re doing. There are no signs of inflammation and as long as you don’t scratch, they should be gone within the next few days, including your infection-risk.”

“Great”, Alec grinned meekly. “And the itching thing I’ll just leave to him.” He nodded at Magnus. “He’s the one who keeps me from scratching.”

“And you are Alec’s… nurse?”, the doctor eyed Magnus curiously.

Alec barely kept from bursting out with laughter at the way Magnus’ face just dropped. “He has been for the last few days, but his usual jobtitle is boyfriend.”

“Ah.” Dr Weisz nodded and focused his attention on the screen in front of him. “How nice that he takes such good care of you.”

And all of a sudden, there’s this weird tension in the room, that straight people really couldn’t understand. The doctor was uncomfortable, or at least taken aback, by Alec and Magnus’ plain existence. It wasn’t like they were making out in his office, they didn’t even hold hands, but the pure mention of being boyfriends was enough to weird people out. And as aware as Alec was that he didn’t have to blame himself for that, he did feel guilty for making Dr Weisz feel uneasy. Which sucked majorly. He had just (sort of) gotten over making his parents feel like that about them, a doctor he might not even see again for years to come shouldn’t bother Alec all that much!

But it did. And at least for this moment, there was nothing, he could really do about it. Fuck.

“Well, like I said, you’re doing everything just right”, the doctor eventually broke the tense silence. “Keep on putting that ointment on these spots, and you’ll be alright by the end of the week. Here’s a prescription, in case you ran out of cream. You’ll feel run down till the weekend in any case, but if you still have spots all over on Friday, come by again, alright?”

“I will”, Alec nodded and grabbed the prescription. “Thanks, Dr Weisz.”

“Anything for the Lightwood family. After all, about fifteen or so years ago, you and your brother were my best customers”, he added with a grin.

“I still blame all of that on Jace.”

.

Alec was really good, he didn’t scratch at all (ok, he did that one time on his right shoulder, but immediately stopped again and when Magnus rubbed him up with ointment and saw the scratched up shoulder, well, Alec definitely lost any incentive to ever do it again).

“I think it’s a sunflower”, Izzy giggled, drawing a last line over Alec’s back.

“I’m sorry I scratched, please, just make them stop!”, Alec begged Magnus, who just smirked back.

“Nope, you scratched, you deserve punishment.”

“But connect the dots?”

“Shush”, Max demanded, “don’t talk, you need to stay still. Oh!”, he cried out, “mine’s a rabbit!”

“I hate you all”, Alec mumbled.

“I know”, Jace nodded and gently patted his shoulder. “But I think I won: I got the Statue of Liberty!”

“Awesome. Can I now please put on a shirt now?”

“Almost, I’m still missing”, Magnus grinned, placing himself in front of Alec and started to draw on his chest.

“Oh, come on!”

“Aw”, Izzy cooed, “it’s a heart!”

“Sorry Jace, I think I’m the winner here”, Magnus smiled and handed Alec his shirt back.

“Thanks.” And now Alec was blushing. Great.

“You guys are so sweet, I could throw up”, Max deadpanned and walked out of the living room.

“Please, you’re just pissed that you lost”, Jace called after him.

“So did you”, Izzy grinned.

“The only one who’s losing here is me”, Alec made clear, dropping his head back into the pillow.

“At least Madzie’ll be at your call and beckon”, Magnus grinned. “She is very powerful for an eight-year-old, her being in your debt might come in handy.”

“What, as in next time she’ll babysit me?”

“Or next time, she’ll braid your hair for three hours.”

“You’re braiding her hair?”

“That’s so sweet!”, Izzy squealed.

“It is downright adorable”, Magnus deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“You’re just jealous because she prefers my braiding to yours.” It was true, Alec was, according to Madzie, the better hairstylist. And had the better hair, too. So yeah, he was definitely proud of his follical abilities and loved rubbing it in Magnus’ face. Who would have thought that the fashion disaster that was Alec Lightwood beat his stylish boyfriend out?

“Really? You’re that good?”

“Totally”, Alec nodded. “I’m the best.” He did notice Magnus rolling his eyes.

“Great!” Clary sat down in front of him. “You can do my hair then.”

“Fine.” He sat up, bracing himself for the ensuing spinning of the room and, after he was sure he wouldn’t fall off the couch or throw up from the dizziness, he got up and sat crisscross on the ground, looking up at Clary, who did not follow him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna braid your hair.”

“On the ground?”

“Yeah, that’s where we always braid hair, so get your ass down here and someone bring me hair ties and bobby pins.”

“Yes sir.” With a giggle, Izzy disappeared, and Clary dropped down in front of him and Magnus, being the sweet boyfriend he was, wrapped a blanket around Alec’s shoulders.

“Thanks”, he smiled up and Magnus bend down just far enough for Alec to put a kiss on his cheek.

“Here you go.” Izzy dropped a box of scrunchies into Alec’s lap and everybody perched themselves on the couches, looking ready to witness absolute disaster. Well, then Alec would proof them wrong.

It was a little difficult, since Alec’s only experience of hair was that of a black girl, Clary’s was just a tad to… well, white. But he made do and basked in the impressed looks he got from his friends and siblings. And yes, it wasn’t perfect, he had to admit that, but still. It was a nice French braid and Alec was proud of his work.

“Alright, you’re done”, he announced eventually.

“Thanks, Alec”, she beamed as she got up and headed straight for the hallway, where a mirror was right by the coat rack. “Aw, it’s really pretty!”

“I’m next!” Before he knew it, Izzy dropped down in front of him and undid her bun.

“After that it’s my turn”, Simon giggled.

“If you need a manager, I can do that”, Magnus grinned. “I can shake Lewis up for some money…”

“No, you don’t”, Simon defended himself, “I pay voluntarily to look as pretty as my Maid of Honour and future wife.”

“Mate, that’s more surgery than you can ever afford.”

“Asshole”, Simon grumbled and threw a pillow at Jace’s head.

“No fighting in my salon!”, Alec demanded, “I need to concentrate!”

“Salon? Like in the Wild West?” Aline walked into the living room and bit down a grin as she saw Alec and Izzy on the floor. “Not that kind of salon, got it.”

“Don’t laugh, he’s great!”, Clary endorsed him, showing of her braid to Aline.

“Not bad”, she nodded.

“How was your day so far?”

“It was nice, had a great date and well, since you’re in here, I’ll take my girlfriend far away to the beach.”

“I’m really sorry…”

“Nah, don’t be, beach day with my girlfriend sounds just perfect”, she smiled. “And Izzy: you’re looking really lovely.”

“Can I go and take a look?”

“Almost…” Alec just tucked a few stray strands away, before nodding satisfied at his finished artwork. “Now you’re done.”

“Thanks!” As she went to inspect herself, Simon took her place. “Do you best, Lightwood.”

“Fine. Just gonna warn, with your short hair it’s gonna hurt.”

“Please, I am strong, fearless… OW!”

“Wuss”, Alec grumbled, even though he may have pulled a little harder than he needed to, just for the fun of it.

“Man, Madzie’s collection of colourful woodland-creature-spangles is missing, that’d be the cherry on top.” Magnus inspected Simon’s braids; they were sticking up like a hedgehog’s spikes, but they were even.

“Unfortunately, I can’t help out in that department”, Izzy shrugged, “but I think it’s adorable enough.”

“I should hope so, it hurts like hell!”

“Don’t worry, Simon, you’ll be the Belle of the ball!”

.

The daily main event occurred just after breakfast, well, after Alec has had breakfast. Since he slept a little longer than the rest of his family, they were usually almost done with eating by the time he shuffled downstairs. And then it was time for the thermometer. While his siblings exchanged bets, Mum took his temperature and Alec prayed that it had dropped to at least 99.9°.

And finally, on Wednesday it was down. “Congratulations, Alec, you get to leave the house”, his Mum smiled, to the misfortune of Jace, who now owed everybody else 5 bucks each.

“That will be taken from your wedding present fund”, he made clear as he handed a fiver over to Simon. “And that could have contributed to your bachelorette’s”, he shrugged as he gave another to Izzy.

“Probably not, since I’ll be the Maid of Honour”, Alec shot over.

“Yeah, right. You had your turn, now it’s mine.”

“Dude. You already blew the announcement when they got engaged. How are you still in the run? Max is more competent than that and he’s under 18 and not even legally allowed to plan a proper party.”

“Not nice”, Max grumbled, and Mum encouragingly patted his shoulder.

“Isabelle, maybe it’s time you made a decision”, Robert suggested.

“Yeah, that’s the thing though… I can’t. Not with his condition”, she gestured at Alec’s spotted face.

“What’s that supposed to meant?”

“That she couldn’t decide between you two and I suggested she should just hold an audition for the position of Maid of Honour”, Simon explained. “But since Alec can barely properly function, has his hands duct taped together and is just about allowed to leave the house, every task we planned is slightly biased in Jace’s favour.”

“Well, tough luck”, Jace grinned. “I say, let’s give it a shot.”

“That’s not fair”, Alec protested.

“Well, are all your tasks of physical nature?”

“The fun ones, yeah”, Izzy admitted.

“That sounds like it’d only be fun for you”, Helen called over from the other room. To keep her from getting sick, but still be able to spend some time together, they had the glass doors between the living room and the patio closed, each on either side. That way, neither Helen nor Alec were isolated, and everybody could at least sorta hang together.

“Pretty much for everyone except Alec and Jace.”

“So, how about you just do the non-active stuff?”

“But outside!”, Alec demanded. “I’m no longer staying in here when I don’t have to.”

“Fair enough. I’ll get the index cards”, Simon grinned and ran upstairs.

“And I am getting worried…” Jace pulled Alec to his feet. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you, Lightwood.”

“Oh, I’ll take you down, Herondale-Lightwood-Fray.”

Not much later they sat outside on the beach, Alec wrapped up in a blanket and Magnus’ arms, Jace a little to his side; Izzy, Simon and Clary as the best Man sitting opposite them. The rest of the family sat around to watch, Aline and Helen far away enough that Helen felt safe from Alec’s germs, but close enough that they could listen to the spectacle enveloping in front of them.

“The rules are simple”, Izzy explained, “We will ask you wedding related questions and I’ll give out points, according how much I like the answers. Whoever has the most points by the end will be my Maid of Honour.”

“Isn’t it a little unfair that his wife is on the board?”, Alec threw in with a side eye to Jace.

“Alec, you know that I love you just as much”, she smiled over.

“Aw. Ok, I’m alright.”

“Good, but no need to worry, she’s our referee, to keep you two in line.”

“I’ll also be the moderator. I am asking you to keep your answers short, because since we have no idea how long Alec will last until passing out, we want to get through as many question as we can.”

“I am no longer alright with Clary on the board”, Alec grumbled.

“Tough. First question: As my Maid of Honour, it is your job to keep the Bridesmaids in check. They will be my brothers and Aline. Alec, how would you keep them in line?”

“Easy”, he shrugged, “the same way as at his wedding: keep Jace entertained, keep Max fed and keep Aline away from the cocktails.”

“Good answer”, Izzy giggled. “Jace, I’m getting stressed, because the flower-guy doesn’t show up How do you calm me down?”

“For starters, I think that Simon would be more in tears about that than you. But to calm you down, all I need is a chocolate bar with peanuts, a funny video of a cat or a dog and a good hug, assuring you that everything will be alright.”

“I already feel calmer right now!”, she giggled.

And so the game show went on, them asking questions about the bridal party outfits, wedding cakes, colour schemes, floral arrangements and difficult family members. And Alec could not tell who was ahead. Jace gave good answers and Alec was pretty secure in his as well; by all accounts this would be a close call.

“My last question is very important to me, so here it goes”, Simon announced. “Izzy gets cold feet. What do you do?”

“First of all, I think it highly unlikely that she’d get cold feet. You are the toughest and bravest out of all of us anyways, so I doubt it will be an issue”, Jace shrugged.

“If she would, though, which I too doubt, it’s simple”, Alec continued. “I would remind you of Christmas Eve, when you were pissed at Simon for not proposing.”

“Wait, you were?” Simon interrupted Alec and looked over at Izzy with big eyes.

“Just a little bit…”, she admitted.

“Aw, I’m so sorry to have made you wait like that!” He leaned over and smooched her cheek.

“You’re worth the wait”, Izzy smiled and leaned into his arms.

“I guess my answer was correct.” Alec shot Jace a victorious smirk, because yeah, that point should go to him.

“Well done”, Magnus whispered into his ear.

“Agreed, well done”, Izzy nodded. “Last task. Plead your case Why should you be my Maid of Honour?”

“Choosing me over Alec would have two big advantages”, Jace started. “Firstly, I don’t live hours away from you; actually just a few streets over. Secondly, I don’t need help to plan you the best and most amazing bachelorette’s party ever. But I love you, so much and that’s why it’s my job to look out for you, through everything, which is exactly why I’m gonna be there for you.”

“Aw, Jace, I love you too!”

“Besides”, he added, “Alec already got to be mine, it would only be fair to be my turn now.”

“Duly noted”, she grinned. “Alec? Defend yourself.”

“Well”, he cleared his throat, “Choosing to go first in a discussion, against a lawyer? Not the smartest move, Jace. Because all his points are circumstantial if compared to his own wedding.” Oh, the lawyer in him was firing up, his brother did not stand a chance. “His first argument was that distance plays a major role in being the perfect Maid of Honour. It didn’t seem to hinder me to do my job as your best man, did it?” By the way he was shaking, Alec could feel Magnus trying to suppress his laughter. “Secondly, the party planning. Do I need to remind you of Vegas for the double standard you are proposing? Because even though you loved the party, called it the best party of your life, you now state that I am no good at planning a proper party. Which is it? It can’t be both.” Jace looked livid. And Alec got, why. He had never used his legal voice on any of his siblings, though it was fitting that it would be Jace to receive the treatment as they fought over who loved their sister more.

“Yes, I got to do it once before, but that does raise another question: Jace, why should Izzy choose you, if you didn’t choose her?”

“Damn”, Simon snorted, and Magnus leaned a little closer to Alec: “Might want to take it down a notch, darling.” Probably good advice, given that Jace looked like he was ready to pounce.

“My closing argument, though.” Alec looked back at Izzy. “I love you just as much as he does. And I get why this is so hard for you. All we want is for you to be happy and I am so incredibly glad that you get to do all that with the one guy that loves you as much as we do. This is why nobody will be pissed not to be chosen; we’re still gonna be there, standing up for you. If this is as maid of honour or bridesmaid, well, that’s a decision we can’t make for you. All I can tell you, is that we’ll support you, no matter what. And that’s a best brother’s promise.”

Woah. Alec wasn’t exactly sure, what he just said, the words just came over him, took over. Everybody stayed silent and Alec wasn’t exactly sure whether this was in silent rage or quiet appreciation.

“Damn, no wonder you’re up for a promotion”, Max wondered, “you really lawyered that one.”

“I’m impressed, Alec that was quite something.”

“And really helped me make a decision”, Izzy grinned.

Hm, hopefully, she recognized his act of brotherly love or whatever as him being worthy of the position. Or, he just put it on a bit too thick…

“I want you both.”

“What?”

“Yes”, she nodded, “I want the both of you as my best men. Or Maids of Honour or whatever you want to call yourself. I want the best wedding ever, or at least in this family. I need the best people and that’s you.”

“Can she do that?”, Max whispered to his parents.

“It’s her wedding, she can do whatever she wants!”, Jace beamed, “so, if she wants the best brothers, that’s what she’s gonna get.”

“It’s gonna be awesome, we’re gonna be the best Maids of Honour, ever!”

.

“To the best Maids of Honour!” Jace and Alec toasted, sitting out on the balcony. It was a little depressing that Alec toasted with a cup of tea, but being co-Maid of Honour for his little sister was just so freaking amazing that he didn’t care.

“We’re gonna rock this like we rocked the engagement party!”

“Minus the spoiling”, Jace chuckled.

“That was on you, Dude.”

“I know… So, are you gonna ask me or Iz to be your Best Man?”

“I’m not engaged, though.”

“Yeah”, Jace waved it off, “that technicality is only a matter of time.”

“How about we wait for that time to arrive then?”, Alec suggested and stifled a yawn. It was ridiculous, he had slept most of the last week, but he was still so tired; being sick really sucked. But, as long as Jace didn’t realize Alec could barely keep his eyes open, the brothers could sit out here together and talk, instead of Alec being confined to his bed.

“Fine…” Jace looked over. “I don’t want to tell you what to do, but you look like you could do with a lie down.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, and I’m ginger”, he shot back. “Come on, I’m beat as well. We’ll chat some more tomorrow.”

“Fine…” Alec just rolled his eyes as he, still a little wearily, got up. “I guess, some sleep won’t hurt.”

“Exactly. Would you like me to send up your nursing boyfriend?”

“Nah”, Alec shook his head, “let him have a fun evening with you guys, I’m just gonna sleep anyways.”

“Right then. I’ll just rub your back with the ointment and then I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep.”

“I told Magnus not to let Sleeping Beauty catch on”, Alec complained and pulled his shirt off.

“Aw, he’s really calling you that?”, Jace cooed as he got the ointment out of the bedside table.

“He is not. Because I don’t like that.”

“Alright then. Well, your back looks a lot better than it did the other day, it’s almost healed.”

“Still itches like hell.”

“It won’t for much longer, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

“Future Best Man pledge.”

“Right”, Alec scoffed and put his shirt back on. “Whatever you say, best brother.”

“Now, to bed you go and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Alec just waved after Jace as he closed the door behind himself. And Alec was alone. Man, he hated going to bed alone, he was too used to Magnus. Or even the cat. Though, hopped up on chicken pox, he dozed of easily enough.

.

After breakfast, Alec and Magnus had made themselves comfortable on a couch, Alec laying over his boyfriend’s lap and enjoying the fingers moving through his hair, when Izzy interrupted the relaxation.

“Hey, Alec, can I borrow your boyfriend for a little while?”

“Depends”, Alec answered, “would I have to move off his lap?”

“Unfortunately, yes”, Izzy nodded.

“What do you need him for?”

“Us girls thought we’d have a shopping day out and Magnus is fabulous enough to join.”

“That he is”, Alec grinned and reached up to cup Magnus’ cheek. “Well, I guess I can spare him for an afternoon, he deserves a day off.”

“Does he get a say in this?”, Magnus chuckled, entangling his fingers with Alec’s.

“As if _he_ ever needs a reason or permission to go shopping”, Alec shot back.

“Good point. I’d love to join the girls’ day out”, Magnus grinned at Izzy.

“Perfect! Get ready then, wheels up in ten.”

“I’ll be right there”, Magnus called after Izzy, as she walked out to get her stuff. “Are you sure you’re fine with me going?”

“Of course”, Alec nodded, “you’re on vacation as much as everybody else here and deserve to enjoy yourself. Besides, I think I can survive spending the afternoon with my brothers and Simon.”

“Yeah, you’re strong enough to manage that.” He got up and cupped Alec’s face. “I’ll bring you something. Any special wishes?”

“Surprise me”, Alec grinned and pulled himself high enough to kiss Magnus. “But mostly enjoy yourself.”

“I will. See you later, darling.”

.

“So, while our girls and guy are out shopping, do we have a guys’ day?”

“And what, pray tell, is that supposed to be?”, Alec shot back.

“I don’t know”, Jace admitted, “sounded better in my head.”

“Bet it did”, Max agreed. “What do you wanna do, though?”

“How about we roll around on the beach?”, Alec suggested, dying to get a scratch, even though Magnus had duct taped the freaking mittens to his hands.

“No.” The other three were unfortunately not on board. “Just ‘cause Magnus isn’t here doesn’t mean you get to scratch.”

“Fine”, Alec agreed with a grumble. “Make a better suggestion.”

“Let’s just go out, wrap you in a blanket so you don’t scratch and play poker or something like that”, Simon suggested.

“Fine with me”, Alec shrugged. He got up, grabbed a bunch of blankets and shuffled outside. He decided he wouldn’t bother with the definite decision, even though he was no longer feverish, his innards, especially his brain, still felt very mushy and he was in no mood to really make any plans.

“You need anything?” Max followed after him.

“Max, you’re not my butler or nurse.”

“Yeah, but since Magnus isn’t around to take care of you…”

“Well, it’s not his job either. Not gonna lie, it’s nice, though…”, Alec smiled, draping a blanket on the beach and made himself comfortable. “I am so in love, you have no idea.”

“Yeah, I can see that”, Max deadpanned. “It’s somehow so sweet but so gross at the same time.”

“Exactly what we are going for”, Alec chuckled.

“It’s really weird”, Max observed, “even though you’ve got the chickenpox I’ve never seen you happier.”

“I mean, what’s not to be happy about…” Alec rolled his head to the side and looked at his little brother. “I’m in love with a wonderful guy, whom I’m living with and on top of all that I don’t have to lie about it anymore. If you’d let me scratch, I’d be over the moon.”

“As if”, Max scoffed at Alec’s mischievous grin.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying…”

“In this case I definitely can. I am sorry, though.”

“Nah, it’s alright…” Alec rolled back and closed his eyes. “I know you just want to make sure I’m healing properly.”

“Definitely not what I am apologizing for”, Max made clear and Alec felt him scooting closer on the blanket.

“Then what?”

“Ever since Thanksgiving, when you told me that you’re gay… Until now I never got how big a deal this was, this is, how different your before and after is.”

“Sorry, I don’t follow.” Alec sat himself up, bringing the brothers face to face. “Are you apologizing for not treating me any differently because I’m not straight?”

“No, not really… I just never really got how much all this has influenced you. The secret-keeping and stuff I mean.”

“That isn’t your responsibility. You just get to be my pain-in-the-ass little brother who thinks it’s gross that I’m so helplessly infatuated and smitten.”

“It really is gross”, Max giggled and leaned against Alec’s side.

“I know”, Alec agreed and put his arm around his shoulder. “Really gross.”

“I mean, you’re not as bad as Jace, I’ll grant you that.”

“Hey! What am I bad at?”, Jace demanded to know, as he and Simon walked out.

“You’re not bad, you’re gross”, Alec explained, not really feeling the need to clarify any more.

“Says the guy with sores all over his body.”

“No, he and Magnus aren’t as gross as you and Clary.”

“True that”, Simon agreed and sat himself next to Max.

“I will not be apologizing for loving my wife”. Jace made clear and put a tray of drinks in their middle. “Alec, you get the tea, the others are for us. And don’t tell Mum and Dad, but I spiked them a little.”

“That is so unfair. Why does Mr Underage get to drink while I have to stick to disgusting tea?”

“Because I’m awesome”, Max shot back and gladly took one of the cocktails.

“Doesn’t alcohol have disinfecting properties?”

“It does!” Alec’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Jace’s glass, before he could get to it.

“I’m not drinking your boiled vegetation”, his brother made very clear, holding out his hand to Alec in a silent demand to retrieve his cocktail. “And I will not hesitate to hit you.”

“If you do hit me, please do so on my lower back, the itching there is currently unbearable, and I could do with some distraction pain.” Twisting just enough, Alec stretched his irritated back. “Right there”, he gestured with his free hand, holding the other one as far away from Jace as he could.

“Really, Alec? What would Magnus say?”

“That it’s not a party until someone breaks out the cocktails”, Alec shrugged and made himself comfortable again. Well, as comfortable as you could get when you felt like you just took a stinging-nettle bath.

“Fair enough… Then let’s at least play some cards. Poker?”

“I mean, if I weren’t sitting here with my brothers, I’d suggest strip poker, but…” Jace looked from Max to Alec.

“But”, Alec continued with a shake of his head, “because you three are only wearing bathing shorts and I’m in full get-up with mittens and everything, it’d be a little unfair.”

“Yeah, that too”, Jace laughed and unpacked the poker box, giving each of them a handful of chips. “Let’s just play for these.”

“And the loser has to do the dishes for the rest of the week”, Max suggested.

“Those are some mighty brave words for someone who only learned how to play poker a few months ago…”

“I’m a natural”, he grinned back and started to deal.

In the end it was Simon, who got stuck with dishes duty; he lost by a landslide. That guy just didn’t have a pokerface. Neither did Alec’s brothers. Sure, they weren’t as transparent as Simon, but Alec knew them well enough to pick up on all their tells. Apparently better than they knew his; the pile in front of Alec grew and grew, which only made him slightly condescending and douchy, but hey, he deserved it! That was just payback for all the ladybug jokes.

It was good fun though, and the afternoon flew by in what felt like no time at all. The sun had already started to go down, when their sister called out. “Hey guys, we’re back!”

“And I have won all the money that was supposed to pay for your wedding”, Alec called back, shooting Simon a very wide grin.

“Excuse me, what?” With at least three shopping bags on each arm, Izzy marched over to their little casino.

“I might suck at poker”, Simon meekly apologized and looked up at Izzy with the biggest puppy-eyes. “At least I wasn’t the one to suggest strip poker!”

“Usually, I would suspect Jace of that, but since he’s wearing so much more than you three, it could actually be Alec!”

“No, I’m sure he wouldn’t play strip poker without me”, Magnus clarified. “Isn’t that right, Alexander?”

“Never!”, he affirmed, shooting him a wide smile. “How was your day? And more importantly, what did you bring me?”

“You brought him something?”

“Did you bring us something, too?”, Jace grinned hopefully from Clary to Izzy.

“Nope, only our pincushion.”

“For that comment alone, I deserve an entire outfit.”

“It’s not an entire outfit, but I’m pretty sure you’ll love it.” Magnus held out a shopping bag to him and Alec was definitely giddy and curious for what they might have gotten him. After all, Magnus and Izzy had a fantastic eye for fashion, so whatever they picked was gonna look great on Alec.

Or, the actual alternative, they were total dicks about it. “Fuck you, guys”, Alec just grumbled, after he glanced into the bag.

“Alec! That’s not nice! We put a lot of thought into this!” They tried to look and sound outraged, but horribly failed at biting down their laughter.

“Come on, show us!”, Max urged him.

“Well”, Alec cleared his throat and got out the sweater they had bought him, white with red fucking polka-dots.

And everybody around him just broke down in laughter, barely able to get a coherent sentence out. Well, he could mope or play along and since he told Max earlier he was happier than ever before, option one fell flat.

He slipped out the shirt he was currently wearing and announced: “This is the before”, gesturing at all the spots on his torso and put on the new pullover he had gotten. “And this is the after. Well, it’s definitely a perfect fit.”

“That’s thanks to Magnus”, Izzy eventually got out, “he said something along the lines of having undressed you often enough to know your size.”

“By the way Alec is looking, I don’t think you’ll get to do that again all that soon again…”, Jace wheezed.

“Yeah, you might have to sleep on the couch tonight…”, Alec deadpanned.

“Worth it”, Magnus chuckled and sat down next to him. “It looks like you’ve been just as successful as us?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Alec turned over to his boyfriend and raised his eyebrows as dramatically as he could. “You’re gonna pay for this shit.”

“Oh, am I?” Magnus returned the challenging stare, met it head on. Alec could lie and pretend it wasn’t really hot and not even turning him on a little bit, but his face just betrayed him. Man, Alec never could really keep it together when Magnus got all flirty. _You are mad at him, Lightwood, so keep it the fuck together!_

“How are you gonna make me pay then, Alexander?” Oh, Alec was so fucked…

“Yes, Alexander”, Simon grinned, “how are you gonna make him pay?”

“That’s for me to know and him to find out…”, Alec smirked. “Still not sure you get to sleep in my bed tonight…”

“And Aline’s bed is already occupied, so I don’t think you’ll get lucky there…”

“So, you can either share a bed with Jia or Max…”, Jace grinned.

“Not with Max”, he quickly threw in, holding his hands up, “try your luck with Aunt Jia, but my bed is mine.”

“So ungrateful… That’s what I get for loving your brother?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you get for loving my brother. It’s nothing personal, I wouldn’t want to spend the night with Clary or Simon either.”

“That’s reverse-possessiveness”, Magnus observed, “and I can respect that. So, I’ll just ask Jia if she’ll spend the night with me.”

“Now you want to spend the night with my aunt? Oh, you’re so gonna sleep on the floor”, Alec decided.

“That’s fair”, Magnus admitted. “I don’t think she’d share her bed with me anyways.”

“Oh, nonsense, she likes you!”

“Of course she doesn’t; I dumped her daughter for her nephew. Which spectacularly backfired for me, because now we’re on vacation and he’s got the freaking chicken pox…”

“You’re really going for the gold of worst boyfriend today”, Alec deadpanned. “Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?”

“You must have been a damn saint in your last life”, Magnus smiled and put a kiss on Alec’s cheek

“I for one am done losing out to you guys, so I’m out.” Simon scrambled to his feet. “Can I help you carry your bags, my love?”

“What a gentleman!”, Izzy beamed and wrapped her arm around Simon’s.

“Jace?” Clary shot her husband an expecting look and a wide smile.

“Yes, dear?”, he grinned back.

“You know, you could learn a thing or two about being a gentleman from Simon…”

“Clary, I know just how you feel”, Alec nodded, as he got up, making it a point to ignore Magnus. “Let me help you, darling.”

“Aw, Alec, why can’t all men be like you”, she sighed exaggeratedly, leaned against his side.

“I ask myself that question, too.” Alec shot Magnus a look, grabbed Clary’s bags and held his arm out to her. “Shall we, my lady?”

.

Naturally, Magnus got to join Alec in his bed. Not that he wouldn’t try to get back at him, but after living together for a few months, Alec really couldn’t sleep without Magnus by his side anymore. And he understood how Chairman Meow was so spoilt and needy for attention; Alec felt pretty much the same way, after only a year of dating.

“This does not mean, you’re forgiven”, Alec grumbled, as he snuggled closer against Magnus’ side.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Magnus put a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead.

“Good. I still love you.”

“I love you, too. With and without your polka dots.”

.

As the weekend neared, the spots gratefully dried up and faded into nothingness. By Friday, Alec was completely pox-free; Magnus had made extra sure that none had hidden themselves, leaving only the spots on his new shirt.

“I’m really glad, that means we have a way home”, Helen snickered and, for the first time all week, sat next to Alec.

“One of you should probably drive though, I don’t think I’m in the best condition to concentrate on not getting us killed”, Alec admitted.

“Not me”, Aline vehemently shook her head. “I don’t like driving your car.”

“That’s because you’re a snob and don’t appreciate a car with character.”

“If by character you mean a freaking drama queen, then yeah, it has character.”

“Slowly but surely I get the feeling you don’t deserve to drive in my car.”

“That’s alright, cause I don’t want to do it anyways.”

“Magnus can drive, he doesn’t complain…”

“That’s because he’s just as dramatic as that heap of scrap”, Aline clarified.

“You know, I’m starting to take this personal.” He turned away from his cousin and to his boyfriend. “I trust you to appreciate the wonderfulness that is my ride.”

“I do”, Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec’s head into his lap and tousled his hair. “And I would never dishonour the magnificence that is your little blue bubble car.”

“And that’s why I love you”, Alec grinned up at him, leaning into the touch.

Magnus just smiled back, leaned back over and put a kiss on Alec’s forehead.

“I did this!”, Aline squealed, beaming at the boyfriends, “I’m a proper cupid, hey?”

“Yeah, I can’t complain”, Magnus grinned.

“I think that should totally get me best man or maid of honour status”, she decided, looking from one of them to the other.

“Uhm, do you know something we don’t?” Alec twisted just enough to look up at her.

“I’m pre-emptively anointing myself as your best maid of honour.”

“Sorry, I already pre-emptively did that”, Jace explained.

“Well, how about you wait until one of us has pre-emptively proposed?”, Magnus suggested.

“Who’d you think will pop the question?”, Clary asked in the round. “Alec or Magnus?”

Alec was way to drained to deal with that right now, if he closed his eyes, maybe they’d think he fell asleep again and be quiet?

“I think that they will either propose at the same time, or at least plan it around the same time”, Izzy snickered. “I can totally imagine one of them being down on one knee and the other being like: ‘you can’t do this, I’ve already planned to do it next week!’”

Ok, yeah, that sounded like them. He glinted through one eye up at Magnus, who was looking down on him with a dreamy grin. “I guess, only time will tell.”

.

“Are you sure, you’re fit enough to go back home? You can stay up here and rest a few days and maybe I’ll just stay here with you until you are alright again”, Magnus mused, as he rubbed the ointment on Alec’s back. The spots were gone, but safety first. And besides, it was really nice, being massaged by Magnus like that.

“That’s incredibly sweet, but I’m no longer contagious and just need a few more days of rest, and I can do that from home. Besides, if I stayed here, you wouldn’t have to stay, too; I’d be home in a few days.”

“But that’s just it.” Magnus hands disappeared from Alec’s back and walked around him, sitting face to face with Alec. “It’s not really home when you’re not there.” He didn’t give Alec the chance to coo about it; with a scoff, he dropped his head, staring on his fingers. “Man, we’ve been living together for like three months and I already don’t want to live without you, not even for a few days.”

“Hey.” Alec did his best to put all the love and tenderness into his voice and grabbed Magnus’ hand. “I don’t want to be without you, either.”

Magnus tilted his head ever so slightly, just enough so he could look up at Alec. “Yeah?”

“Yeah”, Alec smiled back. “I’m coming home with you tomorrow, to our home.”

The smile Magnus shot him just lit up something inside Alec. Maybe that’s what his soul was? To be honest, Alec didn’t care if it was his heart, his soul or his kidneys; it was the most incredible feeling.

“You’re staring”, Magnus remarked after a while, grinning somewhat flirty, lighting a very different kind of fire in Alec. If the first felt like a campfire or fireplace, something safe, familiar, comforting, the latter was more along the lines of fireworks. If they leaned together, kissing, letting passions run wild, it’d turn into some kind of a pyromaniac’s dynamite-induced wet dream.

“I just really love your smile”, Alec eventually answered, “that’s home right there.”

Magnus leaned closer, but before their lips touched, there was a knock on the door. “Boys? Can I come in?”

Alec just rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. “Sure thing.”

“Hey, you two. I don’t want to disturb you or keep you from your definitely needed sleep, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Oh fuck. Here it’d come.

“I need to apologize.”

Uh, what now?

Maryse sat on the foot end of Alec’s bed and looked at the guys with all the sincerity. “I am truly sorry for my judging and my treatment of the both of you.”

Alec’s chin was somewhere on the ground and even though he couldn’t tear his gaze from Mum, Magnus probably looked the same. In any case, neither of them got a word out. Mum, apologizing? That was the last thing, Alec would have ever expected.

“Just because you guys are gay, doesn’t mean I need to shut you out.” They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually, she continued talking. “Anyways, what I was trying to tell you is that for the longest time I didn’t believe that two men could love each other like a normal couple could.”

Alec would let that one slide…

“Last weekend, when I said how glad I am that you two care so much about each other, you told me that it would be ok to call it love. And… I didn’t get it. I couldn’t get it, didn’t want to get it. But then I didn’t leave you out of my sight for most of the week, which is understandable though, if your son catches the chicken pox, with 27 at that! But anyways, what you did for each other was not just caring, you know? Bringing him breakfast, rubbing him with ointment, all those things are nice, but how you acted with each other… I don’t know how to express it”, she eventually admitted, “I have no words to describe what I saw the last few days; well, I have the one: it really is love, isn’t it?”

“Yeah”, Alec got eventually out, “so much love.”

“I just want you kids to be happy. And Magnus makes you happy, I can see that. And that’s all that should count. Now my brain understood it; my heart might just take a little more time.”

“That’s alright, Mum”, Alec assured her, “I’m just happy you’re making the transition.”

“I’m sorry that it is taking me so long. And I am also sorry, that your Dad hasn’t gotten it at all so far.”

“I’ve decided long ago that that’s his fault. I haven’t changed a bit, I’m still the same old Alexander I’ve been all my life. And me being gay… That’s just how I am. It’s like how Clary is short, Simon is near-sighted, or you are brunette; that doesn’t define you or your character. So why should me loving him be any different?”

“You’re so right”, Maryse nodded, “and as sorry I am that it’s taking me so long to accept all of that, I am even prouder that you’re so honest and secure about your feelings. You didn’t get that from me or your dad”, she laughed, “definitely not.”

“Yeah, well, I get that from him.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand.

“Thank you, Magnus”, she smiled, “for being patient with me, for standing by Alec’s side through all of this and not giving up on him or our family.”

“I would never”, he made clear. “And thank you, too. I imagine it wasn’t all that easy to come here and say all of this.”

“As a matter of fact, it was”, she smiled, “nothing is hard when it comes to the people that matter most to you. Now, you both need some sleep, you have a long day and drive ahead of you and you need to be rested.” She got off the bed and walked over to the door. “Sleep well, the both of you. Oh, and Magnus, just one more thing”, she added, just as she opened the door, “thank you, for loving my boy.”

Magnus and Alec sat in complete silence, staring at the now closed door. What just happened? Alec had no idea what to say, think, feel… Slowly, he turned to Magnus, who looked similarly gobsmacked.

“So… That just happened…” They stared at each other a moment or two more, before the widest grin broke out on Alec’s face. “I have no idea what to say, but I think I’m really happy right now.”

“Tell me about it!”, Magnus beamed, “I came here, thinking she hates me! And now… that?” He fell back on the bed, grinning up at the ceiling; Alec lay down next to him.

“I think that’s your magic, Magnus. Your soul, your love, your everything is so contagious… Not even my Mum can withstand that.”

.

Saturday morning, time to pack and clean up. Unless you had the chicken pox. So, for the first time in 27 years, Alec did not have to help out. And as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t help the smug grins directed at his siblings.

“Mum, how do we know for sure that he’s not just playing?”, Max moaned after a while.

“Damnit, you caught me. Every morning, Magnus drew all of these dots on me, just so I get out of vacuuming the living room.”

“Come on, Max, he’s already punished enough”, Maryse called over, “besides, we’re almost done.”

And, only half an hour later, the house was cleaned, the cars were packed, and everybody was ready to head back to their homes.

“You guys drive safely, alright?”

“Sure thing, Mum”, Alec assured her, “with Magnus we’re all in the best hands.”

“I don’t doubt that for one second”, she smiled, giving Magnus an actual hug as a good-bye. Wow.

“Thank you, Maryse”, he answered after a perplexed moment. “I’ll do my best.”

It was weird for a moment though, to sit on the passenger side of his own car, but Alec didn’t worry. He always felt safe with Magnus, safe enough that they had barely left Maine, when Alec had dozed off again.

.

On Sunday morning, Alec didn’t wake up to an empty bed for the first time in a week. Yes, Magnus was already wide awake, probably had been for quite a while, but he was still in bed. Rolled on his side, he greeted Alec with a wide smile. “Morning.”

“Hi”, Alec smiled back, still fighting to keep his eyes open.

With a purr, the Chairman greeted the two as well, though he didn’t make a move from where he had curled himself up between their legs.

“Sleep well?”

“I always do when I’m with you”, Alec mumbled, scooting over into Magnus’ arms. The cat did not appreciate Alec moving, though, and with a loud meow made clear that he was not at all amused.

“Come on, boy”, Magnus cooed at the little guy, “there’s more than enough room for our little prince.”

Alec couldn’t help but snort a laughter. “He’s a prince, alright…”

“Don’t scoff, that makes you a king!”

“Right…”

“You’re definitely my king”, Magnus smirked and softly kissed him.

“That’s so cheesy”, Alec giggled against Magnus’ lips. “But yeah”, he agreed after snuggling closely against his boyfriend, “you’re my king, too.”

And in their little kingdom, they lived happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, with the finished product. Thanks to all of you who liked and commented on my story, if it weren't for you guys, the story wouldn't have been longer than two chapters  
> I love you, guys!!! <3


End file.
